


(tab tab) into your heart

by aeonpathy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationships, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chenle and jisung are highschool seniors uwu, drama(tic), emo hours, i'll add members as we go along, mentions of other Idols, nct being LOUD, soft uwu, some of them are related ya, struggles of everyday life, the rest are in university, there's actually plot whoops, they're not the main focus tho, they're smart but they just big ol boo boo the fools, uhhh pretend they all live in california, ya bet it's the most popular ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 80,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonpathy/pseuds/aeonpathy
Summary: shistar: wait doyoung is that you slut dropping at panera.ding dong:ding dong: good luck lele muah muah !fullsun: did someone whatfullsun: DOYOUNG IS WHATOR college!au in which 21 boys act like headasses in a chat.





	1. the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**Author's Note:**

> SO.
> 
> Taeil ( dal taeil )  
> Johnny ( shistar )  
> Taeyong ( yongie )  
> Yuta ( scorpio ho )  
> Kun ( kunnie )  
> Doyoung ( ding dong )  
> Ten ( saap saap )  
> Jaehyun ( valentine boy )  
> Sicheng ( winpooh )  
> Jungwoo ( jwoos )  
> Yukhei ( clown ! )  
> Mark ( marky potter )  
> Renjun ( injunnie )  
> Jeno ( jimmy neutron )  
> Donghyuck ( fullsun )  
> Jaemin ( nana )  
> Chenle ( bighead )  
> Jising ( brat )

 

**thuck my athhhh**

 

 

 

 **dal taeil:** i just heard the organelle song being blasted down the hall

 **dal taeil:** god please i just want to live one day without someone shouting "THE MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL"

 **kunnie:** you wanna live? don't we have UH

 **kunnie:** a 15 PAGE ESSAY on neurofibromatosis due in 2 days

 **dal taeil:**...

 **dal taeil:** FUCK

 **dal taeil:** gonna go die brb !

 **brat:** i heard summ abt taeil dying? disappointed but not surprised

 **kunnie:** i

 **ding dong:** jisung i swear to god if you're on your phone in class

 **brat:** i can't believe this

 **ding dong:** i'm telling mom

 **brat:** DOYOUNG PLEASE

 **brat:** iLL TRAET YOUMTO BOBAF PLEETHEEE

 **saap saap:** hi i'm here because i saw jaemin running off with 4 cups of thai tea

 **shistar:** deadass?

 **shistar:** wait aren't you about to take a long ass test on arrhythmia why are you on ur phone b

 **saap saap:** ahaha gotta blast love you babe!

 **shistar:** TEN.

 **shistar:** ugh this boy

 **ding dong:**...fine, i'll let you go this time

 **kunnie:** ur so fucking whipped ?? how ?? 

 **brat:** do you ever just be doyoung's little brother just to FLEX on people who can't get away from shit

 **ding dong:** hey  **@bighead**

 **brat:** going !

 **shistar:** LMAO

 **bighead:** o((*^▽^*))o henlo did you need something 

 **kunnie:** lele ur so cute gosh

 **shistar:** ^

 **ding dong:** ^^

 **bighead:**  ap calc is starting text you guys later <33

 **shistar:** wait doyoung is that you slut dropping at panera.

**ding dong:**

**ding dong:** good luck lele muah muah !

 **fullsun:** did someone what

 **fullsun:** DOYOUNG IS WHAT

 **fullsun:** beautiful 

 **ding dong:** well.

 **ding dong:** yeah its me LMAO

 **shistar:** wILDT

 **fullsun:** ur really out here doing that ugh skinny

 **ding dong:** donghyuck have i ever told you ur my favorite

 **fullsun:** jisung won't be very happy about that

 **brat:** yeah what he said

 **ding dong:** BOY i literally will tell mom ur on ur phone during a test

 **brat:** you PROMISED

 **ding dong:** i won't hesitate b

 **brat:** what are you gonna do abt it

**shistar: @bighead**

**fullsun: @bighead**

**brat:** WOW

 **brat:** TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN !

 **nana:** HELLO

 **kunnie:** NANAAAA

 **shistar:** wait jaemin why did ten see you running with thai tea earlier

 **nana:** oh fuck

 **nana:** i was gonna surprise him after his test with it and share with taeil and kun

 **dal taeil:** when jaemin is more boyfriend than ten's actual man

 **dal taeil:** tragic

 **valentine boy:** I GASPED

 **valentine boy:** i'm finally on my phone and the first thing i see is TAEIL m'fuckinnnnnnnn uhhh

 **valentine boy:** SNATCHING. JOHHNY'S WIG.

 **shistar:** taeil you didn't have to come for me like this what did i DOOO

 **dal taeil:** hi jaemin and jaehyun

 **nana:** hello uwu

 **nana:** wait yo jae can you tell auntie i'm coming over tomorrow also

 **valentine boy:** awww ur finally coming over to say hi to her

 **nana:** okay and so what if i am

 **fullsun:** i always forget some of y'all are related

 **nana:** ya there's taeyong and mark who are brothers, so are jisung and doyoung, and then ten and yukhei are cousins just like jae and i :-)

 **jimmy neutron:** is that 1/2 of the love of my life

 **fullsun:** jeno ur literally fucking filming another deep look episode STOP TEXTING

 **jimmy neutron:** WOW SO I CANT SAY HI TO MY ANGEL

 **injunnie:** no you can't 

 **jimmy neutron:** my own boyfriends are attacking me this is just so sad

 **nana:** technically i didn't say anything but

 **nana:** STOP TEXTING you can literally ! come over ! later !

 **nana:** also hi bao bei <3

 **injunnie:** uwu hi i love you <3

 **ding dong:** must be ruff

 **jimmy neutron:** at least i have two loving soft boys in my life unlike donghyuck whose man is still unofficially his man because his man won't man up and confess  **@markypotter**

 **fullsun:** i did NOT ask to be attacked

 **shistar:** but it was coming from a mile away you knew this would happen

 **fullsun:** yOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID YESTERDAY

 **fullsun:** i told him he looked cute and kissed his cheek

 **fullsun:** he blushed but THEN. get this.

 **fullsun:** "a-ah thanks bro"

 **fullsun:** BITCH.

 **valentine boy:** FUCKJDJFJDGKSJ

 **ding dong:** I CANT BRTAEHEE

 **shistar:** YOU GOT BROZONED. KNOWING DAMN WELL THAT YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER.

 **fullsun:** YEAH. 

 **nana:** hyuck...i am so sorry for you b...

 **injunnie:** mark's a dumbass give him an eternity and he still wont do jack shit

 **jimmy neutron:** i promised not to spoil anything bUT.

 **jimmy neutron:** he wrote you a lil summ...

 **yongie:** YALL

 **valentine boy:** WHO AM I FIGHTING

 **shistar:** oh shut up ur scrawny ass wouldnt do squat

 **dal taeil:** hey i'm back and unfortunately living in this horrid society

 **yongie:** YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHATJST HAPPEND I MAY HAVE FUCKINGGGGG SCREECHED

 **yongie:** oh hi babe

 **fullsun:** gross

 **valentine boy:** donghyuck SHUT

 **fullsun:** nO

 **shistar:** TAEYONG TELL US ALREADY

 **yongie:** OKAY SO FIRST OF ALL

 

 **yongie** _has kicked_ **fullsun** _out of the chat_

 

 **nana:** oop

 **saap saap:** hey birches im done taking my test

 **saap saap:** omg whyd hyuckie get kicked

 **shistar:** hey dao

 **saap saap:** hey <3

 **jimmy neutron:** stop being cute and domestic

 **yongie:** AHHHHHH

 **winpooh:** taeyongs giving away our position ugh

 **injunnie:** sicheng heyyy

 **winpooh:** aw hi guys

 **winpooh:** Okay OKAY IMPORTANT GET EVRYONNNE ONNN

 **jimmy neutron:** hyuck's texting me to add him back

 **winpooh:** DONT

 

 **yongie** _has kicked_ **marky potter** _out of the chat_

 

 **nana:**  OH WORM

 **ding dong:** omg is this tea on markhyuck

 **winpooh:** YSA

 **saap saap:** SPILL IT BITCH

 **yongie:** GET UR WEAVE READY

 **shistar:** says the guy who's losing hair from dyeing it so often yeah

 **shistar:** should worry abt ur scalp first but go off <333

 **winpooh:** FUCSKAJSKJ

 **dal taeil:** I CHOKED ON MY CKAE 

 **saap saap:** STOP THAT VAGUELY REMINDS ME OF THE TIME I SAID "WHERES MY HAIR !??!?"

 **jwoos:** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ jeno's dumbass keeps texting and the fish we were recording swam away so we have to wait for the next tide

 **jwoos:** LMAOOOO taeyong how do you feel

 **jimmy neutron:** look i'm sorry but you live for this shit

 **jwoos:**...ur right b 

 **kunnie:** i felt that burn on a personal level

 **injunnie:** fuck that shit was on a spiritual level

 **yongie:** :-(((((((((

 **shistar:** im sorry continue !!

 **yongie:** OKAY so im with sicheng and yuta rn

 **clown !:** thirdwheeling? must suck

 **winpooh:** bOY

 **scorpio ho:** we literally focus more on yall than us what is this SLANDER

 **clown !:** BAB

 **jwoos:** (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **saap saap:** yall cute or whateva

 **nana:** taeyong if you dont fucking-

 **yongie:** ANYWASY

 **yongie:** we're walking around japan town

 **yongie:** AND GUESS WHO I SEE

 **yongie:** MY BABY BROTHER IN THE NECKLACE STORE

 **winpooh:** OMG NO GUYS DUCK BEHIND SMTH

 **winpooh:** whew 

 **dal taeil:** you talking about the one store that makes custom charms

 **jimmy neutron:** oh ive been there a few times theres rlly nice stuff

 **injunnie:** why were you there sweetheart?

 **jimmy neutron:** oh look the tides here gotta go!

 **nana:** jungwoo?

 **jwoos:** he's a bluffing piece of monterrey jack 

 **jwoos:**...gotta totally record fish tata !

 **clown !:**...yeah i forgot wya

 **jimmy neutron:** walk down to the shore b

 **clown !:** nvm i see ur stupid ass waving like a jellyfish on crack

 **injunnie:** LMAO

 **shistar:** good luck on the video! can't wait to watch it later

 **saap saap:** ^

 **ding dong:** omg SO WHAT WAS MARK DOING IN THE STORE

 **scorpio ho:** they literally wont stop squealing @ each other so let me explain

 **scorpio ho:** tldr; mark bought matching necklaces ,, one with a sun and star and the other with a moon and cloud and sicheng snuck in the store and heard mark say some cliche ass fuggin sentence like "yeah they major in astrology and i want them to know they're the my sun and stars" and sicheng BOOKED OUT SO FAST

 **scorpio ho:** so now we're here at gongcha dying and squealing

 **injunnie:** WAIT UR HERE RN

 **scorpio ho:** ya if you would look to the left you'd see us boring holes at ur noggin

 **injunnie:** wtf my shift ends in 10 wait for me

 **yongie:** we're gonna be here for a bit its coo

 **yongie:** but YEAH. MY BABY BRO IS MAKING MOVES AHHHHHHH IM SO HFJKGSZJ

 **kunnie:** shut up he did not say that

 **ding dong:** THATS SO CUTE AHHHHHH

 **valentine boy:** he's growing up this is truly character development

 **nana:** YOU THINK HES GONNA ASK HIM OUT

 **saap saap:** OMGGGG

 **bighead:** markhyuck getting their shit together?? finally?? what?? what alternate universe headass

 **shistar:** CHENLE I SWEAR JFSJFSKLJFKSJ

 **brat:** when i tell you i'm shook

 **brat:** im fucking shook

 **ding dong:** glad to see your (2) braincells are working overdrive

 **brat:** why am i getting bullied

 **brat:** i'm telling mom NERD

 **ding dong:** as if she dont clown ur ass too

 **bighead:** sorry jisungie he's right

 **valentine boy:** he's being honest

 **brat:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **saap saap:** baby no :-(

 **injunnie:** mark and donghyuck are both spamming me to add them back who do we add back first

 **jwoos:** uhhh

 **jimmy neutron:** add mark so donghyuck doesnt get sus abt markie's plans

 **nana:** aw sunshine ur so smart uwu

 **jimmy neutron:** uwu

 **injunnie:** i love my soft boyfriends uwu

 **nana:** wuv you too june bug <333

 **jimmy neutron:** i'm so lucky ugh

 **dal taeil:** look i hate breaking soft cute moments like this but y'all what excuse do we use

 

 **clown !** _has added_ **Mark Lee** _to the chat_

 **clown !** _has changed_ **Mark Lee** _to_ **marky potter**

 

 **marky potter:** if someone doesn't explain why i got kicked and why donghyuck isn't in this chat-

 **shistar:** well

 **kunnie:** you see what had happened was uh

 **nana:** YEAH GO GET UR MANS BIRCH !!

 **saap saap:** LMAO NANA NO

 **bighead:** I WHEEZED

 **brat:** i didn't know you were a hopeless romantic dude

**marky potter:**

**marky potter:** WHO

 **valentine boy:** yo mark ur finally growing a pair i see you !

 **marky potter:** my plans have been flawed.

 **ding dong:** no shit why would you go to japan town knowing damn well all of us go so often

 **yongie:** MARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKIEEEEEEEEEEE 

 **marky potter:** oh dear god have mercy

 **yongie:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT HIM A NECKLACE HIWOW CUTE IM SO PROUD OF YOULITTLE BROTHER UWUWUWU

 **marky potter:** UHHH

 **scorpio ho:** MARK SPILL

 **injunnie:** YA WHAT HE SAID ^

 **marky potter:** i mean ive been outed i might as well

 **marky potter:** NO ONE and i mean absolutelelelelelely NO ONE tell donghyuck or else 

 **shistar:** bet

 **bighead:** pinky promise

 **kunnie:** what they said

 **marky potter:** aight

 **marky potter:** so what maybe i am asking him out! what are you tryna gain from it >:-|

 **yongie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HFAKJGJAGFSKFAK

 **clown !:** MAAAATRYYYYYOSHKAAAAA

 **brat:** SKZ YA YA YA

 **valentine boy:** GO GET UR MANS YETH

 **bighead:** i've been waiting for this day

 **jimmy neutron:** yall donghyuck is abt to throw hands if he doesn't get added back

 **dal taeil:** finally i wont have to watch you pine over each other like lost puppies

 

 **nana** _has added_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to the chat_

 **nana** _has changed_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **nana:** whoops my finger slipped

 **fullsun:** someone better explain.

 **marky potter:** uh

 **shistar:** uhhhhh we bring the fire fire

 **jwoos:** ARE WE REALLY LMAOOO

 **saap saap:** you got answers i got questions

 **injunnie:** we gotta start it

 **jimmy neutron:** get it action

 **fullsun:** i cannot believe

 **winpooh:** i show you real

 **valentine boy:** it aint fiction

 **clown !:** babe focus on me like a meditation

 **dal taeil:** mak dallyeo urin sege

 **brat:** haneure dake keuge

 **ding dong:** usan ttawin gatta beoryeo

 **shistar:** make that rain more

 **kunnie:** pour more pour more we get

 **scorpio ho:** whip it whip it whip it

 **fullsun:** i love monsta x ugh

 **marky potter:** we out here loving and supporting

 **fullsun:** wait no one ever answered my question 

 **nana:** jeo meolli bogo take your time 

 **marky potter:** jogeubhal piryo eopseo my pace

 **yongie:** ahaha uhhh i'm hosting movie night birches

 **saap saap:** omw w/ nana, kun, and taeil

 **jimmy neutron:** you already know i'm with jungwoo and yukhei

 **scorpio ho:** and says that taeyong's third wheeling us? couldn't see that coming whew !

 **bighead:** where did jisung go i lost him

 **ding dong:** he's meditating

 **brat:** when will this SLANDER STOP

 **nana:** never

 **valentine boy:** i gotta pick up chenle and jisung and uhhh we can get donghyuck on the way

 **fullsun:** sure

 **yongie:** nakamoto, sicheng, markie, injunnie and i will set up i guess

 **ding dong:** i got home ages ago and i literally live down the street be there in 2 

 **yongie:** ugh skinny legend kim dongyoung strutting his stuff down the street and slut dropping at panera i stan

 **shistar:** this a gays only event everyone else gotta take a hike ! 

 

 


	2. those gosh darn astronomy majors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night at taeyong's and oh? what's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh everyone still got the same nicknames in the main chat but for solo convos here it includes:
> 
> Mark ( morkiepoo )  
> Jaemin ( sunflower uwu )

 

** thuck my athhhh **

 

 

 

 **yongie:** hey babe can you stop by the store and get some snacks and uh i need squid, shrimp, enoki mushrooms, and some uhh

 **yongie:** maybe a head of romaine lettuce too

 **yongie:** ten bub would you kindly offer some of ur sacred kaffir lime leaves 

 **saap saap:** are you making what i think ur making

 **clown !:** are you thinking what i'm thinking?

 **valentine boy:** ofc <3

 **saap saap:** my name literally says it all but ya i can bring some

 **clown !:** legend of predicting the future ugh

 **jwoos:** it makes so much sense that ur cousins because only you two would know frm ingredients what he's thinking

 **clown !:** of course food makes us grow tall and strong

 **scorpio ho:** yeah the tall thing didn't make the cut for ten huh

 **injunnie:** I SCREAAAAMED

 **marky potter:** its true my ear is fucking ringing

 **winpooh:** oh so you can admit this, something blatantly obvious but can't admit ur huge ass crush which is equally obvious? sus

 **nana:** YUWIN REALLY OUT HERE COMING FOR US

 **kunnie:** mARTY IM SCARED 

 **shistar:** babe i'm so sorry but i laughed

 **dal taeil:** ten dropped his phone on the table i

 **marky potter:** brb i need to recover frm this 

 **jimmy neutron:** lmao did mark jus get flamed

 **injunnie:** perhaps he did

 **bighead:** MY LUNGGGGGG

 **brat:** suddenly sicheng TERRIFIES me

 **winpooh:** sorry was feeling rebellious yunno gang gang on that mob shit FLEX

 **shistar:** SHUTRJ UPDGSMN

 **scorpio ho:** JHSKSFKSH 

**saap saap:**

**valentine boy:** ten got his shit murked LMAOOOOO

 **saap saap:** IS THAT A THREAT BITCH !

 **saap saap:** you wanna play like that OKURRRRR try me

 **scorpio ho:** WAIT NI IIIOOOO IM SORTYR PLEATHE NO STEN IM SORRY IWSWARE

 **scorpio ho:** I CANJONOT BELIEVESM

 **jwoos:** oh how the tables have turned

 **yongie:** i should really start cooking but watching ten make people scared is just so

 **shistar:** hot? 

 **ding dong:** ew stop

 **ding dong:** keep ur nasty ass secret fantasies away frm my salad!!!

 **scorpio ho:** IMF FUZCKDISNG GONANNCTRYRYYYY

 **winpooh:** thats unfortunate aint it honey :-(

 **kunnie:** THE BETRAYAL 

 **brat:** SICHENG: 1 NAKAMOTO YUTA: 0

 **brat:** he dead! he gone! 

 **saap saap:** hello :)

 **saap saap:** johnny you better shut up now darling or else :)))

 **nana:** hello i just got chills and came to investigate

 **yongie:** are y'all at the store yet

 **yongie:** can you get some prosciutto too

 **injunnie:** wait where's johnny at 

 **jimmy neutron:** ya now that i think abt it where is he

 **ding dong:** ten is so sexc when mad

 **saap saap:** back to you <3

 **shistar:** i just got off work

 **shistar:** doyoung BACK OFF B

 **jimmy neutron:** are you guys having any sales on ur jordans

 **shistar:** on the 11s ya

 **jimmy neutron:** what color

 **shistar:** breds

 **fullsun:** finna cop be there tomorrow :ppp

 **jimmy neutron:** oh fuck you just because ur astronomy work doesn't start until like 6pm

 **injunnie:** you literally went to go film at the ocean today are you really gonna be wearing jordans in a mesa clay forest tryna record a squirrel

 **jwoos:** he has a point jeno

 **clown !:** hey you were close but instead of squirrels our next animal is the woodpecker

 **marky potter:** hi i'm back from my grave

 **fullsun:** hello darling

 

* * *

 

**morkiepoo - sunflower uwu**

 

 **morkiepoo:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **sunflower uwu:** ask! him! out! please!

 **morkiepoo:** my heart jus went BADDUMP BADDUMP

 **sunflower uwu:** REPLY BACK TO HIM DUMBASS

 **morkiepoo:** shit ur right

 

* * *

 

 

**thuck my athhh**

 

 

**marky potter:**

**marky potter:** hi that made my brain malfunction how are ya :D

 **bighead:** OH?

 **brat:** REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **dal taeil:** OwO

 **winpooh:** **@yongie @saapsaap @dingdong**

 **yongie:** BITCH

 **ding dong:** omg this progress my acne is gone and my grades are flourishing 

 **fullsun:** (=^▽^=)

 **saap saap:** cUTE

 **valentine boy:** hello we have bags of food in the driveway please come help

 **bighead:** please do we brought like hella food

 **marky potter:** coming

 **brat:** donghyuck is hiding behind me because he just saw mark fuckin hurl through the door

 **yongie:** i am jus so ??? happy ??? my heart is so soft

 **kunnie:** soft boys 

 **marky potter:** wow u werent kidding when u said there was hella food

 **marky potter:** can yall come help

 **scorpio ho:** ofc me and sicheng just finished playing a round of swordfighting on the wii

 **brat:** TAEYONG CAN WE DO A GAME NIGHT INSTEAD OF MOVIE NIGHT PLEASEEE :-((((

 **injunnie:** ^

 **jwoos:** we're down the street

 **clown !:** petition to have a massive game night say jasmine

 **ding dong:** jasmine

 **nana:** why jasmine

 **jimmy neutron:** because he kept playing dpr live in the car

 **shistar:** jasmine

 **kunnie:** understandable dpr live can have my soul and money

 **nana:** mood

 **brat:** jasmine

 **saap saap:** jasmine

 **bighead:** jasmine

 **fullsun:** jasmine

 **yongie:** of course we can whatever yall want its been a while since weve all been together like this

 **yongie:** like tomorrow taeil and kun gotta disappear for like 2 weeks because theyre out here taking neurobiology 

 **marky potter:** maybe they can finally find jisungs missing braincells !!

 **dal taeil:** FUCKAJKLFAFJKL

 **kunnie:** LMAOOOO

 **brat:** I-

**brat:**

**brat:** he's right i only have 2 functioning ones yall crackheads 

 **ding dong:** uh huh did you want to say more 

 **jwoos:** doyoung is gonna be such a scary lawyer

 **winpooh:** i feel like instead of being trained to be a cardiothoratic surgeon ten shouldve been a lawyer

 **ding dong:** sorry ten's talented in the medical field 

 **shistar:** i'm here

 **shistar:** damn yall still unpacking food

 **shistar:** also ya that's my bby <3 

 **jimmy neutron:** ya what r u gonna do with all this food  **@yongie**

 **yongie:** feed all ur sorry asses because u guys need to take care of urself more

 **injunnie:** ouch i felt that

 **kunnie:** are we all at taeyongs house now

 **scorpio ho:** nah our medical legends are still missing

 **clown !:** omg ur right o___0

 **valentine boy:** oh ya my baby cousin is in pediatrics huh how cute

 **injunnie:** my angel is so smart <3 and the other sweetheart is so talented in filming <3

 **saap saap:** says the architecture major yeah ive seen ur work displayed at the showcase and ur only a college freshie thats huuuge !!

 **jimmy neutron:** THATS MY BAO BEI

 **nana:** i love us ugh

 **bighead:** yall so cute

 **dal taeil:** *cough* chensung is cute too but ur both playing *cough*

 **fullsun:** what's this piping hot tea i'm seeing

 **brat:** i'm jared, 19

 **kunnie:** hi we're here someone open the door

 **valentine boy:** coming

 **winpooh:** what game are we playing

 **scorpio ho:** why are you texting we're all here

 **yongie:** ten, renjun, hyuck, jaemin, and kun, help in the kitchen please x

 **bighead:** there go the chefs

 **dal taeil:** 3/4 of the medical students can cook but i cant this is just so tragic

 **clown !:** shut up i saw ur flower garden birch its so pretty

 **jimmy neutron:** let's play mario kart

 **yongie:** wtf without us

 **bighead:** ya because donghyuck would beat our asses

 **shistar:** those gosh darn astronomy majors 

 **injunnie:** right somehow donghyuck became a nocturnal ever since he picked it

 **marky potter:** it suits him though

 **brat:** of course youd say that

 **jwoos:** wait i just had a stellar plan

 **valentine boy:** no stop with the puns

 **clown !:** bab whats ur plan tell them

 **fullsun:** everytime yukhei calls jungwoo bab i get caught off guard

 **nana:** same

 **saap saap:** i tease him in front of my mom abt it everytime he comes over lmao

 **yongie:** what does ur mom say

 **saap saap:** "oy ee joy! eat more so ur boyf doesn't have to worry!"

 **clown !:** i tell her i eat plates of food but she insists !!

 **jwoos:** cute

 **jwoos:** anyway

 **jwoos:** games and karaoke

 **winpooh:** done deal

 **dal taeil:** ugh yeth please

 **yongie:** YERRRR

 **fullsun:** YETH

 **nana:** omg guys the noodles

 **yongie:** we gtg we'll talk when the food is ready

 **valentine boy:** jisung picked mushroom gorge whatta skinny legend

 **nana:** who's playing?

 **scorpio ho:** jisung, johnny, sicheng, and renjun

 **marky potter:** my bet's on jisung or renjun

 **dal taeil:** idk they're competitive as fuck

 **fullsun:** why are you texting though

 **fullsun:** nvm i hear the yelling

 **marky potter:** yeah after this we're playing wii sports

 **nana:** OH WORM

 **yongie:** the tom yum can be cooked tomorrow so stop by to grab some 

 **yongie:** i packed for everyone

 **jimmy neutron:** i love

 **kunnie:** this year is all about health and food we stan ONE culinary major

 **fullsun:** YO IS THAT PRESS YOUR NUMBER IM HEARING

 **nana:** PRESSSSSSS YOUUUR NUUUUUMBER

 **jimmy neutron:** daedaphae jwo !

 **brat:** stan the king of kpop lee taemin thanks x

 **bighead:** LMAO

 **kunnie:** who won

 **brat:** me of course

 **ding dong:** it's because he practices with me

 **brat:** u right

 **brat:** if i ever get in trouble with the law at least i have my big bro to save my ass

 **ding dong:** don't jinx it

 **brat:** cant u love me already

 **dal taeil:** he's right ur fucking whipped

 **bighead:** unrelated but taeyong and jaehyun being a couple piss me off

 **valentine boy:** WHY

 **nana:** whut

 **yongie:** lele why :-(

 **marky potter:** they piss me off too

 **fullsun:** OOP

 **yongie:** ur so lucky i love you with my whole heart mark lee

 **marky potter:**...love you too 

 **fullsun:** taeyong and mark being soft brothers melts my heart

 **bighead:** bcuz they're both attractive and it intimidates me

 **marky potter:** YEAH once they both picked me up this one day frm class while i was in the middle of mixing music and this girl asked me the next day if they were single

 **saap saap:** it be like that

 **shistar:** shut up ur a visual god

 **clown !:** we're all visual gods

 **scorpio ho:** ur right but i'm about to create the biggest debate

 **dal taeil:** which is...

 **injunnie:** spit it out pussy

 **scorpio ho:** EXCUSE ME

 **scorpio ho:** stop calling me out birch

 **jimmy neutron:** renjun...what...

 **injunnie:**...sorry class

 **kunnie:** yuta i swear what were u gonna say

 **scorpio ho:** SO. DEBATE.

 **scorpio ho:** what's the best dpr live song?

 **clown !:** JASMINE

 **valentine boy:** not surprised

 **jwoos:** martini blue

 **clown !:** bab (∩︵∩)

 **jwoos:** i'm sorry baby !!

 **dal taeil:** i also have to say jasmine

 **valentine boy:** uhhh is you down

 **shistar:** IS YOU DOWN DOWN IS YOU DOWN DOWN

 **shistar:** i'm with jaehyun on this one

 **fullsun:** right here right now obv

 **fullsun:** jay park snatched my wig

 **brat:** uhhh im conflicted

 **brat:** probably text me because it's a great dance song

 **clown !:** of course its the dance aspect

 **ding dong:** jasmine because the song is vibey

 **kunnie:** laputa because a) crush is a feature and b) castle in the sky was a great studio ghibli film c) dabin looked hot 

 **winpooh:** castle in the sky was great so ya laputa takes the cake 

 **jimmy neutron:** martini blue because the inner film major popped out and left me shook when i watched the video

 **bighead:** right here right now because dpr x aomg is the dream

 **yongie:** cheese & wine 

 **yongie:** brings out my inner thot

 **scorpio ho:** LMAO

 **shistar:** jaehyun can you confirm

**valentine boy:**

**valentine boy:** um uh ask ten

 **dal taeil:** why ten

 **saap saap:** can confirm he's freaky

 **winpooh:** UHHHHH

 **nana:** omg is there something yall havent told us

 **valentine boy:** DKJKDJKDJ NO ITS JUST. they be wilding in the dance studio 

 **jwoos:** can confirm

 **brat:** how come i don't know about this

 **saap saap:** it was only taeyong, jaehyun, jungwoo, donghyuck, yuta, and i

 **brat:** oh

 **saap saap:** anyways i say action! 

 **saap saap:** the "coming for you gray" came for my soul

 **saap saap:** like i felt that shit

 **marky potter:** know me because dean and that shit bang

 **injunnie:** playlist

 **injunnie:** it makes me feel relaxed for summ reason

 **nana:** i'm dummy mad conflicted

 **nana:** UHHHHHH

 **nana:** i'm with ten

 **nana:** action! was a masterpiece of design

 **scorpio ho:**...i'm a ho so like cheese  & wine really got me abt to drop everything and toss my shit

 **ding dong:** i got reminded of me slut dropping at panera

 **jimmy neutron:** i-

 **shistar:** why were you even

 **ding dong:** i was dared

 **dal taeil:** by who lawyer boy

 **yongie:** FOOD IS READY

 **fullsun:** inch resting...

 **marky potter:** ugh

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's your favorite dpr live song? mine is uhhh ALL of them lmaooo but if i had to choose probably cheese & wine or right here right now
> 
> ALSO follow @nctmessages on ig for dumb nct texts <3


	3. saw the light then i freaked it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is that a SKIRT? WHO YOU LOOKIN' GOOD FOR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu
> 
> Donghyuck ( honey glazed )  
> Renjun ( fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ) )

 

 

**thuck my athhhh**

 

 

 

 **jimmy neutron:** did i just see jungwoo in a skirt

 **clown !:** WHAT

 **clown !:** no ur fucking lying don't play with me like that

 **winpooh:** deadass?

 **jimmy neutron:** deadass bro

 **brat:** stop with the bro ur not mark

 **jimmy neutron:** sTop wItH thE bRo Ur noT MarK

 **shistar:** omg i have to see

 **shistar:** pics or it didn't happen

 **valentine boy:** wait jeno where even are you

 **jimmy neutron:** i was looking for jungwoo because we have to start filming another deep look episode sometime this week

 **jimmy neutron:**  was gonna ask if he wanted me or yukhei or even both of us to help film

 **jimmy neutron:**  but he ran off somewhere

 **winpooh:**  speaking of yukhei where'd he go

 **scorpio ho:**  i saw him running to the biology building

 **brat:** he really ran near the programming building?

 **shistar: @jwoos** get on birch

 **ding dong:** why would he be wearing a skirt at his lab though

 **shistar:** because fashion has no limits

 **shistar:** especially for our lovely marine biologist

 **scorpio ho:** of course the designer would say that

 **shistar:** shut UP nakamoto !

 **jwoos:** hello ≧(´▽｀)≦

 **jimmy neutron:** AM I BLIND OR WERE YOU WEARING A SKIRT

 **shistar:** SPILL

 **winpooh:** please ur boyf literally ran from the studio across campus to the science area

 **brat:** damn y'all saw him from the law building

 **ding dong:** law has no classes today

 **ding dong:** sicheng wtf are you doing at the building we don't have class today

**winpooh:**

**winpooh:** ahaahaha anyways!

 **ding dong:** SICHENG

 **jwoos:** LMAO did he really

 **clown !:** BAB

 **clown !:** I THOUGHT YOUR CLASSES STARTED LATER WYA

 **jwoos:** yall hear summ?

 **scorpio ho:** OOF

 **clown !:** if you don't tell me where you are you're gonna get it later mister.

 **ding dong:** what

 **shistar:** NOT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

 **winpooh:** yukhei, please refrain

 **jwoos:** tf are you gonna do about it? steal my sundae?

 **clown !:** first of all, what the fuck guys

 **clown !:** second of all, i was gonna eat the cupcakes we still have 

 **jwoos:**...fine i'm @ the observatory tower

 **jwoos:** jeno get here too

 **jimmy neutron:** sir yes sir!

 **bighead:** omg

 **bighead:** is anyone gonna

 **brat:** ni ipsure gyeongnye

 **bighead:** awe jisungie o(*>ω<*)o

 **ding dong:** WE GOING CHENSUNG NATION

 **fullsun:** I HEARD SUMM

 **fullsun:** OH HECK YEAH CHENSUNG

 **bighead:** i-

 **brat:** doyoung please...

 **ding dong:** omg

 **ding dong:** uhhh aren't y'all in class

 **bighead:** whoops that was the bell!

 **brat:** ciao ciao!

 **fullsun:** these kids

 **shistar:** oh be quiet ur a kid too u aint fooling no one

 **fullsun:** **@saapsaap** are you hearing this ur mans is bullying me

 **shistar:** nO HE'S BUSY BEING THE MED STUDENT HE IS DON'T BOTHER HIM

 **saap saap:** hewwo donghyuck did you need something

 **saap saap:** JOHNNY SUH

 **saap saap:** stop making fun of him get back to work

 **saap saap:** love yall muah muah i gotta get back to studying

 **valentine boy:** LMAO johnny got fucking betrayed by his own bf

 **shistar:** this is so homophobic

 **injunnie:** stop making donghyuck look at his phone we are in the middle of a very important discussion !!!

 **fullsun:** ya

 **shistar:** i could've sworn you had to do a project with mr. interior designer over there

 **valentine boy:** WE DO NOT speak of projects rn renjun and i are BRAINSTORMING shove off

 **jimmy neutron:** YUKHEI FUCKING FAINTED

 **shistar:** WHAT

 **injunnie:** WHY

 **fullsun:** WHAT DID HIS DUMBASS DO THIS TIME

 **valentine boy:** IS HE OKAY

 **scorpio ho:** who wants to bet it's because he saw jungwoo

 **winpooh:** no need to bet when it's true

 

 **jimmy neutron** _sent an image_

 

 **scorpio ho:** WOW

 **winpooh:** I APPROVE

 **valentine boy:** KING OF BREAKING GENDER NORMS

 **injunnie:** THIS IS SOME GOOD FUCKING FOOD

 **fullsun:** JUNGWOO COME THROUGH

 **shistar:** IS THAT A FUCKING CROP TOP

 **shistar:** JUNGWOO DO YOU HAVE A PHOTOSHOOT OR 

 **jwoos:** ID EXPLAIN BUT UH

 **jwoos:** **@nana @saapsaap** could one of you PLEASE HELP 

 **saap saap:** what now

 **saap saap:** HOLY SHIT.

 **saap saap:** uh yeah where are y'all 

 **nana:** huh

 **nana:** BITVH S THAT A SKIRT

 **nana:** MY BRAIN IS MALFUNCTIONING THIS IS HOLYLLYLY

 **jwoos:** OBSERVATORY DECK NEAR THE SCIENCE BUILDING 

 **jimmy neutron:** BUB HENLO

 **nana:** HI

 **injunnie:** hey loves

 **nana:** i love you both but like i'm doing hands on training in 10 so i gotta brb!

 **injunnie:** YEAH BABY ROCK IT

 **jimmy neutron:** THATS MY NANA RIGHT THERE

 **jimmy neutron:** TEN PLEASE UR COUSIN IS LITERALLY KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT

 **ding dong:** what is all this commotion

 **ding dong:** i breathed for 2 seconds and everyones typing all caps

 **shistar:** scroll up

 **ding dong:** alrighty

 **scorpio ho:** should we get the others on

 **saap saap:** IMA W ALMSIT HTERE RUINNG THIS FIRST AID IE SREALLY HRHARD

 **ding dong:** JUNGWOO MY BREATH GOT CAUGHT IN MY THROAT

 **ding dong:** WHO ARE YOU LOOKING THIS GOOD FOR

 **winpooh:** THATS WHAT I SIAD

 **marky potter:** what the FUCK is UP yall

 **marky potter:** can someone fill me in

 **fullsun:** hi darlz why don't you scroll up just a teeny bit

 **marky potter:** d-darlz? going!

 **scorpio ho:** wait for it

 **valentine boy:** 3

 **bighead:** 2

 **injunnie:** 1

 **marky potter:** OH WORM 

 **marky potter:** jungwoo really out here not giving any fucks for people with breathing problems

 **marky potter:** a bitch is shook and the bitch is me!

 **shistar:** word

 **marky potter:** SKADJAKDJKJ YUKHEI

 **marky potter:** IS HE OKAY

 

 **jwoos** _sent an image_

 

 **jwoos:** ya ten is here to make sure nothing happened

 **jimmy neutron:** so explain

 **fullsun:** yeah please do renjun and i were in the middle of talking about aliens and planets made of diamonds

 **injunnie:** ya !! also uh we'll be right back don't have too much fun without us

 

* * *

 

**fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ) - honey glazed**

 

 **honey glazed:**?? 

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** you saw that reaction 

 **honey glazed:** forget mark's reaction for a sec jungwoo looks STUNNING

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** RIGHT

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):**  stop getting me distracted smh

 **honey glazed:** sorry go on

 **honey glazed:** wait why are we texting we're sitting literally right next to each other

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** look across

 **honey glazed:** tf isn't jaehyun working today why is he here

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** probably buying pastries for taeyong

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** hopefully he doesn't see us

 **honey glazed:** i don't think he will he's too busy drooling

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** lmaoooo

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** anyways i have a plan and that plan is to go shopping and get you a new outfit and hair color

 **honey glazed:** are you saying-

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** YERRRR i'll even change mine too and we can get new outfits <3

 **honey glazed:** i knew i picked the right bestfriend ugh

 **fairy prince (›´ω`‹ ):** let's sneak outta here...

 

* * *

 

  

**thuck my athhhh**

 

 

 

 **kunnie:** hey hoes what did i miss

 **marky potter:** a lot

 **scorpio ho:** is this...is this call out culture? 

 **kunnie:** doesn't need to be when you've exposed urself so many times already

 **kunnie:** class finally got out

 **dal taeil:** yes it did

 **nana:** more like everyone in the medical building had to go 

 **nana:** ANYWAYS WHY WERE YOU WEARING A SKIRT

 **kunnie:** WAIT WHAT

 **dal taeil:** WHO

 

 **shistar** _sent an image_

 

 **kunnie:** FUCK YEAH

 **dal taeil:** GO JUNGWOO FUCK UP THE BITCHES WHO DON'T LIKE CONCUSSIONS!

 **brat:** JKAKDHSFDSJ UR THE NEUROBIOLOGIST WHY

 **dal taeil:** gotta get that ca$h ca$h somehow ୧(ಠ⌣ಠ)୨

 **kunnie:** TRUE we have student loans and debts to pay a guy's gotta get the sugar some way

 **bighead:** if ur online say "THANK YOU JUNGWOO"

 **kunnie:** that's too long to type

 **bighead:** fine say uwu

 **brat:** uwu

 **kunnie:** uwu nerds

 **dal taeil:** uwu

 **scorpio ho:** uwu

 **jimmy neutron:** uwu

 **marky potter:** uwu

 **ding dong:** here uwu

 **shistar:** uwu i just got off work

 **saap saap:** uwu henlo

 **saap saap:** i almost had to throw hands with the security guard to let me stay a few more minutes

 **yongie:** HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **yongie:** uwu

 **yongie:** speaking about throwing hands this girl on my team forgot to salt the water for the pasta and i wanted to put a dash of ghost pepper paste in her dish but decided against it

 **valentine boy:** hey babe

 **valentine boy:** brought you some macarons from paris baguette

 **yongie:** i love you wow

 **valentine boy:** also uwu hey

 **bighead:** i can't believe this guy said they take card only but the person in front of me paid in cash

 **bighead:** capitalism is so flawed

 **jwoos:** i hella agree uwu

 **winpooh:** uwu

 **jwoos:** okay to get to the point

 **jwoos:** class was cancelled for today but i decided to rock this skirt anyways so people could see and you best believe i rocked it

 **clown !:** that i can agree on

 **jwoos:** it's sucha good thing i know

 **marky potter:** YUKHEI 

 **marky potter:** how are you feeling

 **jimmy neutron:** god you should've have seen it

 **jimmy neutron:** like he looked for 2 seconds and just DROPPED

 **jwoos:** i think jeno and i screamed for like a good 5 seconds

 **winpooh:** oh so thts what all of us heard earlier

 **jwoos:** define us

 **scorpio ho:** the entire east side of the campus

 **jimmy neutron:** omg

 **clown !:** i feel like a new man

 **clown !:** i saw the light then i freaked it

 **dal taeil:** shut up

 **yongie:** it do be like that sometimes

 **brat:** YEEHAWWWW

 **ding dong:** COUNNTRYYYYY BOY I LOVVVVVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **shistar:** sibling goals

 **ding dong:** don't ever type that again...

 **brat:** it's true me and doyoung are superior

 **yongie:** FALSE

 **yongie: @markypotter** and i do choreography and make music

 **marky potter:** mhm

 **kunnie:**...all of us are literally apart of the same team

 **saap saap:** we literally have 3.3 million subscribers...because all of us dance and sing and produce...

 **scorpio ho:** don't we have like 5 producers that always help yeah

 **valentine boy:** why do you think we're so known in uni LMAO

 **yongie:**...but me and him make the lyrics

 **bighead:** okay we can give you that much

 **nana:** OUR UNIT IS THE SUPERIOR UNIT

 **clown !:** DREAAAAAM

 **jimmy neutron:** wait where's 1/2 the love of my life and donghyuck my bfflaetc 

 **marky potter:** ur what

 **nana:** bub ??

 **jimmy neutron:** my bestfriend forever and eternity to come

 **dal taeil:** that's so fucking cute 

 **jwoos:** suddenly my heart is okay 

 **jimmy neutron:** wait lmao mark the new lyrics on that one song you and taeyong wrote

 **jimmy neutron:** "you wore clothes bigger than mine and shouted for a while yeah, bright all night many dreams just like the stars, now comfortably, i'm with you again"

 **yongie:** oh whiplash?

 

 **marky potter** _has kicked_ **jimmy neutron** _out of the chat_

 

 **nana:** i-

 **brat:** rip dreamies

 **bighead:** but why though

 **bighead:** oh wait

 **marky potter:** NO ONE DARE

 **scorpio ho:** so when are you *cough* confessing *cough*

**marky potter:**

**ding dong:** ur right the lyrics are awfully reminiscent of a certain someone

 **jwoos:** wait but isn't whiplash sorta provacative

 **yongie:** i mean

 **marky potter:** NO

 **yongie:** yes, but he made sure to make this part EXTRA and i mean EXTRA soft and this part was dedicated to someone

 **marky potter:** TAEYONGGGGG 

 **yongie:** whoops my fingers slipped !

 **saap saap:** CUTE

 **valentine boy:** i suddenly got reminded of ten and taeyong's showcase dance last year

 **shistar:** bitch don't remind me omg.

 **scorpio ho:** THEY REALLY WERE WILDIN

 **nana:** I REMEMBER EVERYONE FREAKING OUT IN THE AUDITORIUM LMAO

 **saap saap:** oh stop it yall

 **yongie:** STOP BABY DONT STOP

 **saap saap:** DONNNT STOP

 **shistar:** the lyrics were truly a masterpiece 

 **kunnie:** "estoy loco mi dulce coco"

 **taeyong:** i was making macaroons and like while i was toasting the coconut shavings i was like WAIT. and then that happened

 **ding dong:** legendary

 **bighead:** enrique iglesias is shaking in his boots

 **brat:** KJDAJKHKHDS 

 

 **nana** _has added_ **Lee Jeno** _to the chat_

 **nana** _has changed_ **Lee Jeno** to  **jimmy neutron**

 

 **jimmy neutron: @injunnie @fullsun** wya

 **bighead:** yeah they disappeared and probably never saw why jungwoo was wearing the skirt

 **marky potter:** uhhhh

 **winpooh:** has anyone seen them

 **valentine boy:** i thought i did when i was at paris baguette but i wasn't for sure

 **yongie:** probably was them

 **valentine boy:** oh. well they left by the time i brought my stuff

 **injunnie:** henlo

 **kunnie:** RENJUNNIE HELLO 

 **injunnie:** HOLA

 **jimmy neutron:** uwu

 **nana:** hi bao bei

 **brat:** where's donghyuck

 **injunnie:** gimmie a second

 **saap saap:** did you guys watch a bunch of alien documentaries

 **injunnie:**  we just started watching random matthew santoro videos

 **saap saap:** let me join wtf

 **fullsun:** of course you can

 **injunnie:** ten can we come over

 **saap saap:** of course

 **bighead:** i-

 **jimmy neutron:** WHAT ABOUT US

 **fullsun:** no ten literally lives down 2 blocks from the dorms

 **injunnie:** ten i need you to brace yourself b

 **saap saap:** for what tho b

**fullsun:**

**saap saap:** OH MY FUCKING GOD NO WAY BITCH 

 **saap saap:** I AM DEAD. DECEASED. WIG? GONE! EDGES? SNATCHED!

 **marky potter:** HUH???

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JUNGWOO IS APART OF 127 CAN YOU HEAR ME YELLINH YETHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. don't look down on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the first step is being initiated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is when you'll get them <3

 

**thuck my athhh**

 

 

 

 **valentine boy:** wait so what happened at ten's place last night :-(( only ten and yukhei got to see y'all

 **saap saap:** what are you awake for it's 5:45 go back to sleep

 **jimmy neutron:** n o

 **jimmy neutron:** im curious because both my boyf and bestfriend are being shady and i didn't see them all day yesterday !!

 **scorpio ho:** all of us have classes today though so we'll def see them

 **yongie:** i mean

 **yongie:** we're all kinda curious

 **saap saap:** if you see them don't mention anything to anyone else please :-)))))

 **kunnie:** that smiley face scares me when it's ten who's using it

 **bighead:** good morn morn !! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **injunnie:** lele stop being so freaking cute in the morning please its too early for my heart to be soft

 **jimmy neutron:** HEY YOU MISTER

 **injunnie:** YOU'LL SEE ME LATER uwu 

 **valentine boy:** are we gonna meet at the japanese maple near the dining hall

 **ding dong:** ofc

 **brat:** gm!! i hate senior year!!

 **bighead:** me too i wish we could be in college with you guys

 **yongie:** you guys will be here next year tho :-((((

 **brat:** but some of yall r graduating this summer...

 **scorpio ho:** we'll still be around don't stress it <3

 **nana:** my phone keeps buzzing

 **nana:** henlo

 **nana:** HUANG RENJUN YOU BETTER EXPLAIN URSELF

 **saap saap:** you'd probably faint like yukhei did smh

 **jimmy neutron:**...DID HE BUY A SKIRT.

 **nana:** BIDHTCH

 **fullsun:** no, he didnt

 **brat:** HYUCK

 **dal taeil:** the missing boys have finally reappeared

 **kunnie:** this is making me more intrigued

 **winpooh:** ya why would nana and jeno faint?

 **clown !:** pft more like mark might actually collapse

 **shistar:** omg what did they do.

 **saap saap:** theyve ascended and will make ur heart fall out of ur ass

 **clown !:** theyre GLOWING

 **saap saap:** skincare twt is shaking in her chanclas! 

 **winpooh:** i'm scared now

 **scorpio ho:** who's not in the chat rn

 **dal taeil:** um

**dal taeil:** **@markypotter @jwoos**

**bighead:** jisung and i gotta go now ＼(;´□｀)/

 **shistar:** good luck!!!

 **ding dong:** stay focused and please take care of urselves :-(

 **brat:** we will!!

 **ding dong:** love you take care of chenle too

 **brat:** ofc alright bye bye love you too!

 **nana:** have fun!

 **fullsun:** love yall be strong!

 **kunnie:** the medical building opened

 **saap saap:** omw

 **jwoos:** hewwo (*･▽･*)

 **clown !:** hey bab

 **jwoos:** doesn't jaehyun have a project with renjun

 **valentine boy:** omg ur right

 **winpooh:** you better tell us what hes hiding

 **dal taeil:** ya !!

 **clown !:** no

 **fullsun:** nope you have to keep it a secret until we meet at lunch ;)

 **scorpio ho:** hyuck used a winky face we dying today

 **yongie:** so if jaehyuns gon see ren then who has classes near donghyuck

 **jwoos:** i do 

 **winpooh:** the business area is right next to the science area so we'll run into them

 **ding dong:** excited to see what hyucks done

 **injunnie: @valentineboy** i'm in the draft room

 **valentine boy:** yeah i jus got on the 3rd floor see ya in 1

 **injunnie:** why am i the nervous one

 **jimmy neutron:** im trying to ask yukhei but he won't budge smh

 **valentine boy:** WOAH

 **nana:** SPILL PLEASE IM GONNA DIE 

 **valentine boy:** WHEW YALL REALLY MIGHT FAINT

 **valentine boy:** IVE SEEN AN ANGEL

 **jimmy neutron:** PLEATGEGED TWLL UISA WHATHELLOKS LIKE

 **scorpio ho:** wow i walk into the rest area and there's jeno begging yukhei to tell him what renjun did

 **shistar: @jwoos** have you seen donghyuck

 **kunnie:** where is mark 

 **dal taeil: @yongie** where's mark

 **saap saap:** nana are you on the 5th floor

 **nana:** no i'm in the library

 **saap saap:** coming!

 **yongie:** he should be in his studio

 **scorpio ho:** do you want me to bring him some food and water

 **yongie:** can you please? he left the house at like 6 today

 **clown !:** yeah we'll go buy some food for him

 **jimmy neutron:** where even are the music studios

 **yongie:** they're in your building???

 **jimmy neutron:** REALLY

 **jwoos:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

 **shistar:** HUH

 **jwoos:** YOU RERALLY WERENT LYING WHEN YOU SAID HYUUCKW AS GLOWING

 **clown !:** he was literally blinding i know

 **saap saap:** melanin god of astronomy i stan!

 **kunnie:** JKHKSH

 **fullsun:** ;-)

 **nana:** so who has seen hyuck and bao bei so far

 **dal taeil:** thank god they made mondays half days

 **kunnie:** right? i love this uni

 **scorpio ho:** uhhh jungwoo, ten, yukhei, jaehyun

 **winpooh:** OH YEAH

 **winpooh:** club rush is soon huh

 **shistar:** we're all joining the same clubs though

 **saap saap:** yeah but we gotta host it this year

 **jimmy neutron:** mark got his food!

 **jimmy neutron:** this is so cool

 **jimmy neutron:** i never knew music was in the same building as film

 **yongie:** remind him that he has a chem essay due next week

 **kunnie:** why does he have chem hw doesn't he major in music production

 **yongie:** his minor is chemistry

 **jimmy neutron:** AND WE NEVER KNEW BECAUSE???

 **winpooh:** RENJUN IS THAT YOU

 **winpooh:** OH MY GOSH

 **winpooh:** i repeat RENJUN IS AN ANGEL JAEHYUN WASNT A LYING

 **ding dong:** sicheng keeps elbowing me nakamoto control ur man

 **ding dong:** nvm he told me to look out the window with him

 **scorpio ho:** lmaooo

 **nana:** ten won't tell me anything and kun and taeil keep telling me we'll see them at lunch

 **nana:** is this sad boi culture?

 **jimmy neutron:** dude what

 **shistar:** did you just friendzone ur own boyfriend

 **dal taeil:** he really did this headass

**nana:**

**nana:** anyways

 **ding dong:** renjun is so uwu 

 **jimmy neutron:** stop teasing

 **saap saap:** lunch is in 10 everyone start going to the tree

 **injunnie: @fullsun** meet me yuh 

 **fullsun:** be there in 5

 **yongie:** can y'all drag mark out

 **clown !:** on it

 **scorpio ho:** i read some of the lyrics he made

 **marky potter:** STOP IT RIGHT THERE!

 **shistar:** ur finally on

 **marky potter:** busy

 **dal taeil:** guys meet at the tree hurry !!

 **valentine boy:** hold up im buying cinnabon

 **kunnie:** didnt u say u were dieting

 **valentine boy:**...don't look down on me

 

**scorpio ho** _has kicked_ **fullsun** _out of the chat_

**scorpio ho** _has kicked_ **marky potter** _out of the chat_

 

 **winpooh:** SPILL

 **injunnie:** HURRY DONGHYUCK IS COMING SPIT IT OUT

 **kunnie:** more markhyuck tea yeth

 **bighead:** i heard markhyuck

 **shistar:** LMAO LELE

 **brat:** WAIT IS MARK GONNA

 **scorpio ho:** YUKHEI AND JENO ARE DISTRACTING HIM

 **scorpio ho:** WE SAW HTE NECKLACES AND MARK WENT RED!!! AND!! HED GONNA SK HI OUT TODAYB IN THE DANCE STUDIO!!

 **bighead: @daltaeil @yongie @dingdong @saapsaap @jwoos @nana** GET ON

 **yongie:** what

 **dal taeil:** MARKHYUCK NATION RISSSE

 **yongie:** BICTH NO FUKING WY IS HE REALY

 **yongie:** HE DIDNTTELL ME THIS AND IM HIS BROTEHR!!! THIS IS HOMOPHOBIC

 **nana:** WAIT THE DANCE STUDIO??? AREN'T WE ALL GONNA BE IN THE STUDIO THOUGH

 **yongie:** WE GOTTA HELP AHHHHHH

 **jwoos:** EEP

 **jwoos:** HURRY ADD THEM BACK I SEE YALL

 **saap saap:** ON IT

 **saap saap:** everyone act natural and make sure they don't check their phones ,, we need to text enough so that if they back read they won't see where the chat cut off

 

**saap saap** _has added_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to the chat_

**saap saap**   _has changed_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **ding dong:** so who's not here yet

 **brat:** can chenle and i come too

 **winpooh:** but ur school is like 30 mins away

 **valentine boy:** actually

 **valentine boy:** we're @ the studio already...with cinnabons...

 **bighead:** surprise!

 **ding dong:** you two are just so cute

 **brat:** wym i'm TOUGH

 

**saap saap** _has added_ **Mark Lee** _to the chat_

**saap saap**   _has changed_ **Mark Lee** _to_ **marky potter**

 

 **nana:** shut up ur whipped for chenle

 **brat:** i need that mariah carey meme

 

**jimmy neutron** _sent an image_

 

 **brat:** my savior thank you

 **jimmy neutron:** np b

 **kunnie:** ugh our skinny vocal queen mariah carey

 **shistar:** no the skinniest vocal legend is obv raini

 **ding dong:** can we please save this argument for another time

 **ding dong:** so jaehyun, jisung, and chenle are at the studio already

 **yongie:** i see yukhei and them near the fountain

 **winpooh:** wya med kids

 

**nana** _sent a video_

**shistar:** oh worm you guys r like 2 mins away

 **injunnie:** hyuckie and i will be there after everyone arrives :-)

 **jimmy neutron:** we have entered the premesis

 **yongie:** so role call

 **ding dong:** johnny, taeyong, taeil, sicheng, and now i see jeno, yukhei, mark, and yuta

 **valentine boy:** and then me and the lil ones ! we also brought food

 **yongie:** ugh i love you so much <3

 **valentine boy:** <333

 **kunnie:** yuck

 **yongie:** shut up

 **kunnie:** ANYWAYS we are here!!!

 **clown !:** wait but jungwoo

 **clown !:** **@jwoos** bab where are you :-(

 **jwoos:** look to ur left doofus

 **clown !:** o__O

 **nana:** HERE

 **jimmy neutron: @injunnie @fullsun** show urselves cowards

 **brat:** yall just ever think abt how we might be sims and there are people controlling us

 **ding dong:** im sorry WHAT

 **dal taeil:** his chip must be malfunctioning or summ

 **bighead:** ignore him i gave him candy

 **scorpio ho:** cute

 **scorpio ho:** but srs renjun or donghyuck please reveal 

 **fullsun:** sorry renjun and i went to the gym quickly to change our clothes

 **yongie:** wait what

 **jwoos:** suddenly im nervous

 **ding dong:** change...ur...clothes....dont tell me...

 **fullsun:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **injunnie:** oh man...

 **saap saap:** lemme translate: WE GOTTA STORM COMING FOR US

 **marky potter:** i just realized i havent seen renjun or hyuck in ages what gives

 **injunnie:** yukhei are you in position 

 **bighead:** why would

 **bighead:** wait

 **brat:** TAKE A VIDEO PLEASE

 **shistar:** already ahead of you

 **jimmy neutron:** IM NOT REAFDY 

 **nana:** WHAT IF I FAINT

 **yongie:** i can catch you?

 **winpooh:** i suppose i can catch jeno

 **scorpio ho:** babe ur holding stuff you might drop him fr

 **scorpio ho:** here i'll help

 **marky potter:** im??? lost???

 **fullsun:** LOOK BEHIND YALL

 **injunnie:** we're here!! 

 **jimmy neutron:** FINALLY

 **jimmy neutron:** HNGAJEHJGLJAGKGKUJHFKJAG

 **jimmy neutron:** WJAT THRJ FUSK UR HAIR ID BLAK AGAIN

 **saap saap:** MY BABIES 

 **yongie:** RENJUN IS LITERALLY WEARING A TUCKED IN DIOR SHIRT AND LIGHT WASHED JEANS AND HIS BELT IS SO FUKING NIVCE AND THSI SHOES ARE TIMBS! 

 **yongie:** IM SO PROUD

 **shistar:** UR OUTFITS WHAHTRCFAJKGKJ

 **ding dong:** WIAT I S EE PIERCINGS OH MY GOD

 **scorpio ho:** ION FUCK WITH DEMONS

 **jungwoo:** JAEMIN WENT DOWN I REPEAT MAN DOWN

 

**shistar** _sent a video_

 

 **marky potter:** OGDFUING TO MSYU FUVKING GATRVE

 **dal taeil:** MARKS JAW IS DROPPED

 **dal taeil:** HYUCK IS GLOWWWINGGGG

 **shistar:** ORANGE HAIR AND A LIGHT PINK CROP TOP WITH RIPPED JEANS MARK IS SHUTTING DOWN!

 **kunnie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **ding dong:** IM SHAKING

 **brat:** FASHION KINGS OMH THESE ARE LOOKS!

 **bighead:** INJUNS OUTFIT

 **yongie:** MY LUNGGSGSG

 **valentine boy:** WHAT IS THIS CHAOS

 **winpooh:** MAKRS NSNE IS FUCKINAG LBLEEDING I VNAT BRRETHEHEEE

 **kunnie:** DONGHYUCK HAS FUCKING SHIMMERY LIP GLOSS ON. HE WENT ALL OUT

 **marky potter:** WHJATBE VEN IS LIEFE

 **clown !:** MARK JUST FUCKING LET OUT A SOB DONGHYUCK HAS HIS EARS NAD LIOSP PIERCED

 

**scorpio ho** _sent a video_

 

 **valentine boy:** IS JAEMIN OKAY

 **winpooh:** TOUANGUE PIERCIANG

 **brat:** WHO

 **scorpio ho:** LEE JENO DOWN

 **bighead:** NO FUCKING WAY RENJUN GOT A FUCKIN TONGUE PIERCING??? SHUT THE FUCK UP NO THATS SO POWERFUL

 **yongie:** MARK HAS DAMPNEYESN AND SHAKUNG HANDS

 **injunnie:**........oops!

 **dal taeil:** HYUCK IS SO FUCKING C UET THIS CROP TOP LOOK REALLY IS LEGENDARY

 **valentine boy: @markypotter** how are you

 **scorpio ho:** SKFHKSHK HES ON THE GROUND PRAYING

 **scorpio ho:** THSI DUMBASS REALLYJUS SAID "WHAT DISID O TO DEVERVE THIS" IM YELLINHHHH

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is really draining all my energy and i jus wanna ! choke ! so i'm happy to be writing this instead of doing hw LMAO


	5. i'm not going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man finally mans up to be the man for his man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear lord someone have mercy for my soul before regular-irregular drops

 

**thuck my athhh**

 

 

 

 **brat:** so are y'all on ur way

 **saap saap:** ya jaemin woke up after mark screeched 

 **brat:** LMAO

 **saap saap:** uh lets see

 **saap saap:** i'm with sicheng, mark, and ur brother

 **bighead:** how's mark

 **winpooh:** shaking what else

 **winpooh:** like his cheeks are as red as the blood frm his nose bleed hdkjfhskjdhk

 **winpooh:** also VERY very very shy rn

 **valentine boy:** fully capable mark lee, malfunctioning? wait till everyone gets a load of that

 **nana:** sounds about right

 **bighead:** NANA

 **bighead:** are you okay you like fell b

 **nana:** yeah jungwoo keeps showing me the video of me fainting

 **nana:** i mean like, understandable

 **injunnie:** hes blushing

 **injunnie:** its cute

 **brat:** ew how domestically gross and sappy

 **winpooh:** doyoung says "shut up lover boy u have no place to say jack"

 **brat:** goodbye !

 **valentine boy:** so jaemin

 **valentine boy:** whatcha think abt injun's new look

 **nana:** my heart starts beating really fast when i glance at him and whenever he catches me looking he giggles and that fucking tongue piercing makes my mind go dumb for 3 seconds

 **nana:** life is great

 **injunnie:** (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 **jimmy neutron:** hola hola

 **injunnie:** hey babe

 **nana:** hi baby

 **saap saap:** oh?

 **jimmy neutron:** (￣▽+￣*)

 **jimmy neutron:** so im with kun, hyuck, and taeil

 **jimmy neutron:** can i just fulfill my role as donghyuck's bff and say

 **jimmy neutron:** FUCKKK IT UP BITCH IS RADIATING THE MF SUN! SHIMMERY LIP GLOSS? BLINDING! HAIR? FLUFFY AND SOFT! SHIRT? CROPPED! EARS? MF PIERCED! THATS MY FUCKING BESTFRIEND

 **injunnie:** hes my bestfriend too ur not special >:-||

 **jwoos:** i- okay

 **jwoos:** it's understandable i only raised the best of the best

 **bighead:** okay but what made yall get piercings?

 **fullsun:** ANY BAD BITCHES UP IN HERE

 **scorpio ho:** i read that aloud and johnny yelled "YERRRRR" so like

 **scorpio ho:** yeah

 **nana:** taeyong agrees

 **jwoos:** we're all bad bitches wym

 **clown !:** youre absolutely correct

 **winpooh:** yall cute wheeew

 **valentine boy:** foods getting cold hurry up

 **fullsun:** almost there

 **fullsun:** how's mark?

**marky potter:**

**marky potter:** my life is suddenly better, the skies are blue and it's sunny-

 **fullsun:** cute

 **marky potter:** HIZZUK

 **saap saap:** annnd hes blushing again

 **scorpio ho:** the chat needs a new name

 **brat:** agreed every time someone from school looks at my notifications they're like "does that say fuck my ass?" like no rob it says 'suck my ass' you illiterate

 **winpooh:** pop off b!

 **jwoos:** OKAY let's do this democratically

 **clown !:** FUCK TRUMP!

 **valentine boy:** JKDHGKSJH NOT LIKE THAT

 **jimmy neutron:** MY LDUNFGS

 **kunnie:** LMFAOOOO

 **bighead:** SJUT UOPITPFKHFK

 **jwoos:** why do i even

 **jwoos:** anyways if you can think of a better chat name tell us

 **saap saap:** stop sleeping on monsta x

 **kunnie:** i like that one

 **jwoos:**...a mood but not what i'm looking for

 **nana:** SM_NCT #2. Synchronization of your dreams

 **jwoos:** intellectual but still no

 **scorpio ho:** mucus luigi

 **brat:** we can't use jokes from the other mx chatfic nerd

 **scorpio ho:** tragic

 

 **marky potter** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **pull ur pants up cochino**

 

 **fullsun:** I WAS GONNA TYPE THAT

 **saap saap:** whats the context

 **valentine boy:** whose ass did you see

 **marky potter:** we were playing pokemon on discord and like chenle the skinny legend chinese president he is caught a scraggy

 **fullsun:** and named it that

 **shistar:** WE ARE HERE

 **shistar:** well, our car at least

 **shistar:** stinkies

 **clown !:** chenle our latino hispanic king

 **yongie:** johnny seo i will beat ur ass

 **yongie:** you kept cutting in front of me I HAVE PRECIOUS CARGO

 **dal taeil:** omg we all made it around the same time

 **scorpio ho:** where's doyoung

 **brat:** already here eating with us

 **shistar:** wtf

 **yongie:** YEEER

 **yongie:** OPERATION URM

 **saap saap:** operation sun & moon is a go!

 

 **yongie** _has kicked_ **marky potter** _out of the chat_

 

 **saap saap** _has kicked_ **fullsun** _out of the chat_

 

 **winpooh:** he really jus kicked his brother out

 **dal taeil:** taeten think alike so scary

 **shistar:** its scary sometimes like i forget im dating ten and im like "oh lol wow when did taeyong and ten start dating"

 **shistar:** but then i see jaehyun's bitch ass and i remember !!

 **valentine boy:** i will EAT UR DAMN CINNABON

 **valentine boy:** TRY ME BIRCH

 **shistar:** IM SORRYUY

 **jimmy neutron:** anyways renjun's distracting hyuck

 **nana:** they just posted a picture and the whole uni is losing their shit in the comments

 **jimmy neutron:** if that ain't me

 **ding dong:** hey whores

 **scorpio ho:** i love it when you talk dirty

 **ding dong:** SHUTN HEH FYCK UP I CANT DSTANR YOU

 **bighead: @winpooh** come collect ur man lmaooo

 **winpooh:** HSJSKHDKJ DUMBASS

 **scorpio ho:** but i'm ur dumbass <3

 **winpooh:** ofc <3

 **kunnie:** yuwin being cute? damn i felt that

 **yongie:** that's so rare

 **brat:** should we add mark bck since yunno we're HELPING him

 **ding dong:** good point

 **yongie:** he's gonna get embarrassed

 **injunnie:** nothing new pft

 **jwoos:** boy will literally run away

 **winpooh:** its true hes with me and jeno rn and hes so ?? shy ?? like he needs to go talk to his bestfriend ??

 **dal taeil:** donghyuck has so many bestfriends

 **kunnie:** a mischievous yet lovely, stunning, humble boy

 

 **ding dong** _has added_ **Mark Lee** _to the chat_

 **ding dong** _has changed_ **Mark Lee** _to_ **marky potter**

 

 **marky potter:** why the FUCK am i always getting kicked out

 **yongie:** OPERATION SUN&MOON BABY

 **saap saap:** YERRRRR

 **marky potter:** yunno for once i aint mad because i could use a lot of help im like

 **marky potter:** really jittery and nervous

 **brat:** good now get in the dreamies studio

 **bighead:** we need people to distract hyuck

 **winpooh:** on it

 **injunnie:** yessir

 **kunnie:** i'll go too

 **brat:** i wanna go i wanna see what donghyuck looks like irl rn

 **marky potter:** he looks like the fuckin sun

 **dal taeil:** no shit sherlock thanks for pointing out the obv

 **marky potter:** look.

 **saap saap:** FOCUS

 **saap saap:** so we'll set up studio dao because chenle and jisungs braincells managed to get decorations and flowers

 **yongie:** HNADS IN THE SOOOAP

 **scorpio ho:** AND THE FAUCETS RUNNIN N I KEEP THINKING ABT U

 **saap saap:** omg i love focus but yall please we only have such limited time

 **saap saap:** it's already 4 we only got an hour before hyuck gets sus

 **shistar:** decoration crew say aye

 **kunnie:** aye

 **saap saap:** ayyeee

 **ding dong:** aye

 **bighead:** i brought them so like aye

 **nana:** we going ---> aye

 **yongie:** i guess nakamoto, jaehyun, yukhei, and jeno, we've become hypemen

 **jimmy neutron:** oh hell yeah

 **injunnie:** you guys might wanna hurry donghyuck's getting restless he wants to know when we'll start dancing and singing

 **winpooh:** it's been a while since all of us have been in the studios

 **marky potter:** when ur panicking because what if the guy youve been crushing on for 4 years rejects you 

 **dal taeil:** calm the heck down you already know hyuck would tackle you to the floor the moment you open ur damn mouth

 **marky potter:** bold of you to assume i'd let him tackle me

 **yongie:** you would.

 **marky potter:** ouch

 **yongie:** i'm telling mom and dad once this is over

 **marky potter:** WHY

 **marky potter:** AND WHY ARE YOU TEXTING WHEN UR RIGHT ! NEXT ! TO ! ME !

 **brat:** so i know what ur headass is doing

 **marky potter:** shut up child

 **ding dong:** say one more thing and both of you have to eat a fucking ghost pepper

 **brat:** shutting !! love you !!

 **ding dong:**...ur so damn lucky i love you ugh baby brother come here and let me pinch ur fucking cheeks 

 **brat:** im GOOD

 **injunnie:** NO HYUCK JUST STARTED SPRINTING TO THE STUDIOS

 **saap saap:** gosh diggity darn

 **shistar:** UHHH BLOCKADE??? WE NEED LIKE 3 MORE MINUTES???

 **yongie:** SAILOR VENUS!

 **scorpio ho:** SAILOR MARS!

 **saap saap:** SAILOR SATURN!

 **nana:** SAILOR JUPITER !

 **bighead:** SAILOR MERCURYYYYY

 **shistar:** ugh that's golden

 **winpooh:** bet chenle only chose sailor mercury because of stephen curry 

 **bighead:** miss call out culture please

 **bighead:** what entrance is he running at

 **dal taeil:** the one on the side near the kitchen

 **bighead:** me and taeyong will delay him first

 **ding dong:** JISUNG PWARK

 **brat:** HELLO 

 **ding dong:** change ur username

 **brat:** OH WORM

 

 **brat** _has changed their user to_ **mochi pwark**

 

 **ding dong:** wow that's so cute

 **ding dong:** anyways we need you to hide in the closet to let us know if anything goes wrong with marks whatever the hell he planned

 **marky potter:** why jisung

 **mochi pwark:** ur putting me back in the closet? ruff

 **kunnie:** i will knock the WIND outta you KAKFDKJHKJ

 **valentine boy:** i hate that i laughed at that

 **valentine boy:** decorations are up and running mark hurry ur ass over here

 **marky potter:** coming!

 **winpooh:** donghyuck's going to the 2nd floor

 **saap saap:** already with jaemin

 **nana:** lets get it

 **clown !:** bab wya

 **kunnie:** yukhei's alive? WHERE HAVE YA BEEN BOY

 **jimmy neutron:** we're setting up the cameras for dancing later

 **clown !:** studio peachy

 **valentine boy:** how'd you get into my studio

 **jimmy neutron:** taeyong

 **clown !:** ur boyf

 **valentine boy:** makes a lot more sense

 **nana:** ERRRR YUTA B DONGHYUCKS DOWN THE HALL

 **valentine boy:** MARK LEE WHERE ARE YOU

 **marky potter:** literally next to you

 **valentine boy:** oh lmao

 **scorpio ho:** mark how much for time do you need to get ur shit together

 **jwoos:** give him 3

 **jwoos:** GO GET EM NAKAMOTO

 **winpooh:** yEAHHHHH

 **injunnie:** where all we all going

 **bighead:** jisungs in the closet and we put kun behind the giant speakers

 **yongie:** we're heading nextdoor

 **scorpio ho:** am i leading him to dao?

 **saap saap:** mhmn

 **kunnie:** why am i shaking

 **mochi pwark:** idk i am too

 **shistar:** i'm surprised hyuck hasn't checked his phone

 **injunnie:** i took it frm him

 **jimmy neutron:** whatta legend

 **nana:** ALRIGHT GUYS GET NEXT DOOR I JUST SAW YUTA WALKING BACK DOWN THE STAIRS

 **ding dong:** **@mochipwark @kunnie** KEEP US UPDATED

 **clown !:** MARK LEE ABT TO FINALLY GET THE MAN HE'S BEEN WAITING FOR??

 **yongie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **winpooh:** me @ this whole ordeal

 **scorpio ho:** HE SGOIN

 **bighead:** LETS GO OPERTAION SUN & MOON

 **shistar:** does he have the neckaces on him

 **saap saap:** i put his on already

 **saap saap:** if donghyuck accepts then he'll put it on him

 **nana:** cuuute

 **mochi pwark:** so the lights are dimmed and the glow in the dark decorations are amazing

 **kunnie:** ya

 

 **kunnie** _sent an image_

 

 **mochi pwark:** HCUK ENTERF

 **kunnie:** OHMY GODF

 **kunnie:** donghyk said "woah whats all of this for mark"

 **mochi pwark:** "its a lil spescial something for a special soemoen"

 **mochi pwark:** DONGHYUCK BLSUHNG

 **valentine boy:** IDK IF YOU CAN HEAR US NEXT DOOR BUT WERE ALLSLAPPING EACH OTEHR AND SQUELAING

 **kunnie:** IM TRYING SO HARD NOT TO GIVE AWAY MY PPOSITION

 **mochi pwark:** "so uh ive been meaning to tell u somth thats been long overdue"

 **bighead:** YEARS overdue but go off

 **dal taeil:** GIMME A M

 **shistar:** M

 **yongie:** MY EYES ARE SWEATIN

 **kunnie:** "ur my bestfriend and weve been thru thick and thin with each other and so i guess this me saying that ive been fucking in love with you ever since junio year of hs"

 **mochi pwark:** THIS IS TOO MUHC DONGYUCK IS TEARING UPI

 **dal taeil:** GIMME AN A

 **yongie:** A

 **saap saap:** SHUT UP JS IS SO FUKING CUTE

 **jimmy neutron:** OH MY GOOOOD 

 **mochi pwark:** "and when i sa w you today i felt the earth stop because u so pretty and ur glowing and its such a good look on you but ive always likde you even when ur nasty butt kept drooling on  my shoulder at the movies"

 **scorpio ho:** HY ARE THEY SO CUTE

 **scorpio ho:** THATS SUCH A CLICHE

 **kunnie:** donghyuck said "thast so cliche"

 **nana:** LMAO

 **nana:** ugh im so happy rn

 **kunnie:** BUCVTH OG MY GOF

 **mochi pwark:** MY HAERT IS FSILING ON ME SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR

 **injunnie:** WHTA HAPPENDE

 **mochi pwark:** "what im tryig to say is donghyuck, will you be the sun to my moon?" ND HE PULELD THE NECKLACE OUT

 **clown !:** BITVH THATS CSO CUTE N CORNY

 **kunnie:** OMG

 **jimmy neutron:** TODAY IS GOOD

 **kunnie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNBSBABJKH;OI;SJLO;Pjjh,bl!#WTRUY#*PY

 **winpooh:** ARE YOU OKAY

 **mochi pwark:** YES

 **mochi pwark:** HYUCK SAIF YETGH

 **ding dong:** HAPPY TERAS HAPPY TAESR

 **kunnie:** jisung and i ran out while they were hugging to give them privacy <3

 **jwoos:** OPERATION SUN & MOON

 **bighead:** IS A SUCCESS

 

 **yongie** _has added_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to the chat_

 **yongie** _has changed_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **yongie:** im so proud finally this day has come

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY markhyuck is a thing but now we wait for the next chapter


	6. oh boy (are we loving?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the university loses their shit collectively, something about furries, lots of yelling, and did i mention the uni losing their shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this is all jokes and nothing serious !!

 

** pull ur pants up cochino **

 

 

 

 

 **winpooh:** is there a game today

 **marky potter:** duh 

 **winpooh:** i didnt need ur opinion lover boy

 **marky potter:** are you fucking serious

 **kunnie:** SHUT THE DUCK UP !!!

 **dal taeil:** why are we a mess

 **bighead:** idk ask ur life first :-((

 **dal taeil:** HOW DARE YOU

 **kunnie:** JDJAHDFKJSDHFK

 **ding dong:** chenle coming for ur life? couldnt see that coming !

 **injunnie:** the ceo always reigns supreme

 **bighead: @markypotter** so hows dating hyuck so far

 **marky potter:** and at lasssst i see the lightssssss

 **saap saap:** shut up i love tangled

 **jwoos:** tangled really was THAT movie

 **jimmy neutron:** are we really gonna argue abt the best disney movies

 **yongie:** another day

 **saap saap:** you know i'm surprised you haven't posted that ur dating yet

 **yongie:** ya usually hyuck would be like spamming instagram with photos

 **valentine boy:** the university would lose their shit

 **dal taeil:** ur right

 **mochi pwark:** omg can we come to the game

 **ding dong:** is that even a question

 **nana:** no

 **injunnie:** JAEMIN

 **nana:** IM KIDDING

 **winpooh:** get back to work b

 **nana:** well i have TEA to spill

 **winpooh:** SPILL

 **scorpio ho:** i heard tea

 **jwoos:** we really are thirsty bitches 

 **yongie:** WHO 

 **nana:** calm down

 **valentine boy:** no one spam mx lyrics

 **mochi pwark:** fuck

 **bighead:** ur no fun

 **dal taeil:** tea? TEA? YERRRRRRR

 **nana:** okay so

 **nana:** guess who came in about 10 mins ago

 **jwoos:** yukhei

 **kunnie:** hyuck?

 **ding dong:** johnny

 **shistar:** no ,,

 **saap saap:** wya??

 **shistar:** i'll be there in 2

 **nana:** 2 what? seconds? hours? decades? centuries?

 **jimmy neutron:** i hate you for that

 **injunnie:** ^

 **shistar:** i-

 **clown !:** hello

 **jwoos:** bab were you at bambu 10 minutes ago

 **clown !:** no? did you want me to get you something? are you hungry? thirsty? you gotta let me know abt these things !! 

 **scorpio ho:** luwoo just said fuck het lives

 **yongie:** LMAOJDKJFHSJH

 **dal taeil:** SHUT UPFJKJKM

 **ding dong:** i cant believe ur dumbass i-

 **jwoos:** no just back read a little 

 **clown !:** on it

 **nana:** anyways kun was right

 **kunnie:** LETS GET THIS BREAD

 **marky potter:** he was at bambu? he didn't tell me anything

**winpooh: @fullsun**

**mochi pwark: @fullsun** wyd

 **shistar:** what did he do tho

 **saap saap:** wait when does class start for yall

 **ding dong:** i finished a lecture today and i work tomorrow

 **winpooh:** what he said

 **clown !:** its a saturday. 

 **clown !:** law students smh

 **nana:** he was with felix

 **yongie:** I LOVE THAT BOY

 **yongie:** ugh felix is a sweetheart

 **valentine boy:** skz are angels

 **marky potter:** changbin's studio is 2 doors down mine in the performing arts building

 **jimmy neutron:** 3racha can have my mf SOUL

 **injunnie:** oh god

 **mochi pwark:** MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATROOOSHYKA

 **fullsun:** do you think i'll get sick if i get an indirect kiss

 **scorpio ho:** excuse me what

 **bighead:** HUH???

 **yongie:**...from who?

 **fullsun:** felix because i let him drink my mango tea

 **marky potter:** damn ur cheating on me already

 **fullsun:** you caught me (⌣_⌣”)

 **marky potter:** anywayssunshine come have lunch with me i need my good luck for my game <333

 **yongie:** (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JFGJHSVHAGVJHbvG)

 **nana:** (THATS SO CUTE BICUTH)

 **fullsun:** of course i got you a strawberry shake !!

 **saap saap:** (i love love this is so precious)

 **kunnie:** (HE CALLS HIM SUNSHIIINE I JUST FELL ON MY ASS)

 **jwoos:** (THIS IS SO??? PURE??/) 

 **mochi pwark:** (this is ,, disgusting (ly cute))

 **shistar:** (COUGH AHEM)

 **mochi pwark:** (DONT YOU DARE)

 **marky potter:** are yall srs

 **marky potter:** anyways chensung for uhh idk and see yall at the game !!

 **bighead:** chensung awww thats so cute right jisungie???

 **kunnie:** omg

 **ding dong:** deal

 **saap saap:** OR NO DEAL?

 **injunnie:** 2 hours later

 **mochi pwark:** ofc lele (*^▽^*)

 **clown !:** HIZZZUKKK

 **ding dong:** HELLO 911? YES THIS RIGHT HERE!! UWUWUWU

 **nana:**...lele pons

 **bighead:** what's pons?

 **dal taeil:** r/woosh

 **bighead:** wait i just got it fuck you

 **kunnie:** LANGUAGE

 **winpooh:** chenle is skinty for that

 **fullsun:** mark is so dumb he just chugged his fuckin smoothie and now has a massive brain freeze

 **yongie:** oh honey ,, i could've told you that ages ago

 **valentine boy:** its really jus a given at this point

 **saap saap:** hes hella book smart but common sense? out the window!

 **jwoos:** sounds like all of us

 **nana:** damn

 **jimmy neutron:** did you just come for us like that

 **scorpio ho:** i felt that shit and i wasnt even looking at my phone b

 **clown !:** was that a personal attack

 **injunnie:** that reminded me of that time jeno chugged a can of condensed milk

 **shistar:** yummy i love diabetes <333

 **jimmy neutron:** yeouch

 **yongie:** mayhaps

 **saap saap:** furry you have no say in this

 **yongie:** NVUIDTH

 **yongie:** WHORE

**valentine boy:**

**valentine boy:** well

 **kunnie:** LMAOOOOO EXPOSE HIM

 **scorpio ho:** TAEYONG IS A FURRY? MY FUCKING LUNGGSSS

 **yongie:** IM NOT

 **ding dong:** WHAT IS TISSSSSS IM GONNA FUCKING WHEEZE 

 **nana:** KSHDFKSJDK STOP

 **dal taeil:** damn yong you live like this?

 **yongie:** TEN I WILL STRANGLE YOU

 **saap saap:** keep degrading me ugh yeth

 **shistar:** HWTA THJE FUICK

 **bighead:** THATS MY CUE TO LEAVE SEE YALL AT THE GAME SBMSHJV

 **mochi pwark:** bye bye nerds!

 **valentine boy:** SEE WHAT YOU MDE THE CHILDRENDOP

 **yongie:** THUSB IS  BULLYINKG

 **injunnie:** must be rough

 **ding dong:** LEE TAEYONG, A FURRY????!?!?! A THREAD:

 **clown !:** I CANMT BREATHEJH

 **kunnie:** SOMEINE CONTROL TEN

 **dal taeil:** HES TOO POWERFUL

 **yongie:** jaehyun baby i love you but i have to admit ten sounds h*t

 **jwoos:** he sounds het?

 **yongie:** omg id never curse like that

 **nana:** SHUT TPUPKDLKGJK

 **jimmy neutron:** we are a MESS

 **winpooh:** wait when does the game start

 **marky potter:** in like an hour

 **dal taeil:** shit we'll start heading to the gym

 **scorpio ho:** iisnt yukheis headass on the basketball team too

 **fullsun:** markie, yukhei, and jeno yeah

 **kunnie:** wait JENO

 **nana:** WAIT WHAT

 **injunnie:** HE NEVR TOLD US THIS

 **nana:** WHEN DID YOU FUCKING GT ONT HE TEAM

 **jimmy neutron:** surprise?

 **injunnie:** U ARE SO LUCKY WE LOVE U OR ELSE I WOULDVE PINCHED UR EARS

 **jimmy neutron:** your tongue piercing is punishment enough thanks

 **nana:** he's right we suffer everyday like that shit still catches us off guard

 **marky potter:** yeah okay mood hyucks lip piercing makes my heart fuckin like blast off into space

 **saap saap: @yongie** omg wanna get piercings and redye our hair

 **yongie:** i fucking love you of course

 **shistar:** did our own boyfriends just scheme on us?

 **valentine boy:** MARTYYYY IM SCARED

 **dal taeil:** suddenly im scared

 **injunnie:** omg let me and hyuckie come with you

 **fullsun:** PLEASE

 **yongie:** done deal are yall free tomorrow

 **saap saap:** tomorrow is literally sunday

 **injunnie:** its set!

 **shistar:** ten, dao, please have mercy on me i beg

 **valentine boy:** if i die tomorrow at least i died seeing god

 **clown !:** bab come wear my varsity

 **clown !:** im in the lockers

 **ding dong:** chenle and jisung are here !!

 **bighead:** WE GOT THE BEST SEATS HURRY

 **mochi pwark:** yukhei, mark, and jeno have whole ass fanclubs here what the fuck ion remember this

 **jwoos:** omw!! also i mean i can understand why because like who wouldnt ?? but like half of the uni knows jeno is a VERY taken man and thats shocking for a freshie

 **nana:** well

 **injunnie:** i mean

 **jimmy neutron:** are yall wearing my old highschool jerseys...

 **nana:** <3

 **bighead:** yes they very much are

 **injunnie:** yo chenle can you scream real quick we cant find yall

 **yongie:** wait is hyuck gonna wear marks shirt???

 **bighead:** LMAO

 **mochi pwark:** KJSFKJFHJDSH OUR SIDE O THE GYM FUCKING TUNRED TO GLARE AT CHNLE

 **nana:** SHFKJHF AT LEAST WE FOUND YALL

 **ding dong:** jeno's fanclub is sending DAGGERS toward injun and nana odgdmgbdh

 **scorpio ho:** SICHENG AND I ARE HERE

 **winpooh:** babe please i- you know what WE'LL JUST find yall

 **shistar:** wait for me and ten i see you 2

 **bighead:** we're on the left bleachers at top of the 3rd row

 **fullsun:** no im not

 **yongie:** WHAT WHY

 **fullsun:** you'll see ;-)

 **kunnie:** we saw jungwoo

 **kunnie:** anyways im here wit taeil, taeyong, and jaehyun

 **saap saap:** yukhei auntie says you better not get hurt

 **clown !:** tht was ONE TIME i'll be fine

 **jwoos:**???

 **valentine boy:** did he get hurt or summ

 **clown !:** another time

 **nana:** inch resting...

 **jwoos:** wow you werent kidding when you said there are fanclubs

 **shistar:** i think we have fans here because a bunch of people are staring at us and some are coming up to us

 **fullsun:** hi im here

 **injunnie:** someone told me to stick my tongue out so i did and now my ears hurt

 **fullsun:** so the screams are where ur at gotcha

 **dal taeil:** wait for it 

 **marky potter:** whats with all the screaming outside

 **jimmy neutron:** i peeked and even the other team is freaking out what happened

 **shistar:** donghyuck happened

 **scorpio ho:** everyones yellih

 **winpooh:** when is it starting like so many people are looking at us

 **nana:** jeno's fanclub keeps staring LIKE DAMN what did i do besides i dunno steal 2 hearts

 **injunnie:** you jus answered ur question

 **bighead:** the other team is SHOOK because donghyuck yelled BABY JSUT DONT MOVE hella loud and now everyone is screaming dear god

 **marky potter:** understandable 

 **mochi pwark:** PEOPLE RECOGNIZE ME AND CHENLE HELP I DONT TALK TO STRANGERS

 **ding dong:** STRANGER DANGER CHILD ILL PROTECT YOU

 **yongie:** WOOOOO CMON BOYS LETS GET THIS MF BREAD

 **valentine boy:** FIJALLY ITS STARTING 

 **dal taeil:** WHOOP WHOOP

 **ding dong:** i always forget how hype it gets when the season begins

 **clown !:** right? but im kinda shaking

 **jwoos:** YOU GOT THIS I LOE YOU O MUCH KICK THIER ASSES!!!!

 **marky potter:** sunshine can i get summ motivation too pwease

 **mochi pwark:** MARK SYAING PWEASE? ACTING CUTE? NOT IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD!

 **fullsun:** hey baby i adore you a lot and i want you to do your best and remember tht ur gonna fuckin win !!

 **yongie:** i still gotta tell mom and dad

 **marky potter:** SHSLFHK THEY ALREADY KNOW HYUCK

 **valentine boy:** ur mom has been waiting for you to ask him out hush

 **fullsun:** really? ( *’ω’* )

 **marky potter:**...i'll bring you home wednesday then

 **kunnie:** WOOHOOO

 **bighead:** WAIT DONT TELL ME 3RACHA IS THE OPENING PERFORMACE

 **jimmy neutron:** WHAT SONG I CANT SEE O HEAR SHIT

 **scorpio ho:** IT MIGHT BE NXT 2 U

 **nana:** NXT 2 U SLAPS

 **injunnie:** NO IT MIGHT BE SKZ

 **winpooh:** KIM WOOJIN! BANG BYUNCHAN! LEE MINHO! SEO CHANGBIN! HWANG HYUNJIN! HAN JISUNG! LEE FELIX! KIM SEUNGMIN! YANG JEONGIN!

 **saap saap:** YA YA YAAAA

 **saap saap:** we should really do a collab with them one day

 **dal taeil:** ur mind...is so pwerful 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna get SPOOKY next chapter YERRRR


	7. fly away with me (baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who are you and what do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my scalp? GONE ! this album really had me and my wig shaking

 

**pull ur pants up cochino**

 

 

 

 **yongie:** wheres jaemin and hyuck

 **shistar:** theyre in the corner closer to the court

 **bighead:** i never knew jeno could ball since when

 **fullsun:** since like this year LMAO

 **injunnie:** ugh basketball prodigy

 **bighead:** thanks i try

 **injunnie:** i

 **injunnie:** okay.

 **dal taeil:** WAIT IT THIS

 **mochi pwark:** IT IS NXT 2 U FUCKJSKCJK

 **scorpio ho:** LETS GET THIS BREAD

 **marky potter:** YO IS THIS

 **winpooh:** YA

 **jwoos:** girl i wanna see you with me all aloneee

 **saap saap:** BUT UR PLAYING WITH MY HEART I KNO IT ALL

 **yongie:** nO FLEX ZONE

 **nana:** NO FRIENSZONE

 **fullsun:** I KNOOOW BETTER U KNOOOW BETTER

 **kunnie:** AW THATS IT !??!?

 **winpooh:** thats jus ,, so sad

 **clown !:** y am i nervous

 **ding dong:** YOU GOT THIS FUCK IT UPPP

 **jwoos:** go bab woohoo! ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

 **shistar:** finally its starting omg

 **valentine boy:** YUKHEIS CHANTS FUCJHKHSFK

 **saap saap:** what they so loud for smh

 **ding dong:** like a whole jungwoo in his jersey doesnt exists

 **dal taeil:** gross did he just smirk and wink

 **yongie:** i am ,, disgusted

 **mochi pwark:** shut up did he just make a big ol heart for jungwoo

 **scorpio ho:** god and i thot it couldnt be worse than that one time he adopted a manta ray for jungwoo

 **injunnie:** WHEN WAS THIS

 **jwoos:** last year b but ur ass was visiting family in china

 **winpooh:** california really out here letting you adopt all sorts of tingz

 **scorpio ho:** babe can you like NEVER say tingz again

 **winpooh:** BarBIE TiNgz <333

 **saap saap:** MARK REALLY JUST SCORED A THREE POINTER HOW

 **yongie:** THATS MY MF BROTHER !!!

 **valentine boy:** his fanclub almost fucking whacked my head off

 **kunnie:** jenos is worse???? they keep screaming

 **shistar:** when the fuck did we all sit in different spots

 **bighead:** all of us tried getting closer to chris so we could sing nxt 2 u but yunno

 **bighead:** people smh

 **mochi pwark:** wait what the fuck???

 **mochi pwark:** whos that dude dragging hyuck to the exit

 **yongie:** wait what

 **ding dong:** WHO

 **injunnie:** why the fuck is his grip on hyucks arm so tight

 **scorpio ho:** nana just got up and started walking to them he looks pissed

 **winpooh:** what the hell is going on

 **valentine boy:** yukhei looked

 **dal taeil:** HE JUST PULLED HIM OUTSIDE

 **yongie:** what the actual fuck

 **yongie:** LISTEN. everyone stay fucking still and ten, yuta, and i will go and see what the fuck is going on.

 **yongie:** AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. DO NOT. LET. THE BOYS. NOTICE. understood ???

 **bighead:** be safe :-(

 **ding dong:** you sure you dont need me to come w/ u

 **saap saap:** cant be sus and we gotta hurry

 **jwoos:** they went out the left exit

 **kunnie:** fuck

 **shistar:** why is my gut telling me somethings wrong

 **injunnie:** who the fuck was he dude

 **scorpio ho:** okay we made it outside and ten and tae are looking

 **scorpio ho:** theres nothing???

 **ding dong:** what the fuckkk

 **ding dong:** im coming outside too

 **yongie:** doyoung NO

 **yongie:** you all STAY FUCKING STILL

 **yongie:** if something happens we'll let you know

 **mochi pwark:** how come none of them are texting :-((((

 **winpooh: @fullsun @nana** please answer 

 **kunnie:** none of the ones who left are texting bitch im really abt to have a fuckinf breakdown

 **ding dong:** if none of them text within 2 minutes im searching for them

 **valentine boy:** im with u

 **injunnie:** dont

 **winpooh:** dont 

 **dal taeil:** woah

 **dal taeil:** whyd that give me the chills

 **shistar:** my gut feeling is getting worse

 **bighead:** fuck the game ends in 10 minutes

 **bighead:** they need to hurry

 **saap saap:** i almost fucking socked a bitch fuck

 **injunnie:** WHAT HAPPNED AR YOU SAFE OG MY GFO

 **kunnie:** WHAT HAPPENDE

 **mochi pwark:** OS EVERYONE OKAY

 **shistar:** fuck dont ever do this shit again you guys 

 **scorpio ho:** this junior was trying to force hyuck to go out with him or else ??/ like who the fuck does that

 **ding dong:**...because no one knows that mark asked hyuck out already...

 **valentine boy:** fuck ur right marks necklace is hidden

 **injunnie:** WHERES NANA

 **nana:** okay fuck i was so scared he told me not to come nearer or else

 **nana:** but ten heard me yelling and honestly ugh im jus happy no one really got hurt

 **fullsun:** why me ??? why the fuck me?? what does he want??

 **ding dong:** baby no :-((( 

 **fullsun:** im okay im just??? shaken?? 

 **jwoos:** god i was about to call authorities

 **jwoos:** what happened to the asshole

 **scorpio ho:** ten yelled and sounded so fucking scary honest to god i was scared

 **nana:** RIGHT omg i was shaking

 **fullsun:** so uh i guess i have to let everyone know mark and i are a thing 

 **winpooh:** please do i never want you to go through that again

 **yongie:** can we uplift the mood im so upset rn :-(( i cant believe a fucking upperclassman would ever do that 

 **scorpio ho:** we'll be back in the gym in like 3 minutes 

 **saap saap:** ofc :'

 **saap saap:** he saw the thai in me and FLOORED IT

 **saap saap:** get it? because southeast asians are already demons <3

 **yongie:** okay can i just get this off my chest and say you are so fucking hot when mad

 **ding dong:** i

 **shistar:** a mood if ive ever seen one

 **bighead:** JSHDKFHKFH wild

**valentine boy:**

**valentine boy:** okay when you said to uplift the mood i wasn't expecting this

 **yongie:** jae bby, i love ur headass, but like doyoung, ten, and i have been friends ever since middle school

 **fullsun:** we're back in uh

 **fullsun:** oh shit when does the game end

 **mochi pwark:** 4 mins

 **injunnie:** hyuck, nanacome sit with me please

 **nana:** bao bei dont be so sad were okay!!1

 **winpooh:** are all of yall okay

 **scorpio ho:** yes

 **winpooh:** come hug me dumbass you made me scared

 **dal taeil:** i'll find out all the junior later and make sure he gets a visit

 **ding dong:** i'm coming with you

 **kunnie:** same

 **bighead:** how do we explain this to mark and jeno and yukhei

 **fullsun:** i have a plan dun worry

 **shistar:** damn is taeyong hitting on my man

 **yongie:** and what if i am?

 **yongie:** he's still gonna get a makeover with us tomorrow

 **valentine boy:** im not ready for a poly relationship-

 **saap saap:** LMAO

 **saap saap:** i feel like if i didn't fall 4 johnny and if u and jaehyun didnt become the lovey dovey couple yall r me and taeyong would be a thing

 **ding dong:** can confirm everyone junior year of highschool thought they were dating or we were messing around

 **kunnie:** doyoung getting action? what? who? when?

 **nana:** you never told us who dared you to slut drop at panera lawyer boy

 **mochi pwark:** YEAH TELL US OR ILL TELL MOM

 **bighead:** suddenly the roles are reversed rip doyoung

 **ding dong:** i did NOT ask to be put on the spot like this

 **jwoos:** WE FUCKING WON

 **dal taeil:** WAI THRE GAME FUCKING ENDED NOW

 **winpooh:** YERERRRRRRR LETS GET IY

 **mochi pwark:** LETS GO TEAM LETS GO HOO RAH

 **valentine boy:** WHRES DONGHYUK GOUNG AGAIN

 **scorpio ho:** IS HE GOJNNA

 **nana:** BITCH HE REALLY JUST STARETD MKING OUYT WITH HIM

 **kunnie:** EVERYONES FUCKING SCRAEMING IH DEAR GOD

 **jwoos:** hes really blushing wow

 **dal taeil:** yikes i jus heard this girl say "omg a gay couple cute but like"

 **bighead:** fetishsizing gay couples and pretending to be a lgbt+ ally? in california? THE homosexual hub? yeah, hets really took this L for that this time

 **shistar:** perhaps chenle snapped

 **yongie:** ugh im a proud parent

 **jimmy neutron:** NANA INJUN WHERE ARE MY HUGS AND KISSES I DID GOOD

 **nana:** IM SO PROUD OF YOUUU

 **injunnie:** BEHIND YOU !!!

 **jwoos:** aw young love

 **jwoos:** LMAO yukhei said "god are we really like that?"

 **kunnie:** so we'll explain the situation if one of thm asks?

 **valentine boy:** only if they ask ,, i think all of us want to forget this

 **saap saap:** reasonable

 **saap saap:** whats everyone doing tomorrow? hyuck, tae, junnie. and i are well, you know

 **shistar:** jaehyun and i can hangout since our boyfriends are schemeing

 **yongie:** well

 **yongie:** you don't need to worry abt much

 **valentine boy:** he's lying ur honor we finna die

 **scorpio ho:** LMAOOO

 **scorpio ho:** god if sicheng were to change i'd actually die like yo. on summ angelic shit

 **nana:** ten and taeyong are gonna be the complete opposite of angels i can already tell

 **injunnie:** nana shut up ur ruining our plans

 **fullsun:** na jaemin ..

 **nana:** love yall too smh

 **clown !:** what the FUCK is up

 **dal taeil:** discussing what we're doing tmrrw

 **clown !:** we're going grocery shopping and then going to this bowling alley

 **jimmy neutron:** thats domestically gross

**injunnie:**

**nana:**

**jimmy neutron:** im sorry class

 **dal taeil:** nakamoto, doyoung, and i are going to watch movies

 **winpooh:** chenle, jeno, jisung, and nana are coming with me to the new arcade that opened up

 **marky potter:** and im gonna tell mom and dad

 **yongie:** OMG UR TELLING MOM AND DAD

 **fullsun:** something along those lines

 **fullsun:** also yeah, now that i think of it, lets make jaehyun and johnny suffer

 **valentine boy:** taeyong ghost wrote that smh

 **saap saap:** true he likes making you go through it

 **mochi pwark:** YALL

 **ding dong:** ARE YOU OKAY

 **bighead:** M-MONSTA X TEASER PICTURES

 **ding dong:** IM NOT OKAY

 **scorpio ho:** WHATY

 **kunnie:** BITUKSHFAKJSKFHCk 

 **clown !:** SON HYUNWOO! SHIN HOSEOK! LEE MINHYUK! HOLY SHIT KIHYDUAKJVBJ

 **jwoos:** not to be nsfw but i want to h*** h** h****

 **marky potter:** jungwoo? nsfw? yeah, summ must be off

 **shistar:** aw you wanna hold his hand

 **jwoos:** JOFHNNY SHUNJGDBTHE BFUCK UP

 **shistar:** JSDHFKSHKS GOING!

 **jimmy neutron:** ARE THEY ALSO HAVING AN ANGELS VS DEMONS CONCEPT

 **bighead:** omg yall....

 **bighead:** us x tokyo ghoul

 **nana:** shut up and take my damn money

 **scorpio ho:** t-taeyong as kaneki...

 

 **valentine boy** _sent an image_

 

 **winpooh:** thats too fucking powerful

 **shistar:** plot: 2 of us are bestfriends but one's a ghoul and the other is apart of the ccg but they dont know

 **mochi pwark:** that sounds too angsty no

 **ding dong:** sounds like chensung

 **mochi pwark:** EXCUSE ME

 

 **bighead** _sent an image_

 

 **bighead:** this jisung as a ghoul

 **marky potter:** omg

 **marky potter:** is this what i think it is

 **injunnie:** yessir

 **saap saap:** howd we go frm monsta x to tokyo ghoul crossovers

 **dal taeil:** we only talk about the most important of things

 **winpooh:** howdy whores

 **nana:** YEEHAW

 **kunnie:** what even

 **mochi pwark:** bold of you to think i'm not already a ghoul

 **ding dong:** shut up you raided the pantry last night and ate moms gluten free gummy bears

 **mochi pwark:** SHUHUHSAUDUAH

 **jwoos:** wtf gluten free gummy bears exist

 **clown !:** wanna go to wholefoods instead?

 **jwoos:** u know me so well

 **jimmy neutron:** do none of us work sunday or smth

**shistar:**

**dal taeil:** jeno...we all agreed to have sundays off...

 **jimmy neutron:** o

 **jimmy neutron:** OH YEAH

 **nana:** bambu is having a sale on all chè drinks tuesday so yunno, slide through during my shift

 **kunnie:** waits whos working monday 

 **shistar:** me

 **dal taeil:** literally all the med students 

 **saap saap:** oh fuck ur right shit

 **scorpio ho:** i have no work until wednesday lmaooo

 **yongie:** i work monday, thursday, and saturday this week

 **valentine boy:** ya i work monday

 **clown !:** wait donghyuck dont u fuckin work at whole foods

 **fullsun:** what are you tryna gain from it

 **jwoos:** we'll sneak you some snacks

 **fullsun:** i

 **fullsun:** deal. I PROPOSE WE ALL GO EAT PIZZA WEDNESDAY

 **marky potter:** ur so cute

 **mochi pwark:** my poor eyes

 **ding dong:** u and ur freaking shenanigans i will not hesitate to expose you

 **mochi pwark:** YALL R BREATHING DOWN MY NECK LET ME LIVEEEE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we going HALLOWEEN spook next chapter woohoo!


	8. what we talkin' bout?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything must just be a front for a bigger surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO sorry i didn't update last week school has been kicking my ass the past three weeks but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! anyways what we talkin' bout left me...whew...that shit SLAP ya girlie was rolling

 

** pull ur pants up cochino  
**

 

 

 

 **scorpio ho:** good morning lesbians lets get this banh mi

 **kunnie:** excuse me

 **jwoos:** i

 **dal taeil:** sunday plans who has who

 **winpooh:** im going to the arcades with chensung and nomin

 **bighead:** omg i have to get ready

 **jimmy neutron:** when r u picking us up

 **winpooh:** in an hour

 **nana:** okay yeah fuck we gotta get ready

 **ding dong:** yuta, taeil, kun, and i are changing plans and going to that new bakery that opened up

 **fullsun:** the ones with the dino mugs o__o

 **kunnie:** ya that one

 **fullsun:** i wanna go owo

 **saap saap:** **@** **markypotter** do it coward

 **marky potter:** when you get off work tomorrow duckie sure <3

 **yongie:** BCITHCHHHH O HM GOF

 **dal taeil:** DUCKIE>?//? DUCKKIIE?? OH MY GOF HE DEAD! MISS KEIDHSA SHE SDAED!

 **injunnie:** SHUT UP THSTS SO FUCKING CUTE

 **shistar:** my heart just uwued

 

 **marky potter** _has changed_ **fullsun** _to_ **duckie <3**

 

 **duckie <3: **i love it

 **marky potter:** (´∀｀)♡

 **mochi pwark:** disgstinf

 **clown !:** HALLOWEEN IS LITERALLY IN A FEW DAYS AND WE STILL HAVENT CHANGED NAMES

 **saap saap:** omg ur right

 **valentine boy:** i got this nerds

 

 **valentine boy** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **the devil harem**

 

 **yongie:** okay.

 **nana:** we gotta be spooky and creative

 **injunnie:** what are yall dressing up as this year

 **duckie <3: **wait ten arent we going to get ur makeover

 **yongie:** ya im coming to pick yall up in 30

 **saap saap:** oh worm

 **shistar:** im scared

 **valentine boy:** baby please dont kill me

 **valentine boy:** he just told me "no promises" lmao we finna die

 **shistar:** hyuck keep an eye on them

 **jimmy neutron:** im literally gonna be jimmy neutron

 **jwoos:** yukhei and i are at whole foods right now and uh what should we buy 

 **winpooh:** for what

 **jwoos:** halloween party obv

 **winpooh:** idk but me and yuta are going as tin foil hats this year

 **kunnie:** LMAOOO

 **nana:** jenos a fat liar we're gonna go as the 3 bare bears

 **dal taeil:** cute

 **mochi pwark:** kaneki

 **bighead:** REALLY???!?!

 **ding dong:** i'll start looking for ur outfit omg

 **scorpio ho:** jisung as kaneki...woah...

 **yongie:** buy some sweets

 **clown !:** jungwoo is going as a guardian angel and im being a cowboy

 **clown !:** yeehaw nation pardners

 **bighead:** im gonna be a unicorn!!

 **dal taeil:** ur so adorable

 **bighead:** (´ヮ`)

 **ding dong:** taeil im outside

 **kunnie:** ya hurry up its fucking hot

 **kunnie:** wait omg yall

 

 **kunnie** _has changed_ **kunnie** _to_ **pumpkun**

 

 **pumpkun:** where tf is yalls halloween spirit

 **marky potter:** idk donghyuck just left with taeyong and im ft my parents to tell them abt hyuck and i

 **marky potter:** we might go as artemis and luna frm sailor moon though

 **shistar:** DO IT 

 **valentine boy:** hyucks mind is so strong...

 

 **shistar** _has changed_ **shistar** _to_ **here's johnny**

 

 **here's johnny:** perfect 

 **scorpio ho:** YALL this cafe so cute but i aint gonna spoil anything

 **scorpio ho:** whelp we're gonna go walk the pier adios whores

 **jwoos:** yuta saying whore is the equivalent to that girl who said cuchy instead of coochie

 **here's johnny:** SHUITTUPPPPP

 **saap saap:** FUCKSDKAJDK MAY I HAVE SOME COOCHIE???

 **jimmy neutron:** "ma'am, let me repeat that. he said, "give me cuchy?"" "yes your honor."

 **nana:** STOOPPP

 **duckie <3: **JDHSKDHSK IM TRYING NOT TO SCREAAMMM

 **winpooh:** I AHTE YOUOO

 **winpooh:** ugh i have 4 kids to take care of ciao ciao

 **dal taeil:** i think i might go as a pirate

 **injunnie:** wait yuwin are distracted someone

 

 **saap saap** _has kicked_ **scorpio ho** _out of the chat_

 

 **yongie**   _has kicked_ **winpooh** _out of the chat_

 

 **clown !:** we got the cake and snacks gays operation yuwin birthday bash is a go

 **marky potter:** beautiful operation name

 **duckie <3: **for once it isn't me and mark getting kicked LMAO

 **valentine boy:** **@mochipwark @dingdong @pumpkun** keep them super fucking busy and distracted

 **mochi pwark:** ofc

 

**jwoos** _has changed_ **jwoos** _to_ **jungboo**

 

 **jungboo:** idk it was screaming my name 

 **clown !:** it fits

 **nana:** i like it

 

**bighead** _has changed_ **bighead** _to_ **lelepops**

 

 **lelepops:** like lollipops get it

 **saap saap:** i love this family ugh

 **injunnie:** tennie is so evil 

 

 **injunnie** _has changed_ **saap saap** _to_ **incubus**

 

 **here's johnny:**....eXCUSE ME

 **valentine boy:** for fucks sake dear god have mercy 

 **incubus:** i mean

 **yongie:** its not far frm the truth

 **mochi pwark:** wait but doesnt an incubu-

 **incubus:** stop that thought right there child 

 **ding dong:** nO its pg and it will stay sfw

 **nana:** yo this arcade has a cool coffee shop i think this my 5th cup yum

 **dal taeil:** odd flex but go off i guess

 **injunnie:** god you fuckinf coffee addict

 **injunnie:** drink some water please :-((

 **nana:** anything for you smh

 **jungboo:** jaemin drinks so much coffee

 **jungboo:** you think his pee look like dookie water

 **pumpkun:** DOOKIE WATETWRGWYHJFJ

 **nana:** THANKS I HATE IT

 **ding dong:** LMFAOOOO

 **jimmy neutron:** JDKJSKDJKSD

 **yongie:** hyunnie

 **valentine boy:** yes love

 **yongie:** can you and johnny go buy bday and halloween stuff for the party

 **here's johnny:** yeah we can i was gonna ask him if he wanted to hang

 **valentine boy:** ^^^

 **marky potter: @duckie <3 **hyuckie wya

 **duckie <3: **with injun tryna make taeyong and ten look absolutely drop dead why

 **mochi pwark:** oh god the pun

 **marky potter:** i want cuddles later (っ⇀⑃↼)っ

 **lelepops:** who are you and what have you done with mark lee

 **marky potter:** RUDE cant a guy get what he wants here

 **duckie <3: **later dodo im busy rn

 **marky potter:** well obv i meant later

 **dal taeil:** you jus call mark extinct

 **duckie <3: **excuse me

 **duckie <3: **oH

 **mochi pwark:** i hate that i laughed at that

 **mochi pwark:** lele and nana are doing a good job at keeping sicheng busy

 **incubus:** ugh why are their birthdays so close together

 **jungboo:** right? 

 **valentine boy:** can we at least know what u 2 r doin

 **yongie:** we just got finished dyeing our hair and now we're looking and new piercings and :-))) things

 **injunnie:** and we're picking out clothes for them

 **yongie:** uh that'll mean mark will see us first since we're gonna get ready at hyuck's place

 **marky potter:** cant wait to see it bro ur gonna kill it

 **injunnie:** they're flawless

 **here's johnny:** PIERCINGS? CLOTHES? WHAT THINGS? my mind is mushy

 **ding dong:** taeil and yuta are literally having an entire convo about puppies rn

 **pumpkun:** its great

 **clown !:** summ abt puppies?

 **jungboo:** bab im in the craft sodas isle

 **clown !:**...we geting shitfaced?

 **yongie:** NO

 **ding dong:** NO

 **pumpkun:** NOPE

 **incubus:** we work and have classes thursday id rather not

 **clown !:** good point

 **lelepops:** ya i dont drink anyways

 

 **dal taeil** _has added_ **Nakamoto Yuta** _to the chat_

 **dal taeil** _has changed_ **Nakamoto Yuta** _to_ **scorpio ho**

 

 **ding dong** _has added_ **Dong Sicheng** _to the chat_

 **ding dong** _has changed_ **Dong Sicheng** _to_ **winpooh**

 

 **here's johnny:** omg the halloween store really is poppin

 **valentine boy:** there's floating skull fairy lights can we get them

 **yongie:** ur literally majoring in interior design 

 **valentine boy:**....okay u right i'll just plan what the fuck this finna look like

 **marky potter:** sometimes i feel like only doyoung or kun collectively have all 3 of our braincells

 **jungboo:** i hate that its true

 **mochi pwark:** whags popijg for tomorow

 **mochi pwark:** miss typing please

 **ding dong:** law has classes tomorrow

 **duckie <3: **working

 **injunnie:** prepare johnny and jaehyun's early fucking grave holy shit

 **duckie <3: **WHERE ARE YALL

 **injunnie:** DRESSING ROOMS

 **valentine boy:** im a bad bitch you cant kill me

 **here's johnny:** sounds weak but ok

 **nana:** ten might as well dress as a devil for the party

 **yongie:** me and him were actually gonna plan something

 **dal taeil:** no couple look frm johnten or jaeyong this year? taeten is being awfully superior

 **jimmy neutron:** jaehyun will be a vampire again and johnny's probably going as uhhh

 **incubus:** he's going as raeger from story of seasons

 **scorpio ho:** harvest moon addict

 **here's johnny:** technically its story of seasons now

 **ding dong:** fuck i love harvest moon

 **marky potter:** we all have at least one game from the series

 **yongie:** damn we really are nerds

 

 **here's johnny** _sent an image_

 

 **valentine boy:** let's be real we all wanted to marry vaughns headass

 **mochi pwark:** i beg to differ cam was cute

 **nana:** theyre both great

 **clown !:** holy shit its almost 4

 **winpooh:** so many nickname changes o___o

 **injunnie:** its obv tho

 **winpooh:** true

 **duckie <3: **anyways tennie and taeyongie went all out and they look like new people

 **injunnie:** if i didn't know them id think theyre not med students but like dance majors or are into film or fashion

 **incubus:** see you two in a bit

 **valentine boy:** why is that so vague

 **here's johnny:** marty im scared

 **marky potter:** WHATTT THE FUCIKKK

 **marky potter:** THE HAIR COLROS AND THE FUCKING PIERCINGSGS

 **here's johnny:** IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE

 **valentine boy:** god ive accepted my death thank you for letting me see him at least once before i go

 **ding dong:** i-

 **jungboo:** 2 types of people

 **scorpio ho:** im super curious

 **injunnie:** lmao mark stood up to grab hyuck and dragged him away

 **incubus:** lay deez and ghents its fucking showtime

**pumpkun:**

**dal taeil:**

**clown !:** ur mom made beef laab yall want me to bring you some

 **incubus:** YETH

 **clown !:** i wont tell anyone how yall look

 **yongie:** i havent had laab in ages

 **winpooh:** what even

 **injunnie:** slide by gongcha tomorrow we have new drinks out

 **dal taeil:** oh worm

 **ding dong:** bet

 **nana:** i always stop by ur shifts anyways 

 **marky potter:** yall :-((( hyuck is so cute and his hair is fluffy and soft and his skin is tan and beautiful and even tho he took his lip piercing out hes still using the lip gloss and he looks so soft !! !! anyways bye bye nerds i have a baby to cuddle

 **mochi pwark:** homeboy really gave no fucks abt being a panicked gay we love charatcter development ugh

 **scorpio ho:** using that to blackmail him

 **jungboo:** for once jisung didnt say disgusting how shocking

 **mochi pwark:** SHUT !! UP !!

 **jungboo: @lelepops** take him away

 **lelepops:** huh

 **lelepops:** cmon jisung come watch this new episode of binging with babish with me

 **yongie:** someone say binging with babish

 **valentine boy:** when are you coming home? so i can warm up the soup

 **dal taeil:** translation: hi when r u coming home so i have enough time to prepare my poor weak fragile heart

 **valentine boy:** i didnt ask to be attacked like this

 **dal taeil:** boo hoo

 **clown !:** when was taeil this mean

 **nana:** i have no clue but i feel like he targets everyone

 **yongie:** we'll be over in about an hour and a half i think

 **incubus:** yeah some where from that time

 **here's johnny:** should i make a blanket fort in the living room

 **injunnie:** wtf can all of us come over

 **valentine boy:** no.

 **winpooh:** why not

 **here's johnny:** because we've all been around with each other this entire week and besides ten and i missed our biweekly movie nights with jaeyong

 **jimmy neutron:** dreamies besides markhyuck because theyre disgustingly cute rn come to my dorm were gonna do board games

 **pumpkun:** and all the oldest ones were left out

 **jungboo:** i got hw shit...

 **dal taeil:** h-hw....

 **pumpkun:** FUCK

 **injunnie:** JAEHYUN OUR PROJETCTTT

 **ding dong:** DID YOU GUYS REALLY FORGTE ABT HW LMAOOO

 **winpooh:** me and doyoung finished

 **nana:** all of the med students rn: (ﾉ｀◇´)ﾉ~┻━┻

 **incubus:** but the gradebook isnt even back out yet

 **duckie <3: **ur all trippin for nothing

 **duckie <3: **smhhh goodnight idiots love yall

 **marky potter:** ya gn you guys stay safe !!

 **yongie:** me and ten and injunnie just left and we'll drop injun off first

 **valentine boy:** goodnight mark and hyuck 

 **clown !:** i'm kinda sleepy too i think i might nap

 **lelepons:** it's only like 7:40 pm 

 **scorpio ho:** we all need our beauty sleep

 **winpooh:** we're gonna head off to bed too goodnight everyone

 **incubus:** night night!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hopefully this makes up for like being late n slow with the updates!! next chapter will be abt them the next day planning yuwins halloween bday party, costumes, new drinks, and ten and taeyongs big mf reveal. enjoy !!


	9. regulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuwin's birthday w/ johnny and jaehyun's screams lmfaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey whores it's thanksgiving break lets get this banh mi
> 
> this is a really long chapter 
> 
> [edit]: the page refreshed and i lost everything :''''''' i'm devastated so enjoy a slighty shorter version

 

**the devil harem**

 

 

 

 **yongie:** good morning it's halloween children

 **dal taeil:** i'm literally older than you???

 **jungboo:** it's 2 pm who the fuck are you saying good morning to

 **valentine boy:** PUT UR HANDS UP PUT UR HANDS UP

 **marky potter:** PU P PU UPUPU PUU

 **mochi pwark:** the most iconic 2pm song ugh

 **yongie:** okay so what if it's 2 we need food for this halloween party and that shit starts at 5

 **lelepops:** no trick or treating?

 **ding dong:** lele california is on fire and the air quality literally says HAZARDOUS no one should be that desperate for candy of all things

**mochi pwark:**

**lelepops:**

**incubus:**

**pumpkun:**

**jimmy neutron:**

**ding dong:** i'm disappointed in all of you

 **clown !:** thank god college campuses are closed for the week

 **here's johnny:** but some of us are still working

 **valentine boy:** taeyong never came back home this is tragic

 **valentine boy:** we decorated the house and everything

 **yongie:** you'll see me later??? lmfao

 **duckie <3: **GOOD MORNING

 **here's johnny:** aw hi hyuck

 **nana:** gm hyuck!!

 **nana:** bambu has a sale today stop by gays 

 **yongie:** who's working

 **winpooh:** hi are you stopping by the bakery is mass producing pastries rn

 **incubus:** ofc

 **mochi pwark:** school gets out in 30 mins and all i see outside is SMOKE

 **ding dong:** why the fuck do y'all have school it's dangerous to go outside YOU GUYS HAVE 2 CAMPUSES

 **lelepops:** because our district is broke and the superintendent is an idiot

 **pumpkun:** damn it be like that

 **yongie:** no one answered my question.

 **nana:** well me

 **jimmy neutron:** yukhei and i are almost done just need to edit a few more things

 **scorpio ho:** god ubisoft wants me to help with siege's halloween update

 **scorpio ho:** i just want to go home and get my costume ready ,,

 **marky potter:** yo i just realized

 **marky potter:** since a lot of weed burned up north in paradise city

 **marky potter:** technically we're getting high off weed fumes and toxic chemicals

 **injunnie:** i hate you for that

 **here's johnny:** delete that son

 **jungboo:** i can't believe i had to read that with my own two eyes

 **dal taeil:** nakamoto, jaemin, johnny, sicheng, renjun, yukhei, and jeno are working

 **lelepops:** school is almost out

 **mochi pwark:** dear god i didn't know we had a spanish quiz today motherfuck

 **ding dong:** me llamo doyoung, como estas?

 **mochi pwark:** estoy cansado

 **winpooh:** i

 **incubus:** doyoung, jaehyun, and mark are coming with me to paris baguette

 **duckie <3: **what about me :-(

 **incubus:** babie you need to go with taeyong because only you know our orders lmao

 **duckie <3: **oh yeah huh (*~▽~)

 **marky potter:** sunshine ur so cute take this uwu

 **pumpkun:** stop that's making me soft

 **jimmy neutron:** FREEDOM

 **valentine boy:** this is homophobic i can't go with my boyfriend

 **incubus:** okay and i'd rather not have you scream in public

 **valentine boy:** bold of you to assume i'd embarrass myself

 **incubus:** you put icy hot on ur face thinking it was face cream but go off

 **valentine boy:** I THOYUT WE AGGRED NOT TO TALKE ABIUT THAT EVEVRB AIGN!!!

 **clown !:** LMFAOOOOOO

 **dal taeil:** JDFKJSHKFHK

 **jimmy neutron:** imagine using icy hot to fight the california fires

 **winpooh:** SHUT UP

 **lelepops:** I HATE YOUOUUUU

 **yongie:** taeil, kun, jungwoo, and hyuck w/ me to bambu

 **jungboo:** bet

 **pumpkun:** omg wait this is the first time we'll see ur new look

 **yongie:** get ready i'm picking you all up in 5

 **duckie <3: **ur not even ready

 **yongie:** damn expose me and shit

 **yongie:** fine, 10

 **ding dong:** HOLY SHIT TEN

 **here's johnny:** HUH

 **ding dong:** i love being best friends with the 8th wonder of the world

 **valentine boy:** hey i'm like 20 seconds away i'll just walk

 **incubus:** i

 **winpooh:** hurry UP i wanna see what ten looks like

 **marky potter:** jaehyun HURRY UP UR INHALING SMOKE WITH NO MASK ON

 **valentine boy:** HOLY SHIT

 **injunnie:** lmfao now i'm curious

 **valentine boy:** i gotta order johnny a respiratory mask

 **marky potter:** ten just snorted

 **ding dong:** hi sicheng we'll be there in like 5 mins since ten is driving warn the store we might clear some shelves muah muah

 **winpooh:** i- okay

 **here's johnny:** a. respiratory. mask. 

 **mochi pwark:** SCHOOL IS OUT LETS GET THIS GLUCOSE

 **lelepops:** we're gonna go to my house to put our costumes on and then i'll just ask my butler to drop us off at ur house taeyong!!

 **yongie:** mkay!! stay safe xoxo

 **dal taeil:** why does that xoxo look passive aggressive

 **yongie:** idk but i'm outside your condo whores

 **pumpkun:** yeah yeah we're coming down

 **jungboo:** god it looks like the apocalypse outside

 **clown !:** bab i'm almost hooome

 **clown !:** holy shit it's already 2:50

 **jimmy neutron:** injun r u home

 **injunnie:** yeah im like 2 mins away my shift ended like 12 mins ago

 **ding dong:** i just realized all of the couples aren't doing couple outfits with each other but are doing couple outfits with people from other couples wild

 **duckie <3: **my eye twitched trying to process all of that

 **mochi pwark:** fellas, is it cheating-

 **mochi pwark:** lele WHERE ARE YOU god ur house is massive

 **dal taeil:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT TAEYONG

 **valentine boy:** should i order myself an oxygen tank

 **pumpkun:** i'm digging this look

 **pumpkun:** he look yummy

 **valentine boy:** excuse me

 **duckie <3: **SKJDSKDKSJ 

 **lelepops:** i'm downstairs tryna get this final piece for my costume

 **jimmy neutron:** we should play hide n seek in chenle's house one day

 **here's johnny:** that's no house that's a mf CASTLE

 **lelepops:** omg we should all 18 of us

 **marky potter:** hyuck's gonna be mj

 **duckie <3: **WHYD YOU REVEAL

 **marky potter:** sunshine it was predictable

 **nana:** he's gonna be marijuana? o___o

 **marky potter:** god i can't stand you

 **nana:** understandable i can't stand me either

 **nana:** where are yall the lines are so LONG

 **injunnie:** why are you texting then

 **nana:** because i'm a multitasking legend

 **dal taeil:** we're outside jungwoo's place 

 **clown !:** i just got inside the house 2 mins ago and he's already leaving rip

 **ding dong:** ten asked if it would be better for everyone to bring their costumes to taeyong's since we're all meeting there anyways

 **clown !:** yeah i can shower and get ready and then bring jungwoo's costume to jaehyun's

 **jimmy neutron:** who owns the house actually

 **dal taeil:** jaehyun

 **pumpkun:** jaehyun

 **mochi pwark:** CHENLE IS FUCKINGG TERRIFYISBJ

 **lelepops:** LMFAO aw jisungie is so cute

 **ding dong:** right? i knew he'd look adorable in it

 **mochi pwark:** DOYOUNFGGGGGG

 **ding dong:** IM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH EVEN MOM AGREED !!

 **here's johnny:** i just got home does ten want me to bring his costume to jae's

 **marky potter:** yes

 **winpooh:** holy shit

 **lelepops:** why does everyone keep saying holy shit

 **valentine boy:** to expel our inner demons

 **scorpio ho:** okay grunge lord

 **injunnie:** omg ur alive finally

 **scorpio ho:** unfortunately 

 **scorpio ho:** anyways holy fuck it's already 3:20

 **scorpio ho:** sicheng do you want me to

 **winpooh:** no wait for me please

 **scorpio ho:** anything for you

 **dal taeil:** taeyong said 'disgusting'

 **winpooh:** ten looks gorgeous

 **valentine boy:** LMFAO we just took all the cheese and strawberry bread

 **winpooh:** they're not lying everyone is just STARING

 **marky potter:** ten just ordered 2 choco chiffon cakes and 6 boxes of the 8 piece macarons...plus the bread...

 **winpooh:** it was $250 in total...

 **marky potter:** yukhei he wants you to go pick up the 2 big ass boxes of spring rolls and the 3 boxes of bánh bèo @ ur fav viet restaurant

 **clown !:** OH WORM

 **clown !:** we eating good tonight laydeez and gents

 **here's johnny:** my stomach just growled

 **lelepops:** it's me just tryna say hi

 **duckie <3: **omg you vored lele o___o

 **incubus:** HYUCK NO

 **jimmy neutron:** NOOOOOOOOO

 **here's johnny:** I AHTE YOUUIUIUUIYIY

 **jungboo:** LMFAOOOOO

 **lelepops:** I BREATHED FOR 2 SECONDS

 **nana:** taeyong looks like a god WOW

 **nana:** he also really just ordered 28 cups of mango tea with fresh fruits dear god

 **injunnie:** i know i work at gongcha but bambu's mango tea really is THAT bitch

 **valentine boy:** so like we carried out approx 9 boxes of pastries and everyone was just. looking.

 **scorpio ho:** the fuck i would look too

 **scorpio ho:** brb gonna shower and hope i slip and crack open my cranium

 **winpooh:** slip for me <333

 **scorpio ho:** miss me with that gay shit

 **dal taeil:** FUCKSAKJDJKD

 **pumpkun:** I WISH I COUDL BREATHE

 **marky potter:** I FELT THAT SHIT

 **winpooh:** that shit hurted </3 anyways the manager just thanked me for getting high paying customers and let me leave early

 **scorpio ho:** do you want me to run a bath for us instead

 **winpooh:** french vanilla bath bomb?

 **scorpio ho:** mhmn

 **winpooh:** is this what being in love feels like

 **injunnie:** sicheng? soft? being domestic? this is unheard of yuta what did you feed him

 **scorpio ho:** i took him to kru last week LMFAO

 **duckie <3: **taeyong said: "it's true they ordered every nigiri off the special menu"

 **here's johnny:** who needs me to get their costumes

 **dal taeil:** kun and i, there's 3 bags near the sofa

 **dal taeil:** the spare key is under the third seashell on the window sill

 **here's johnny:** anyone else

 **valentine boy:** idk but ten drives fucking fast

 **incubus:** southeast asians are demons i told you already

 **clown !:** well ,,

 **clown !:** idk but this is a fuck ton of food

 **duckie <3: **taeyong asks if there's enough space in your fridge

 **valentine boy:** cleaned it out yesterday with johnny

 **yongie:** i love (1) man

 **mochi pwark:** and his (1) braincell

 **valentine boy:** JISUNG

 **ding dong:** i raised him well smh

 **mochi pwark:** oh yeah we're on our way

 **lelepops:** god the smoke is so b a d

 **jimmy neutron:** nana we're bringing your costume to jaehyun's since he has like 6 bathrooms and 10 bedrooms anyways

 **pumpkun:** why are you so loaded jae

 **valentine boy:** my grandfather gave me some of his inheritance money which was like 15m because i'm his favorite grandchild and i do stocks on the side

 **pumpkun:** how come i don't remember this

 **dal taeil:** ur stressed

 **pumpkun:** okay.

 **incubus:** so who's here or on their way

 **jungboo:** on our way we're like 10 mins away

 **jungboo:** lmfao its 5 the party started woohoo!

 **winpooh:** i JUST got home be there in like an hour and a half

 **clown !:** omw

 **incubus:** doyoung, jae, and mark are here with me

 **lelepops:** we're almost there !!!

 **injunnie:** hi open the door we don't wanna die

 **valentine boy:** coming

 **nana:** we're just closing shop

 **winpooh:** yuta really just made a giant bubble bath i

 **winpooh:** see you soon nerds

 **dal taeil:** johnny

 **here's johnny:** yes i got them i'm omw

 **marky potter:** RENJUN IS PETER PAN AND JENO IS A CROWN PRINCE

 **jimmy neutron:** and mark is detective conan

 **valentine boy:** wait doyoung is dressed like a king

 **jimmy neutron:** yeah we decided to go as king and prince

 **nana:** cute i'm like 10 minutes away

 **injunnie:** HOLY SHIT TEN HAS 2 NEW PIERCINGS???? HAIR COLOR?? OH MY GOF

 **here's johnny:** O__O

 **duckie <3: **alright whores we're finally here operation yuwin's bday bash let's get this khao jee

 **valentine boy:** YOURE HERE AHHHAFHAKJGFKHGAKAYHFILKFHGA

 **clown !:** LMFAOOO yes let's get this khao jee

 **yongie:** kun, doyoung, injun, hyuck, kitchen now

 **marky potter:** i'm helping hyuck put his outfit on

 **mochi pwark:** he's lying ur honor he's making excuses to kiss hyuck

 **duckie <3: **surprisingly he's actually helping me put my costume on

 **marky potter:** jisung ur faith in me is amazing

 **injunnie:** I FUFKCING WHEEEZED JAEHYUN JUST LEYT OUT THE LOUDEST FUSCKING GASP

 **jimmy neutron:** "TAE BABE YOUR HAIR IS FUCKING RED OH MY GOF ARE YOU TRYEING O KILL ME?"

 **dal taeil:** anyone wanna help set up the fucking dessert table

 **marky potter:** ME

 **here's johnny:** IM HERE AND SO IS YUKHEI

 **clown !:** can someone help me carry the food

 **jimmy neutron:** coming

 **jungboo:** omg my costume

 **pumpkun:** oh yeah our costumes

 **jimmy neutron:** JOHNNY IS TONY THE TIGER AND YUKHEI IS THOR IM GONNA PISSS DNAHDN

 **valentine boy:** i got distracted let me go change

 **incubus:** TAEYONG GET UR ASS IN THE THE GUEST ROOM ON THE 3RD FLOOR

 **yongie:** i

 **yongie:** KUN WATCH THE KITCHEN

 **pumpkun:** yikes i suddenly have responsibilities

 **dal taeil:** i trust mark enough with johnny and jeno and yukhei to set the desserts up

 **yongie:** can someone dump all the mango tea in the giant drink dispenser on the food table

 **clown !:** i got it

 **incubus:** say goodbye to tae's red hair for a bit gotta spray that shit brown

 **valentine boy:** rip

 **jungboo:** can someone help me with my costume

 **clown !:** lemme just finish pouring this tea and i'll come help wya

 **jungboo:** first floor second guest room

 **lelepops:** hi we're here!!

 **ding dong:** MY CHILDREN

 **mochi pwark:** i'm lightheaded this smoke is terrible

 **ding dong:** CHENLE IS PENNYWISE IM GONNA LOSE MY SHIITITI

 **incubus:** PENNYWISE

 **here's johnny:** AW JISUNG IS SO CUTE

 **mochi pwark:** stOP

 **pumpkun:** wait jungwoo and jaehyun are literally fucking rose and jack from titanic LMFAOOO

 **yongie:** so that's what the suspenders were for

 **clown !:** why is jungwoo so pretty

 **clown !:** me, the luckiest man on earth? maybe

 **pumpkun:** can someone take over while i go change

 **nana:** OPEN UP

 **jimmy neutron:** BABYYY

 **jungboo:** go ahead kun

 **nana:** okay which bathroom is not occupied

 **duckie <3: **i just got outta the one near the laundry room

 **nana:** bet

 **yongie:** dear god how are we gonna sing happy birthday

 **marky potter:** we make chenle open the door for them and make taeil play the piano

 **marky potter:** let hyuck sing it in the most dramatic way he can and end it with jungwoo and jaehyun attempting a highnote

 **injunnie:** i'm not even gonna ask how you thought of that

 **dal taeil:** it sounds amazing

 **valentine boy:** hello michael jackson

 **here's johnny:** HEEHEE

 **lelepops:** taeil is literally a mailman i love how pure

 **jimmy neutron:** taeil looks soft 

 **dal taeil:** aw thanks guys

 **incubus:** fuck i had to wrestle with this costume

 **yongie:** he was abt to sock the wall 

 **here's johnny:** jaehyun hold me

 **valentine boy:** bro. ur gonna scream regardless

 **yongie:** he has a wig on you can't tell shit besides his piercings

 **here's johnny:** o

 **nana:** hehe

 **duckie <3: **NANA IS KAITO KIDDDD

 **pumpkun:** so it's jeno and doyoung, jaehyun and jungwoo, and mark with jaemin

 **mochi pwark:** well what abt u, yuta, and sicheng

 **ding dong:** trust me none of them are paired up

 **here's johnny:** where's ten and tae

 **valentine boy:** behind you b

 **pumpkun:** jesus christ johnny scream any louder

 **jungboo:** ten's mona lisa GOODBYE

 **marky potter:** taeyong's syaoran i fuckin called it

 **clown !:** rip kaneki taeyong

 **yongie:** i still have next year

 **lelepops: @winpooh @scorpioho** where are yall

 **winpooh:** down the street

 **nana:** deadass

 **winpooh:** yeah we're outside

 **duckie <3: **OYWBB LETS GET THIS NAAN

 **jimmy neutron:** NAAN

 **yongie:** KUN'S A MINION HOW CUTE

 **valentine boy:** remember that one time yuta was grinding up on the minion

 **pumpkun:** he did WHAT now

 **marky potter:** out here wildin

 **ding dong:** POSITIONS

 **winpooh:** i am ,, LOST

 **incubus:** stay confused

 **scorpio ho:** i- it really be like that

 **lelepops:** SHOWTIME

 

_hey let's skip to the end of the party_

 

 **scorpio ho:** thank you guys so much for this

 **valentine boy:** no problem you guys needed this

 **winpooh:** we all needed this

 **yongie:** agreed

 **dal taeil:** top floor bedrooms are occupied by jisung, chenle, norenmin, and jaeyong

 **duckie <3: **2nd floor has johnten and mark and i and uhhh i thinkkkk

 **scorpio ho:** sicheng and i

 **incubus:** i had a lot of fun tonight

 **lelepops:** omg halloween's gonna be over in an hour rip our usernames

 **ding dong:** yay for thanksgiving

 **pumpkun:** fuck a thanksgiving we going christmas

 **ding dong:** why tho thanksgiving is about native appreciation and eating well fuck the pilgrims ion kno them

 **dal taeil:** who's gonna bet that taeyong will blast all i want for christmas tomorrow to wake us up

 **yongie:** i will lmao

 **jimmy neutron:** jfc goodnight nerds go SLEEP

 **here's johnny:** rude

 **incubus:** goodnight guys i love you all sleep well

 **duckie <3: **good night night !!

 **mochi pwark:** gn

 **yongie:** goodnight my children

 **dal taeil:** i 

 **clown !:** GOODNIGHT EVERYONE

 **nana:** sweet dreams muah

 **winpooh:** sleep tight <3 (-, – )…zzzZZZ

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this semi long chapter !! there's gonna be a lot of updates on this chatfic this week so keep an eye out !!


	10. fill you, overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your typical sunday on a smoky autumn week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second update this week, enjoy nerds! it's definitely more chill and less chaotic than the other chapters

 

** the devil harem **

 

 

 

 **incubus:** it's been 3 weeks into november and we still have halloween names

 **yongie:** halloween never dies in our hearts baby

 **here's johnny:** taeyong really out here slowly taking my man 

 **marky potter:** i don't see you doing anything about it

 **here's johnny:** i've learned to cope with it for 5 years i think i'll manage

 **dal taeil:** damn we've all known each other for a long ass time

 **injunnie:** oh god please no nobody

 **lelepops:** UH AND THATS A LONG ASS RIDE

 **marky potter:** could we NOT

 **jimmy neutron:** why tho 

 **duckie <3: **wtf i thot today was saturday i was gonna scream bcuz i was thinking i was late to work

 **mochi pwark:** no its sunday and that means ITS THANKSGIVING BREAK CRACKHEADS FUCKING YES

 **ding dong:** you still have hw

 **lelepops:** ew hw

 **mochi pwark:** reading that left a bitter taste in my mouth

 **valentine boy:** dont remind me 

 **yongie:** should i

 **pumpkun:** should you what

 **scorpio ho:** what are u whores all doing today

 **nana:** going to the mall with ten and jungwoo

 **clown !:** Σ(゜ロ゜;) is jungwoo getting a makeover

 **incubus:** little cousin he is perfect as he is no need

 **clown !:** of course

 **marky potter:** i'm taking hyuck to the dino cafe finally uwu

 **injunnie:** hyuck u better take pictures u bitch

 **duckie <3: **you know i will bitch <333 hope you have fun with jamie and andrew and timberlin and alyn

 **winpooh:** whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es

 **jungboo:** delete that ugly

 **winpooh:** no fuck you

 **jungboo:** sigh

 **nana:** tell tim and jamie i said hi omg they never call me to make plans those phakes

 **injunnie:** LMFAO bébé you never check the other gc they always invite you

 **jimmy neutron:** how come i know none of this

 **duckie <3: **because you never fucking listen

 **jimmy neutron:** i digress

 **mochi pwark:** chenle's coming over to do hw

 **ding dong:** does mom know

 **mochi pwark:** he comes over so often he has his own bed and closet space in MY room does she really need to know

 **ding dong:** good point 

 **lelepops:** ( ´ ∀ ` )

 **here's johnny:** i'm gonna visit my parents today

 **incubus:** tell them i love them and give ur mom a smooch on the cheek frm me

 **here's johnny:** i'll let her know

 **dal taeil:** i have no plans this is so sad

 **ding dong:** you're not alone

 **pumpkun:** i'm going to china town with sicheng to hunt for some bomb ass dragon's beard candy

 **valentine boy:** please tell me you're bringing some back

 **winpooh:** we're not that evil

 **pumpkun:** i got my paycheck everyone gets one

 **incubus:** wait

 **nana:** something doesn't seem right 

 **dal taeil:** the hospital doesn't pay us until next week...kun...

 **winpooh:** then how come he told me he just got $2500 yesterday

 **marky potter:** WHAT

 **scorpio ho:** woah where the fuck that cash coming from

 **pumpkun:** gotta blast ahaha sicheng see you in 10

 **dal taeil:** QIAN KUN GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE

 **jungboo:** what if kun has a sugar daddy owo

 **ding dong:** O___O

**here's johnny:**

**dal taeil:**

**yongie:** homeboy gotta WHAT now

 **duckie <3: **but what if it's a sugar mommy

 **clown !:** my little cousin once wished for a sugar mommy on his 7th bday

 **injunnie:** your cousin is going places

 **jimmy neutron:** he'll be the youngest flexer of the century bet

 **nana:** glucose guardians lol

 **mochi pwark:** why did i take ap physics i want to bang my fuckin head on my desk

 **scorpio ho:** dont ??? 

 **dal taeil:** do it

 **incubus:** taeil's scamming the poor boy so he can get that $$$ on jisung's neurosurgery 

 **dal taeil:** look.

 **jimmy neutron:** i'm going to craft stores today to stock up on art supplies

 **yongie:** if i give you $150 to make a giant turkey for the upcoming thanksgiving party as a centerpiece would you do it

 **jimmy neutron:** say no more!

 **winpooh:** i asked kun if he had a sugar daddy and he said he'd run us into a ditch LMAO

 **clown !:** he got a sugar daddyyyy

 **incubus: @nana** i'm outside with jungwoo 

 **nana:** YAY

 **scorpio ho:** oh yeah i'm hanging out with my cousins today

 **winpooh:** have fun be safe

 **scorpio ho:** i should be telling you that since kun threatened to crash into a ditch but thanks for the love

 **valentine boy:** and then there were uh

 **yongie:** 5

 **valentine boy:** thnak you

 **dal taeil:** what haven't we done in a while

 **ding dong:** kahoot battle at at jae's

 **clown !:** YES

 **yongie:** i'm down

 **valentine boy:** what he said

 **ding dong:** then it's set

 **yongie:** so i was thinking

 **ding dong:** spit it out pussy

 **yongie:** i will smack ur ass hard

 **dal taeil:** what the fuck am i reading

 **valentine boy:** continue

 **duckie <3: **GUYS THERE'S CAKES SHAPED LIKE DINO EGGS I'M IN LOOOOVE

 **here's johnny:** ugh ur so cute hope you have fun with mark lil bro

 **duckie <3: **i will !!! (*´꒳`*)

 **jungboo:** now that i look at it johnny's kinda like the older brother hyuck never had

 **here's johnny:** i mean ,,

 **pumpkun:** they might as well be

 **scorpio ho:** welcome back traitor

 **ding dong:** care to explain

 **pumpkun:** ahaha goodbye !

 **lelepops:** jisung took one glance at the ap psych hw and decided to floor it

 **lelepops:** i kinda want to too

 **ding dong:** you have all week to do hw pick it up tomorrow

 **mochi pwark:** ur mind is powerful

 **ding dong:** i know tell mom to help you guys bake cookies or summ

 **lelepops:** ur mind is powerful (2)

 **jimmy neutron:** so i'm at hobby lobby and there's just nothing but christmas shit

 **injunnie:** because christmas is all about giving love and joy and provides great iconic music tell me one iconic thanksgiving song

 **scorpio ho:** YEAH LETS GET IT 

 **valentine boy:** U KNOW IM POPPIN BOTTLES

 **incubus:** YO GIRL A TURKEY ON MY DICK 

 **yongie:** GOBBLE GOBBLE

 **ding dong:** I FUCK HER TILL HER KNEES

 **dal taeil:** WOBBLE WOBBLE 

 **clown !:** CELEBRATING EVERYDAY LIKE I HIT THE LOTTO

 **mochi pwark:** WAHHTT HE FYUCL

 **injunnie:** rip jisung's poor eyes

 **marky potter:** jay park is a lyrical genius change my mind

 **nana:** he's too iconic so no

 **marky potter:** anyways hyuck's too busy going nom nom on the cake and coffee i brought him and thinks i'm on insta posting pictures but i'm a weak bitch so here i am ranting but he just looks so cute and his cheeks are red and his eyes are bright and his skin is tan and glowing and warm and he just looks SO happy and i realized i really would give this boy the whole fucking world if he'd let me and i want to hold and cherish him forever and pepper his face in lil kisses especially the moles on his face and neck and tell him that he's everything i ever wanted or maybe my everything idk and that i'm so proud of him and i'm so fucking lucky to have met him in middle school and be his best friend and late at night when we're cuddling and talking his eyes hold the whole damn universe and my heart is so so so so so weak for him and i want him to know that i love him 

 **marky potter:** okay gtg post pictures on insta bye

 **yongie:** i may have shed a tear

 **clown !:** mark really going through an episode

 **mochi pwark:** was gonna say disgusting but for one it saved my eyes from everyone screaming the lyrics to lotto and two that's actually really fucking cute :-((

 **jimmy neutron:** he typed that wit his whole chest

 **scorpio ho:** that's the purest thing i've read all year

 **here's johnny:** yo...

 **incubus:** shut the fuck up that made all 3 of us screech in the middle of the food court how dare you

 **pumpkun:** i'm soft

 **dal taeil:** love is just THAT powerful

 **valentine boy:** so everyone finally got here and we have no clue what topic to play on someone please

 **lelepops:** european history

 **nana:** food

 **mochi pwark:** european history

 **winpooh:** the history of the entire world i guess

 **jungboo:** love that video

 **yongie:** aight people i have decided to reset the server

 **nana:** WAIT MARK POSTED ON IG AND HYUCK'S HAIR IS BROWN AND WAVY I LOVE MY BESTFRIEND

 **injunnie:** SAME I GOT THE NOTIF

 **jimmy neutron:** imagine having the cutest bff ugh can actually relate

 **clown !:** wait why are you resetting the server

 **incubus:** ^

 **lelepops:** ^^

 **dal taeil:** ^^^

 **winpooh:** ^^^^

 **ding dong:** ^^^^^

 **injunnie:** ^^^[]^^^

 **valentine boy:** he made...a christmas tree...

 **yongie:** because i can ??? jk i figured we should start all over so that means a new chat name and everyone needs to think of new usernames

 **jungboo:** oh ya ur admin

 **yongie:** and then we need to discuss thanksgiving plans that mf on thursday

 **valentine boy:** we've decided to let someone else host it this year but ofc as usual, potluck style

 **pumpkun:** booze?

 **yongie:** idk i don't drink???

 **dal taeil:** kun we are classy folk it's all about wine and sparkling apple cider

 **incubus:** fuck yeah

 **mochi pwark:** is there gonna be soda and oliang....

 **incubus:** i could make a pot of oliang if you really want it

 **mochi pwark:** please? (°◡°♡).:｡

 **incubus:** ofc

 **scorpio ho:** i'll buy soda

 **lelepops:** i need to think of a new username omg

 **nana:** shit same

 **pumpkun:** so we found a bomb ass shop and i brought everyone a box which wiped their shelves

 **jimmy neutron:** i got back home and yeah i got stuff for a giant paper turkey that'll be hanging

 **yongie:** ALRIGHT I'M RESETTING

 

**yongie [ADMIN] has reset the chat**

 

 **taeyong:** so

 **chenle:** oh dear

 **yukhei: @everyone** get on and quickly choose a user this is uglee

 **donghyuck:** what the hell

 

**jisung** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **hohoho ion know a pilgrim**

 

 **jaemin:** that's beautiful

 **taeil:** truly

 

**jisung** _has changed_ **jisung** _to_ **jisungie**

**dongyoung:** YES JOIN THE UWU CLUB BABY BROTHER

 **jisungie:** i had no choice chenle said it was my best bet

 **mark:** uh huh

 **jisungie:** shut ur mouth fool

 

**donghyuck** _has changed_ **donghyuck** _to_ **honey bwear**

 

 **mark:** goodbye world i'm f a d i n g

 **johnny:** my heart

 **chittaphon:** the cutest, sassiest baby boy 

 

**jaehyun** _has changed_ **jaehyun** _to_ **i'm peachy**

 

**sicheng** _has changed_ **sicheng** _to_ **winwinnie**

 

**yukhei** _has changed_ **yukhei** _to_ **xuxi**

 

 **xuxi:** i knew having 2 names would come in handy

 **renjun:** lucky ass

 

**jungwoo** _has changed_ **jungwoo** _to_ **zeuuus**

**jaemin** _has changed_ **jaemin** _to_ **minnie**

 

 **i'm peachy:** no thanksgiving theme?

 **taeyong:** the author's too tired to think of any

 **chenle:** damn i felt that

 

**mark** _has changed_ **mark** _to_ **markiepoo**

 

 **taeil:** is this a trend

 **kun:** yall are we going uwu nation?

 **dongyoung:** 'tis the season to be cute

 **johnny:** it's cuffing season autumn is all about warmth and neutral earthy colors and love c'mon we gotta be somewhat cute

 **jeno:** true

 

**dongyoung** _has changed_ **dongyoung** _to_ **bunnyoung**

 

**renjun** _has changed_ **renjun** _to_ **fairyjun**

 

**johnny** _has changed_ **johnny** _to_ **yoni**

 

**taeil** _has changed_ **taeil** _to_ **taeyomi**

 

 **yoni:** taeil ur like that meme where it's like "you can copy my hw but change a few words"

 **taeyomi:** you literally gave me this nickname in highschool

 **yoni:** lmfao shit nvm

 

**jeno** _has changed_ **jeno** _to_ **nono**

 

 **jisungie:** should've made it nonono to make it an apink song

 **nono:** too late

 

**yuta** _has changed_ **yuta** _to_ **yukkuri**

 

 **winwinnie:** i mean it makes sense if you think about it

 **fairyjun:** yuta is a man of making it his pace

 **winwinnie:** i would know

 **bunnyoung:** say what

 **i'm peachy:** woah now there are kids

 **winwinnie:** not like that you fucking nasties

 

**kun** _has changed_ **kun** _to_ **dandan**

 

**chenle** _has changed_ **chenle** _to_ **ceolele**

 

 **nono:** we get it your rich

 **ceolele:** what abt my rich

 **nono:** you're* i will fight you square the fuck up

 **ceolele:** got that lawsuit ready *painting nails emoji*

 **dandan:** LMFAO

 **zeuuus:** rip jeno

 

**taeyong** _has changed_ **taeyong** _to_ **taebreeze**

 

 **taebreeze:** i looked around the room and the first thing i saw was 3 cans of febreeze

 **taeyomi:** he probs gets high off the fumes

 **taebreeze:** no

 **i'm peachy:** there's like 5 bottles of febreeze on each floor lmaooo

 **honey bwear:** c'mon ten pull through

 **minnie:** and then there was one

 **chittaphon:** uHHHHHHH

 

**chittaphon** _has changed_ **chittaphon** _to_ **devilish dao**

 

 **yoni:** devilish star 

 **jisungie:** fitting

 **i'm peachy:** awfully accurate

 **devilish dao:** anyways i was thinking we could host the potluck at either my place or the log cabin my family has in tahoe

 **xuxi:** i thought we were using the cabin for christmas?

 **devilish dao:** who said we couldn't use it both times? my parents love me i'm sure they'd agree

 **xuxi:** you and your ways ,, i ought to tell them one of these days

 **taebreeze:** can we all agree?

 **yoni:** yeah i don't mind hosting at our place for once

 **yukkuri:** sounds like a plan how long would we be staying at the cabin though

 **devilish dao:** nakamoto i know you love your nature so we have 10 acres of land around the cabin so we can make snow turkeys and igloos and go sledding

 **xuxi:** so probably 4-6 days

 **yukkuri:** bet i'll bring my takoyaki set

 **markiepoo:** how many rooms does it have

 **xuxi:** far too many ,, it's our family's pride and joy

 **fairyjun:** i like it

 **minnie:** we're all down

 **taebreeze:** alright then it's set

 **taebreeze:** time to go food shopping

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was the bomb ass dragon's beard candy shop in chinatown and i miss it dearly


	11. simon says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang manage a 4 day vacation at ten's family winter cabin up in lake tahoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi simon says has wrecked me
> 
> user updates: 
> 
> taeil- taeyomi  
> johnny- yoni (yah-nee)  
> taeyong- taebreeze -> yongie  
> yuta- yukkuri  
> kun- dandan  
> doyoung- bunnyoung  
> ten- devilish dao -> the cutest devil  
> jaehyun- it's peachy -> peachy  
> sicheng- winwinnie  
> jungwoo- zeuuus  
> yukhei- xuxi  
> mark- markiepoo  
> renjun- fairyjun  
> jeno- nono  
> donghyuck- honey bwear  
> jaemin- minnie  
> chenle- ceolele  
> jisung- jisungie

 

**hohoho ion know a pilgrim**

 

 

 **jisungie:** too bad the chat name has to change after today

 **nono:** rip, christmas was always the superior holiday anyways

 **devilish dao:** fuck did i forget the nam pla

 **minnie:** the what

 **xuxi:** the fish sauce

 **minnie:** ohhhh

 **xuxi:** also no i saw you put a bottle in the car ur good b

 **honey bwear:** it's been a while since i've seen snow

 **taeyomi:** oh yeah, our trip to reno was last christmas huh

 **fairyjun:** last christmas i gave u my heart

 **winwinnie:** but the very next day you gave it away

 **bunnyoung:** BUT THE VERY NEXT DaYYAYYYY U GAVE IT AWAAY

 **zeuuus:** THISS YEAR

 **ceolele:** to save me from tears 

 **honey bwear:** ILL GIVE IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAAAAL

 **taebreeze:** the more i stare at my user the more i hate it

 **devilish dao:** honestly go back to ur old one

 

 **devilish dao** _has changed_ **taebreeze** _to_ **yongie**

 

 **devilish dao** _has changed_ **i'm peachy** _to_ **peachy**

 

 **devilish dao** _has changed_ **devilish dao** _to_ **the cutest devil**

 

 **yongie:** lmfao i love how he changed jae's too

 **dandan:** we should've made sure we packed everything 4 days away from home plus 18 people is A LOT

 **the cutest devil:** don't worry the nearest target is only 30 mins away from the cabin

 **fairyjun:** so speaking of ur cabin how big is it

 **bunnyoung:** it has 15 bedrooms and 8 baths

 **yongie:** it has an indoor heated pool and gaming room

 **xuxi:** high ceilings and a grand fireplace 

 **the cutest devil:** they're exaggerating 

 **fairyjun:** i mean you sold me the minute you told us you had a cabin but this is amazing

 **the cutest devil:** yeah everyone just let me know what rooms yall want theyre scattered all over the place

 **ceolele:** how come doyoung and taeyong have been there but not us

 **xuxi:** i mean they have been bffs since elementary

 **ceolele:** forgot abt that honestly

 **jisungie:** my ipad is in my suitcase this is so sad 

 **winwinnie:** is it in our car

 **jisungie:** ya

 **zeuuus:** i mean we're only 20 mins away

 **honey bwear:** why did i agree to give injun the control of the aux cord this is the 7th mariah carey song he's played

 **bunnyoung:** what song is it

 **fairyjun:** I GOTTA SHAKE IT OFFF

 **dandan:** CUZ THE LOVIN AINT THE SAME 

 **bunnyoung:** AND U KEEPON PLAYING GAMES

 **nono:** LIKE U KNOW IM HERE TO STAHAY

 **yongie:** i gotta shake it off

 **the cutest devil:** just LIKE THE CALGON COMMERCIAL 

 **minnie:** I REALLY GOTTA GET UP OUTTAHEREEE

 **honey bwear:** AND GO SOMWHERE

 **fairyjun:** knew he'd cave in eventually

 **honey bwear:** i will strangle you

 **fairyjun:** babe you always do try something new

 **nono:** o___o

 **minnie:** hyuckie he's right

 **nono:** O____O

 **the cutest devil:** aight so we got here whatever you do don't park behind johnny's car 

 **winwinnie:** yeah right behind ya

 **yongie:** idk we're following taeil

 **winwinnie:** last time i saw taeil's car was 10 mins ago

 **nono:** mark's a few cars behind jaehyun 

 **yoni:** god it's so dark already it's only 6 pm

 **xuxi:** none of us brought proper gear 

 **xuxi:** wait who has all of our sleds

 **minnie:** i think mark's car

 **nono:** nana wish u were riding with us

 **minnie:** uh jaehyun's suv comfortably fits 6 people and you'd eat all the snacks i have so ,, no

 **yukkuri:** SNOWWWWWWWW

 **yukkuri:** god my ass is sore

 **zeuuus:** goD THEY STARTED A SNOWBALL FIGHT

 **ceolele:** WHAT WAIT FOR US

 **the cutest devil:** dontw orry johnny's dumbass started it i yelled at him 

 **jisungie:** lele just yelled at jaehyun to drive faster god he wants us to get killed

 **yongie:** "chenle i love ya kid but i'd rather not skid off the cliff"

 **xuxi:** y johnny gotta hurt me like this

 **dandan:** oh yeah i brought everyone their dragon's beard candy

 **yoni:** with your sugar daddy money?

 **dandan:** JOHNNYIMMG INANM KILL YOU I HATYR YOU

 **yongie:** FCUKDJKSJD

 **the cutest devil:** inch arresting...

 **winwinnie:** can we play never have i ever later

 **honey bwear:** YES

 **zeuuus:** i'm down

 **yukkuri:** i feel like a lot of things are gonna be exposed later

**dandan:**

**xuxi:** today's finna be SPICY 

 **the cutest devil: @yoni** wya i need you to carry this big ass pot of oliang

 **minnie:** OLIANG

 **nono:** you fucking coffee addict stop

 **jisungie:** i can taste it already

 **ceolele:** i've never tried it

 **yoni:** im taking a shit ask yukhei to carry it

 **fairyjun:** LMFAO SHUT UP

 **xuxi:** b me too

 **zeuuus:** sigh

 **yukkuri:** i got it

 **the cutest devil:** nakamoto my savior

 **dandan:** WE'RE HERE

 **bunnyoung:** damn we're still 5 mins away

 **jisungie:** mark got ahead of us smh

 **honey bwear:** yeah and i'll drink all the oliang

 **jisungie:** YOU WOULDN'T DARE

 **minnie:** hyuck pls no

 **fairyjun:** don't you'll end up like jaemin with dookie water pee

 **minnie:** JUNE BUG :-((((

 **fairyjun:** IM KIDDING

 **taeyomi:** i bent to pick someone's suitcase and my back just cracked fuck

 **honey bwear:** i can massage ur back for you later?

 **winwinnie:** no need already doing it

 **yoni:** i'm staring at the nam khao tod and i'm tempted to just use my hands and shove as much as i can in my mouth

 **zeuuus:** stop i was gonna do that too it smelled so good in the car

 **nono:** YAY WE MADE IT

 **yukkuri:** all the suitcases we had are in the living room

 **bunnyoung:** we have 5 suitcases and a shit ton of food

 **nono:** idk i think we have 3 and a bunch of sleds

 **taeyomi:** i think that's right we had like 6 or 7

 **yukkuri:** ya we had like 4 aight anyways tomorrow's plans are igloo building and snowball fights

 **ceolele:** I SEE YALL

 **yukkuri:** tell jaehyun to park behind me

 **fairyjun:**  japchae, mashed potatoes, turkey, honey ham, kimbap, and nam khao tod (๑♡⌓♡๑)

 **the cutest devil:** and oliang, soda, hot coco, and wine 

 **peachy:** i'm starving

 **markiepoo:** can someone help us get everything out

 **yoni:** yep coming

 **xuxi:** ofc

 **yongie:** what should i make for breakfast tomorrow

 **winwinnie:** pancakes!!!

 **peachy:** do we have any orange juice

 **the cutest devil:** we can just go shopping tomorrow morning

 **yoni:** did you need me to drive

 **markiepoo:** i think he'd rather drive

 **peachy:** dude u need ur fuckin beauty sleep

 **ceolele:** don't we all

 

* * *

 

the cabin is buzzing, chatter coming in and out the door as bags, suitcases, and a multitude of sleds make their way in, too. the kids are running around in awe, and he's happy that everyone seems jolly and untroubled. when the door closes, taking the frosty wind of the outdoors back outside, the atmosphere simultaneously brightens, clamor in the living room echoing off the ceiling.

 

ten claps his hands loudly (and it stings, he forgot about the rings on his hands) and people quiet down. "now, important discussion before we eat and you guys get lost. rooms?" people surge forward to collect their suitcases and follow him down a warmly lit corridor, stopping at the second door and opening.

 

to his surprise, taeyong rushes into the room immediately. taeyong's favorite room is upstairs, the one with the balcony overlooking the pond. "i'm exhausted, and this room is closest to the kitchen. if anyone takes my room upstairs, this is the only time i'd ever allow it," taeyong groans as he flops face first into the bed. jaehyun laughs and walks in, not before turning around to look at everyone. "see you nerds in the kitchen."

 

the next room gets taken by taeil and no one complains because well, it's taeil.

 

"ten, do you have your own room already?" chenle asks him, and ten nods back. "johnny already put our stuff upstairs, it's the last room in the east wing." chenle's eyes gleam as they pass the various doors, which makes no sense because chenle could buy twenty of these cabins and it would barely put a dent in his family's cash, but it's endearing either way.

 

one of the bigger rooms on the bottom west wing automatically goes to renjun, jeno, and jaemin with no question. "later losers," donghyuck sings, sticking his tongue at them while jeno does the same thing back.

 

when he asks if they want to move to the east wing, jisung is already running down the corridor back to the living room. what catches his sight (how come he didn't notice it then?) is a giant paper turkey, and rolls his eyes. looks like taeyong owes jeno that $150.

 

naturally the next rooms get taken up by sicheng and yuta, doyoung (which also shocks him, since the rooms upstairs are his favorites too) and kun next to doyoung's room.

 

he catches red on doyoung's collarbones, with splashes of purple. ten tries not to think on why doyoung's been so quiet this whole trip, but an uncanny nausea makes home in his stomach for a reason he can't place. 

 

the trip upstairs brings donghyuck and mark heading to the west wing with jungwoo and yukhei in tow, so ten only smiles to himself as he watches them disappear down the opposite hall. chenle and jisung are left, and he's about to say something to them but chenle beats him to it.

 

"jisung's sharing the room with me! see you guys downtairs!" and jisung lets out a squeak before allowing himself to be tugged by chenle into the first room.

 

"interesting, not shocked that he's whipped though," a voice mumbles next to him, and he places a hand over his beating heart.

 

"you piece of shit, could you not scare me like that? you know i get scared easily," he whines, and johnny just collects him in his arms. they stand there for a bit, before johnny speaks up. "what's wrong? i can hear you thinking too hard."

 

and ten wonders if he should tell him about the nausea, wonders if he should tell him about doyoung, wonders if he should tell him about the pounding throb that's trying to lacerate an open wound in his brain. 

 

maybe later.

 

and johnny understands. he always does. it's always been tacit with each other. 

 

the commotion downstairs snaps him out of whatever inner monologue has been playing out, making him bound down the stairs with johnny jogging behind him. mostly everyone who has a room downstairs is coming from the kitchen with plates into the expansive living area, taeyong already lighting the center fireplace. conversations fill the air.

 

"i'll get you a plate, what do you want to drink?" johnny asks him softly, and ten breathes. "do we have green tea?" "i'm sure we do." and like that, his boyfriend's heading into the kitchen.

 

there's bodies walking in and out, from upstairs, from the hallways, the kitchen, and soon the tv's playing one night only by sonder, and there's people sitting on the sofa, the beanbags, and even grabbing pillows to sit on the floor.

 

why's he feeling at unease? ten can feel the hairs on his head graying as he thinks.  

 

"who's not here yet?" sicheng wonders, and being the busybody he is, he scans the room quickly. there's taeil, kun, xuxi, jaemin, renjun, jungwoo, jaehyun, yuta, oh, there's mark with jisung, and jeno emerges out of the kitchen with doyoung. 

 

"hyuck and lele are on the stairs, so all of us are here now," yukhei replies. "everybody got their drinks? should we be corny and say what we're thankful for or start playing never have i ever?"

 

there's glasses of wine, a few mugs of hot chocolate, and many cups of oliang in people's hands. johnny manifests next to him on the couch, with a plate of food and mug of green tea.

 

"i think," jeno starts munching thoughtfully, "we should say what we're thankful for but also play never have i ever at the same time in age order." everyone murmurs in agreement. renjun pulls out a notebook and pencil from thin air. "wait, i need to list everyone in age order. my brain can't work that fast."

 

so they watch him jot down names, jokes being tossed around but finally, the list is complete. "take a sip from your drink if you've done it. no lying allowed." 

 

"taeil, it's your turn."

 

someone turns on zeze on the tv to which johnny complains. "zeze is only good the first thirty seconds, kodak fucking wack on his own track, how sad." "stop rhyming, you fucking headass."

 

"ahem," taeil coughs, and everyone snaps their neck towards him. "i'm thankful that i get to spend time with you guys, as always. love y'all." and everyone in the room coos at the confession. "shut up. anyways, never have i ever...kissed someone in this room on the lips."

 

all the couples in the room grumble, taking a sip from their cups, but jungwoo points at doyoung who's trying to discreetly take a sip. "holy shit, who?" "taeyong and ten. i'm telling you, high school was wild." ten lets out a snort and soon, everyone's giggling. 

 

"johnny, you're up next!" the man next to him clears his throat. "well, i'm thankful for my family, for ten, and for you guys." ten flushes because johnny's a big sap like that. "yeah keep blushing like that ten, i got more shit on you," yuta calls, and ten flips him off.

 

"uh...never have i ever traveled anywhere internationally besides korea." "oh, fuck you," kun yells, all the non-koreans sipping their drink.

 

the tea he's nursing in his hands are no longer scalding to the touch.

 

"taeyong! ooo, i'm excited." taeyong shakes his head while smiling. "yeah yeah, whatever. i'm thankful for my job and my opportunities, and for all of you because i love you all. muah." the kissy face he makes is cute, and everyone just whoops when jaehyun plants a quick peck on them.

 

"get some, jaehyun!" johnny hollers. ten smacks his arm and taeyong kicks at his legs, leaving everyone on the floor laughing.

 

"alright bitches, i'm next," yuta snaps his fingers while pointing them at sicheng, "love you, babe. and i'm thankful for the time i've spent with you all for the past god knows how long years." mark high fives him. "never have i ever been to korea."

 

"look what you made him do, johnny," donghyuck pouts. every korean in the room reluctantly downs a gulp.

 

something catches ten's eyes in the middle of this. it's doyoung, and he's staring at something.  _hard_. so when he looks to what it is, it's kun fiddling with a necklace. and it crashes down almost instantly. the realization hits him like a freight train; how has he not noticed it before? the necklace to kun is to what the ring on doyoung's left pinky is.

 

his mind goes blank. doyoung must've felt him boring holes into him because he looks at him and ten has to tear his glance away.

 

the hickies hidden on doyoung's collarbones are unmistakable. 

 

it's definitely not a relationship, but it's an unidentified  _something_.

 

when he looks back up, doyoung is staring at him, but this time taeyong is also looking with an adamant glint.  _we're talking later._

 

renjun breaks the invisible tension that goes by unnoticed.

 

"kun, it's your turn!" people start hooting, and ten can only distract himself by drowning himself with the energy the others are producing. "i'm thankful for everybody making me feel loved. and never have i ever smoked."

 

"god, stop, my high school days were embarrassing," johnny bemoans, sipping, and he watches with amusement as jaehyun and yukhei sip their drinks while nodding in agreement. chenle and jisung gape at them in disbelief.

 

"don't worry, we stopped once we got into college," yukhei sighs, pinching his nose bridge. "more like when you started dating," mark snickers, and jaehyun flails a hand in mark's direction.

 

"doyoung!" the dude in question replies with a 'hit me'. ten side eyes kun, who's keenly looking at doyoung. the nausea in his stomach converts into a massive migraine. ugh. "i'm thankful for you all, of course, but especially jisung even though he's a brat. never have i ever kissed a poster of a celebrity." 

 

everyone has to bite their lips to keep them from laughing as jisung looks at his brother, mouth open in betrayal, before sipping his drink. "i hate all of you."

 

"who was it a poster of?"

 

"rihanna."

 

a hand finds rest of his knee, and johnny squeezes lightly. 

 

_it's your turn._

 

"i'm thankful for everything. for my family, for this food, for you all. i don't know where i'd be, and-" he stop himself when the corner of his eyes burn.

 

"um, never have i ever done drugs."

 

thankfully, no one takes a sip. 

 

and ten's headache becomes numbing. jaehyun's saying, "never have i ever pretended to love someone." everyone else who talks is muted and ten wants to hear, wants to know what the sicheng, jungwoo, and yukhei are saying, but all he hears is laughter during hyuck shouting when it's mark's turn. the only thing he made out of that entire sentence was definitely him teasing mark though, since mark's face is red.

 

"chenle, your turn!" ten shakes his head. he zoned out during renjun and jeno. fuck. 

 

"never have i ever spent more than $1500 on someone."

 

it's expected to see jaehyun sip, and heck, ten's drinking his tea too, and everyone only raises their eyebrows at doyoung, who waves off their questioning looks. "maybe someday, who knows." 

 

jisungs next, and his is a simple "never have i ever broken the law." no one drinks.

 

just like that, never have i ever ends. taeyong looks at him and he has to shake his head.

 

"not today," he says quietly, and doyoung is fidgeting with hands.

 

johnny notices, and carries him up the stairs. 

 

"goodnight nerds, sleep well," ten slurs, tired, and johnny grins while yelling what he said. a chorus of 'goodnights' and a bunch of shrieks and cheers reverberate throughout the cabin. 

 

"goodnight, baby. i love you." he can only feel a kiss on his forehead and arms wrapped around him when he's laid carefully on the bed.

 

tomorrow replays like a mantra in his head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes it's me experimenting with formats once again also surprise??? lmfao


	12. i just want to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of day 2: explanations, apologies, swimming, and nasty, dirty minded people who have nothing better to do besides being weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my playground is just so like ,, cute b i'm s*ft

 

**hohoho ion know a pilgrim**

 

 

 

 **yoni:** i wake up only to find out ten left already

 **markiepoo:** wym "already" dude its like noon they left at 9

 **yoni:** wtfwho left with him

 **markiepoo:** yong, sicheng, woo, hyuck, and min

 **peachy:** the rest of us are kinda just. scattered around the house

 **zeuuus:** taeyong wants to know if steak for lunch sounds good

 **dandan:** target sells steak? (｀_´)ゞ

 **fairyjun:** since when ??

 **honey bwear:** we're at whole foods do you really think taeyong would buy steak from target

 **xuxi:** when the fuck was there a whole foods nearby

 **yongie:** DO YOU WANT STEAK OR NOT

 **bunnyoung:** PLEATHE

 **yukkuri:** yes please!!

 **taeyomi:** of course is that even a question????

 **ceolele:** pwease with a cherry on top uwu

 **minnie:** you made him aw keep being powerful my king

 **ceolele:** my influence 

 **fairyjun:** now that i think about it chenle has so much power over us

 **yoni:** where is everyone it's so quiet in the kitchen

 **jisungie:** um i'm with doyoung, taeil, sicheng, and lele in the gaming room

 **jisungie:** there's like 4 mario cart machines, 3 2-player arcade machines, consoles, 6 computers, fuckin dance revolution and this horror shooting game

 **taeyomi:** and karaoke

 **xuxi:** you guys have been there for like 2 hours come join us

 **taeyomi:** kun's in the sauna because quote unquote "i need a well deserved break from last week's classes"

 **winwinnie:** where are yall even

 **minnie:** yo that game room sounds radical bro

 **fairyjun:** like, totally

 **yoni:** the waves are gnarly my dudes

 **ceolele:** we're in the mountains

 **yukkuri:** tearing up the fresh powder kowabunga

 **bunnyoung:** i hate us

 **winwinnie:** really? couldn't tell

 **taeyomi:** stop using sarcasm who did you learn that from !

**yukkuri:**

**the cutest devil:**

**taeyomi:** i raised you guys better than this

 **xuxi:** taeil ur literally 24 shut up

 **taeyomi:** the DISRESPECT 

 **zeuuus:** it's decided steak for lunch and salmon for dinner

 **yongie:** yep it's gonna be yummy

 **peachy:** just like you?

 **jisungie:** MY EYSEAGSDJAHLK

 **ceolele:** GOODBYE!!!

 **taeyomi:** JAEHYUN

 **minnie:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO

 **zeuuus:** siri how do i unread something

 **winwinnie:** can you keep it in ur fuckin PANTS 

 **yoni:** WOAH DUDE

 

 **bunnyoung** _has kicked_ **peachy** _out of the chat_

 

 **honey bwear:**  it's what he deserves

 **the cutest devil:** jaehyun stop being nasty challenge failed

 **yukkuri:** SHFJHJHDF

 **yongie:** s i g h

 **markiepoo:** can't say i'm surprised

 **markiepoo:** he said to add him back

 **winwinnie:** aren't we building an igloo today 

 **xuxi:** later ya

 

 **nono** _has added_ **Jung Yoonoh** _to the chat_

 **nono** _has changed_ **Jung Yoonoh** _to_ **peachy**

 

 **minnie:** jeno y tho

 **ceolele:** is there like a schedule for what we're doing today

 **markiepoo:** stole his phone

 **fairyjun:** i tried stopping him

 **minnie:** then where's jeno?

 **fairyjun:** swimming duh

 **winwinnie:** where the pool @

 **yoni:** just meet me outside the game room i'll just walk with you guys there

 **ceolele:** bet

 **yukkuri:** uh i mean swimming, lunch, i know some of us are doing book club and the rest of you are watching totoro, igloo building, and dinner? does that sound right?

 **jisungie:** book club?

 **the cutest devil:** nana, hyuck, injun, jwoos, dong, kunkun, nakamoto, taeil, and i meet once a month and just read and drink tea and hot chocolate

 **yoni:** so that's where ur always disappearing to

 **markiepoo:** that's where hyuck goes every 3rd saturday 

 **minnie:** ya

 **minnie:** well we're like 20 mins away i wanna swim too

 **fairyjun:** lmfao yukhei just shoved jaehyun into the pool

 **winwinnie:** should someone get kun?? knowing him he probably fell asleep in the sauna

 **bunnyoung:** i can get him

 **the cutest devil:** dongs.

 **bunnyoung:**......

 **bunnyoung:** lmao leave him in there

 **yoni:** i'd rather not be pressed with murder charges so i'll get him omw to my room

 **honey bwear:** is the pool heated ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ

 **markiepoo:** yes sunshine

 **the cutest devil:** taeyong smiled when i read that aloud 

 **ceolele:** the pool is hot o___o

 **zeuuus:** why are you texting in the pool child

 **jisungie:** don't worry i took it away from him

 **fairyjun:** the only ones outta the pool are jisung and i

 **fairyjun:** well now me jisung got pulled in by sicheng

 **fairyjun:** and now they're playing marco polo

 **honey bwear:** bestfriend how come ur not with them

 **fairyjun:** waiting for you and min

 **fairyjun:** and to find out if kun is dead 

 **dandan:** hello 

 **minnie:** omg ur alive

 **dandan:** i know shocking

 **yoni:** he was belting frank ocean in the sauna

 **honey bwear:** i mean understandable

 **the cutest devil:** kun you fucking demon frank ocean just started playing on my phone who are you

 **kun:** ur worst nightmare

 **fairyjun:** leave that title to jisung, please

 **honey bwear:** LMFAO

 **minnie:** love that boy smh

 **yoni:** you guys almost here?

 **the cutest devil:** shut up i see you peeking out the window

 **fairyjun:** do you need help carrying bags

 **honey bwear:** it's snowing and you're wearing swim trunks do you think that's smart

 **yongie:** johnny come help

 **yoni:** already in front of ya

 **minnie:** god someone change the chat name

 

 **fairyjun** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **merry new years whores**

 

 **minnie:** accurate enough

 **honey bwear:** fiNALLY ugh it's so cozy in here

 

* * *

  

the bags are eventually left laying in the kitchen, and taeyong catches ten's arm before the latter has the chance to step on the stairs. "what happened yesterday?" he gently asks, trying to pry the answer out.

 

he's been best friends with ten for lord knows how long, and yesterday, his demeanor was off. taeyong notices the glances, isn't oblivious to the winces that graced ten's face last night.

 

ten only lets out a sigh and it sounds  _drained_ , but taeyong doesn't know what's wrong, only knows that doyoung's probably involved. 

 

"i don't know. i mean, i do, but i don't know why it happened. my head was fucking  _gone_. taeyong, did you see anything? notice?" and taeyong ponders for a bit.

 

was there anything peculiar with yesterday? perhaps he hasn't been paying attention lately.

 

"not that i know of, why?" the curiosity is gnawing at his sides, hands sweating slighty. silently, the question of 'what did i miss?' floats in the air, dancing around the two of them. it's becoming unbearable, this tension.

 

ten just grips the banister tightly, knuckles turning a milky white. "remember kun's back that one night?" he does.

 

taeyong remembers it too vividly, in fact. back red with nail marks, welts, and long scratches. it shocked him because kun? kun, out of all people, with a single night of memories imprinted on his back. it was the first and last time it ever happened. 

 

but what about it? he voices what he thinks out loud.

 

"he-," ten breathes out, "what happened the night before?" 

 

the image of a glassy eyed doyoung conjures in his mind. 

 

it slams into him at full force.

 

"they- no. are you fucking sure?" 

 

"they still are. well, i don't know to what extent. but all strings are attached, too."

 

something in his heart wavers at that moment. but the sporadic footsteps behind them give them whiplash from the moment they snap their attention to- oh. speaking of the devil. 

 

"johnny was asking for you guys, did something happen or," kun questions, eyebrow raised.

 

oh, if only he knew.

 

yet taeyong doesn't trust his voice, so he shakes his head and ten laughs. 

 

"no, we were just talking about how taeyong's swim trunks-" and taeyong lunges at him, kun shaking his head fondly.

 

for now, it ends there.

 

* * *

 

 

**merry new years whores**

 

 

 

 **yoni: @thecutestdevil @yongie** did y'all die

 **dandan:** no they were just chatting about taeyong's swim trunk incident 2 years ago

 **fairyjun:** should we stop swimming???

 **the cutest devil:** i just changed into my shorts

 **yongie:** sure it's lunch time anyways

 **yongie:** kunnie can you marinate the steak please and someone start the grill i gotta do something real quick

 **peachy:** you need any help with anything?

 **dandan:** yeah sure can you start the grill

 **peachy:** after i shower

 **nono:** my arms are gonna be numb tomorrow i feel it

 **xuxi:** should shower or else i'll steal all the hot water <3

 **honey bwear:** nOOOOOO NOT THE HOT WATER

 **markiepoo:** hyuckie hurry up i have the water? running? and it's boiling hot?

 **minnie:** bout to take the biggest bath

 **ceolele:** who wants to go to the sauna

 **yukkuri:** a lot of us are at the sauna rn come join

 **jisungie:** oh worm

 **yoni:** gross it probably smells like chlorine and ass

 **zeuuus:** ew could you not

 **fairyjun:** on second thought, nana i'll take a bubble bath with you

 **yoni:** the sauna is the equivalent of nevada

 **yoni:** a fiery sinhole that knows no limit

 **the cutest devil:** i was thinking texas but nevada works too

 **winwinnie:** weren't we just on fire like 2 weeks ago tho

 **peachy:** point taken

 

* * *

 

_knock knock._

 

he half wants to say he's changing his clothes or pretend he's asleep, but he decides just to yell a 'come on in, it's open.' doesn't know who he's expecting, though.

 

which is why he suddenly regrets it, because walking in are none other than his best friends. doyoung should've seen this coming ever since yesterday, from ten's hard stares and taeyong picking up the tension almost immediately. attempting to stay calm, he greets them as normally as he can manage.

 

"hey, what's up?" but his voice betrays him, cracking on the last word and ten stands there, taeyong sitting on the chair next to the table.

 

doyoung has a sinking suspicion that he's let on too much; that he let his guard down.

 

the silence that covers them is thick and suffocating him slowly, until ten finally speaks up.

 

but his voice and the words flowing out of his mouth instantly break and shatter doyoung's heart, painful like knives repeatedly finding way to the depths of his emotions.

 

"i thought best friends tell each other everything, dongyoung. we've known each other ever since elementary," ten's voice can't hold itself up, a gut wrenching sob rips through the room and icy hot  _shame_ settles down on him.

 

ten never calls him dongyoung unless it's important.

 

more importantly, ten rarely breaks down like this.

 

the tears sliding down his face alarm doyoung, who shoots a glance at taeyong, also on edge. 

 

then he realizes what they're talking about and his mind goes blank. he's tried so hard to keep everyone away from this mess, from whatever you could call it, and doyoung's paying for his careless actions of yesterday.

 

fuck.

 

"dongie, why didn't you tell us? where did we go wrong? what happened?" taeyong's voice is quiet, but the words hit so close to home, and his throat tightens uncomfortably.

 

he doesn't notice he's crying until ten throws himself at him, hugging him and soon taeyong's on the opposite side, eyes watery but holding the two of them.

 

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry," doyoung chokes out, his tears are salty and he's  _crying_ , face burning and heart ricocheting against his ribcage. 

 

"i- it- kun and i are just, whatever yunno? we've done shit but we're not uh, o- official or anything. we- it's complicated," he stutters, hiccuping and exhaling. taeyong rubs small circles on his back until his breathing evens out.  

 

ten finally talks in what seems like eternity.

 

"it's okay. we understand, it's just, how much longer were you two gonna keep this a secret from us? jisung? from the group? dongs, that night you came to us crying i was devastated. you didn't tell us what happened. but then yesterday, you were so quiet, and i finally noticed the necklace and ring, that you two chose rooms next to one another, and the looks you two were giving each other." 

 

he feels taeyong tense up next to him. 

 

"how come kun didn't drink when taeil said his never have i ever?"

 

"he was too busy staring at doyoung's collarbones."

 

"god, shut up."

 

the three of them pull apart. one glance and they burst into giggles.

 

"we look and sound like a mess, let's get cleaned up and go eat before everyone wonders where we went."

 

just the three of them, being there for each other as always. 

 

doyoung wants nothing else.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: markhyuck's billionaire post on nct music just gave me heart problems


	13. what comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of day 2: book club, totoro, snuggles, and blanket forts instead of igloo building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas break so that means i have a lot of chapters to be writing so keep out for updates!
> 
> for the next chapter (chapter 14) it'll be set a week before christmas so this is the last thanksgiving themed chapter !!

 

** hohoho ion know a pilgrim **

 

 

 

 **markiepoo:** hyuck is soaking up all the hot water :-(

 **the cutest devil:** why are you texting??? in the shower???

 **markiepoo:** correction: hyuck pushed me out of the shower and is now hogging up all the hot water

 **peachy:** go use another bathroom?

 **markiepoo:** it's fine i'll just use it after he's done

 **jisungie:** whipped

 **markiepoo:** little boy-

 **nono:** nana and renjun got done with their bubble bath and their hair is so fluff

 **yukkuri:** the sauna was a great experience i felt like a dumpling being steamed

 **zeuuus:** i

 **dandan:** would that be considered cannibalism 

 **yukkuri:** why the fuck would it be considered cannibalism i never mentioned eating

 

 **bunnyoung** _has kicked_ **dandan** _out of the chat_

 

 **yoni:** kun stop being nasty challenge failed part two

 **winwinnie:** that bitch i can't believe he'd backstab me like that

 **yongie:** aight who the fuck still showering

 **xuxi:** uhhhh i just got out 

 **markiepoo:** hyuck and chenle

 **yongie:**???

 **jisungie:** chenle moved to the bathroom next to hyuck and they're singing through the wall

 **taeyomi:** thts so :-(((( cute :-(((

 **the cutest devil:** get ur asses downstairs we gotta grill some steak

 **yongie:** what he said

 **bunnyoung:** would it be smarter to finish the leftovers for lunch and then cook the steak for dinner?

 **yukkuri:** we love someone with braincells

 **xuxi:** yeah that's fine by me

 **zeuuus:** ^

 

 **winwinnie** _has added_ **Qian Kun** _to the chat_

 **winwinnie**   _has changed_ **Qian Kun** _to_ **dandan**

 

 **yoni:** welcome back nasty ur full of surprises

 **peachy:** ur a sugar baby and beginning to be a PERV who are you and where has kun gone

**dandan:**

**yongie:** someone how many mugs of hot cocoa do i need to make for the book club

 **bunnyoung:** erm

 **the cutest devil:** okay roll call since we can't function

 **dandan:** here

 **minnie:** hello someone say book club

 **taeyomi:** hola hola

 **fairyjun:** i love kard

 **fairyjun:** also here

 **yukkuri:** yep

 **winwinnie:** wtf ur apart of their book club?

 **yukkuri:** LMFAO where have you been???

 **winwinnie:** i

 **ceolele:** O____O i didn't know nana or yuta was apart of it

 **zeuuus:** hERE

 **bunnyoung:** present

 **honey bwear:** hello

 **the cutest devil:** did you just get out the shower

 **honey bwear:** no i only took like 20 mins

 **yongie:** why are we making this more complicated than it needs to be

 **yongie:** book club get ur butts into the living room and get comfy

 **honey bwear:** OMG we're reading?

 **minnie:** ya

 **yoni:** damn that's like 10 people reading in the living room

 **xuxi:** we watching totoro in the theater?

 **peachy:** bet

 **nono:** **@markiepoo** where'd you go loser

 **honey bwear:** he's taking a quick shower

 **ceolele:** hurry i wanna watch totoro

 **jisungie:** lele we literally watched this last week for the 27th time??

 **ceolele:** annnnd ur point is?

 **nono:** (/^▽^)/

 **nono:** i brought snacks into the room

 **nono:** it's so cool it's like a real theater owo

 **bunnyoung:** right? it's great

 **winwinnie:** where even is it

 **yoni:** just go open doors around the pool area you'll find it eventually

 **the cutest devil:** or i can just lead you to it come meet me in the kitchen

 **peachy:** if mark don'h hurry his ass up we're starting without him

 **jisungie:** more snacks for us

 **ceolele:** (*~▽~)

 **nono:** anyways what book are you guys reading

 **fairyjun:** nancy drew

 **taeyomi:** the greatest detective of all time

 **yukkuri:** nancy drew

 **minnie:** the clue in the jewel box

 **xuxi:** wait you all read the same book o___o

 **yongie:** we go buy them and then save them ya

 **honey bwear:** at the end of every year we donate all of the books we've read to libraries and orphanages

 **minnie:** gotta give back to the community yunno

 **yoni:** (｡-人-｡) you guys are actual angels my heart is so ??? 

 **ceolele:** can i join when you guys read next time

 **yongie:** ofc!!!

 **jisungie:** stop this is tempting me to join to 

 **bunnyoung:** are you sure it's not because *** **** ** ** ****** ** ******

 **dandan:** morse code is that you???

 **jisungie:** DOYOUNG STOPPPPPP

 **yukkuri:** HE ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD THAT??>?L.DSFHSJKH

 **honey bwear:** what kind of fucking demonic shit

 **yongie:** mark can't even properly communicate with me and yall can do THAT

 **markiepoo:** look dude

 **jisungie:** mark you slow ass we started without you

 **markiepoo:** i'ma go cuddle hyuck have fun kiddo

 **ceolele:** but he's gonna be reading with everyone

 **dandan:** yeah ^

 **markiepoo:** u rlly think thats gonna stop me

 **jisungie:** traitor

 **markiepoo:** hey chenle in jisung's third drawer in his bedside table

 **jisungie:** SHUTHKTHER EFGYCIVAKMVAKLAB

 **jisungie:** PLAEATSTE DPLEFAFSDEE I M SORRYY IMS SORRY SHUUTUTHTHE FUDKMUPP

 **bunnyoung:** oh

 **taeyomi:** inch arresting...

**honey bwear:**

**minnie:**

**fairyjun:**

**nono:**

**jisungie:** （；へ：）

 **markiepoo:** omg no sungie im sorry

 **jisungie:** no it's fine!!!

 **markiepoo:** anyways he has a bucket of lollipops in there

 **jisungie:** IM GONAN FUICKKING MURDER YOYUO

 **ceolele:** HFSJFHJDHF WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATING SO MUCH CANDY

 **jisungie:** uh yeah don't worry

 **zeuuus:** okay can we please stop getting distracted and do the things we were supposed to be doing

 **peachy:** whoop yea i gotta rewind the movie a few minutes back

 **winwinnie:** put ur phones on silent nerds

 **jisungie:** i don't want to watch totoro for the 7th time this month but like

 **markiepoo:** i understand

 **markiepoo:** just text me then?

 **jisungie:** sure

 

* * *

 

**markus - pjisung**

  

 **markus:** what's up?

 **pjisung:** thought you were cuddling hyuck

 **markus:** i stole his hot chocolate and i didn't wanna bother his reading

 **pjisung:** how do they even do those group readings

 **markus:** they take turns reading every paragraph and at the end the end of every chapter they talk about what they think is gonna happen

 **markus:** it's actually pretty funny

 **markus:** i've never seen kun and jungwoo crank out so many jokes and stupid ass shit

 **pjisung:** they're at the part where they crawl through the bush thing

 **markus:** bored?

 **pjisung:** yeah but i can't leave

 **markus:** wanna talk about it?

 **pjisung:** maybe another time

 **markus:** You know I'm always here, Jisung.

 **pjisung:** I know. Thank you for that.

 **markus:** so as i was sayin-

 **pjisung:** i hate us

 **pjisung:** have you started christmas shopping yet

 **pjisung:** i don't really know what to get chenle this year

 **markus:** are u spending the holidays with him

 **pjisung:** no

 **pjisung:** doyoung and i are going to our aunt's house in el dorado

 **markus:** FINNNNND THE EL DORAAADO

 **pjisung:** tell me why i saw that coming from a mile away

 **markus:** are you visiting apple hill

 **pjisung:** how'd you guess

**markus:**

**pjisung:** understandable

 **pjisung:** are you spending the holidays with hyuck?

 **markus:** yeah, we're going to his parent's house for an hour before we go back to mine and see all my family n shit

 **markus:** taeyong's doing the same with jaehyun

 **pjisung:** wait by family how much do you mean because i know

 **markus:** extended ones too

 **pjisung:** oh yuck

 **markus:** KDJKSJDSKDJ

 **markus:** oh god

 **pjisung:** hello yes i am your god

 **markus:** i hate you

 **markus:** okay but ur brother literally said the most shocking thing and im ????

 **pjisung:** oh god

 **markus:** can't help you

 **pjisung:** did you really just use my own joke against me

 **markus:** it worked

 **pjisung:** what did he say i need more blackmail material on him he has too much on me

 **markus:** "bess is abt get a date the next day and so am i"

 **markus:** everyone just stopped talking and is just like O____O

 **pjisung:** bitch me too WHAT THE FUCK? O__O

 **markus:** i'm trying to type quietly sigh

 **pjisung:** LMAO lele just asked me what i saw because my face was in shock

 **markus:** FUCKKCSCS

 **markus:** kun just asked with who and he sounds so fucking scary what the actual fuck

 **pjisung:** UHHHHHHH

 **markus:** yuta just yelled "with me" i am so fuckin LOST

 **markus:** oh apparently he promised to take doyoung to get some bún bò huế

 **pjisung:** how do you even know the accents to that ur not even viet

 **markus:** i eat good

 **pjisung:** mood

 **pjisung:** oh shit it ended

 **markus:** i don't remember totoro being that short

 **pjisung:** me neither but this my mf chance to floor it meet me in the kitchen i saw some ceviche and guac next to some blue corn chips

 **pjisung:** bring hyuck too

 **markus:** bet

 

* * *

 

 

**hohoho ion know a pilgrim**

 

 

 

 **ceolele:** why did jisung just book it out like he missed the train or smth

 **winwinnie:** lmfao he really did look like that

 **taeyomi:** funny that you say that

 **yoni:** how come

 **yukkuri:** mark grabbed hyuck and floored it too

 **xuxi:** but when does he not do that

 **fairyjun:** hyuck used to never let anyone just drag him away mark made him soft

 **taeyomi:** he's still stubborn

 **minnie:** obviously but it's not as harsh

 **nono:** i kinda miss his teasing

 **peachy:** guys

 **winwinnie:** right so why did jisung fly out the door

 **peachy:** read my mind

 **winwinnie:** i see the fucking vision bitch

**fairyjun:**

**dandan:**

**the cutest devil:**

**xuxi:**

**ceolele:**

**zeuuus:** they're in the kitchen

 **bunnyoung:** when did you get up and leave

 **zeuuus:** ever since we finished reading i went to the kitchen

 **zeuuus:** and then jisung ran in here

 **zeuuus:** we stared at each other

 **zeuuus:** and 2 seconds later mark and hyuck come running in

 **zeuuus:** so now we're all just snacking and talking about top notch shit

 **fairyjun:** are you guys scheming

 **honey bwear:** i wish

 **markiepoo:** no

 **jisungie:** we're eating what makes you think we're scheming

 **bunnyoung:** they're scheming

 **honey bwear:** fucking hell

 **yongie:**....pillow forts anyone?

 **yoni:** get in the damn living room we're making a giant blanket fort whether you like it or not

 **dandan:** are we really

 **yoni:** did i stutter

 **zeuuus:** someone come get they mans

**the cutest devil:**

**the cutest devil:** well.

 **yongie:** are you srs

 **taeyomi:** yay pillow forts!!

 **honey bwear:** cute

 **markiepoo:** we'll be there in a bit still snacking

 **yongie:** uh huh

 **the cutest devil:** wouldn't it be better to do this in the bean bag room

 **dandan:** to do it in the what now

 **xuxi:** omg the bean bag room

 **nono:** idk what the bean bag room is but it sounds like my type of room

 **xuxi:** during christmas there's a fuck ton of people here so when the kids want to sleep or go somewhere the bean bag room is like

 **xuxi:** imagine 20 bean bags in the room and a giant tv and toy box basically

 **taeyomi:** suddenly my childhood is sad

 **peachy:** you think we can host a wresting match on the bean bags

 **winwinnie:** johnny vs jaehyun

 **peachy:** fuck no ron

 **yukkuri:** johnny's a redwood tree

 **the cutest devil:** it's true i have to climb him

 **yongie:** i'm gonna pretend that i never read that

 **honey bwear:** yuta vs jaehyun and jeno vs yukhei

 **bunnyoung:** why do i feel like yukhei should go against johnny

 **nono:** hyuck wants me dead

 **honey bwear:** my plans have been flawed

 **nono:** i see how it is ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

 **honey bwear:** (｡’▽’｡)♡love you too muah

 **minnie:** where's my love at

 **fairyjun:** gosh jeno you're over here stealing all of hyuck's affection we're his bestfriends too

 **honey bwear:** (♡´౪`♡) love you guys too!!

 **minnie:** i'm so happy

 **fairyjun:** uwu love you too

 **markiepoo:** where is my love

 **jisungie:** are you actually serious

 **yongie:** shhhh

 **yoni:** mark leeeeee 

 **taeyomi:** hate that i heard that text

 **winwinnie:** same

 **xuxi:** okay well the bean bag room is near the movie theater get back over here and let's tussle 

 **yoni:** oh it's on

 **bunnyoung:** jungwoo?

 **zeuuus:** if he gets tossed out the window let me know

 **dandan:** good to see how much you care for him

 **the cutest devil:** kun you ho get over here

 **dandan:** calm down 

 **ceolele:** by monsta x

 **jisungie:** by monsta x

 **yongie:** omg

 **bunnyoung:** cute

 **minnie:** we love the nation's soulmates

 **ceolele:** jaemin i'm gonna strangle you 

 **ceolele:** r u exposing me like this

 **honey bwear:** OH?

 **markiepoo:** jisung just let out the ugliest sound

 **bunnyoung:** did it sound like a dog wheezing

 **zeuuus:** yeah actually

 **bunnyoung:** oh my god you broke jisung

 **fairyjun:** well shit

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wtf was sm thinking abt hosting 127's seoul tour when hyuck and sicheng won't even be there to participate in it? like? huh? give them a fuckin break
> 
>    
> come scream at me on twitter @laoxaichay to give me ideas on future chapters and new stories!


	14. hope we always feel like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas is around the corner. everything and everyone goes into chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops we have username changes 
> 
> taeil-mistletae  
> johnny-yoni  
> taeyong-taenog  
> yuta-yukkuri  
> kun-dandan  
> doyoung-bunnyoung  
> ten-angel  
> jaehyun-cinnahyun  
> sicheng-windeer  
> jungwoo-jwoosh  
> yukhei-xuxi  
> mark-christmark  
> renjun-fairyjun  
> jeno-jenoflake  
> donghyuck-gingerbwear  
> jaemin-snowmin  
> chenle-lelebon  
> jisung-jisungie

 

**merry new years whores**

 

 

 

 **winwinnie:** hello my bisexuals

 **zeuuus:** hey gays

 **taeyomi:** jungwoo we JUST talked about the validity of bisexuality 

 **ceolele:** is anyone working today

 **winwinnie:** yeah i am

 **winwinnie:** yuta said he was doing smth today

 **minnie:** injun is working today too

 **bunnyoung:** he's with us

 **winwinnie:** who's us

 **winwinnie:** aren't you also working

 **bunnyoung:** called the day off

 **bunnyoung:** yong, ten, and i

 **nono:** ur making him 4th wheel u guys rip

 **the cutest devil:** wym he's our bestfriend?

 **dandan:** SINCE WHEN

 **yoni:** did i miss something orrr

 **jisungie:** i was today years old when i learned that yuta is best friends with the shady trio

 **yukkuri:** ouch that shit hurted </3

 **yongie:** just because we didn't meet him until highschool doesn't mean he isn't with doyoung and ten and i in the group

 **zeuuus:** so ur telling me it's been a 4 man team this entire time

 **the cutest devil:** ya

 **yongie:** mhmn

 **bunnyoung:** basically

 **ceolele:** please say sike

 **yukkuri:** damn i feel the love or whatever

 **winwinnie:** so what are y'all doing then

 **the cutest devil:** christmas shopping

 **xuxi:** holy shit christmas is on tuesday

 **minnie:** why does renjun need to work on a saturday when we could've gone shopping today

 **nono:** i am literally right here

 **minnie:** you guys hear something?

 **yoni:** LMFAO what did he do

 **nono:** i ate the last jar of talenti

 **dandan:** i would've ignored you too 

 **markiepoo:** did someone say christmas

 **peachy:** oh dear god

 **markiepoo:** WHERE IS YOUR HOLIDAY SPIRIT 

 **markiepoo:** i want new usernames P R O N T O

 **honey bwear:** i tried stopping him

 **ceolele:** you did ur best 

 **peachy:** idk but johnny, yukhei, and jeno are coming over to play games

 **jisungie:** where was my invite

 **ceolele:** ^

 **markiepoo:** i will scream if no one changes their user

 **honey bwear:** i will smack you if you do

 

 **honey bwear** _has changed_ **honey bwear** _to_ **gingerbwear**

 

 **gingerbwear:** happy?

 **markiepoo:** i love you

 **jisungie:** you guys are NEXT to each other stop being gross in here

 

 **taeyomi** _has changed_ **taeyomi** _to_ **mistletae**

 

 **dandan:** that's so cute

 **gingerbwear:** we love taeil

 **mistletae:** awe guys

 **peachy:** i'm tryna think of one but nothing comes to mind

 **yongie:** i got you

 **winwinnie:** jaeyong is under the mistletoe yall gotta smooch

 **winwinnie:** gtg back to work smh

 **yukkuri:** a genius

 **peachy:** muah muah

 **yongie:** smooches

 

 **yongie** _has changed_ **peachy** _to_ **cinnahyun**

 

 **yongie** _has changed_ **yongie** _to_ **taenog**

 

 **taenog:** the lee's got this shit on lock this year

 **nono:** mark is still markiepoo

 

 **gingerbwear** _has changed_ **markiepoo** _to_ **christmark**

 

 **christmark:** gang gang

 **minnie:** can you make one for me too hyuck

 

 **gingerbwear** _has changed_ **minnie** _to_ **snowmin**

 

 **gingerbwear** _has changed_ **nono** _to_ **jenoflake**

 

 **gingerbwear:** be jolly my lil frozen water droplets

 **jenoflake:** thank you king

 **yoni:** would it be too weird to nickname ten angel

 **cinnahyun:** no???

 **mistletae:** go for it

 **yoni:** alright, bet

 

 **yoni** _has changed_ **the cutest devil** _to_ **angel**

 

 **angel:** babe ur so cute thank you :-(((((

 **yoni:** HIZZUK

 **yukkuri:** do you think sicheng would kill me if i changed his

 **zeuuus:** idk you fucking scorpio you should know the scorpio ways

 **yukkuri:** you damn pisces 

 

 **yukkuri** _has changed_ **winwinnie** _to_ **windeer**

 

 **zeuuus** _has changed_ **zeuuus** _to_ **jwoosh**

 

 **ceolele:** wait so who's not gonna change their un

 **xuxi:** me

 **yoni:** ^

 **dandan:** ^^

 **jisungie:** me

 **yukkuri:** jisung you had ONE job

 **yukkuri:** ^^^^

 **bunnyoung:** renjun and i like our users so we'll keep them

 **ceolele:** i need one (*´-｀*)

 

 **jisungie** _has changed_ **ceolele** _to_ **lelebon**

 

 **jisungie:** urmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **bunnyoung:** *eyes emoji*

 **taenog:** why you type that out

 **bunnyoung:** it's more dramatic when you type out emojis

 **yoni:** it really is

 **lelebon:** aw sungie this is so cute

 **jisungie:** i'm glad you liked it!

 **taenog:** WOW

 **gingerbwear:** i am so proud of you

 **xuxi:** i never thought i'd see this tbh

 **bunnyoung:** i actually shed a tear that was so nice to read

 **jisungie:** ur all so fuckin dramatic

 **angel:** LANGUAGE

 **yukkuri:** us, dramatic? more likely than you think!

 **yoni:** so we're @ jae's finally and the first thing he does when he opens the door is put xuxi in a headlock 

 **jwoosh:** omg he's choking him

 **taenog:** JSKDJKSJD YUKHEI SAY THE SAFE WORD !!!

 **dandan:** SHUTUPPPPP

 **jenoflake:** LMFAOOOOO

 **mistletae:** WILDT

 **christmark:** did taeyong really just type that with his own 2 hands

 **angel:** yes

 **yoni:** i hate that i laughed but

 **snowmin:** it took me a minute to get it

 **cinnahyun:** i

 **jenoflake:** yukhei assert ur dominance by t-posing on him

 **jisungie:** FUCSDKMCHSJKCKJ

 **lelebon:** I HATE YOUOOOOOO

 **gingerbwear:** thanks! i hate it

 **christmark:** b where'd u fucking go the bed cold 

 **dandan:** he left ur ass to freeze

 **gingerbwear:** stop exposing my plans

 **gingerbwear:** i went to go get some tea i'll be back ??

 **christmark:** my bed says hurry up it's cold

 **taenog:** sigh

 **angel:** sigh (2)

 **windeer:** sigh (3)

 **yukkuri:** omg ur off work now huh

 **windeer:** yeth

 **windeer:** can we go christmas shopping too?

 **yukkuri:** we can tomorrow? 

 **jenoflake:** renjun gets off in 10 mins smhhhh

 **snowmin:** thank god i'm lonely since you decided to LEAVE me here

 **jenoflake:** U WERE IGNORING ME

 **xuxi:** want me to throw him into the pool

 **snowmin:** it's tempting

 **dandan:** but it's freezing outside

 **bunnyoung:** i think that's the point

 **taenog:** IMM GONNAS LOSE MY SGJHTI FUAKSDV

 **cinnahyun:** WHAT HAPPENDE

 **yoni:** what he said

 **mistletae:** you guys okay???

 **angel:** THIS GUY WALKED BY AND DOYOUNG LOOKED FOR A BIT AND TURNED TO US AND SAID, "I HOPE HE LIKES HIS GUTS REARRANGED"

 **jwoosh:** HE DID NOOTOTTTTTTT

 **yoni:** FCISUODMNOOOOOOOOOOO

 **mistletae:** WHOSSSSE MANNN IS THIS

 **dandan:** lmao come again???

 **taenog:** dude i fucking LOST it 

 **angel:** nakamoto cannot breathe rn 

 **jisungie:** suddenly i don't know a kim doyoung

 **christmark:** i have no words

 **cinnahyun:** he's really out here whoring it out

 **windeer:** this is the same man who slut dropped at panera

 **angel:** whatta legend

 **lelebon:** i forgot abt that O___O

 **snowmin:** we still dont know who dared him to do it

 **yoni:** don't let this distract you from the fact that doyoung really just said that

 **bunnyoung:** i am a grown adult i do what i want

 **jenoflake:** oh so you GROWN grown?

 **xuxi:** why does grown look so weird

 **jwoosh:** stop i was just thinking about that too

 **yukkuri:** YALL holy shit doyoung's waist fuckin SNATCHED 

 **yukkuri:** like ion remember this at all

 **cinnahyun:** it really is

 

 **yoni** _sent an image_

 

 **fairyjun:** not @ how doyoung really has a snatched waist in that picture but wtf christmas is actually like 3 days away

 **snowmin:** BAO BEIII

 **jenoflake:** BABYYYY HEWWO

 **snowmin:** jeno ate my talenti

 **fairyjun:** jeno i told you the last jar was for jaemin were u even listening

 **jenoflake:**...oops?

 **gingerbwear:** why tho jaemin's lips are crusty enough he doesn't need the cold to further it

 **snowmin:** DONGHYUCK

 **fairyjun:** i

 **fairyjun:** i'm so sorry but i let out the ugliest laugh

 **fairyjun:** hyuck apologize nerd

 **lelebon:** i know what to get jaemin for christmas now thank you

 **jenoflake:** im hella dead

 **bunnyoung:** you guys dare me to go up to a cute guy and ask him for his number

 **yoni:** wtf no

 **jwoosh:** what did you eat today to be doing this

 **angel:** he's gotten bold we love a confident king

 **christmark:** don't ?? encourage ?? him ??

 **taenog:** i can see this ending poorly

 **dandan:** what's gotten into you?

 **bunnyoung:** ,':) are you actually gonna do that?

 **bunnyoung:** lmfao what even

 **yukkuri:** ahahhha so ANYWAYS

 **yukkuri:** fuck doyoung's dare who wants me to lick the frozen pole

 **jisungie:** do it coward you won't

 **lelebon:** JISUNG

 **windeer:** don't be stupid now

 **cinnahyun:** uh maybe don't do that??? 

 **yukkuri:** i can't believe you're making me do this

 **xuxi:** BITCHDJFHJDH

 **mistletae:** oh my god

 **taenog:** he was actually abt to do it

 **bunnyoung:** i think we're done shopping we have like 30 fucking bags

 **yoni:** perhaps the rich popped out

 **windeer:** mayhaps

 **gingerbwear:** mark just farted and tried covering it up 

 **christmark:** IIDNTNO!?>!?>!>mj:jl!??/1?@

 **yoni:** mark leeeee

 **jenoflake:** he's always gassy

 **christmark:** goodbye

 **gingerbwear:** LMFAO he told me to tell y'all i'm lying

 **gingerbwear:** it was a joke mark lee actually didn't fart

**lelebon:**

**snowmin:** how come i don't buy it

 **angel:** because we never know

 **xuxi:** whelp it's getting late 

 **fairyjun:** i'm on insta and people keeping tagging me in our post of the us dancing to baby shark

**jenoflake:**

**christmark:**

**gingerbwear:**

**lelebon:**

**snowmin:**

**jisungie:**

**dandan:**...baby...shark...

 **jisungie:** look man we can't all be doyoung

 **bunnyoung:** what the fuck did i do

 **jenoflake:** ur vocal cover that you posted ?? what else??

 **bunnyoung:** oh

 **cinnahyun:** we still haven't posted anything

 **taenog:** erm it'll be extended into the new year

 **yoni:** just like all of our problems

 **dandan:** don't get me started

 **angel:** ALRIGHTY 

 **windeer:** i

 **mistletae:** ngl that kinda scared me

 **yukkuri:** look i don't know what the fuck is going on but you need to stop this shit and fix it

 **yukkuri:** whoops wrong chat

 **yukkuri:** oh well you know who you are if the shoe fits then the shoe fits

 **taenog:** whewwwwwww

 **jwoosh:** marty i am s l i g h t l y scared

 **windeer:** *eyes emoji*

 **fairyjun:** *thinking emoji*

 **jisungie:** what are you so SCARY for

 **yoni:** i felt that

 **yukkuri:** don't worry ≡(*′▽`)っ

 **gingerbwear:** that kaomoji makes this all the more threatening

 **lelebon:** king who hurt you like this

 **bunnyoung:** idk but ur king has to drive us home safely so he'll chat later

 **windeer:** be careful!!

 **cinnahyun:** see you guys soon get back in one piece

 **christmark:** like that sounds comforting okay

 **snowmin:** optimism b

 **xuxi:** yeah what happened to your holiday spirit huh

 **christmark:** yuta's text threw me off guard

 **angel:** i think it threw all of us off

 **dandan:** no kidding 

 **taenog:** so tomorrow is sunday what is everyones plans

 **yoni:** shopping

 **jwoosh:** i think most of us are christmas shopping

 **gingerbwear:** i'm going with taeil and mark to the ice cream museum

 **mistletae:** we waited months for this moment

 **fairyjun:** i'll probably go shopping with nana and lele

 **bunnyoung:** i promised to take jisung and jeno to that dino cafe mark and hyuck went to because jisung wanted to try that cake that looks like a yoshi egg

 **bunnyoung:** and jeno's just cute so he gets to come

 **snowmin:** question

 **windeer:** shoot

 **snowmin:** yoshi is an underrated supporting character i said what i said

 **yoni:** that's not a question 

 **xuxi:** how'd we get frm cafes to mario franchise characters

 **snowmin:** when i saw yoshi eggs it kinda just came to my mind

 **cinnahyun:** debate

 **jenoflake:** bring it on

 **cinnahyun:** who's the best mario kart character to play

 **christmark:** bowser

 **jisungie:** but bowser always loses in the end

 **jisungie:** just like you

 **jenoflake:** OUCH

 **christmark:** i'm gonna knock you out one of these days

 **jwoosh:** don't most of us do couple shit anyways

 **jwoosh:** like i know xuxi and i play toad and toadette

 **xuxi:** cuz we're cute like that

 **windeer:** no i'm a classy bitch so i play rose gold peach

 **jenoflake:** metal mario just to flex

 **gingerbwear:** you're all whores shy guy is the best fucking character don't @ me

 **fairyjun: @gingerbwear** lakitu is the best stfu

 **snowmin:** lakitu is literally the pettiest fucking character in the game

 **fairyjun:** exactly

 **gingerbwear:** it makes so much more sense now

 **cinnahyun:** there's a baby pact

 **angel:** it consists of yong, johnny, nakamoto, jaehyun, and i

 **cinnahyun:** i'm baby luigi and taeyong's baby daisy

 **yoni:** i like to be iconic so ten and i are baby peach and baby mario

 **bunnyoung:** and yuta's baby rosalina

 **mistletae:** i'm koopa troopa

 **windeer:** (๑ˊ͈ ॢꇴ ˋ͈)〜♡॰ॱ

 **christmark:** (｡’▽’｡)♡

 **gingerbwear:** that's so cute stop (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

 **snowmin:** doyoung and jisung live up to their name of rude siblings so they're wario and waluigi respectively 

 **dandan:** and i'm rosalina

 **snowmin:** o wait i'm yoshi lol

 **lelebon:** i'm daisy

 **cinnahyun:** no one is normal mario and luigi lmfaoooo

 **xuxi:** it be like that

 **bunnyoung:** jisung come help me carry these bags

 **jisungie:** going !!

 **yukkuri:** i can't believe you had a discussion abt mario kart without me

 **yukkuri:** well the best map will always be mushroom gorge

 **dandan:** what mario kart is that even in

 **christmark:** who the hell even knows

 **lelebon:** good point

 **taenog:** i can't believe we got off topic again

 **jwoosh:** shit

 **xuxi:** shopping

 **cinnahyun:** i have a meeting to go to tomorrow 

 **windeer:** yuta and i are going to the outlet whether he likes it or not

 **yukkuri:** i was gonna say something really corny but yeah i don't mind 

 **dandan:** urm i have to finish this thing i'm working on

 **yoni:** i gotta sketch some new clothes i'm designing 

 **angel:** and i'm going with taeyong to go food shopping 

 **xuxi:** you cooking anything?

 **taenog:** probably

 **jenoflake:** wait are we spending christmas eve together

 **cinnahyun:** we'll see

 **taenog:** yeah we'll see what happens 

 **mistletae:** hopefully nothing bad happens within the next few days...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas y'all !! see you on new years ;-)


	15. the world is ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for once, nothing seems out of the ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe the holy trinity themselves blessed us with covers of christmas songs i love them so much

 

**merry new years whores**

 

 

 

 **lelebon:** MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSS WOOHOO

 **snowmin:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU ALL STUFF YOUR FACES AND BE HAPPY WITH YOUR FAMILIES UWU I LOVE YOU ALL SMOOCHES

 **mistletae:** boys it's like 7 am go back to sleep

 **christmark:** 2019 is almost here and i'm falling headfirst into it!

 **fairyjun:** like a dumbass

 **angel:** are we leaving clowning mark in 2018

 **taenog:** lmfao

 **bunnyoung:** never

 **jisungie:** nope

 **jenoflake:** why are the brothers so evil

 **gingerbwear:** they radiate that bde

 **gingerbwear:** big demonic energy

 **bunnyoung:** shouldn't that be ten

 **angel:** ironic you say that my user is exactly the opposite

 **xuxi:** but southeast asians are demons remember?

 **angel:** a) ur my fucking cousin

 **angel:** b) ur mom is thai asshat

 **jwoosh:** big dumb dumb

 **xuxi:** ngl it's too early to be functioning

 **yukkuri:** then go ??? back to sleep ???

 **christmark:** this is so sad hyuck left last night to spend the night @ his parents so now he's making me drive ALONE there later

 **jenoflake:** he just wants you to arrive all goody like so he can flex on his cousins

 **angel:** wish johnny would do that but he's a goofball

 **lelebon: @yoni** you gonna let him do you like that?

 **angel:** chenle sweetie he's knocked the fuck out he ain't waking up anytime soon

 **jwoosh:** yukhei went back to sleep too

 **taenog:** i'ma just do a mini role call real quick

 **taenog: @everyone** who's up at this ungodly hour (´〜｀*) zzz

 **yukkuri:** not sicheng 

 **fairyjun:** merry christmas !!!

 **snowmin:** i think most of us are up

 **jisungie:** ya

 **jisungie:** i can hear doyoung blasting christmas music downstairs with our dad

 **mistletae:** at 7 in the morning?

 **bunnyoung:** this entire family is crazy are you surprised

 **mistletae:** no not really

 **taenog:** jaehyun just smacked me in his sleep i wonder who he's fighting

 **jwoosh:** probably xuxi after he choked him

 **christmark:** are we still doing the new years party at jaehyun's

 **taenog:** yeah to make up for the fact we couldn't spend christmas eve together

 **gingerbwear:** i opened up jaehyun's present

 **gingerbwear:** it was a nerf gun with the note "bring this to the new years party ;)"

 **lelebon:** wait

 **lelebon:** everyone open jaehyun's present

 **jenoflake:** i'm too lazy to run downstairs

 **angel:** i also got a nerf gun with the same note

 **jisungie:** OwO

 **snowmin:** are we...having a nerf gun fight...on new years?

 **taenog:** ...surprise?

 **dandan:** ur all going down

 **jisungie:** try me old man

 **yukkuri:** someone's gonna shoot that one vase on the side table next to the sofa

 **jwoosh:** well fuck don't go jinxing it

 **fairyjun:** we have 3 houses to go to today i'm already exhausted and i haven't even gotten outta bed yet

 **jenoflake:** nana is clinging onto him

 **gingerbwear:** then what are you doing

 **jenoflake:** downstairs

 **bunnyoung:** didn't you just say you were too lazy to run downstairs 

 **snowmin:** his stomach was growling

 **christmark:** just sneezed 3 times who's talking shit

 **lelebon:** jeno's stomach

 **dandan:** me

 **christmark:** excuse u

 **dandan:** i said ur a bitch

 **gingerbwear:** LMFAO

 **mistletae:** why does it not feel like christmas

 **dandan:** i was abt to say that too

 **snowmin:** ur right i can't believe new years is in a few days

 **taenog:** WAIT GUYS DID I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY

 **angel:** you are now

 **bunnyoung:** spill

 **yukkuri:** what happened

 **taenog:** i was with jaehyun and this woman said something like, "stop being heterophobic, like i know it's 2018 or whatever and being gay is the trend now but you don't need to shove your agenda in other people's faces" and I'M ????????????????

 **angel:** first of all, what the fuck

 **lelebon:** second of all, what the actual fuck?

 **fairyjun:** that makes no sense

 **fairyjun:** that's like saying all straight people are homophobic for being straight??? like what???

 **yukkuri:** she acts like bisexuality isn't a thing i'm-

 **snowmin:** what even 

 **snowmin:** like damn who cares abt what sexualities people are can we just love who we wanna love

 **snowmin:** loving someone ain't that hard of a concept

 **gingerbwear:** also no one chooses??? to be gay? or straight? it isn't a choice? ANYWAYS

 **bunnyoung:** suddenly this got very serious

 **angel:** changing the topic before i start a fight with people

 **angel:** tell me why i was playing sm superstar and a hidden stage pops up and it's hitchhiker x taeyong

 **angel:** dude what have you been hiding from us

 **taenog:** you see what had happened was

 **christmark:** sm contacted him to see if he wanted to do a collab for their game like 2 months ago

 **jwoosh:** THE SM? O___O

 **jisungie:** i'm learning so many things this month it's amazing

 **angel:** tae how fucking dare you i broke my fingers trying to play it

 **taenog:** bitch me too LMFAO

 **gingerbwear:** we going airplane emoji sm superstar

 **mistletae:** tell me why

 **yukkuri:** aiNT NOTHINGBHUT A HEERATHACHE

 **christmark:** TELL ME WHYYYY

 **lelebon:** AINT NOTHING BUT AMSITAKE

 **dandan:** tell me why

 **jenoflake:** I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAAAYAYYAAYAY

 **jwoosh:** I WANNNNT ITTTT THATTttttt WAY

 **mistletae:** not what i was going for but good job 

 **mistletae:** as i was saying tell me why that reminded me of that time jaehyun almost broke his hand at the gym

 **gingerbwear:** fucking gym rat

 **christmark:** the gym isn't that bad :-(

 **jenoflake:** what mark said

 **yukkuri:** you say that because yall hit the gym too

 **jwoosh:** BUT YOU DO TOO?!?!?!?!

 **bunnyoung:** my mom said happy holidays to you all uwu

 **bunnyoung:** why are you all dumbasses ,, most of the gym rats are awake

 **jisungie:** cough johnny jaehyun yuta yukhei mark jeno jaemin cough

 **snowmin:** i have never stepped foot in a gym what are you TALKING about

 **fairyjun:** couldve fooled me

 **snowmin:** my own bf is against me

 **gingerbwear:** i went once to work out with mark (read: distract him) and can i say the stair climbing machine became my bestfriend

 **angel:** i raised you well 

 **lelebon:** ur like 80% leg understandable

 **christmark:** t-the stair climbing machine... (๑･▱･๑)

 **gingerbwear:** ;-)

 **jenoflake:** oh gross

 **jenoflake:** i remember which day you're talking abt

 **jenoflake:** hyuck was actually for once minding his business on the stair machine and mark could not stop staring

 **jenoflake:** this was BEFORE they started dating

 **dandan:** mark has a thing for donghyuck's legs? a thread:

**christmark:**

**bunnyoung:** jisung come downstairs and help dad get food out of the trunk

 **jisungie:** yeah yeah let me fling myself out of bed omw

 **jwoosh:** so what are everyone's plans for today?

 **angel:** i'm gonna go see johnny's family for a bit and then we're heading to the cabin to see my family

 **mistletae:** gonna go to my uncle's party because he actually hosts games n shit

 **dandan:** same but my auntie instead

 **yukkuri:** it's sicheng's family this year so i gave my parents their gifts yesterday

 **bunnyoung:** jisung and i r going to el dorado

 **snowmin:** ain't that an exo song

 **fairyjun:** 3 families to visit

 **taenog:** can't wait to make fun of jaemin at jaehyun's family get together!

 **gingerbwear:** holy shit i forgot jaehyun and jaemin were cousins

 **dandan:** jaemin's rich too? damn

 **snowmin:** no

 **jenoflake:** he's lying your honor he has the penthouse under his name

 **christmark:** rich people o___o

 **lelebon:** ur basically jaehyun's brother-in-law ?? well gonna be soon anyways

 **taenog:** o/////////o

 **angel:** omg wedding

 **yukkuri:** when the fuck jaehyun gonna propose 

 **jwoosh:** he's only 21 they have time damn

 **bunnyoung:** if you think about it

 **bunnyoung:** ten and yukhei have money because of what their family does, jaehyun and jaemin got that old money type shit, chenle's family is top 20 richest in china so i'm not even gonna explain more than that

 **bunnyoung:** and hyuck is significant but not money wise but idk if he wants me to say it 

 **gingerbwear:** no.

 **bunnyoung:** anyways you get the jist

 **fairyjun: @gingerbwear** what are you hiding

 **christmark:** now i wanna know

 **gingerbwear:** doyoung i'm actually gonna murder you???

 **bunnyoung:** guys don't pressure him

 **bunnyoung:** he'll tell you when he's ready

 **angel:** is this about yunno what

 **gingerbwear:** yeah

 **jisungie:** so like...who knows whatever abt hyuck

 **yukkuri:** like only 5 of us

 **gingerbwear:** wait nakamoto's in the same situation as me ,, japanese man i'm dragging you down with me

 **yukkuri:** motherfucker-

 **taenog:** but yeah

 **christmark:** i have to drive to hyuck's at noon and chill there for a bit before we go to our parents and the entire fucking family is gonna be there

 **taenog:** extended and all ,, dude there's some aunties i don't want to see

 **christmark:** aunt ellie...

 **taenog:** no thank you

 **lelebon:** i'm chilling

 **angel:** shit johnny woke up

 **mistletae:** i mean it IS 8:53 am

 **angel:** he's so mushy and goofy when he wakes up god i want to throw a pillow at him

 **jisungie:** what did he do

 **dandan:** knowing him he probably leeched himself onto ten and asked for morning kisses

 **angel:** no he looked at me, smiled, and said, "hey christmas present" can i punch him

 **yoni:** no

 **snowmin:** good morning johnny

 **bunnyoung:** omg he's awake

 **jenoflake:** wait does that make him our gym rat leader

 **christmark:** i

 **yoni:** make me your what

 **yoni:** who called me a gym rat-

 **gingerbwear:** me

 **yoni:** damn i can't get mad at him

 **yukkuri:** it be like that

 **christmark:** i try being mad at him but then he goes (☆^ー^☆) and i fucking crumble 

 **fairyjun:** hate when he does that

 **lelebon:** we're actually all weak for hyuck let's be honest

 **jwoosh:** agreed

 **mistletae:** <3

 **jisungie:** can't believe i'm saying this but yeah

 **lelebon:** see? hyuck we wuv you 

 **gingerbwear:** brb sobbing

 **yukkuri:** sicheng is stirring awake 

 **yukkuri:** must be the sun

 **jenoflake:** fullsun pull through

 **bunnyoung:** mood

 **bunnyoung:** jisung got ahold of the bluetooth speaker and is now blasting forever

 **taenog:** forever fucking slaps

 **dandan:** yo, nice skirt

 **snowmin:** we only listen to the songs with the deepest lyrics

 **yoni:** it's been a while since i've listened to forever about to blast it to start the day on a good note

 **angel:** u think it's on sm superstar

 **fairyjun:** my exo deck needs some work

 **windeer:** merry christmas whores i love you all and i hope you all enjoy your sexy and cute selves 

 **dandan:** SICHENG UWU

 **lelebon:** my favorite person in the world woke up

 **jisungie:** i thought i was ur favorite person in the world

 **jisungie:** i mean

 **bunnyoung:** uh huh keep going 

 **yukkuri:** *eye emoji* x2

 **gingerbwear:** (let's fucking go chensung nation)

 **fairyjun:** (this is intense what's he gonna say)

 **jisungie:** i hate you all

 **lelebon:** even me? 

 **jisungie:** no, never, ahahaha

 **lelebon:** also ur #1 in my heart <3

 **snowmin:** hOLY SHIT

 **jenoflake:** jisung are you okay? blink twice if you need help

 **bunnyoung:** HE'S JUST. STARING. AT HS PHONE JDJDJDJHSDHJSHDJSH

 **windeer:** chenle knows exactly what he's doing stop playing with his heart like that

 **mistletae:** OOP

 **lelebon:** i'm wanting to know how he feels (*´∀`*)

 **taenog:** I GASPED

 **bunnyoung:** update: jisung park has gone red

 **angel:** this is exactly how to start off the new year chenle my president get it

 **yoni:** jisung's probably having a moment

 **christmark: @jisungie** are you alive???

 **gingerbwear:** c'mon jisung pwark you got this also brb gotta go help the fam set stuff up

 **dandan:** this is so nerve wracking

 **jisungie:**  

 **jisungie:** im gona go dig mu grave and dorwnn in my feelings goodbye

 **snowmin:** rip chensung, we'll get it next time chief

 **lelebon:** it's fine everyone takes their time differently uwu

 **jwoosh:** king of understanding

 **yukkuri:** pure pure pure i love that they're growing at their own pace but i'm not ready for them to grow up omg

 **taenog:** same :-((( remember when they were super tiny i'm gonna cry

 **bunnyoung:** stop it right there i'm not trying to be sad rn my uncle and his family just arrived

 **jenoflake:** fuck it's 9:18 we have to get ready

 **taenog:** i should wake jae up

 **taenog:** brb

 **windeer:** good luck with him

 **jwoosh:** guess i should get xuxi up huh

 **christmark:** GYSYUD

 **christmark:** GUYSYSSS IM GOFUCKING LAUGH

 **fairyjun:** WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU GOOD??

 **christmark:** HYUCSK MOM JUST CALLED ME AND SAIUID HE BANGED HIS KNEE AGASINT THE ISLAND AND HES ON THE FLOOR BLAMING ME

 **angel:** WHTA

 **bunnyoung:** LMFAOOOOOOOOOO

 **lelebon:** OHMYGD ID HE OKAY

 **snowmin:** sounds like a hyuck thing

 **dandan:** i- okay me though

 **yoni:** tell him i hope his knee gets soon, buddy

 **jisungie:** isn't that from ryan higa

 **windeer:** i love ryan 

 **fairyjun:** rhpcisnthesamewithoutsean

 **jenoflake:** ^^^!!!!

 **taenog:** CONSPIRACY THEORY: MARK LEE IS A WIZARD 

 **taenog:** MARK STAY WHEERE YOU ARE IM COMING TO TAKE YOU TO PLATFORM 9 3/4 

 **mistletae:** AHWT DID HE DO

 **xuxi:** WAIT WHAT HAPPENED

 **jwoosh:** take me too wtf

 **cinnahyun:** taeyong's calling hyuck's mom to tell her that donghyuck's been cursed i'm-

 **yukkuri:** HYUCK JHDJHJDF

 **yukkuri:** christmas definitely shouldn't be starting like this ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also @1haechan on twt just made an au idea and i am so tempted to write it but we'll fuckin see
> 
> [EDIT]: JUST WATCHED CANDLE LIGHT @ 1:40 AM AND IM BAWLING MY FUCKING EYES OUT
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twt @laoxaichay to scream at me or smth idk i like making friends


	16. heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i to you in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onto the chapter that's been scaring the shit out of everyone! the new years chapter (which i'm writing and posting early because i'll have no time to do so after new years eve) so enjoy!

 

**merry new years whores**

 

 

 

 **gingerbwear:** ITS 2019 YFJAGKJFLJAFHJKF

 **jisungie:** HAPPY NEW YEARS !!

 **gingerbwear:** YEAH THERE'S UR SPIRIT !!

 **yoni:** HYPE HYPE HYPE

 **jenoflake:** i made everyone something （=´∇｀=）

 **fairyjun:** he put a lot of time into making these and they're super ?? soft ?? and i lowkey wanna cry he's so cute

 **snowmin:** we're all gonna be crying watch

 **bunnyoung:** i always knew jeno was my favorite

 **jisungie:** :-(((((

 **bunnyoung:** after jisung, ofc

 **jisungie:** :-)))))

 **windeer:** yuta's blasting nobody by wondergirls and doing the dance while shooting the nerf gun

 **angel:** U KNO I STILL LOVE YOU BABY

 **jwoosh:** AND ITLL NEVER CHANGE

 **mistletae:** SARANGHAE

 **lelebon:** I WANT NOBODY NOBODY BUT YOU

 **xuxi:** clap clap

 **fairyjun:** I WANT NOBDU NOBODY BUT U

 **taenog:** claP ClAP

 **cinnahyun:** he did it for the lesbians

 **yukkuri:** how'd you know

 **cinnahyun:** because we started playing touch by miss a

 **angel:** concept

 **angel:** jaehyun installs dance poles in his house and we perform first love by afterschool

 **gingerbwear:** the most underrated gg of the century...first love was ahead of its time

 **dandan:** who would be dancing though

 **taenog:** me, ten, nakamoto, doyoung, jungwoo, sicheng, and i feel like johnny would want to try so johnny annnnd urm idk anyone else

 **dandan:** i'll volunteer

 **lelebon:** qian kun just did what now?

 **snowmin:** ten should be nana

 **yoni:** omg...nana...i didn't know you were in afterschool

 **snowmin:** shut up i forgot my name was nana 

 **xuxi:** i love nana she's so w h e w

 **jwoosh:** lets be real the ending of the mv was for the bisexuals

 **yukkuri:** oh for sure

 **yoni:** i'll just be lizzy...since yunno...she couldn't perform

 **christmark:** the shit i come back to

 **jisungie:** hey crackhead

 **christmark:** i'll see you later with that nerf gun you twig

 **lelebon:** he just called jisung a twig i have to laugh-

 **bunnyoung:** oop

 **bunnyoung:** anyways i'd be uee because uee during that era dominated

 **jenoflake:** off topic but uee's swimming skills are to die for

 **yukkuri:** i wanted to be uee you fucker

 **dandan:** i can't believe we're being serious about what afterschool member we'd be

 **christmark:** i mean we all once argued who would be who in tokyo ghoul...

 **windeer:** kaneki taeyong stays winning

 **windeer:** also i'm kaeun

 **bunnyoung:** okay how about i be eyoung and you be uee

 **yukkuri:** deal

 **taenog:**  jungah pull fuckin THROUGH 

 **dandan:** i guess i'm picking raina

 **jwoosh:** jooyeon ayyyy

 **angel:** brb looking for studios with enough poles

 **yoni:** wait what are we actually serious

 **gingerbwear:** i'd pay to see this omg

 **mistletae:** watch this get posted on our yt channel

 **cinnahyun:** no my mom is suscribed to us-

 **christmark:** wait so jaehyun you never told us party details

 **cinnahyun:** oh shit

 **cinnahyun:** my place, come early so like uhhh 6? so in an hour

 **xuxi:** okay could you have warned us like around noon?

 **jwoosh:** welp gotta go get ready

 **taenog:** bring ur nerf guns and dress like ur going to the club 

 **jisungie:**...can ya'll read that?

 **taenog:** omg my children

 **gingerbwear:** just fuckin dress to impress we're gonna be on the 3rd floor having our own party anyways

 **windeer:** deadass?

 **snowmin:** i heard you invited most of the junior and senior classes

 **mistletae:** which is why you're gonna be on the 3rd floor

 **taenog:** i'll stock the mini fridge with craft sodas and deli meats and put it in the gaming room?

 **windeer:** i'll bring uno and monopoly

 **angel:** we have cards against humanity

 **jenoflake:** fuck yeah

 **fairyjun:** i love craft sodas...

 **cinnahyun:** i told people to come at 7:30 so we have time to play our nerf gun battle

 **lelebon:** is it a free for all or team vs team

 **cinnahyun:** you can choose to team up with whoever? the only rule i have is no hiding outside and no hiding in bathrooms

 **taenog:** once you get shot ur out

 **yukkuri:** s-shoot out...

 **jwoosh:** 어차피 다 끝났다면 네 맘이 떠났다면

 **bunnyoung:** 희망도 남김없이 버려

 **angel:** when you can only read the romanization 

 **xuxi:** love me some monsta x

 **yoni:** god we're little kids

 **dandan:** it's already dark outside

 **mistletae:** honestly abt to hangout on the third floor with the kids

 **christmark:** uno is going to break some friendships tonight

 **gingerbwear:** when does it not tho

 **christmark:** ur right

 **bunnyoung:** wait but frfr who did yall invite

 **snowmin:** all the sc stories ive seen say "going to a party dm me for the addy!!"

 **yoni:** reminds me of highschool

 **windeer:** was addy even a word at that time

 **angel:** who knows anymore

 **jenoflake:** renjun looks so WOW

 **jenoflake:** this whole 2 different colored contacts and maroon tracksuit really has my heart feeling some type of way

 **snowmin:** his eyeshadow even matches his lip gloss goodbye world i'm fuckin f a d i n g

 **gingerbwear:** that's my mf bestfriend

 **lelebon:** king of matching colors 

 **yoni:** so jaehyun did you ever order that oxygen tank

 **cinnahyun:** why lmfao do you need it??

 **jisungie:** all my clothes are black.

 **bunnyoung:** i'll just come to ur room and help you besides you're almost bigger than me i'm sure you'll fit most of my shit

 **mistletae:** this is the first time in forever since i'm using gel and earrings 

 **windeer:**...soft taeil is about to turn into hot?? taeil?? i'm not ready??

 **bunnyoung:** idk but jisung has a shirt of kanye and i kinda lost it

 **bunnyoung:** but i gave him an old jacket of mine and if i just style his hair and maybe get some clip on earrings the outfit might go hard

 **lelebon:** give him colored contacts too

 **jisungie:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 **bunnyoung:** you heard the kid! colored contacts we going zyoooom

 **fairyjun:** jaemin just has on a black muscle tank and white overalls...yo...

 **snowmin:** owo

 **yukkuri:** ain't it hella cold outside

 **yoni:** fashion doesn't give a shit abt practical use

 **yukkuri:** then mr. johnny suh please do tell what you've planned

 **yoni:** just some eyeshadow and a plaid shirt

 **angel:** he looks yum

 **christmark:** shut up tht reminded me of that time you said you had honey skin and johnny went to touch it and you said, "no u have to TASTE it"

 **angel:** STOPROGSKO

 **taenog:** WHEN WAS THIS

 **cinnahyun:** a while back ,, johnny, doyoung, ten, mark, and i went to go eat and get some coffee

 **windeer:** wild

 **windeer:** we love confident men

 **xuxi:** we going colored contacts gang?

 **dandan:** earrings too

 **xuxi:** let's fucking get it then

 **jwoosh:** he has this fuzzy turtleneck on and i want it

 **yoni:** ten has the shiniest shirt i've ever seen in my entire life

 **yoni:** it's reflecting off the lamp light and it's honestly so beautiful

 **gingerbwear:** i picked that shirt out for him i knew it would come in handy

 **yoni:** godsend, hyuck, godsend

 **dandan:** can i wear a harness

 **bunnyoung:** what

 **jenoflake:** a harness...

 **cinnahyun:** dude, woah

 **mistletae:** go for it

 **jisungie:** contacts are so scary (⊃д⊂)

 **bunnyoung:** chenle he looks great don't mind him!

 **lelebon:** uwu

 **snowmin:** jeno switched out his glasses for colored prescription contacts and actually styled his hair what the fuck goodbye i'm going to go cry

 **fairyjun:** he looks so different like WHO ARE YOU ? ?

 **jenoflake:** i almost forgot the bag of things i made for everyone

 **gingerbwear:** ur so cute

 **jisungie:** jeno is actually super cool

 **jenoflake:** ( *’ω’* )

 **angel:** cute...

 **dandan:** so i got the harness on over a black button up

 **dandan:** and borrowed some of doyoung's body chains

 **yukkuri:** doyoung's body chains?

 **angel:** say what now

 **taenog:** doyoung what

 **bunnyoung:** i did nothing

 **mistletae:** O___O

 **jisungie:** i'm illiterate 

 **lelebon:** bout to become blind just like everyone in bird box <3

 **christmark:** LMFAOOOO

 **xuxi:** am i the only one who didn't like bird box

 **yukkuri:** xuxi ur not alone

 **xuxi:** whew thought i was the only sane person

 **christmark:** hyuck is taking FOREVER so idk what he looks like

 **yoni:** well what do you look like?

 **christmark:** all white

 **christmark:** i'm bringing some uv lights just to turn on during our little dance battle

 **angel:** the 3rd floor sounds more fun than being drunk and being sandwiched in between sweaty bodies downstairs

 **taenog:** i'm a sad drunk anyways and i barely drink so i might just. grab a glass of wine and go join the youngsters upstairs.

 **lelebon:** i joined the colored contacts gang

 **lelebon:** but i just put a bicolored sweater on

 **fairyjun:** i'm sure you look cute as always 

 **jenoflake:** what injun said

 **snowmin:** love you lele muah

 **windeer:** i can't believe i'm saying this but nakamoto yuta rn? whew

 **windeer:** his rings? i roll that. his clothes? i fold that. his hand? i hold that.

 **mistletae:** petition to kick sicheng out

 **yukkuri:** stop he's being cute

 **windeer:** i didn't even know he had these clothes

 **windeer:** white button up with wide sleeves at the end and these black drawstring pants? bitch the fuck?

 **cinnahyun:** is this club attire or we going to a wedding? 

 **fairyjun:** fuck a wedding we're on our way to a mf rave

 **jisungie:** someone lost their finger at a rave, i'd rather not

 **cinnahyun:** i just have a white muscle tank and a silver chain lmfao

 **cinnahyun:** yongie has...also a white button up but high waisted pants and it's so godly ugh

 **bunnyoung:** i feel like half of us are going as ravers and the other half is going to a high class meeting somewhere

 **xuxi:** what category does a givenchy fall in

 **yoni:** depends on the item

 **dandan:** is it beyoncé

 **angel:** y'all haters corny with that illuminati mess

 **gingerbwear:** paparazzi catch my fly and my cocky fresh

 **jwoosh:** i'm so reckless when i rock my givenchy dress

 **jwoosh:** it's also a bicolored item

 **xuxi:** he's wearing a red turtleneck under it

 **yukkuri:** the turtleneck power couple i never knew i needed

 **jisungie:** turtleneck gang is forming doyoung's wearing a blue one

 **bunnyoung:** i found my shades

 **jisungie:** he has also joined the contacts gang

 **lelebon:** dpr we gang gang 

 **mistletae:** rep it everyday ay 

 **yukkuri:** sicheng he

 **yukkuri:** he

 **yukkuri:** he's so cute...my fucking heart...what even is anything anymore...take this uwu...

 **christmark:** me when i see sicheng

 **mistletae:** highkey we're all sicheng's and jungwoo's fanboys

 **snowmin:** word

 **windeer:** i stole one of yuta's jackets to put over my hoodie and i put in blue contacts

 **yukkuri:** he's so angelic

 **christmark:** donghyuck is still not out of the bathroom

 **gingerbwear:** i am also joining the eyeshadow and eye contacts gang

 **fairyjun:** THE FLAVOR

 **christmark:** shit his outfit goodbye nice knowing y'all

 **christmark:** i think it's very similar to renjun's look

 **jenoflake:** goddamn 

 **taenog:** are we ready

 **dandan:** pull up on you wacks with the mac fully loaded

 **jisungie:** goodbye, kun

 **yoni:** the audacity

 **bunnyoung:** this is war

 **angel:** by mblaq

 **cinnahyun:** the amount of song related texts today

 **snowmin:** jun just s h o t me

 **christmark:** i mean

 **christmark:** _it's a love shot_

 

 **fairyjun** _has kicked_ **christmark** _out of the chat_

 

 **fairyjun:**  there are way too many song references

 **jisungie:** how did he italicize his text

 **lelebon:** right wtf i tried looking up how to do it and ??? this app has unclear instructions

 **xuxi: @gingerbwear** okay so do you think there's a bold font since the @ goes bold

 **taenog:** out of all things we get fascinated from it's the font

 **gingerbwear:** ~~the fuck is going on whores~~

 **bunnyoung:** i can't believe markhyuck is ganging up on us

 **yukkuri:** ~~ _**i mean it's pretty easy if you ask me** _ ~~

**mistletae:** the final boss LMAO

 **jwoosh:** he's majoring in coding/programming are we surprised?

 **windeer:** he made the app wym

**yoni:**

**cinnahyun:**

**jisungie:**

**dandan:**

**jenoflake:**

**snowmin:** the biggest flex

 **cinnahyun:** are y'all on your way

 **jenoflake:** most of us are waiting outside

 

 **taenog** _has added_ **Mark Lee** _to the chat_

 **taenog** _has changed_ **Mark Lee** _to_ **christmark** _  
_

 

 **christmark:** if this was anyone else i'd be mildly worried about the large group of guys at the front door with nerf guns

 **bunnyoung:** let's get this party started woohoo!

 

_insert awkward time jump #1_

 

 **yoni:** it's so SILENT

 **angel:** well if you keep typing ur gonna get shot on ur ass

 **dandan:** this is more intense than r6s

 **jenoflake:** fuck a fps we going irl

 **xuxi:** jungwoo abandoned me to be with jaemin and doyoung rip

 **mistletae:** LMFAO WHO JUS SCREAMED

 **lelebon:** jisung shot johnny

 **cinnahyun:** PAUSE

 **cinnahyun:** there are p e o p l e at the door

 **yukkuri:** oh well there goes the rest of our fight

 **taenog:** seulgi, irene, hani, sehun, and bambam arrived 

 **windeer:** oh so it's THIS typa party

 **jisungie:** what does that even mean

 

_insert the awkward but crucial time jump #2_

 

 

* * *

 

**tail ㅇㅅㅇ - dyoungie**

  

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** doyounf

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** doyoung

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** im so confused

 **dyoungie:** how much did you drink

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** oh im sober alright

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** something ahppened and i trsut you the most

 **dyoungie:** are you okay??? where are you???

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** i feel lsot

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** lost

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** im on the 3rd floor

 **dyoungie:** taeil what happened

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** youngie im so ???

 **dyoungie:**???

 **dyoungie:** taeil pleas ehats going on :-(((

 **tail ㅇㅅㅇ:** kun just kissed me

 **dyoungie:** oh.

 

* * *

 

oh. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cup of coffee part two fucking SENT me they're so stupid i hate them so much
> 
> here's a game: try guessing each era the members are in the fic based on the outfits they're wearing to the party
> 
> twt @laoxaichay


	17. between dreams and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my heart is the one who drowns in lieu of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna say it now this chapter's a mess and secrets are spilled
> 
>  
> 
> taeil - moonstruck  
> johnny - yoni  
> taeyong - chocotae, war  
> nakamoto - anteros, conquest  
> kun - kundle  
> doyoung - bunnyoung, famine  
> ten - angel, death  
> jaehyun - eros  
> sicheng - winko  
> jungwoo - cupid  
> yukhei - lukiss  
> mark - amortentia  
> renjun - fairyjun  
> jeno - jen  
> donghyuck - hyuckie  
> jaemin - amor  
> chenle - lelebwear  
> jisung - mochji

 

** merry new years whores **

 

 

 

 **dandan:** thank you for the birthday wishes

 **dandan:** just realized i never really said thank you

 **dandan:** also jeno i read your letter it's so cute :-(

 **xuxi:** it's like 10 pm on a sunday what

 **jenoflake:**!! you deserve all the love in the world

 **windeer:** new years was like last week and our names are still christmas themed

 **jwoosh:** what's the next major holiday

 **jisungie:** mlk day?

 **lelebon:** i don't even know if school gets mlk jr. day off

 **angel:** i'd rather not make a chat name and have usernames about the civil rights movement

 **angel:** don't get me wrong i love mlk jr. and all but that's too serious for a crackhead chat

 **cinnahyun:** valentines

 **xuxi:** i forget your birthday falls on valentines day

 **yoni:** we going airplane emoji valentines themed chat

 

**yukkuri [ADMIN] has reset the chat**

 

 **sicheng:** i forgot ur an admin too

 **yuta:** i'm many things

 **taeil:** jaehyun make the new chat name

 **yukhei:** my birthday is next let me name the chat

 **johnny:** aquarius gang gang

 **jisung:** lezz get it

 **jaehyun:** aquariuses r the best

 **dongyoung:** fuck virgo lives we out here

 

 **yukhei** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **cherry blossom love**

 

 **jungwoo:** take my heart already

 

 **taeil** _has changed_ **taeil** _to_ **moonstruck**

 

 **donghyuck:** taeil always gets his name somehow in his username and i think that's legendary

 **renjun:** are we doing love themed users?

 **dongyoung:** yes

 **chittaphon:** this is harder than i thought

 **moonstruck:** good luck lmfao

 **chittaphon:** can't i just stick with angel

 **mark:** go for it

 

 **chittaphon** _has changed_ **chittaphon** _to_ **angel**

 

 **jaehyun:** if it's too hard you can also do anything related to february or flowers

 **taeyong:** okay good

 **jaemin:** i am at a complete loss

 

 **jaehyun** _has changed_ **jaehyun** _to_ **eros**

 

 **jungwoo** _has changed_ **jungwoo** _to_ **cupid**

 

 **chenle:** jungwoo just snatched cupid as soon as he saw eros

 

 **jaemin** _has changed_ **jaemin** _to_ **amor**

 

 **amor:** thank you google

 **amor:** apparently his latin form is also amor so yunno

 **kun:** we have 3 different types of cupid jfc

 **yuta:** about to start googling stuff too

 

 **jeno** _has changed_ **jeno** _to_ **anteros**

 

 **anteros:** eros' brother and something abt requited love

 **donghyuck:** but youre dating jaemin isn't this like username incest

 **jisung:** yuck

 **anteros:**...i didn't think about that

 **angel:** give it to someone else

 

 **anteros** _has changed_ **anteros** _to_ **jen**

 

 

 **mark** _has changed_ **mark** _to_ **anteros**

 

 **johnny:** i'm so lost

 **jisung:** i'm abt to go back to my old username

 

 **chenle** _has changed_ **chenle** _to_ **lelebwear**

 

 **lelebwear:** sorry hyuck

 **lelebwear:** but i really wanted to be a teddy bear

 **donghyuck:** hdjfhdjhfj it's fine lele it's a cuter user for you !!

 

 **taeyong** _has changed_ **taeyong** _to_ **chocotae**

 

 **chocotae:** you don't wanna know how long this was screaming at me

 **eros:** cute

 **anteros:** why do i feel jaehyun, jaemin, and jungwoo are going to get mixed up

 **yukhei:** the three j's are all variations of cupid

 **amor:** we're here to play with ur heads

 **cupid:** and maybe with ur heart

 **yukhei:** i mean you do that on the daily 

 **cupid:** ;) just apart of my charm

 **angel:** gross

 **sicheng:** yuta just called yukhei his baby what do i do with this information

 **yukhei:** right back to him

 **moonstruck:** damn jungwoo i can't believe you let nakamoto start coddling yukhei

 **cupid:** their friendship is so random but honestly it's really adorable so i just watch them mess around

 **sicheng:** ^

 **renjun:** i've searched up every single flower of love but none of them really interest me

 

 **kun** _has changed_ **kun** _to_ **kundle**

 

 **kundle:** idk candles seem romantic to me

 **angel:** a candlelit bath with rose petals, seems legit

 **jisung:** tomorrow is monday and that means school is tomorrow which means i hate tomorrow because i hate school

 **lelebwear:** our ap lang teacher would love the syntax usage of that sentence

 **jisung:** we have a vocab quiz on 100 words and i haven't studied.

 **dongyoung:** what the actual fuck jisung go study

 **dongyoung:** or else i'm telling mom and banning chenle from going over

 **jisung:** this is an attack

 **jisung:** but okay gtg study my vocab

 **lelebwear:** i should probably go read the chapters i was supposed to read for apush...ahaha...whoops...

 **johnny:** procrastination really is one hell of a concept

 **yuta:** the author should be doing her homework but look what she's doing instead

 **kundle:** loving this 4th wall moment

 **jen:** love is four walls

 **amor:** i miss f(x)

 **anteros:** WAIT WHO WANTS MY USERNAME I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING

 **yukhei:** reminder you'd be related to the three j's

 **yuta:** i'll take it

 

 **anteros** _has changed_ **anteros** _to_ **amortentia**

 

 

 **yuta** _has changed_ **yuta** _to_ **anteros**

 

 **chocotae:** i forgot u were a potterhead

 **moonstruck:** when jkr announced the wizards shit themselves because there were no bathrooms

 **amortentia:** STOSFSJGLSGKS

 **donghyuck:** WHEN WAS THIS

 **renjun:** very recent

 **eros:** FUCK JUST IMAGINE SNAPE SAYING "10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR" WHILE HE'S SHITTING HIMSELF

 **amor:** NOOKDSJILSGKSJBVJ

 **angel:** GOODBYE

 **dongyoung:** i wish i was illiterate 

 

 **jisung** _has changed_ **jisung** _to_ **mochji**

**mochji:** before i go back to studying can we just think about how jk rowling made the wizards shit and piss themselves but ancient civilizations of our world had functioning sewer systems and rooms for bathrooms? like i knew there was a reason i never liked harry potter

 **kundle:** the egyptians and chinese were ahead of their time

 **sicheng:** rick riordan was always the superior author anyways

 **donghyuck:** some of you have never read the lunar chronicles and it shows

 **angel:** shut up i love the lunar chronicles with my whole heart

 **cupid:** the kane chronicles too

 **jen:** i once checked out the goblet of fire as a child, read the first page, and returned it

 

 **johnny** _has changed_ **johnny** _to_ **yoni**

 

 **yoni:** i can't think of a single thing

 **eros:** who still needs to change their users

 

 **sicheng** _has changed_ **sicheng** _to_ **winko**

 

 **winko:** erm

 **winko:** yuta can't you make this easier for us

 **anteros:** make what easier

 **yukhei:** is there a way you can give us a list of who still needs to change their user

 **anteros:** you expect me to know how to do that.

 **angel:** you literally made the app

 **winko:** please? (๑♡⌓♡๑)

 **anteros:** he just acted cute this isn't fair

 **amortentia:** who said we had to play fairly

 **anteros:** fine, but this is the only time i'm doing this

 

**anteros [OWNER]** **has displayed basic user information.**

**Moon Taeil | [taeil`moonstruck] | 940614**

**Johnny Suh/Seo Youngho | [johnny`yoni] | 950209**

**Lee Taeyong | [taeyong`chocotae] | 950701**

**Nakamoto Yuta* | [yuta`anteros] | 951026 | OWNER**

**Qian Kun | [kun`kundle] | 960101**

**Kim Dongyoung | [dongyoung`n/a] | 960201**

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Li Yongqin* | [chittaphon`angel] | 960227**

**Jung Yoonoh* | [jaehyun`eros] | 970214**

**Dong Sicheng | [sicheng`winko] | 971028**

**Kim Jungwoo | [jungwoo`cupid] | 980219**

**Wong Yukhei/Huang Xuxi* | [yukhei`n/a] | 990125**

**Mark Lee/Lee Minhyung | [mark`amortentia] | 990802**

**Huang Renjun | [renjun`n/a] | 000323**

**Lee Jeno | [jeno`jen] | 000423**

**Lee Donghyuck* | [donghyuck`n/a] | 000606**

**Na Jaemin* | [jaemin`amor] | 000813**

**Zhong Chenle* | [chenle`lelebwear] | 011122**

**Park Jisung | [jisung`mochji] | 020205**

 

 **angel:** i feel exposed

 **moonstruck:** ten you have two names?

 **donghyuck:** the birthdays are in year/month/day 

 **anteros:** japan uses it so i just stuck with it

 **yoni:** i'm learning so many things

 **yoni:** slightly betrayed ten never told me he had a second name

 **amortentia:** so many of us have two names o___o

 **chocotae:** dongs, xuxi, injun, and hyuck still need usernames

 **renjun:** ten's second name is CHINESE

 **angel:** i feel exposed (2)

 **anteros:** i'm sorry 

 **angel:** it's fine it would come out eventually

 **jen:** wait is that just basic info?

 **anteros:** smart boy

 **anteros:** yes, there's more info than this but for obv reasons i can't show that 

 **lelebwear:** what's the aestericks 

 **anteros:** can't tell you

 **dongyoung:** woah it's in age order 

 **yukhei:** i have a feeling i know what the aestericks are for

 **donghyuck:** ^ why is it in the system

 **anteros:** can't tell you (2)

 **kundle:** what does one do with this power

 **moonstruck:** watch yuta be apart of the fbi or something lmfao

 **winko:** jhdshfhsk i'd be scared

 

 **renjun** _has changed_ **renjun** _to_ **fairyjun**

 

 **fairyjun:** it's too cute to change so i think i'll keep it around a bit longer

 **amor:** i agree

 

 **dongyoung** _has changed_ **dongyoung** _to_ **bunnyoung**

 

 

 **yukhei** _has changed_ **yukhei** _to_ **lukiss**

 

 **yoni:** explain

 **lukiss:** my nickname is lucas

 **eros:** i feel like none of us really know each other yet we've all been the bestest of friends for years

 **cupid:** that's what's scaring me

 **amortentia:** hyuck are you making a user

 **donghyuck:** uhhhh

 **donghyuck:** yeah just give me a sec

 

 **donghyuck** _has changed_ **donghyuck** _to_ **hyuckie**

 

 **hyuckie:** it's not my best but it's late and i have classes tomorrow so night night everyone!

 **amortentia:** he yawned alright i guess i'm sleeping too, night you guys

 **lelebwear:** goodnight everyone !!! uwu i love you all

 **moonstruck:** goodnight y'all

 **amor:** sweet dreams everybody

 **yoni:** don't let the bed bugs go nom nom

 **winko:** can't you be normal and say don't let the bed bugs bite

 **yoni:** no.

 **winko:** i- alright sleep tight everyone muah

 **eros:** yong is in the kitchen at and he's staring HARD at his phone do i tell him to come to bed

 **fairyjun:** hmmm ask him maybe? he might be busy ,, anyways smooches and good dreams to everybody - jun, jae, jen

 **mochji:** but jaemin already said goodnight

 **mochji:** night everyone hope i don't flunk my tests

 **kundle:** knock urselves out, xoxo

 **lukiss:** jungwoo just flopped onto the bed

 **lukiss:** hope everyone sleeps soundly <3333

 **eros:** he's cooking i

 **eros:** see you guys tomorrow, i'm gonna k.o.

 

* * *

 

**the four horsemen of the apocalypse**

 

 **conquest:** taeil scared me 

 **conquest:** i can't just say hyuck is a breathing descendant of the royal family but whatever

 **death:** we really are the messiest pair of college students ,, rich and royal

 **death:** our lives could be a hollywood film

 **war:** jaehyun scared me too

 **war:** i hate hiding

 **death:** we have no choice, it's for everyone's safety 

 **famine:**...can i tell you guys something?

 **war:** are you okay dongs?

 **death:** don't tell me you're also rich and/or apart of a royal family

 **famine:** nope

 **famine:** it's just...shit about kun and i...

 **conquest:** i ought to beat kun's ass after that one night you came over crying

 **war:** we actually talked about that during thanksgiving

 **conquest:** where was i during this?

 **death:** in the sauna

 **conquest:** ah...well dongs, what's up?

 **famine:** uhhhhh

 **famine:** taeiltoldmekunkissedhimatthenewyearspartyandicantstopthinkingaboutwhatiamtohim

 **war:** give me a second

 **death:** he did WHAT

 **conquest:** now i really want to beat his ass

 **famine:** please don't

 **war:**...doyoung, you should stop whatever you have with him. 

 **famine:** you don't think i've thought of that? it's my fault. we were reckless, and i caught feelings. and now i can't let him go because i l i k e him, and then he got taeil into the mess that is us and i don't need taeil getting hurt in this drama, especially since he's working hard and graduating this year and so is kun and i just ???

 **death:** you like him yet he's doing this to you without knowing. you need to stop this, you know yourself it isn't healthy.

 **famine:** but he makes me feel so fucking loved it hurts

 **famine:** he tells me the silliest things whenever i'm down and buys me things that remind him of me and all of this shit

 **famine:** he makes me feel safe, yunno? he's the one who makes me motivated and loved and everything i wanted

 **famine:** even though we aren't together

 **conquest:** have you tried talking to him about your feelings?

 **famine:** i know he's not looking for commitment or dating and it's painful but whatever 

 **death:** doyoung, i love you and i care for you but seeing you go through this hurts us too ,, why are you hurting yourself like this?

 **war:** we've been friends with kun for how long now? three years? four years? how long has this been going on?

 **famine:** a year

 **war:** cut it off with him. i know you love him but think. do we want to drag this out and get more people involved, only for you and him to end on shitty terms or remain close friends? you still get hugs from him and hang out together

 **conquest:** fuck it i'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you because i care

 **conquest:** do you really love him or do you just love the idea of love and being in love because you've been hurt badly before and you're constantly deprived of romantic affection?

 **conquest:** that you're willing to put aside your mental health just to make what you have with kun work?

 **conquest:** who i'm sure has his reasons too

 **conquest:** dongs, what if it was jisung who saw you crying your heart out that night? your own little brother who you swore you would always tell him everything and he'd tell you everything? 

 **death:** yuta's right and you know this

 **war:** to bluntly put it, what he said

 **famine:**...

 **famine:** i dont knwo anytore

 **famine:** evernntythings judt hurst so muvh

 **death:** i'm coming over then

 **war:** *we're coming over

 **conquest:** i'll just leave sicheng a note and then i'll bring some snacks

 **death:** do you want beer?

 **famine:** nooooinoio

 **war:** see y'all in a bit

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates:
> 
> the next chapter won't be up until like janurary 19th, so if i go missing for a week or two then just know i'll be uploading this month around 1-2 more chapters
> 
> sm still hasn't uploaded anything for kun's bday i'm actually gonna ?? fight ??
> 
> these rumors abt nakamoto's sexuality is :/// idk how it even started but no one should be assuming sexualities, and even then whose business is it? definitely not ours. 
> 
> holy shit jenkai is a thing
> 
> the ending got kinda angsty i'm sorry?
> 
> guess who's coming next chapter though ;)


	18. dream plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets three new members to the group and doyoung's a chaotic neutral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wayv is everything goodbye
> 
> also hey i'm back !! sorry, school's kicking my ass rn but i really needed to type this chapter so here it is owo
> 
> ten ten: ten  
> xiao bao bei: xiaojun

 

**cherry blossom love**

 

 

 

 **fairyjun:** howdy yall

 **fairyjun:** you guys know my cousin right

 **anteros:** the one that comes here?

 **fairyjun:** yeah

 **fairyjun:** he and his friends want to join the team

 **hyuckie:** IS IT GUANHENG 

 **fairyjun:** YEAH

 **lukiss:** im assuming his friends are yangyang and and xiao jun

 **amor:** I LOVE YANGYANG WITH MY WHOLE HEART UWUWUWU

 **chocotae:** i've never met them

 **fairyjun:** i promise they're amazing !!

 **hyuckie:** they'd fit right in pleaaase yongie

 **fairyjun:** pretty please with a cherry on top .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 **kundle:** omg i love them

 **kundle:** my children

 **kundle:** taeyong i BEG you

 **moonstruck:** it looks like a lot of us know them

 **eros:** i'd say we should

 **winko:** XIAO JUN BAB

 **chocotae:** can i get some background info on them first

 **fairyjun:** uhhh guanheng is my cousin and hes born in 1999

 **fairyjun:** and so is xiaojun ,, he's the oldest one outta the trio

 **hyuckie:** and yangyang is born in 2000 like us

 **mochji:** u seem awfully close to yangyang

 **hyuckie:** who do you think i snuck out with junior year in high school all the time??

 **lelebwear:** i thought it was with mark

 **bunnyoung:** wazz poppin

 **bunnyoung:** OOO hyuck what's this

 **hyuckie:** i hate this family

 **hyuckie:** renjun u loser back me up

 **fairyjun:** i

 **fairyjun:** hyuck's known yangyang since we were in 8th grade

 **fairyjun:** since yangyang moved from germany

 **anteros:** HE'S GERMAN?

 **hyuckie:** nationality wise yeh ,, otheriwse he was born in taiwan 

 **amortentia:** hey guys

 **mochji:** hi mark

 **amortentia:** oh yangyang? love that dude

 **chocotae:** yes you can add them

 **fairyjun:** mffffff UHHHHH VICTORY

 

 **anteros** _has added_ **Huang Guanheng** _to the chat_

 

 **anteros** _has added_ **Liu** **YangYang** _to the chat_

 

 **anteros** _has added_ **Xiao Dejun** _to the chat_

 

 **anteros:**  WELCOME!!!

 **hyuckie:** YANGYANG MY CHILD

 **chocotae:** hello guys

 **fairyjun:** xiao jun is working rn 

 

 **fairyjun** _has changed_ **Xiao Dejun** _to_ **xiao long bao**

 

 **kundle:** i love xiao long bao omg...

 **lukiss:** cannibal tease

 **kundle:** SHUT THE FYU L UPPPP

 **angel:** YUKJEI IM GONNAM  BEGTA UR ASS

 **Liu YangYang:** hello everyone i'm yangx2

 **Liu YangYang:** DONGHYUCK IS THAT YOU

 **hyuckie:** YES HELLO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS

 **Liu YangYang:** blame renjun

 **fairyjun:** excuse me

 **jen:** hi yangyang

 **amor:** YOU GUYS

 **Liu YangYang:** JENO??? JAEMIN???

 **jen:** HEY DUMBASS

 **Liu YangYang:** i'm gonna fucking swing at you the next time i see you

 **yoni:** FUKLVSDJLKSJ

 **Huang Guanheng:** what goes ON

 **amor:** MR. HENDERY I LOVE YOU

 **Huang Guanheng:** jaemin SHUT UP 

 **moonstruck:** sorry we should do introductions

 **winko:** us not being a mess challenge failed

 

 **hyuckie** _has changed_   **Liu** **YangYang** _to_ **yan yan**

 

 **amor** _has changed_ **Huang Guanheng** _to_ **hen dairy**

 

 **hen dairy:** NA JAEMIN I WILL END YOU

 **fairyjun:** you can't kill my boyfriend

 **hen dairy:** you have another one it's okay

 **jen:** JDSFKSJFHD

 **angel:** xiao jun 

 **angel:** my tinie babie

 **yoni:** this crossover what is going on

 **lelebwear:** i feel left out

 

**anteros [OWNER]** **has displayed basic user information.**

**Moon Taeil | [taeil`moonstruck] | 940614**

**Johnny Suh/Seo Youngho | [johnny`yoni] | 950209**

**Lee Taeyong | [taeyong`chocotae] | 950701**

**Nakamoto Yuta* | [yuta`anteros] | 951026 | OWNER**

**Qian Kun | [kun`kundle] | 960101**

**Kim Dongyoung | [dongyoung`bunnyoung] | 960201**

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Li Yongqin* | [chittaphon`angel] | 960227**

**Jung Yoonoh* | [jaehyun`eros] | 970214**

**Dong Sicheng | [sicheng`winko] | 971028**

**Kim Jungwoo | [jungwoo`cupid] | 980219**

**Wong Yukhei/Huang Xuxi* | [yukhei`lukiss] | 990125**

**Mark Lee/Lee Minhyung | [mark`amortentia] | 990802**

**Xiao Dejun | [xiaojun`xiao long bao] | 990808**

**Huang Guanheng/Wong Kunhang | [kunhang`hen dairy] | 990928**

**Huang Renjun | [renjun`fairyjun] | 000323**

**Lee Jeno | [jeno`jen] | 000423**

**Lee Donghyuck* | [donghyuck`hyuckie] | 000606**

**Na Jaemin* | [jaemin`amor] | 000813**

**Liu YangYang | [yangyang`yan yan] | 001010**

**Zhong Chenle* | [chenle`lelebwear] | 011122**

**Park Jisung | [jisung`mochji] | 020205**

 

 **angel:** I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SHOW THIS AGAIN

 **anteros:** i accidentally opened the command to go public IM SORRY

 **chocotae:** lets introduce ourselves in age order please

 **moonstruck:** hi i'm taeil, i'm a senior majoring in neurobiology/neurology with kun and uhhh yeah we work at the hospital

 **yan yan:** we love braincell legends

 **moonstruck:** love you too kiddo

 **moonstruck:** OH WAIT renjun said you guys were joining the team so i'm a main vocalist in the group

 **yan yan:** i'm a huge fan so i know this, i follow you all on twitter and hyuck tells me stuff :p

 **moonstruck:** bet

 **yoni:** hey i'm johnny and im a senior fashion design major

 **angel:** most of the chinese students know each other

 **renjun:** wait is that why ur second name is chinese...

 **bunnyoung:** ten's sorta like yangyang

 **anteros:** ten's ethnically chinese but born and rasied in thailand

 **yoni:** mhm

 **lelebwear:** WTF????

 **mochji:** i gasped what the hell

 **winko:** and some of us have never known because??

 **angel:** didnt think it was important

 **chocotae:** ANYWAYS welcome to the group! i'm taeyong and i'm also a senior who has culinary major and i work at the sushi place called kru 

 **chocotae:** and mark's my little brother

 **yan yan:** mark?

 **hen dairy:** omg the lee brothers...

 **amortentia:** hi yangyang

 **yan yan:** i haven't seen you and hyuck ever since october

 **amortentia:** it's been a minute

 **mochji:** doyoung's working

 **cupid:** no he isn't

 **lukiss:** hey you

 **cupid:** smooches xoxo anyways doyoung's chilling, like he's just organizing books

 **lukiss:** is he alright

 **chocotae:** ^

 **kundle:** why did something happen

 **anteros:** no

 **anteros:** i'm yuta or nakamoto, whatever really, i'm the creator the the chatting app we're using and i'm a senior who majors in programming and minors in dance

 **anteros:** i work at ubisoft

 **yoni:** oh yeah i work at champs

 **yan yan:** yuta what's the new rainbow six season

 **anteros:** i can't tell you yet

 **yan yan:** darn

 **kundle:** MY CHILDREN

 **hen dairy:** MOM?

 **kundle:** kunhang i will fight you

 **hen dairy:** bring it on mummy

 **kundle:** fuck you just call me

 **moonstruck:** you weren't kidding when you said they'd fit in

 **mochji:** i'm too SHY

 **jen:** they're great

 **bunnyoung:** jungwoo socked my arm yukhei come get ur man

 **bunnyoung:** hi kids i'm doyoung, junior, law major, uhhhh i work at barnes & noble and jisung's my little brother

 **xiao long bao:** oh youre doyoung?

 **kundle:** xiaojun i wouldn't

 **xiao long bao:** smh, anyways hi you all! i just got off shift

 **angel:** TINIE BABIE

 **xiao long bao:** is that ten

 **xiao long bao:** just because i'm barely shorter doesn't mean i deserve this slander

 **winko:** short people have no rights

 **xiao long bao:** sicheng eat my foot whore

 **winko:** you wouldn't even be able to reach 

 **eros:** jdjdjd hi i'm jaehyun and i'm a junior, jaemin's my baby cousin and i major in interior design and minor in photography. i work at this high end furniture store.

 **chocotae:** i swear he isn't this awkward

 **hen dairy:** jaemin i can't believe you're cousins with a millionaire

 **hen dairy:** nvm i forgot

 **winko:** tf did xiaojun go

 **lukiss:** probably driving

 **cupid:** i'm jungwoo uwuwu ,3 ,, i major in marine biology and i work with deep look

 **lukiss:** he's my boyfriend

 **yan yan:** yukhei has a man HUH

 **lukiss:** shut up

 **bunnyoung:** too late i stole yukhei's boyfriend

 **cupid:** ur honor he me pinned against the bookshelf

 **angel:** what the fuck are you frfr?

 **moonstruck:** fellas is it cheating if they're live texting this

 **lukiss:** does he kiss good though

 **yoni:** WHAT IS GOING ON

 **amortentia:** jisung CLOSE UR EYES

 **bunnyoung:** wait can i actually kiss jungwoo

 **anteros:** doyoung what are you doing

 **xiao long bao:** he's snatching his man....it be like that

 **lukiss:** go ahead

 **winko:** WHAT IIS THIS POLY SIT GOINGON

 **anteros:** i am stunned.

**kundle:**

**lelebwear:** doyoung's gonna get fired bet

 **mochji:** i'm related to a homewrecker goodbye

 **lukiss:** i'm fine with it ,, chillin

 **cupid:** this was an experience

 **bunnyoung:** yukhei, ur blessed

 **lukiss:** damn right

 **jen:** the shock that is radiating through me rn

 **cupid:** whoever gets youngie is very lucky

 **xiao long bao:** it could be someone but they playing

 **angel:** inch arresting....

 **lelebwear:** i'm surprised you let him do that

 **lukiss:** i'm not worried? like i know jungwoo loves me and i love him and we're all friends so doyoung isn't like, hurting anything

 **lukiss:** also doyoung needs some love so i can let this pass :) it was just a smooch JHDJFHDJH

 **hyuckie:** i love this family

 **lelebwear:** i assume you know everyone after jungwoo 

 **lelebwear:** i'm chenle and i'm still a highschool senior ://

 **xiao long bao:** wait.

 **xiao long bao:** idk how i feel knowing a child prodigy, rich people, and a whole group of talented crackheads

 **xiao long bao:** i feel poor

 **hen dairy:** oh my god 

 **jen:** once you get over the fact you'll be fine honestly, it took me a while

 **amortentia:** yangyang is the literal definition of a gen z kid

 **yan yan:** mork lee i will not hesitate to have a dance battle

 **cupid:** does anyone want pastries

 **fairyjun:** my shift at gongcha starts soon

 **hen dairy:** we'll come visit you

 **yan yan:** this chat is wilding

 **yan yan:** how about all of us go chill at gongcha

 **yoni:** i'm down

 **moonstruck:** same, after renjun's done with his shift we can go eat

 **eros:** and we can bond and get closer

 **chocotae:** my heart feels happy and warm

 **bunnyoung:** shut up that's so cute :(((

 **amor:** jisung still hasn't introduced himself

 **winko:** he ran off when doyoung and jungwoo were canoodling 

 **cupid:** i- look.

 **mochji:** HNGGGGG

 **jen:** stop that reminds me of that tweet that says 

 **jen:** romeo: "HNGGGG I WANNA BE A BIRD SO FUCKING BAD"

 **yan yan:** STOP I KNOW WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT DFGJFJDSH

 **hyuckie:** IM FUCKING ALUGHING NOOOoOoo

 

 **xiao long bao** _sent an image_

 

 

 **mochji:** WHY AM I BEING BULLIED

 **buunyoung:** FUCKLSDVKADAJK

 **winko:** LMFAOOO

 **mochji:** hi i'm jisung, i'm a highschool senior, and i get BULLIED 

 **angel:** of course xiao jun would have the picture you fuckin theater major

 **xiao long bao:** can you NOT

 **hen dairy:** romeo is [redacted] and juliet is [redacted]

 **lelebwear:** using morse code i can determine that indeed, it is one of us

 **hen dairy:** O____O

 **xiao long bao:** ha it's ***

 **kundle:** it's either ten or me

 **angel:** it's you

 **kundle:** god damn it

 **cupid:** well i brought a bunch of taro danishes from 85

 **winko:** i feel betrayed

 **cupid:** i'm not rich paris baguette's kinda pricey

 **winko:** you have a rich boyfriend

 **lukiss:** the desserts are still really expensive

 **fairyjun:** it's like bambu vs gongcha

 **moonstruck:** wait what are you guys majoring in

 **yan yan:** we never said anything i hnfjhsjfg

 **yan yan:** i'm a freshie majoring in bio engineering

 **xiao long bao:** sophomore, film and theater major

 **hen dairy:** and i do computer science

 **hyuckie:** nights like this by kehlani. that's the text, that's it.

 **yoni:** taste

 **amor:** the FLAVOR

 **yan yan:** kehlani is everything

 **amortentia:** ur absolutely correct

 **chocotae:** if she ever has a concert here you better bet we are going

 **jen:** so me and nana are here at gongcha and we managed to secure a booth but if all of us are going to be here we need to secure (2) more

 **eros:** omw

 **hyuckie:** mark and i are already in the mall we'll be there after we go to the candy shop

 **lelebwear:** i was just reminded of hw i have later :-((

 **bunnyoung:** just do it when we get back i'll help you

 **lelebwear:** :)))

 

* * *

 

 **ten ten -** **xiao bao bei**

 

 **ten ten:** you seem to know an awful lot about kun and doyoung's situation jun, what the hell is going on with him

 **xiao bao bei:** kun's being dumb. i can already tell he'll be in the losing end. am i wrong?

 **ten ten:** doyoung's gonna cut it off with him soon...

 **xiao bao bei:** from the way kun talks about doyoung, you think they'd be dating

 **ten ten:**.......

 **xiao bao bei:** the more i listen, it's like how can you be so in love yet not be together? there's nothing holding him back but his own fear of losing doyoung, which we both know won't happen because they're the greatest of friends before anything.

 **ten ten:** so what do you suggest?

 **xiao bao bei:**...i don't know. i want them to be together but i don't want to force it. kun...he's pissed about the jungwoo thing but i think he's holding the both of them back

 **ten ten:** do you think doyoung would be happier?

 **xiao bao bei:** hm. youre his best friend, so i feel like you'll know. maybe they'll get their shit together

 **ten ten:** shouldn't we just tell kun to confess

 **ten ten:** but...kun also deserves someone else, huh?

 **xiao bao bei:** i think we both know they're better off not dating each other. 

 **ten ten:** this fucking hurts

 **xiao bao bei:** it sucks because all we can do is watch

 **ten ten:** sighhhh see u at gongcha b

 **xiao bao bei:**  love ya too, it's gonna be alright

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanations:
> 
> >>taeil, johnny, taeyong, nakamoto, and kun are college seniors. why kun, you might ask? he's smart as fuck, he had enough credits to skip freshman year.  
> >>doyoung, ten, jaehyun, sicheng, and jungwoo are college juniors.  
> >>the sophomore class includes yukhei, mark, xiao jun, and hendery (basically the 99 line)  
> >>freshmen are the 2000s (yes, this means yangyang too) line  
> >> i sort of aged chenle and jisung up to highschool seniors instead of juniors just because  
> >>yangyang and hyuck used to kinda like each other but obv hyuck is dating mark now  
> >>xiaojun knows things about dokun that the rest don't really know  
> >>chapter 21 might be dramatic


	19. that's all right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the english language is wack, johnny with black hair is superior, and something about renaissance sugar daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo :) i'm honestly just wondering when nct 2019 is dropping the yearbook

 

 ** cherry blossom love  **

 

 

 

 **hyuckie:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD

 **eros:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY

 **anteros:** happy birthday john d hope you don't have a shitty day

 **angel:** he's still sleeping lmfao

 **hen dairy:** he's braver than the u.s. marines for sleeping after classes start

 **angel:** his first class starts in an hour 

 **chocotae:** wake him??? up???

 **cupid:** does anyone not have classes today

 **bunnyoung:** sicheng and i

 **cupid:** meet me so we can go get some dim sum

 **lukiss:** wtf i want dim sum

 **xiao long bao:** this chinese erasure jungwoo how could you

 **yoni:** food without the birthday boy??

 **amor:** happy birthday old man

 **yoni:** i hate you

 **mochji:** hbd johnny!!

 **cupid:** fine how about we all go eat during lunch? 

 **yoni:** i'll pay

 **lelebwear:** i could never say no to free food

 **amortentia:** i almost got ran over by a biker i hate everyone

 **hyuckie:** why the fuck are you walking

 **jen:** ^

 **amortentia:** my tire is flat

 **yan yan:** you can bring it over and pump it if you need to

 **amortentia:** oh worm? i'll stop by after my classes are done

 **hyuckie:** i'll just bring it over jfc

 **fairyjun:** hyuck is a real one

 **amortentia:** thanks baby uhhh i'm heading towards class talk to y'all l8er

 **yan yan:** mark's such a loser for saying l8er

 **chocotae:** he really is 

 **moonstruck:** mark calling hyuck baby made me tear up lowkey

 **winko:** tell me why [redacted] looks so cute

 **anteros:** huh????

 **winko:** u dumbass who do u think im talking abt

 **anteros:** oh jdjdjdj

 **anteros:** i l*ve you too...

 **winko:** gross

 **kundle:** right in front of my salad ??

 **eros:** it ain't even valentines day yet

 **winko:** but i l*ve u too <3

 **amor:** disgusting

 **mochji:** jaemin just jacked my line this is so tragic

 **yoni:** everyone shut up ten has sweater paws i'm in love

 **lelebwear:** we get it stop flexing on us single kids

 **hen dairy:** these are personal attacks ,,

 **mochji:** we're doing nothing in ap literature so 

 **mochji:** what's the longest word you guys know how to spell

 **yan yan:** mellifluous

 **yoni:** tbh ten's last name LMFAO

 **angel:** SHUT UPMNVMHAHCA

 **yoni:** but uhhh probably ambidextrous 

 **moonstruck:** neurofibromatosis 

 **winko:** that's just not fair

 **fairyjun:** antidisestablishmentarianism  

 **anteros:** RENJUN ADFAJFHAKJFHKA

 **anteros:** history nerds i swear

 **kundle:** you pass the ap euro exam once and now you pull this shit

 **mochji:** okay okay rules

 **mochji:** a) no cheating/searching/asking

 **mochji:** b) it needs to be in the dictionary 

 **mochji:** c)it does not have to be a complicated word

 **cupid:** i'm just waiting for yukhei to pop up

 **eros:** renaissance

 **angel:** off the top of my head ,, congratulations

 **yan yan:** can we change answers

 **mochji:** no 

 **yan yan:** well fuck

 **jen:** ailurophile

 **fairyjun:** it's a fancy word for cat-lover

 **winko:** understandable

 **bunnyoung:** because i was curious once and searched it up before

 **bunnyoung:** floccinaucinihilipilification 

 **yoni:** ur a fucking scholar

 **moonstruck:** this just called me dumb 

 **xiao long bao:** i'm sorry but what the actual fuck is that

 **hyuckie:** how does one pronounce this

 **bunnyoung:** it means worthless

 **lelebwear:** me

 **mochji:** shut up ur not

 **mochji:** doyoung's in first place now

 **mochji:** and renjun in second

 **chocotae:** onomatopoeia 

 **chocotae:** only since childish gambino started playing

 **amor:** this is hard

 **amor:** urm serendipity 

 **cupid:** i'll just say mercantilism 

 **winko:** tintinnabulation 

 **kundle:** i'm learning so many things

 **xiao long bao:** fuck i actually know what that means

 **xiao long bao:** anyways i'm going with embellishment 

 **lelebwear:** can i just type like, disestablishment

 **yoni:** WE COULD DO THAT?

 **mochji:** yeah

 **amortentia:** whipped

 **mochji:** pulling a helen keller

 **bunnyoung:** helen keller doesn't deserve this disrespect

 **hyuckie:** my word is disrespectful LMFAO

 **jen:** i-

 **anteros:** unconventional 

 **anteros:** it is so hard trying to think of long ass words

 **hen dairy:** i will have to say individualistic 

 **kundle:** well.

 **kundle:** i'm hoping that unpremeditated works

 **mochji:** this is a close tie for 3rd place

 **amortentia:** macroeconomics 

 **chocotae:** remember when you didn't pass the ap gov exam

 **eros:** it's okay i failed my ap calculus exam

 **fairyjun:** there's 2 people left

 **cupid:** yukhei's like. in the middle of a test

 **angel:** abstemious?

 **lukiss:** what's going on

 **lukiss:** i just finished

 **lelebwear:** what's the longest word you know

 **lukiss:** oh i used to search shit like this up when i was bored

 **lukiss:** it's pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis 

 **angel:** run that shit again ??

 **moonstruck:** god my head hurts

 **amor:** the english language is an actual joke goodbye 

 **chocotae:** i see where your priorities lie

 **lukiss:** i live to flex on the uneducated

 **kundle:** could've fooled me

 **lukiss:** i'm gonna pull an aaron rodgers on your ass and toss you over mount shasta don't try me kun

 **kundle:** why am i always being threatened

 **xiao long bao:** god it's freezing

 **yoni:** heard it's gonna rain all week next week

 **amortentia:** okay so my professor assigned us to write like

 **amortentia:** idk like small paragraphs? poems? summ well yeah can someone tell me how this sounds

 **jen:** is this going into a song

 **eros:** when's the last time we hit the dance studio

 **yan yan:** your last video was november

 **bunnyoung:** poet mark lee come through

 **winko:** i miss dancing

 **angel:** i still have to find pole dancing classes

 **anteros:** i can't believe we're doing that still

 **hen dairy:** POLE DANCING? O___O

 **chocotae:** jungwoo, sicheng, ten, yuta, johnny, doyoung, and i were gonna do first love by afterschool

**amortentia:** _darling, only the confines of the night reveal redamancy, how ephemeral it is, faint across the planes of our skin as the moon casts a glow, a velleity of mine to illustrate my love to you. only then do my emotions collapse, delirious with the warmth that radiates from you to me._

**xiao long bao:** woah how do you italicize the font

 **lelebwear:** only mark, hyuck, and yuta really know how to change the font

 **chocotae:** why does it feel like i read some 17th century, shakespeare esque line

 **xiao long bao:** the inner theater major in me wants to use this somewhere

 **amor:** this reminds me of some wattpad fanfic trying to do a modern day version of some romantic playwright

 **cupid:** JSDJSHDJSHD could i interest you in a haiku about how michelangelo was being the renaissance sugar daddy we all needed

 **eros:** michelangelo was a sugar daddy?

 **cupid:** a flaming one at that

 **jen:** so jaehyun and taeyong but in the 1400s

 **chocotae:** what

 **fairyjun:** i just looked it up

 **fairyjun:** michelangelo liked this one model so much he even wrote a poem about it when said model broke his heart

 **moonstruck:** mark it's good!!

 **chocotae:** OH YEAH mark it think it's beautiful

 **hyuckie:** (●´□`)♡

 **amortentia:** okay good 

 **amortentia:** also jungwoo lemme see this haiku

 **lukiss:** i just got done with class and jungwoo's waiting for me and giggling at his phone and i just :-(( my heart yo

 **b** **unnyoung:** mark that is so cute

 **mochji:** doyoung can we go the mall later

 **bunnyoung:** uhhh sure after lunch

 **lelebwear:** OOOO ME TOO

 **yoni:** that reminds me i need to go redye my hair black

 **angel:** O__________O

 **angel:** ur black hair is beautiful i don't make the rule ladies and gents

 **cupid:** okay i finally got it

 **cupid:** AHEM

 **cupid:** "michelangelo,

 **cupid:** cold marble with piercing look, 

 **cupid:** get that model heart"

 **moonstruck:** god that's gay

 **angel:** sherlock wants a new sidekick 

 **anteros:** honestly the ancient greek and renaissance eras were pretty wild

 **amor:** did you know alexander the great had a thing for hephaestion's thighs

 **winko:** and you know this because

 **yan yan:** the heavens are looking at us with distaste

 **kundle:** we have an actual intellectual conversation for the first time in forever and suddenly my brain cells are struggling to keep up

 **hen dairy:** frozen sucked i'm sorry

 **bunnyoung:** i'd rather not start a disney princess war rn 

 **lukiss:** i'm sorry to cut you off BUT IT'S LUNCH

 **lelebwear:** DIM SUM

 **xiao long bao:** it's calling for me

 **eros:** god this bill is going to be massive

 **lukiss:** we can just split it

 **fairyjun:** do they even have a table with 21 chairs

 **jen:** of course not we'll need 2 or 3 tables

 **mochji:** damn, it really do be like that

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm debating on whether or not i should end this story before 2020 or when i graduate hs
> 
> what are you guys doing for valentines?
> 
> @laoxaichay on twt


	20. i saw an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentines day is cute...or whateva...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the one and only jung jaehyun !!
> 
> urm there's gaming and gun lingo...sorry in advance if you don't quite understand :''
> 
> >any underlined text is a link so watch the videos jgffhgfjibxigc

 

** cherry blossom love  **

 

 

 

 **chocotae:** happy birthday jae i love you (灬♥ω♥灬)

 **yoni:** happy birthday and valentines day nerd(s)

 **moonstruck:** i can't believe it's god's birthday

 **amortentia:** happy bday jae!!! ur growing old

 **amor:** leave him alone

 **winko:** rich people never age

 **eros:** my back is hurting

 **fairyjun:** lmfao old man

 **yan yan:** anyone born before 1998: h-

 **yan yan:** us: old hag. fucking skeleton. look at them. disgusting. wrinkly fucker. mummy ass bitch. this ancient ass dude just coughed dust, nasty.

 **mochji:** FUCKSDJFKSJ

 **hyuckie:** YANG YANG WERE GONAAA GET OUR ASSES BEATTAAGHDJSDB

 **jen:** I GASPED

 **lelebwear:** oh so you BOLD bold?

 **kundle:** this is summ fuckin SLANDER

 **hen dairy:** KNOCK OUT

 **lukiss:** i can't believe they got zoinked by yang yang

 **xiao long bao:** when i tell you that i let out the ugliest sound

 **xiao long bao:** boy i'm cardiac !!

 **eros:** SHUTUPSJDLV

 **anteros:** bitch that hurted

 **anteros:** anyways before someone starts a fight!! happy valentines day!!

 **cupid:** more scorpios are being made as we speak

 **anteros:** JUNGWOO

 **cupid:** i only speak the truth

 **bunnyoung:** valentines day is so hostile

 **winko:** as a scorpio ,,

 **angel:** ur a valentines day mess

 **winko:** ouch could you not

 **moonstruck:** y r pisces so fuckin rude

 **angel:** idk b

 **cupid:** am not

 **eros:** what are you guys doing today

 **hyuckie:** literally nothing

 **bunnyoung:** taking jisung and chenle to go eat i'm starving

 **lelebwear:** wait really

 **mochji:** and you just told us this?

 **bunnyoung:** you have 5 minutes to get ready

 **lelebwear:** saw that message so i FLOORED it

 **mochji:** whatever he said

 **lukiss:** issa surprise

 **cupid:** o/////o

 **lukiss:** just dress warm

 **jen:** can i puke

 **jen:** love is polluting the air

 **hen dairy:** you have 2 ,, not 1 but DOS boyfriends you have no right to say anything

 **fairyjun:** wong kunhang i will personally end you

 **hen dairy:** huang renjun im gonnn swing hands

 **fairyjun:** try me whore

 **amor:** i-

**hen dairy:**

**jen:** oop

 **hyuckie:** no don't kill renjun 

 **fairyjun:** omg hyuck...break up with your boyfriend i'm bored

 **hyuckie:** i always knew you loved me

 **yoni:** LMFAO mark how are you feeling

 **chocotae:** he just said HUH hella loud 

 **amortentia:** i swear to god if [bleep] takes [censored] i'm going to [redacted]

 **eros:** what

 **winko:** my mind blanked out for a second what exactly did you say

 **angel:** what am i looking at

 **amortentia:** honestly i don't know either

 **moonstruck:** my couch is my date

 **kundle:** he's lying he's going to an art exhibition tonight

 **xiao long bao:** i'm making food with guanheng and yangyang so...

 **yan yan:** ironically enough we're making xiao long baos 

 **chocotae:** celebrating jae's birthday !!!

 **angel:** have fun :(((

 **anteros:** that's cute did you bake him a cake

 **eros:** no but he got me my favorite chocolate bundt cake and i :-((( i love him

 **amor:** gross

 **eros:** jaemin shush

 **anteros:** ah...i'm working on rainbow six siege updates...as usual...

 **winko:** how long?

 **anteros:** maybe another 3 hours

 **winko:** don't get back too late i planned something

 **anteros:** suddenly i don't have a job

 **yan yan:** what's your favorite r6s operator

 **mochji:** i smell a debate 

 **cupid:** i don't play but i watch yukhei when he does and i have to say mira...i love that woman

 **amortentia:** she's so TINY

 **jen:** the vector 45 is sexy

 **bunnyoung:** jeno ur like 12 be quiet

 **jen:** n o

 **jen:** people deserve to know the superior weapon

 **eros:** it has no acog tho so invalid

 **yoni:** you only like it because its drum mag size

 **cupid:** she's a tiny spanish woman with no hit box and is thicc (with armor)

 **hyuckie:** because that makes it more valid, sure jan

 **jen:** my favorite is actually caveira thank you very much

 **moonstruck:** ah yes, the scariest fucking operator in the game

 **lelebwear:** if taeil's cursing you know it's bad LMAO

 **yan yan:** rule, you can't pick the same operator as another person

 **hyuckie:** that's bullshit

 **yan yan:** tf are ya gonna do about it knuddelbärchen

 **hyuckie:** you can't just USE that against me

 **angel:** just looked that up and that is so. cute. owo

 **anteros:** but yes lowkey caveira makes me wanna scream

 **hyuckie:** frost

 **mochji:** just because she's canadian

 **amortentia:** (*´-｀*)

 **hyuckie:** that's not the ONLY reason......

 **hyuckie:** she's just great...i like snapping ankles

 **yoni:** mark how are ur ankles

 **amortentia:** toasty

 **amortentia:** i got home a few mins ago and we're kinda just. cuddling under his favorite blanket. shut the fuck up everyone. 

 **chocotae:** heeeeee

 **chocotae:** he. my heart

 **hen dairy:** some of us are lonely mark lee

 **amortentia:** I'M SORRY

 **xiao long bao:** he's kidding

 **hen dairy:** yes please continue being cute uwu

 **eros:** echo

 **anteros:** you b-

 **eros:** HA

 **eros:** his goblin skin is superior and no one can tell me otherwise

 **eros:** the only exception allowed is jager's dead baron skin

 **yoni:** agreed

 **mochji:** i love jager

 **mochji:** even if they took away his acog

 **kundle:** understandable only evil people like toxic operators

 **bunnyoung:** you're just mad he spawn peeked you that one time

 **kundle:** DOYOUNG STORPOZNCM

 **fairyjun:** bruh kun got a fuckin collateral by jisung

 **kundle:** look in the halloween map you couldn't see a foot in front of you

 **kundle:** i like,, lesion.

 **winko:** poisonous soup cans, okay

 **angel:** poisonous soup cans i'm schleep

 **angel:** so my mans doc

 **lukiss:** very ironic

 **angel:** ur a druggie

 **xiao long bao:** he's a what

 **lukiss:** he only says that because i main finka

 **xiao long bao:** oh ur a druggie alright

 **lukiss:** finka doesn't deserve this hate

 **fairyjun:** she sure did during the olympics

 **yoni:** FUCK

 **jen:** K.O.

 **amor:** i don't understand

 **anteros:** finka is russian...nano...drugs...

 **amor:** OHHH

 **moonstruck:** yukhei can't recover from that

 **lukiss:** i- i have nothing.

 **yan yan:** ela

 **lelebwear:** what about english language arts

 **hyuckie:** ofc yang yang likes the most TOXIC and BROKEN operator

 **yan yan:** hyuck why are you after me

 **yan yan:** mark control ur mans

 **amortentia:** sorry xiao yang i'm enjoying it too

 **yan yan:** this is blatant bullying i'm calling the police

 **lelebwear:** i like sledge!

 **anteros:** that's actually cute...

 **kundle:** gosh lele have i ever told you how cute you are

 **lelebwear:** mayhaps

 **bunnyoung:** chenle with a sledge hammer....yeah, anyways

 **mochji:** are you hating

 **bunnyoung:** look [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HnLRrQ3RS4)

 **anteros:** i can't believe doyoung's the first to find out how to rename links

 **mochji:** ELECTRIC CHAIR DOYOUNG WHY

 **moonstruck:** that's actually genius

 **yoni:** doyoung teach me ur ways

 **hen dairy:** i like to run ash

 **winko:** is ur primary a pikachu

 **hen dairy:** yooo...that was clean

 **anteros:** that was good

 **winko:** hurry home 傻瓜 

 **yan yan:** LMFAOOOO

 **kundle:** nakamoto can you read that

 **anteros:** yes because he uses that all the time

 **xiao long bao:** you let him do that to you

 **lukiss:** me, who can only understand canto and a small bit of mandarin: 

 **lelebwear:** it says silly melon

 **hyuckie:** mark no-

 **amortentia:** w a t e r m e l o n

 **jen:** you tried, hyuck, i'm proud of you

 **chocotae:** i rarely play now but i run the p90 dream team with ten

 **amor:** fookin british

 **fairyjun:** ur honor he loves twitch

 **amor:** june bug i trusted you

 **yan yan:** xiao jun likes pulse

 **yoni:** MR. WORLWIIIIDE

 **cupid:** PITBULL DUDE

 **cupid:** johnny our minds are powerful

 **yoni:** god tier

 **fairyjun:** love clash. nuff said.

 **angel:** renjun truly does main the pettiest characters in every game

 **fairyjun:** i'm a sweetheart

 **eros:** you got my cousin to somehow fall for you so i mean i'll give you that

 **fairyjun:** mr. jung, your baby cousin loves everyone

 **amor:** but mainly jeno and jun...uwu

 **hyuckie:** mark told me to tell yall that "glaz is god tier periodT"

 **anteros:** smart boy

 **anteros:** fuze is smexy

 **yoni:** hibana takes my heart

 **moonstruck:** mute is the easiest for me to play so

 **bunnyoung:** zofia

 **yan yan:** doyoung adopt me

 **bunnyoung:** i adopted jeno but,, ur cute too so sure

 **jen:** comrade

 **yan yan:** we'll get along famously 

 **winko:** smh i like the og thicc

 **winko:** iq the goodest girl

 **yoni:** [ten open and watch this <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y79CLhnzOwU)

 **mochji:** bruh that better be a link to taemin's new album

 **eros:** JOHNNY YOU FUCKING DUMBASSBJFHKDFHAK

 **yoni:** JAEHYUN LET ME LIIIVE

 **chocotae:** if you are under 21 please do not click the link

 **kundle:** you made it sound like it was porn or something

 **kundle:** hint: it's not porn

 **lukiss:** i love owol what

 **cupid:** a man with taste, i knew i married the right one

 **chocotae:** OH MYNFHSAOF MAREID/@??!?

 **angel:** DID YOU FUDOING PROPSIE

 **moonstruck:** PH MYJVOA

 **xiao long bao:** XUXI CONGRATULATIONS???

 **cupid:** i'm sorry to ruin everyone's dreams but we haven't officially married

 **lukiss:** JDJDJDJ we got married in the sims today tho

 **winko:** cute

 **bunnyoung:** that's so childish but that's really endearing

 **amortentia:** dude i almost shoved hyuck off me when you said that 

 **amortentia:** warn a guy

 **hyuckie:** i mean understandable i almost kicked mark when i read that

 **angel:** so i watched the video

 **angel:** babe why are you so goofy like come over here 

 **yoni:** no get ur ass in the living room i have something to show you

 **angel:** but the bed is WARM

 **anteros:** i finally get to go home 

 **hen dairy:** if both of those ain't me then idk what is

 **jen:** so as usual i ignored the warning but the song slap

 **bunnyoung:** well shit

 **moonstruck:** ah the art exhibit starts in like an hour i have to go get ready talk to you guys later!!

 **hyuckie:** bye bye my other half

 **yan yan:** bye mr. moon!

 **eros:** ttyl taeil owo

 **amortentia:** i really need to see a chiropractor

 **mochji:** we get it old man

 **amortentia:** jisung it's on site

 **mochji:** pull up then you won't

 **chocotae:** will they ever stop fighting

 **kundle:** unfortunately never

 **eros:** taeyong made me a steak dinner i'm :-(((((((

 **eros:** [baby if you read this, i wanna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zlv1rdcpS9M)

 **angel:** JAEHYUN PLEASEEEEEE

 **anteros:** HE REALLY WENT FOR IT OMVJJVHS

 **bunnyoung:** JAE UR A GOD

 **yoni:** YOU DID NOT I'M 

 **amor:** r#v*br*&tndUCBU IM CGRYUOK,3RYY

 **fairyjun:** OH MY GOD

 **cupid:** JAEHYUN I SEE YOUUUU

 **xiao long bao:** THE ONLY COUPLE EVER

 **kundle:** he just turned 22 and he does THIS

 **chocotae:** ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **angel:** YONGGGGGGG HEEEEEEEJKHSKJHJFAK

 **bunnyoung:** DID YOU CLICK THE LINK

 **chocotae:** NO WHORE IM SCARED VMNGSHGKS

 **lelebwear:** JAEHYUN WHAT

 **eros:** *shrugging emoji*

 **chocotae:** can i play jeopardy

 **chocotae:** can i get a hint for 400 points

 **anteros:** sure, open the damn link

 **hyuckie:** IM SHAKKINGDF

 **amortentia:** JAEHYUI CANTJKVBELIEVGEOYOIUUSH

 **chocotae:** okay soldiers i'm going in

 **mochji:** do you have a ring

 **eros:** i would say i came strapped but i actually didn't

 **eros:** but i will soon

 **mochji:** i better be ring bearer

 **amortentia:** no me

 **chocotae:** BABE STOP PLAYING WITHH MEMEEEEE

 **eros:** i love lee taeyong, amen

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream taemin's new album or perish
> 
> twt @laoxaichay


	21. no longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so the world keeps me  
> one step away from you  
> but, why are tears flowing now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because no one expects 2 updates
> 
> username changes! also, this chapter is going to be messy.
> 
> (taeil) taegg  
> (johnny) peony  
> (taeyong) chocotae  
> (nakamoto) narcissus  
> (kun) klouds  
> (doyoung) bunnyoung  
> (ten) angel  
> (jaehyun) hyunnie  
> (sicheng) wind  
> (jungwoo) woodrops  
> (yukhei) daffohei  
> (mark) honey lee  
> (xiaojun) xiao long bao  
> (kunhang) hen dairy  
> (renjun) june bug  
> (jeno) jenoberry  
> (donghyuck) fullsun  
> (jaemin) chrysanthemin  
> (yangyang) xiao yang  
> (chenle) lelies  
> (jisung) mochji

 

** cherry blossom love **

 

 

 

 **anteros:** yesterday was a mess but did you guys enjoy your nights

 **moonstruck:** yeah!! there was this painting of the moon and a lily and it was just breathtaking

 **amortentia:** hyuck and i really did nothing but watch incredibles 2

 **eros:** after we ate we zonked out

 **hen dairy:** same

 **xiao long bao:** surprisingly, our dumplings turned out great

 **angel:** had a blast

 **bunnyoung:** i was with jisung and chenle but we had fun

 **cupid:** yukhei took me up to the hills to stargaze because he knows i'm a basic romantic 

 **lelebwear:** aw that's cute

 **lukiss:** right? he always gushes about it so i just seized the chance to do it

 **fairyjun:** we just went out to eat

 **anteros:** sicheng went all out and made hot pot :-( i l*ve him with my whole heart

 **hyuckie:** hot pot sounds so good

 **amor:** you know what also sounds good? a chat reset

 **anteros:** urm but what holiday

 **mochji:** EASTER PLEASE

 **amor:** i could never say no to jisung

 

 **anteros [ADMIN]** **has reset the chat**

 

 **jaehyun:** damn what even can i associate with

 **donghyuck:** easter is in april so whoever has an april bday can name the chat

 **jeno:** fucking bet

 **jeno:** we out here

 **renjun:** oh god

 **xiaojun:** wow what is going on

 **dongyoung:** a chat tradition

 **yuta:** we usually rename according to the closest holiday we like and let birthday people name the chat

 **kunhang:** oh so it's a fight for august?

 **mark:** you're going DOWN

 **xiaojun:** not if i can manage it

 

 **taeil** _has changed_ **taeil** _to_ **taegg**

**donghyuck:** taeil is our username god if you haven't noticed

 **dongyoung:** i can just stick to my normal user

 **taeyong:** same it's still relevant

 **jaehyun:** and if you can't find something easterish just do something that reminds you of april !!

 

 **dongyoung** _has changed_ **dongyoung** _to_ **bunnyoung**

 

 **taeyong** _has changed_ **taeyong** _to_ **chocotae**

 

 **chenle:** i am out of ideas those are the only things i can think of

 

 **yangyang** _has changed_ **yangyang** _to_ **xiao yang**

 

 **xiao yang:** i just wanted to be xiao yang just because

 **kun:** my excuse is that on easter sunday churches light candles

 **kun:** in this essay i will-

 

 **chittaphon** _has changed_ **kun** _to_ **kundle**

 

 **chittaphon:** you take too long 

 **johnny:** good morning

 **sicheng:** mornin'

 

 **jeno** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **flowers only dwell here**

 

 **jaemin:** i'm loving the flower themed group chat names though

 

 **donghyuck** _has changed_ **donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **fullsun:** i'm bringing it BACK

 **mark:** so fucking cute

 **renjun:** change ur name into his favorite flower so you guys can be disgusting

 **mark:** okay we're not that cheesy

 **fullsun:** jaemin's nickname is sunflower already

 **yukhei:** can we use old usernames

 **chocotae:** sure??

 

 **renjun** _has changed_ **renjun** _to_ **june bug**

 

 **jeno:** you can do easter themed or anything that reminds you of spring, so flowers, the weather, etc

 

 **johnny** _has changed_ **johnny** _to_ **peony**

 

 **jungwoo** _has changed_ **jungwoo** _to_ **woodrops**

 

 **sicheng** _has changed_ **sicheng** _to_ **wind**

 

 **jisung:** these are actually really cute

 **chenle:** WAIT

 **bunnyoung:** waiting

 **kunhang:** cue the elevator music

 **taegg:** which soundtrack we going for

 

 **chenle** _has changed_ **chenle** _to_ **lelies**

 

 **lelies:** i became a mf lily

 **jaehyun:** chenle you're the only flower ever

 **kundle:** THANK YOU NATURE

 

 **kundle** _has changed_ **kundle** _to_ **klouds**

 

 **bunnyoung:** i

 **june bug:** chenle mother earth is shaking

 **wind:** guys we are so cute

 

 **jaemin** _has changed_ **jaemin** _to_ **chrysanthemin**

 

 **yuta:** so i went with the history route since we seem to love that lots

 **yuta:** and

 

 **yuta** _has changed_ **yuta** _to_ **narcissus**

 

 **yukhei** _has changed_ **yukhei** _to_ **daffohei**

 

 **jaehyun** _has changed_ **jaehyun** _to_ **hyunnie**

 

 **jeno** _has changed_ **jeno** _to_ **jenoberry**

 

 **jenoberry:** ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **chrysanthemin:** very...uwu...

 **bunnyoung:** jeno ur the cutest

 **jisung:** right in front of MY udon noodles

 **mark:** i can't think of anything

 **jisung:** mochi is a year long snack i'm just gonna go back to mochji

 

 **jisung** _has changed_ **jisung** _to_ **mochji**

 

 **xiaojun** _has changed_ **xiaojun** to  **xiao long bao**

 

 **kunhang** _has changed_ **kunhang** _to_ **hen dairy**

 

 **chittaphon** _has changed_ **chittaphon** _to_ **angel**

 

 **angel:** i'm sad but there's nothing for me

 **xiao long bao:** maybe next time we'll get it chief

 **peony:** i have figured it out

 **klouds:** figured what out

 **peony:** the only other person doyoung babies besides jisung is jeno because

 **peony:** a) jeno actually listens to him

 **peony:** b) they both have snatched waists.

 **bunnyoung:** i

 **jenoberry:** is this even a logical conclusion-

 **wind:** anything is logical when you use a brain cell

 **xiao long bao:** kun no longer carries our braincells, they will be forwarded to renjun

 **klouds:** that's a terrible decision

 **mark:** i still have nada

 **june bug:** wym it's the best choice

 **june bug:** just go the history route and name yourself the floreal month of napoleon's french republican calendar

 **fullsun:** or bee

 **hyunnie:** mark bee

 

 **mark** _has changed_ **mark** _to_ **honey lee**

 

 **daffohei:** i mean that works too

 **taegg:** so what now

 **narcissus:** we have to get used to these as usual

 **wind:** hey can you get down here rapunzel has no more dog food

 **narcissus:** we needed to go grocery shopping anyways

 **hyunnie:** tae, you wanna go walk ruby?

 **chocotae:** ofc 

 **chocotae:** talk to you guys in a few don't kill each other

 **taegg:** like that will make it any better but alright, have fun

 **woodrops:** stay safe

 **lelies:** does anyone want to go to the park and learn dances

 **mochji:** YES

 **jenoberry:** sungie did you want to learn want with me

 **mochji:** YES x3

 **june bug:** jaemin and i are obligated to come

 **honey lee:** we're hanging out with yang yang today but if you guys are still there after we eat then ',:)

 **angel:** so that's where he was itching to go

 **xiao yang:** sorryyy

 **fullsun:** sorry ten we'll be stealing him just for the day

 **angel:** it's fine

 

* * *

 

**bun bun - kun kun**

 

 **bun bun:** hey, kunnie?

 **kun kun:** yes?

 **bun bun:** urm

 **bun bun:** i don't know how to say this

 **kun kun:** is something wrong?

 **kun kun:** do i have prank someone again

 **bun bun:** no!!!! it's just.

 **bun bun:** i've been thinking for a while now

 **kun kun:** that's never been good

 **bun bun:** excuse me

 **kun kun:** jhdgsjdgsjgdh i'm kidding

 **bun bun:** um.

 **kun kun:** take your time bun

 **bun bun:** ~~~~ ~~you can't just say that right now :(~~  [ _message failed to deliver_ ]

 **bun bun:** i'm sorry my heart is racing right now

 **kun kun:** you okay ??

 **bun bun:** yeahhh

 **bun bun:** uhhh here goes nothing

 **bun bun:** we've had our thing going on for about a year now and i remember you didn't want any romantic strings attached so i was like !! cool !! but then a few months ago, probably around halloween i started catching feelings and

 **bun bun:** it sucked. i didn't know what to do and then we had that little tension in december and my heart hurt. i know this is none of your fault but i didn't bring it up earlier because again, i didn't want us to end badly. i loved you so much and i admit it was a little unhealthy. you just. you gave me this feeling of happiness and the little things you did and how you remembered all of the things i told you. the fact that you paid attention to me made me feel so fucking overjoyed but what broke me was the fact that you weren't ready to settle down. again, it's not your fault!! 

 **kun kun:** doyoung

 **bun bun:** kun please don't pity me

 **bun bun:** please let me finish i beg you

 **kun kun:** i wasn't going to bun

 **bun bun:**  i realized that maybe i was hurting myself clinging onto false hope. so urmmmm i wanna stop whatever we have. pleasepleaseplease don't see this as an end to our friendship because i still love you like that ,, we're the best of friends and you've helped me throughout so many issues in my life, especially with [redacted] and i love how caring you are, how you'd take me to new places and buy me cute things. i'd never want to jeopardize the friendship we have because it would also clash with our other friends. i just thought that i need to focus on myself by not allowing myself not to be hurt again. i guess you could say i'm letting go of you romantically? yeah.

 **kun kun:** doyoung, you could've told me this

 **bun bun:** :(( i tried!! i really did

 **kun kun:** i know i know i appreciate that you've told me now and i'm so fucking proud of you

 **kun kun:** that you're finding your happiness and putting your emotions and health first. your happiness is my happiness, never forget that

 **kun kun:** just wished you told me sooner...we could've resolved this better

 **kun kun:** don't blame this all on yourself, either, i'm here to blame too

 **kun kun:** you'd never get rid of me, by the way. as you said, you're my best friend before anything else. nothing will ever break that

 **bun bun:** i love you :-((( platonically of course

 **kun kun:** haha yep

 **bun bun:** did you want to grab some ramen tomorrow at the normal spot?

 **kun kun:** i'm always down if it's with ya

 **bun bun:** alright, see you tomorrow!! :)

 **kun kun:** ≡(*′▽`)っ

 

* * *

 

kun's eyes burn.

 

the light from his screen distorts, tears creating a kaleidoscope in his vision. his heart thumps normally, yet he senses the drop in his chest, the void hollow of nothing. the rising feeling of hate fills that same emptiness. 

 

he's suffocating. a wave of emotions flood his brain, submerging every single rational thought. 

 

hurt.

 

kun can only feel the itch in his throat, the scream bubbling right there and then. he feels the shakiness of his hands, the knot in his chest, and even the stuffy tears that trickle down.

 

he can't breathe.

 

heartbreak was always a funny trickster, he supposes. heartbreak was the common enemy of many people.

 

and he's just one of its victims. maybe doyoung was, too. but stronger, fought against the ugly eidolon to protect himself. 

 

his bête noire personifies. it takes shape next to him almost, like a daunting spirit jeering at his misfortune.

 

loneliness. 

 

loneliness has always watched him, has always dug its claws into kun's life. the grisly effect it has on him. foolish of him to think it would vanish. 

 

he wants to text doyoung to stop, to not let him go. he wants to confess that his love isn't unrequited.

 

he loves him too. 

 

but inside, he knows that he should've never asked doyoung to mess around.

 

kun cries. his tears are salty; they overflow, racing down his cheeks. he just wants this to be a bad nightmare. he's alone in this, having to fight off his own self-guilt and hate all by himself. there's no one to help him. there's no one.

 

no one.

 

it rips him open. every single regret engulfs him, sucks him dry of any validity. 

 

the jostle of the front door startles him. he can't afford to have taeil see him like this, not in this state, so he clutches his phone tightly and makes a beeline to his room. 

 

locking the door, he rests his head to cool off the burning blaze of his forehead. he slowly slumps against the door, biting his lips raw to stop any more sobs from escaping, opting for the tiny sniffles that rack his weak frame.

 

kun resentfully smiles at the drawer next to his bed, containing a necklace for doyoung that he brought last month.

 

a promise necklace.

 

 _i'm a coward_ , he thinks, gulping for air as he stares at the ceiling.

 

 _i'm a coward_.

 

it repeats like a chorus, echoing, floating around him, strangling his heart cruelly.

 

he's too late.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't noticed kun's actually a confused demisexual he just doesn't know it yet
> 
>  
> 
> twt @laoxaichay


	22. welcome to my playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crew plays hide and seek at chenle's mansion but give up halfway and we get more insight about "the rich people" gang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a leisure chapter i swear

 

** flowers only dwell here **

 

 

 

 

**chrysanthemin:** so you know how we were talking about michelangelo being a gay sugar daddy

**narcissus:** who also was extremely sexist and anti female rights but continue

**peony:** no wonder why people say men are trash

**angel:** old crusty renaissance men were always cancelled

**chrysanthemin:** ...okay continuing with what i was saying

**chrysanthemin:** i read a line or two of a poem about that model he liked and 

**chrysanthemin:** the ANGST

**woodrops:** was it the model who kept scamming him for gifts

**june bug:**  jeno everytime we go shopping

**hen dairy:** and yet you still give in

**june bug:** i didn't ask for you to attack me

**chrysanthemin:** yeah that model

**woodrops:** i have the poem hol up

**daffohei:** honestly i'd scam michelangelo too

**hyunnie:** pretty sure that's an art within itself

**woodrops:** _ "Here with his beautiful eyes he promised me solace, and with those very eyes he tried to take it away from me." _

**woodrops:** SO THATS HOW U ITALICIZE AHA

**taegg:** that's angsty

**xiao long bao:** it's what he deserves

**lelies:** hi sorry to come outta no where but do you guys wanna play hide n seek at my house

**lelies:** my parents said it was alright since they're like, out of town for a week

**daffodei:** fuckin BET

**june bug:** dude we'd get lost there in a minute

**klouds:** i'm down ,, it's been a while since we've been over

**hen dairy:** i've never been to chenle's place

**fullsun:** ur in for a ride

**chrysanthemin:** bet i'll be there in 20

**wind:** i guess we have no choice

**bunnyoung:** u whores going down

**angel:** is this a fuckin challenge

**narcissus:** wait…who's gonna be the seeker

**woodrops:** it should be 2 people

**honey lee:** how about we decide on some rules and then we can pick

**mochji:**  good idea

 **angel:** okay okay how about 2 seekers, they get an hour, no hiding outside, if ur brave enough you can switch hiding spots constantly, and the seekers can use every technique they can BUT the security cameras

 **lelies:** deal

 **fullsun:** i vote for jisung and chenle to be seekers

 **jenoberry:** wouldn't that give us a disadvantage

 **chrysanthemin:** jeno sweetie shut up

 **jenoberry:** bruh

 **jenoberry:** OH

 **taegg:** i agree

 **bunnyoung:** you automatically have my vote

 **mochji:** we'd find you all in under 30 mins

 **chocotae:** you'd be surprised, little sungie

 **xiao yang:** this sounds fun

 **wind:** should we make it hide and seek tag

 **peony:** nah that's too complicated with 21 people

 **june bug:** i forgot we had so many people in this circle

 **daffohei:** we're like 10 mins away

 **narcissus:** damn we haven't even gotten in the car yet

 **hen dairy:** lele send me ur location

 **klouds:** oh no guanheng what have you done

 **angel:** LETS FOCUS ON COMMUNICATING

 **chocotae:** caUSE I JUSYT NEED THE TIME AND PLACE TO COME THROUGH

 **hyunnie:** god it's been raining this whole week

 **wind:** i heard sonoma flooded

 **honey lee:** yeah norcal is just...kinda flooding rn...like i passed the river a few days ago and that mf rose 10 feet

 **taegg:** chenle do you have any food at your house

 **lelies:** i can get something delivered

 **fullsun:** the delivery man gonna add your house to places to fuckin rob LMFAO

 **jenoberry:** FUCSKSFHKS

 **chocotae:** kun and i could just bring things to cook, ur parents love me anyways

 **lelies:** i mean, true

 **xiao long bao:** hello

 **wind:** morning xiaojun we're playing hide and seek at chenle's

 **hen dairy:** come into the kitchen i made you food

 **xiao long bao:** my savior

 **peony:** see yall there in a few

 **hyunnie:** mhmn

 **mochji:** doyoung's driving like 70 mph on a rainy day jfc

 **klouds:** tell him to drive safer ,, don't want yall to get hurt

 **narcissus:** doyoung's scary

 **chrysanthemin:** SEE YOU GUYS SOON !!!

 **woodrops:** my stomach keeps growling

 **honey lee:** hey jungwoo did you know yukhei secretly keeps a box of snacks and candy for you when you say you're hungry

 **daffohei:** hyuck can you tell him to SHUT UP PLEASE

 **fullsun:** xuxi that is so cute

 **fullsun:** mark you dumbass stop ruining yukhei's secrets

 **angel:** baby cousin...i didn't know you were a romantic either

 **woodrops:** bab (*ꈍ꒙ꈍ*)

 **daffohei:**...yeah...

 **woodrops:** is that why you magically appear with my favorite snacks in the car

 **daffohei:** maybe

 **woodrops:** get ur ass back in the car so i can kiss you stupid

 **daffohei:** but the gas

 **hyunnie:** dude you care more about your subaru than your bmw 

 **daffohei:** european cars are trash

 **honey lee:** luxury cars from europe suck you dry of cash

 **june bug:** jaehyun you have no say you call your toyota your lifeline over ur fuckin ferrari

 **woodrops:** okay now we're on our way

 **xiao long bao:** what happened to kissing him stupid

 **woodrops:** i did

 **xiao long bao:** i never thought yukhei would settle down like this so early honestly

 **angel:** same

 **lelies:** wym?

 **taegg:** ^^

 **woodrops:**???

 **angel:** when he was in high school, yeah sure he was a flirt but he didn't want any relationships, yunno? he wanted to focus on the family company and was committed to it for the longest. and then when he met jungwoo senior year i've never seen him so ?? over someone. he constantly came to me and johnny for advice on how to talk to jungwoo

 **woodrops:** he a blushie boy

 **wind:** :-(((( that is adorable

 **mochji:** jungwoo's power

 **chrysanthemin:** jungwoo just naturally has that charm which makes him feel so close and friendly but untouchable

 **peony:** yo i thought i was the only one who thought that

 **klouds:** taeil and i are at ya door now it's cold

 **lelies:** COMINH

 **mochji:** i talked to my online friends and apparently 50 is like hot to them

 **angel:** what the fuck i'd die that's freezing

 **angel:** also open ur gate we're here

 **taegg:** i got it

 **klouds:** yong i brought stuff to make guac

 **chocotae:** i'm gonna make stir fry beef

 **june bug:** in the kitchen wrist twistin like a stir fry

 

_insert this time jump_

 

 **mochji:** has everyone found their spot

 **wind:** remember that you have an hour only

 **bunnyoung:** no looking at security camera footage, no going outside

 **honey lee:** and remember that we can choose to move around

 **lelies:** can i facetime jisung

 **jenoberry:** yeth sir

 **jenoberry:** you can use anything else that you think will help you

 **xiao yang:** i'm scared

 **xiao yang:** i looked around and the technology in lele's house is pretty advanced

 **hen dairy:** dude this place is so big i'm pretty sure there's like a whole ass nuke stored here

 **peony:** 4 stories, a west and east wing, a huge ass backyard, 50 acres of land, a helipad, and a basement/bunker....yeah....

 **narcissus:** in other terms, chenle and his family are loaded

 **lelies:** not really we just save good

 **taegg:** king of being humble

 **xiao long bao:** WHY IS R.KELLY'S TRAPPED IN A CLOSET PLAYING

 **june bug:** r.kelly is a piece of shit

 **honey lee:** but the trapped in the closet series...

 **wind:** the instrumental go hard

 **hyunnie:** xiaojun just gave away his location lmfao

 **xiao long bao:** WYMMM

 **mochji:** wait i'm so dumb

 

**mochji** _is calling the groupchat_ _..._

 

 **bunnyoung:**  FUVKDSJKVSJD

 **angel:** I JUST HEARD LIKE 7 PHONES GO OFF NEARBY LMFAOOOO

 **fullsun:** someone's ringtone is cardi b being a cat that is so funny

 **klouds:** silent gang gang we livin

 **xiao long bao:** HOW'D CHENLE FIND ME

 **xiao yang:** he probably has control to the speaker systems throughout the house so when you heard trapped in the closet he was targeting a certain area

 **lelies:** you'd be correct

 **xiao long bao:** oh so your house ADVANCED advanced

 **chrysanthemin:** it's one of the newer models of the surround system that lets you pick devices connected to the main framework or one that's connected to another device that's aligned to the main, therefore letting you connect the whole house

 **chrysanthemin:** you can access it all from your phone

 **jenoberry:** rich people and their companies

 **mochji:** wait so if we catch you can yall just hang around in the main living room

 **xiao long bao:** idk where that is b

 **lelies:** just follow me xiaojun jsfhkjhfd

 **xiao long bao:** aight

 **xiao yang:** wait so what do your families do

 **taegg:** jaehyun and jaemin deal with technology, which is why you just saw jaemin explaining chenle's system

 **hyunnie:** a lot of chenle's things were gifted by our parents

 **hen dairy:** business partners?

 **hyunnie:** and long time friends

 **angel:** we're all kinda a tight knit circle

 **woodrops:** yukhei and ten do pharmaceuticals and medical equipment

 **daffohei:** but there's no pressure for us to join the business

 **june bug:** chenle's grandfather is in the oil and natural resource industry

 **jenoberry:** don't let him sway you, renjun's and sicheng's families are well off too but they aren't a part of any corps

 **fullsun:** rich people, smh

 **narcissus:** hyuck don't start

 **fullsun:** wasn't going to

 **honey lee:** huh

 **chocotae:** nothing !!!

 **peony:** sus but okay

 **honey lee:** CHENLE NO

 **lelies:** CHENLE YES

 **honey lee:** WHYYYYY

 **wind:** jamaican girls wanna blow it down

 **klouds:** my asian girls wanna work it out

 **daffohei:** turn around don't talk

 **bunnyoung:** SHHHH, HUSH MA

 **fullsun:** SHOW ME SOMETHIN

 **chocotae:** show me something

 **honey lee:** i hate every single one of you

 **wind:** i can't believe you guys performed with the YIXING and JASON DERULO themselves without hyuck and i

 **taegg:** we tried delaying it :-(((

 **wind:** next time?

 **chocotae:** every time, of course you guys will always be with us

 **mochji:** I FOUND MARK IN THE BATHTUB

 **angel:** what the fuck is he doing in the bathtub

 **lelies:** i heard giggling behind one of the sofas in the tea parlor and jaemin and renjun were tickling each other

 **xiao yang:** where's jeno

 **june bug:** he dipped

 **hen dairy:** huang ur usually more competitive

 **june bug:** b i'm hungry, my stomach is growling and jeno and jaemin kept laughing

 **klouds:** I CAN'T BELIEVE CHENSUNG ARE USING SONGS WE LIKE AGAINST US

 **daffohei:** i can barely hear it but it sounds like lose control by yixing

 **peony:** you'd be correct 

 **mochji:** saw kun trying to sneak into another room

 **klouds:** gotta BLAST

 **lelies:** i hear something but idk what it is

 **xiao long bao:** i just saw taeyong run upstairs

 **chocotae:** SHUTHN RHE FUCKYP

 **lelies:** taeyongie i'm coming !!! ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾞ

 **peony:** i just heard someone aw

 **chocotae:** that would be me

 **peony:** bruh get away from my spot

 **mochji:** kun ran upstairs i think

 **honey lee:** just heard chenle scream

 **chrysanthemin:** he found kun

 **hyunnie:** WHO PUT ON LU

 **narcissus:** ooooooooooooooo

 **june bug:** oooOooOoOoO

 **woodrops:** IM JUST TRYNA GET YOU IN THE MOOD

 **chocotae:** BLOW IT LIKEA FLUTTE

 **angel:** TELL UR GIRL COME THRU

 **mochji:** i can't believe i found jaehyun by playing LU out of all songs

 **fullsun:** FUKCXKJVKJV

 **june bug:** hyuck's on the first floor

 **fullsun:** STOPPPPP YOU PROBABLY SAID TO PLAY KEHLANI

 **xiao long bao:** actually mark did

 **fullsun:** TRAITOR

 **honey lee:** i love you too

 **klouds:** yo if you get caught we're playing uno

 **taegg:** damn i love uno

 **jenoberry:** YOU BITCH YOU WOULD PLAY TAEMIN

 **june bug:** LMFAOOOO

 **mochji:** ;) coming for you jen

 **daffohei:** YOU MAKE ME THIRSTY

 **hyunnie:** thirsty is an underrated taemin song. i said what i had to say.

 **lelies:** how much time do we have left

 **wind:** like 30 mins

 **mochji:** i found johnny hiding under the table at the end of the east hall

 **mochji:** dongie where are you :(((((

 **bunnyoung:** no

 **peony:** it be like that

 **mochji:** why do you like jeno more :(((

 **bunnyoung:** i just do that to piss you off

 **mochji:** dongie :((((

 **bunnyoung:** we can go get burgers later jiji don't be sad :(((

 **mochji:** promise

 **bunnyoung:** you already know !!

 **klouds:** their relationship makes me so soft

 **lelies:** i found taeyong sniffling

 **hyunnie:** babe come join us

 **chocotae:** come help me cook please :'

 **fullsun:** why are yall AFTER ME

 **narcissus:** you guys really outdid yourselves with 123

 **fullsun:** i know it's my favorite out of all the songs we've made

 **angel:** SOMEONE PUT ON KNK DSMBACSJ

 **klouds:** oh sorry it shuffled to back again 

 **klouds:** i brought my bluetooth speaker

 **angel:** i love knk ;(

 **klouds:** i know come help me make some guac

 **chocotae:** chenle would your mom be mad if i used the chicken in the fridge

 **chrysanthemin:** i thought you were making beef stir fry

 **honey lee:** i think he wants to make hainanese chicken

 **wind:** PLEASE MAKE IT

 **wind:** fuck the rules take the fuckin chicken

 **bunnyoung:** that reminds me when ten basically told johnny "fuck school be gay"

 **angel:** but am i wrong tho

 **honey lee:** that day was fun

 **hyunnie:** do any of us work at a coffee shop 

 **chrysanthemin:** me the fuck

 **chocotae:** ten can you make that one dipping sauce

 **chocotae:** idk how to type or say it in thai but the lao jeow som

 **angel:** yes

 **angel:** one of my childhood bffs is lao 

 **angel:** anyways

 **june bug:** okay everyone who wasn't caught won but get ur butts down here and eat >:|

 **woodrops:** YAY FOOD

 **daffohei:** he's so cute y'all

 **honey lee:** gross he has the goofy ass adoring smile on his face

 **wind:** what's all the yelling

 **taegg:** yukhei's chasing mark

 **lelies:** no go ahead and use it yongie !!

 **mochji:** gross we got hw

 **klouds:** college really is kicking my ass

 **bunnyoung:** oh my god it really is

 **xiao yang:** really wish it wasn't

 **xiao yang:** the lab has been closed for like. 3 weeks.

 **angel:** really? i thought it's been like 10 days

 **hen dairy:** yo what's that smell

 **narcissus:** the candles

 **lelies:** everyone in the kitchen NOW

 **jenoberry:** yessir

 **xiao long bao:** we're on our way lele

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay so question: if i decided to write an interactive modern day renhyuck nancy drew novel au, would you guys participate in it? i've been wanting to do this for a while now jfgsjhfsjkfhkaj
> 
>  
> 
> ...so maybe dokun's drama isn't exactly done yet...  
> also god i missed so many february birthdays


	23. you're in the center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's another day of classes, another day of lovin', and another day of headass jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can never take this chat fic seriously whenever i type it

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **bunnyoung:** just ran into jaehyun

 **woodrops:** how tho isn't law like on the other side of campus from the architect classes

 **wind:** nah it's like a 10 min walk

 **chrysanthemin:** so what about jaehyun

 **bunnyoung:** he looked like he just came outta the gym with ten or summ

 **peony:** and he has the audacity to call me a gym rat

 **xiao long bao:** they were probably using the dance studio since it reopened

 **mochji:** but we have our own studio?

 **xiao long bao:** closer to campus since they have classes later

 **mochji:** didn't think abt that

 **klouds:** speaking of the dance studio

 **klouds:** i went to go see it a few days ago and one of the rooms had yangyang and guanheng

 **june bug:** what were they doin expose them

 **klouds:** dancing

 **klouds:** well, mostly being dumbasses but they made me record them

 **fullsun:** let me guess they were wilding

 **xiao yang:** when will hyuck ever let me live

 **klouds:** THEY WERE

 **klouds:** i've never panicked so hard

 **daffohei:** but what were they doing

 **klouds:** i don't think you need that mental image

 **daffohei:** damn so they were wildin...like...frfr

 **hen dairy:** we don't speak of that kun

 **hen dairy:** ANYWAYS

 **hen dairy:** i've been creating this robotic prototype but my laptop died and i'm about to end it all

 **honey lee:** god if that isn't me

 **hyunnie:** what laptop was it

 **taegg:** everytime i see jaehyun's user i keep thinking of hunnie pop

 **narcissus:** hunnie pop...man that game really was something else...

 **bunnyoung:** what were you doing with ten

 **hyunnie:** nothing why

 **bunnyoung:** why were you flustered then

 **peony:** damn doyoung why are you on his ass JHDFJKH

 **angel:** bust down thotiana

 **xiao yang:** stop it right there

 **jenoberry:** blueface is terrible could we not

 **angel:** we were busting it down, thotiana

 **taegg:** what

 **wind:** i need some context

 **hen dairy:** it was just a macbook

 **chrysanthemin:** sending you an asus laptop xoxo

 **hen dairy:** WHAT

 **june bug:** no don't spoil him

 **hen dairy:** renjun tell ur boyfriend he is the best person ever

 **jenoberry:** wtf...can i get one

 **fullsun:** he gave you an alienware laptop as a happy 1 year of dating 

 **jenoberry:** love you nana...

 **june bug:** i am hurt i never got anything

 **lelies:** that's what happens when you join something that never had intentions starting with you

 **honey lee:** oh my god chenle delete that

 **woodrops:** CHENLEKFHJGKJSH

 **chocotae:** chenle you did not need to go that hard

 **wind:** lele what are you doing

 **bunnyoung:** omg chenle what did you do

 **chrysanthemin:** CHENLE WHAT THE FUCKKVNA

 **chrysanthemin:** baby you being with us late means nothing we love you so much :-(((

 **jenoberry:** we love you with our whole beating hearts don't think otherwise (っ- ‸ – ς)

 **june bug:** no he's right

 **june bug:** but it's better late than never 

 **xiao yang:** on some real shit that kinda hurt me

 **lelies:** i'm sorry i didn't mean it like that :-((((

 **jenoberry:** it's okay we know you meant no harm

 **narcissus:** don't beat yourself up over it kiddo

 **hyunnie:** we love you lele !!!

 **honey lee:** ^^

 **chocotae:** so...jaehyun's recent little video

 **angel:** we get it ur boyfriend works out

 **chocotae:** bruh shut up

 **chocotae:** i was gonna say his vein popped out so much that if this bitch got cut he'd bleed out

 **klouds:** LMFAOOOO rip jaehyun

 **daffohei:** yooo pray for my man jaehyun. ain't nothing wrong with him it's just taeyong's out to kill him

 **hyunnie:** i see how it is

 **lelies:** JISUNG ALMOST DROPPED MY BABY

 **peony:** JISUNG ALMOST DROPPED YOUR WHAT NOW

 **mochji:** NO I DIDNT !!

 **bunnyoung:** they have to carry around babies for ap psychology for 2 weeks

 **bunnyoung:** the head is a styrofoam ball and the body is a lil rice bag that weighs like 6 pounds

 **bunnyoung:** with limbs stuffed with cotton and all covered with a beige pantyhose and baby clothes

 **fullsun:** i remember when we had to do that

 **chrysanthemin:** my baby was the cutest but then i almost failed the last week because i almost ripped it

 **honey lee:** taeyong kidnapped my baby

 **chocotae:** the dino onesie was so cute...it gave me baby fever...

 **angel:** okay but the sight of yong and jae taking care of a fake baby was the cutest thing 

 **peony:** am i the only one who didn't take ap psyc

 **hyunnie:** i didn't

 **xiao long bao:** same

 **naricissus:** i think most of us did in highschool

 **chocotae:** that was the only reason i even took that class

 **mochji:** my counselor thought it would be a great idea

 **woodrops:** taking more than 3 ap classes is death

 **taegg:** me, who took 5 and a dual enrollment class in the same year: yeah ahaha

 **june bug:** we get it we're dumb 

 **angel:** oh my god what day is it today

 **daffohei:** tuesday

 **angel:** AHHHHH FUCKDFKJAH

 **chrysanthemin:** why are you screaming

 **taegg:** WAIT SHIT

 **taegg:** I FUCKING FORGOT OHNODJV

 **fullsun:** i've never been so confused

 **klouds:** I THOUGHT IT WAS NEXT WEEK

 **angel:** SAME WIERE GONNA FUCKING DIE

 **chrysanthemin:** WAIT ARE WE TALIKING ABOUTTHE HTE OPENING OF THE NREW HOSPITAL BRANCH

 **xiao yang:** WHSTNHE FUCK THATS TODAY???

 **klouds:** WE REA SO DIMBBB 

 **xiao yang:** BRUH WE ONLY HAVE ANJOURTO GO THE GALA

 **peony:** WHAT GALA?!?!?

 **wind:** the hospital got a new branch and a new one is being built near the capitol so there's a gala for the sponsors and success

 **mochji:** i was about to start bringing out my anti vaxx jokes too damn it

 **xiao yang:** can we please go together

 **chrysanthemin:** we need taeil, kun, and ten to flex while we hide behind them

 **fullsun:** our future med school students.....

 **bunnyoung:** the scholar jumped out

 **mochji:** you and sicheng are law students that couldve gone to columbia law school i don't want to hear it

 **hen dairy:** we're all scholars

 **chocotae:** agreed

 **lelies:** yay school ended :)

 **taegg:** we need to go get ready talk to you guys later

 **chrysanthemin:** see you guys soon

 **angel:** i'll try to take pictures

 **peony:** wait ten lemme come home and help you get ready

 **angel:** but ur classes

 **hyunnie:** tenny he's gonna make you look cute

 **chocotae:** tenny

 **peony:** tenny

 **narcissus:** tenny

 **bunnyoung:** tenny

 **hyunnie:** w h a t

 **chocotae:** nothing i just forget how close you and ten are

 **angel:** jealous, lee?

 **chocotae:** you wound me greatly ten

 **xiao long bao:** inch arresting

 **hen dairy:** ten go get ready before you're late

 **angel:** johnny come help meee

 **peony:** yeah yeah on my way pretty

 **hyunnie:** gross

 **chocotae:**...

 **hyunnie:** babe we can do much better than them

 **chocotae:** i don't think anything can beat johnny and ten

 **woodrops:** am i the only one who sees the potential if [redacted] and [redacted] just like. yeah.

 **honey lee:** right? like they might as well at this point

 **june bug:** i told jaehyun something and now his ears are red and his cheeks are pink

 **hyunnie:** renjun don't you dare

 **wind:** oooo renjun what did you tell him

 **june bug:** i asked him about the thing jungwoo hinted at

 **narcissus:** OH

 **narcissus:** i think i know what yall are talking about

 **wind:**???

 **narcissus:** i'll tell you when you get home b

 **wind:** i'm taking you up on that promise nakamoto

 **narcissus:** of course my love

 **mochji:** DOYOUNHGDJA

 **mochji:** DOYOUN FGET ME T OF THIS CARRR

 **bunnyoung:** HWTA HAPPEND ARE YOU OKAYH MYGOD CALL 911 WHERE ARE YOU

 **mochji:** NO IM OKAY

 **mochji:** I JUST WANNA DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT

 **lelies:** are you okay sungie

 **mochji:** NO

 **mochji:** so dad picked me up and i never wear the seat belt right

 **bunnyoung:** wear your fucking seat belt

 **woodrops:** ^

 **mochji:** ANYWAYS so he was like "wear your seat belt before you fly out the window and die"

 **mochji:** AND I SAID "fuck who cares if i flew out the damn window" as a JOKE but i realized that i'm not riding with doyoung so i can't make that joke and he just stared at ME

 **jenoberry:** JISUNG YOU DIDINTJGSGK

 **mochji:** JENO SHUT UP HELP MEEEE

 **bunnyoung:** JISUNG OHNDBJAVKSJ

 **mochji:** DOOOOYOUNGGGG PLEAAASE

 **bunnyoung:** did you want to spend the night

 **mochji:** can i...

 **bunnyoung:** you can stay the week if you want

 **mochji:** but aren't you gonna be busy

 **bunnyoung:** i have late morning to afternoon classes and my work doesn't start until 4 it's fine jiji

 **fullsun:** i wish i could

 **daffohei:** hyuck come get ice cream with jungwoo and i

 **woodrops:** move in with us

 **honey lee:** bruh

 **honey lee:** why is everyone trying to take my boyfriend for themselves when i am literally right here

 **woodrops:** because no one has ever seen you riled up

 **xiao yang:** funny that you say that

 **fullsun:** OKAAAY so what did you guys think about kehlani's new mixtape??

 **june bug:** she's the only rnb singer ever

 **honey lee:** rpg didn't have to slap that hard but it did and i'm here for it

 **peony:** downloaded the whole album on spotify

 **wind:** love language is such a cute song.....

 **chocotae:** listen to kehlani for clear skin

 **lelies:** jaehyun drop your skin care routine

 **jenoberry:** you already have perfect skin shut up chenle

 **june bug:** update: i can conclude that jaehyun is indeed a very blushie person

 **chocotae:** what did you do to his poor wallet

 **june bug:** nothing

 **june bug:** but 

 **hyunnie:** renjun

 **june bug:** never mind then

 **hen dairy:** so many things are odd about today idk what to do

 **bunnyoung:** jisung you ready

 **mochji:** yer

 **bunnyoung:** omw

 **woodrops:** yukhei is also a very blushie person

 **woodrops:** he big softie...he peppers my face in kisses every morning and drops me off at my building before he goes to class...he so cute...

 **honey lee:** he's a fucking goof ball

 **honey lee:** but he's one the sweetest people i know

 **jenoberry:** we love wong yukhei under this roof

 **peony:** i just got home

 **peony:** also yukhei fanboy club president right here

 **woodrops:** i should be the president this is bullshit

 **mochji:** that's a scam fuck the church

 **lelies:** here's 95 reasons why 

 **daffohei:** said martin luther in his new book

 **daffohei:** also you guys :-((((

 **xiao long bao:** oh my god our drama professor wants us to do oedipus for the spring play

 **wind:** xiaojun i love you dearly but for the love of god please do not play the main role

 **narcissus:** what sicheng said

 **lelies:** what's oedipus

 **xiao long bao:** it's a greek tragic written by this dude named sophocles about this dude named oedipus who was born but his parents heard a prophecy that he'd kill his dad and marry his mom so the king (his dad) gave him away to a shepherd to leave him to die on a hill 

 **chocotae:** i think you know where this story might go

 **lelies:** aw gross don't tell me he...he...

 **fullsun:** hee hee

 **wind:** OH MY GOD IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON

 **narcissus:** oh it's the one where he fucks his mom and then she realizes who he is and hangs herself right

 **bunnyoung:** nakamoto you could've said anything but that for the love of god

 **wind:** i'm pretty sure we've mentioned god like 6 times throughout this entire conversation 

 **honey lee:** that's 6 times too many that god has given up on us, amen

 **jenoberry:** i

 **fullsun:** mark you fool come cuddle and watch random crash course videos with me

 **honey lee:** i'm in love with lee donghyuck, amen

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided that before i write that interactive au series, i should probably add a story to my "on the horizons" series first gjsdfkjsgdfjks


	24. things get hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leisure days since the weather is getting warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'd like some insight on a drabble i made recently called 'cosmos' and i'd like your opinions on it so maybe after you read this chapter you can check it out :'''  
> it would mean a lot to me since i'm experimenting with syntax usage and strategies !!
> 
> users:  
> nakamoto: greed  
> doyoung: sloth  
> sicheng: envy  
> jungwoo: lust  
> yukhei: gluttony  
> renjun: wrath  
> hyuck: pride

 

** flowers only dwell here **

 

 

 

 **woodrops:** so tell me why when i went to watch the new infographics video it was about the how people have sex around the world

 **hen dairy:** the infographics channel gettin real naughty

 **klouds:** don't ever say that again

 **fullsun:** get out of my good christian minecraft servers

 **xiao yang:** i forget that some of you are christian

 **jenoberry:** i only go to mass with my grandma

 **bunnyoung:** mark and hyuck are protestant, jeno's barely catholic

 **peony:** aren't you christian too

 **bunnyoung:** damn the infographics channel really is wilding i just saw the suggestion

 **peony:** i can't believe he just murked that question

 **bunnyoung:** deal with it

 **lelies:** good morning to you too jungwoo

 **woodrops:** i'm sorry lele but i really needed to know why the infographics show decided to bust it down

 **angel:** thotiana

 **hyunnie:** thotiana

 **chocotae:** didn't we just say blueface was a drunk mumble rapper

 **daffohei:** don't talk about lil wayne like that

 **chocotae:** yukhei STOP i love lil wayne...young money...gang gang

 **wind:** good morning daylight savings is still fucking up my sleeping schedule

 **wind:** yuta also stole all the blankets so i was forcibly awakened by the cold

 **peony:** ten does that all the time

 **xiao long bao:** im so sleepy ugh

 **mochji:** i have so much homework should i do my project today or tomorrow

 **bunnyoung:** jisung i am literally in the kitchen get your ass up and come eat

 **mochji:** m'tired

 **bunnyoung:** i'll help you with homework

 **mochji:** god i love having a brother

 **fullsun:** as the oldest child i am constantly drained

 **chrysanthemin:** ain't we all

 **taegg:** love that about us

 **hyunnie:** what that we're on the verge of collapsing?

 **taegg:** money and time don't slow down 

 **honey lee:** thts deep yooo

 **woodrops:** mark i don't even want to hear jack from you,, jeno told me you and jaemin had a damn conversation about a HOTDOG 

 **jenoberry:** haha boutta hop out this joint

 **june bug:** they really did

 **woodrops:** are we surprised

 **honey lee:** JENO

 **chrysanthemin:** i thought we agreed to never bring that up 

 **fullsun:** i have the video

 **fullsun:** it's so fucking stupid

 **honey lee:** hey >:-(

 **wind:** ten did you draw the posters for club rush O___O

 **angel:** oh did they finally get hung up

 **wind:** no i saw a post

 **chocotae:** they are so pretty

 **chocotae:** we love an artist

 **hyunnie:** micheltengelo

 **angel:** that name just called me sexist and anti female rights

 **peony:** leonardo ten vinci 

 **june bug:** no it's donatenlo

 **lelies:** that's not even fair you draw and paint too jun

 **xiao yang:** jun van eyck and pablo tencasso 

 **june bug:** i just draw moomin this is too much high praise

 **fullsun:** you deserve better in this world

 **jenoberry:** you're the definition of talent quiet

 **june bug:** (´ω｀*)

 **klouds:** how y'all feel about the untalented community?

 **hen dairy:** i respect them but it ain't me

 **mochji:** LMFAOOOO

 **xiao long bao:** KFKJFKLAJK

 **taegg:** we love confident men

 **daffohei:** what clubs are you guys joining this year

 **taegg:** the dean wants me to take over the literature club but honestly i think that should go to yuta

 **angel:** i'm busy enough with the dance team

 **honey lee:** not a club but i was thinking about joining the swim team

 **angel:** do it!!

 **hyunnie:** go for it mark, you'll be great

 **jenoberry:** mark lee wants to swim?

 **narcissus:** good morning

 **bunnyoung:** hey nakamoto taeil wants you to be the literature club president

 **narcissus:** dude i just woke up

 **xiao long bao:** i'm scrolling through random feeds and i never realized renjun and hyuck had piercings

 **chrysanthemin:** we call that the acme of renjun's ig feed

 **honey lee:** wow it's been a while...i forgot about them

 **xiao long bao:** there's a video of mark and jaemin fainting JDFJAKFH

 **honey lee:** STOPPPP

 **lelies:** pretty sure mark got a nosebleed that day

 **june bug:** as nice as it was i had to take it out like 3 weeks later

 **june bug:** eating noodles just felt too weird

 **fullsun:** my lip piercing was beautiful

 **fullsun:** for the short time it lasted

 **xiao yang:** i know this is random

 **xiao yang:** but jaemin seems like the type to smile in the middle of a kiss

 **wind:** where did this thought come from

 **taegg:** i never really thought about that

 **taegg:** then again i don't know why i really would

 **daffohei:** here's a question 

 **daffohei:** what kind of romantic do y'all think people are

 **peony:** but won't that be easy since we're dating the person

 **daffohei:** everyone but their s/o can think

 **bunnyoung:** some of us are single, yukhei

 **daffohei:** okay and ur point is we're making hypotheses 

 **hyunnie:** ooo start with me

 **chocotae:** am i allowed to say if your guesses are true or not

 **daffohei:** no

 **chocotae:** why

 **hyunnie:** how abt after

 **woodrops:** no, it'd ruin the results

 **hyunnie:** ugh science people and their scientific theories

 **lelies:** jaehyun seems like the type that likes it when you wear his big ol shirts

 **angel:** that's reasonable

 **wind:** jaehyun would match outfits

 **chocotae:** hm

 **peony:** my turn

 **angel:** i didn't even get to answer jaehyun's

 **daffohei:** i'm limiting it to 2 people to save time 

 **fullsun:** sounds like a personal problem

 **fullsun:** johnny likes coffee dates

 **honey lee:** and probably would take a bunch of photos

 **daffohei:** WHO'S NEXT

 **honey lee:** wai-

 **june bug:** ME

 **taegg:** you're the type to angrily shove snacks into jeno's mouth to keep him quiet

 **jenoberry:** i thought we were making guesses not making correct assumptions >__<

 **june bug:** i mean

 **mochji:** renjun would make stuff handmade for presents

 **klouds:** this might as well be guess what each person actually does

 **angel:** then i want to go next

 **woodrops:** ten buys snacks in the middle of the night that remind him of home

 **angel:** how'd you know this

 **woodrops:** yukhei told me you do that sometimes when you're out of it

 **peony:** how come i've never seen you do this

 **angel:** because i'm considerate and don't want you to lose sleep you big baby

 **daffohei:** and if he's really stressed he drags me along

 **bunnyoung:** or me

 **narcissus:** me too

 **chocotae:** i've only been dragged out thrice

 **hyunnie:** too many times

 **hyunnie:** he did this waaay more in high school 

 **lelies** :huh

 **hyunnie:** we would sneak out and go fill a cart with snacks

 **chocotae:** we should do that sometime soon

 **hyunnie:** ten also is the type to demand cuddles when he's tired

 **woodrops:** i've gathered enough evidence

 **daffohei:** we can safely conclude that indeed, we're all mushy people

 **hen dairy:** this was so anti-climatic 

 **xiao long bao:** i never got to ask about the gala

 **wind:** OH YEAH HOW WAS THE GALA?

 **klouds:** lowkeypretentious 

 **klouds:** like this is a major success for our city and uni but our sponsors are just...ugh...

 **chrysanthemin:** the food was so disappointing

 **angel:** they should've hired taeyong i'm telling you

 **chocotae:** you boast too well

 **angel:** as your very honest best friend, i can tell you straight up that your food is heavenly

 **taegg:** oh for sure 

 **xiao yang:** it was more of a status gala

 **taegg:** we just hid behind ten and jaemin the entire time

 **chrysanthemin:** it was so weird like ,, the only reason you're talking to me is so that you can hook me up with your daughter

 **narcissus:** JAEMIN

 **jenoberry:** KGHSKSGKS

 **bunnyoung:** rich people problems

 **mochji:** did you take pictures

 **angel:** no phones were allowed during the reception

 **taegg:** we told jaemin and ten's parents goodbye and dipped when it was over

 **xiao yang:** there was an after party but we said fuck it and went to go get some in n out

 **mochji:** apparently only people on the west coast like in n out

 **peony:** okay i admit when i first moved here i hated it

 **honey lee:** the shakes and fries could use a bit more work

 **fullsun:** we get it, y'all don't like in n out, just say you're  haters and go

 **honey lee:** duckie what

 **xiao long bao:** damn...you heard him 

 **wind:** i am so hungry

 **narcissus:** you guys wanna go get brunch at brookfields

 **june bug:** that's a whole ass 45 minute ride

 **wind:** crepeville?

 **hyunnie:** ten and i ate already...so we'll just be at the studios

 **peony:** gym studio or?

 **bunnyoung:** ten doesn't even like the gym

 **chocotae:** learning a new dance?

 **hyunnie:** you could say that yeah

**narcissus:**

**daffohei:**

**wind:**

**woodrops:**

**fullsun:**

**june bug:**

**lelies:** why did you guys react like that is there something we should know or something

 **klouds:** i'm thinking but i keep drawing up blanks what's poppin

 **hen dairy:** this sus frfr

 **bunnyoung:** are you two really...

 **angel:** no we would never i know what you're thinking dongs

 **hyunnie:** we're  _discussing_

 **chocotae:** you've lost me what is going on

 **taegg:** ^^

 **angel:** we decided to make a new choreo but it's a surprise

 **honey lee:** oh damn really

 **hyunnie:** mhm

 **peony:** can't wait

 **mochji:** the collab that i never knew i needed

 

* * *

 

**yuta [OWNER] has made a new chat**

 

 **yuta** _has added_ **jungwoo, yukhei, sicheng, +3** _others_

 

 **yuta** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **nancy drew wannabes**

 

**nancy drew wannabes**

 

 **yuta:** hello i've gathered us here today because i know none of us are blind nor illiterate to know that something is up with ten and jaehyun

 **dongyoung:** at first i was thinking jaehyun's high school crush on ten came back but

 **renjun:** what is this

 **renjun:** also since when have we been able to add multiple people at once

 **yuta:** i made some updates

 **jungwoo:** jae had a crush on ten?

 **yuta:** we thought they were dating in sophomore year but then ten introduced him to taeyong and johnny came along

 **sicheng:** jaehyun had the fattest heart eyes for ten

 **sicheng:** also he'd never admit it but ten still holds a really special place in his heart

 **donghyuck:** ten and jaehyun have always been close since they were children it's no surprise

 **renjun:** oh

 **dongyoung:** jun what did you ask jaehyun that day you were with him

 **renjun:** you guys are about to have a field day with this

 **renjun:** i'm placing a las vegas rule in here

 **yukhei:** sorry i was looking for jungwoo's salt water taffies

 **yukhei:** but continue

 **renjun:** well i first asked him about why he was at the gym with ten

 **renjun:** he let it slip that they weren't even at the gym ,, they were at the pool

 **dongyoung:** why and where

 **sicheng:** probably the one at ten's parent's home

 **yukhei:** yeah i don't think he'd lie and risk swimming at his house when taeyong LIVES with him

 **jungwoo:** you don't think...they're like...cheating or anything...right

 **donghyuck:** god no ten and jaehyun would never do that

 **yuta:** also ten and jaehyun have always enjoyed the water so it's understandable

 **yuta:** what else renjun

 **renjun:** right

 **renjun:** i asked him if he liked ten and he said, "renjun i've set my sights on marrying tae what are you saying"

 **dongyoung:** sounds very jaehyun like

 **renjun:** BUT i decided to be a headass and i was like, "what, you've never thought of a poly relationship with ten?"

 **renjun:** and his ears turned RED

 **yuta:** RENJUN YOU DIDNT

 **donghyuck:** RENJUN FUSHVKAKL

 **sicheng:** renjun is one of the only people qualified to be that bold when asking abt poly relationships

 **yukhei:** so jungwoo was right sorta

 **renjun:** oh no jungwoo was SPOT on

 **jungwoo:** OH? does that mean johnny is also involved

 **donghyuck:** oh my god

 **renjun:** yea he confessed that he does sometimes think about them !!

 **dongyoung:** oh my god jaehyun's a poly

 **sicheng:** wait but what does ten have to do with this

 **yukhei:** you didn't hear this from me but i hang out with them sometimes

 **jungwoo:** what the fuck

 **yukhei:** bab hush i never thought about it until now

 **yukhei:** ten tells me a lot of things, i'm his favorite cousin

 **yukhei:** and thinking about it, he probably found out...ten has always been the type to connect the smallest things together

 **dongyoung:** true, it's his scariest quality

 **renjun:** we'll get back to this

 **donghyuck:** can we get new nicknames before someone gets sus

 

 **yuta** _has changed_ **yuta** _to_ **greed**

 

 **greed** _has changed_ **donghyuck** _to_ **pride**

 

 **greed** _has changed_ **sicheng** _to_ **envy**

 

 **dongyoung** _has changed_ **dongyoung** _to_ **sloth**

 

 **greed** _has changed_ **yukhei** _to_ **gluttony**

 

 **pride** _has changed_ **renjun** _to_ **wrath**

 

 **jungwoo:** i can't believe you guys left me with lust out of all the sins

 

 **sloth** _has changed_ **jungwoo** _to_ **lust**

 

 **envy:** doyoung's real confident for someone who broke his own heart

 **sloth:** what

 **envy:** you broke 2 hearts, and you know exactly what i'm talking about

 **envy:** but i'm glad you both are moving on

 **wrath:** wait...

 **sloth:** sicheng...

 **envy:** anyways yukhei try to get answers from ten before taeyong or johnny misunderstand and things turn to shit

 **gluttony:** on it

 **greed:** damn, what just happened?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes !!
> 
> \- so you might have heard abt the whole seun*ri thing...i've never been so disgusted with people i hope everyone involved fucking ROTS
> 
> \- i might go to the nct NA concert in san jose !! woohoo !!
> 
> \- i'm thinking about writing jaehyun's piece for the 'on the horizons' series next...but we'll see
> 
> \- this the the official end of dokun's drama!


	25. plastic love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> praying for spring to shower me in its warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plastic love got addicting again so here we are
> 
> also WARNING!!! this chapter does contain some violence at the end so if you are sensitive to that please skip the end!

 

**nancy drew wannabes**

 

 

 

 **gluttony:** i talked to ten 

 **gluttony:** so turns out, they are actually making a surprise dance

 **gluttony:** secondly, ten did talk to jae about his feelings

 **gluttony:** nothing changed, ten said they were always gonna be platonic soulmates

 **gluttony:** he said "jae, don't do this to taeyong. we both know where your heart lies, don't hurt yourself"

 **greed:** ten really is everyone's best friend

 **greed:** also that's good...at least there's no misunderstandings

 **envy:** whew this was lowkey stressful

 **sloth:** you whores say happy birthday to injun

 

* * *

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **narcissus:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENJUN 

 **chrysanthemin:** BABY YOU'RE GROWING !!!

 **jenoberry:** happy birthday love

 **fullsun:** THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND! FUCK IT UP!

 **honey lee:** get off ur phones focus on ur lectures

 **honey lee:** also happy bday jun!! 

 **peony:** RENJUN I HOPE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING DAY

 **xiao yang:** HAPPY BIRTJDAHY!!!@#2

 **hen dairy:** happy birthday baby cuzz! love you

 **hen dairy:** i'll be at ur moms house today come over

 **klouds:** enjoy the day injun

 **june bug:** (灬♥ω♥灬) thank you !!! i love you guys <3333

 **taegg:** hbd jun <3 also my stomach is growling and it's so quiet in this class i'ma cry

 **mochji:** no one:

 **mochji:** taeil's stomach: GO CRAZY AAAAAAAAAA GO STUPID AAAAAAAAAA 

 **peony:** STOP IM GONNA LAUGH IN THE LIBRARYDFJAB

 **chocotae:** HGJSHGJFHGJ

 **narcissus:** LMFAO

 **lelies:** GUYS

 **lelies:** so i'm in world rn and our teacher was lecturing on pablo picasso for euro earlier

 **lelies:** specifically his les demoiselles d'avignon painting

 **lelies:** and people from the district are visiting classes so as soon as he said, "this painting is about a brothel and prostitutes" the door opened and the lady walked in 

 **june bug:** press f to pay respects for mr. tucker

 **hyunnie:** i loved tucker's class yooo f

 **honey lee:** f

 **daffohei:** f

 **wind:** f

 **xiao long bao:** that's the type of bad luck that i have

 **wind:** oh god don't tell me you play oedipus

 **woodrops:** like i'd still come to watch you perform but you have to let me throw a tomato at you

 **xiao long bao:** i

 **bunnyoung:** ignore jungwoo we'll still come watch tomato or not

 **jenoberry:** in psych we had to read about the oedipus complex and i've never been so disgusted by something

 **klouds:** freud truly was snorting crack if he thought that

 **xiao long bao:** no i pulled some strings and got the second best role

 **chyrsanthemin:** i don't think jocasta is a good second role

 **xiao long bao:** god no i got the role of the sphinx

 **angel:** you got to be the sand furry wow

 **xiao long bao:** BITCHEFJ

 **wind:** SAND FURRY

 **taegg:** ten delete that's ugly

 **peony:** why we got nothin but FURRIES in this chat

 **chocotae:** WHO

 **peony:** YOU

 **chocotae:** WHORE YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **peony:** n o

 **narcissus:** bruh johnny ten has a whole ass cat onesie

 **angel:** NAKAMOTO YUTA IM GONNA STRANGLE YOU

 **hen dairy:** another one bites the dust

 **woodrops:** speaking of biting the dust i went to go watch the basketball team and tell me why mark tripped over nothing and almost ate shit

 **daffohei:** KSKDJSKJDK 

 **honey lee:** JUNGWOO BE QUIET YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT

 **jenoberry:** LMAOOOOO EVERYONE SAW

 **honey lee:** dude...boutta go get high on oxygen

 **mochji:** can you actually?

 **xiao yang:** that's hella edgy on the low

 **peony:** didn't you learn that too much of anything is bad for you

 **hyunnie:** too many bundt cakes is never a bad thing

 **peony:** okay true true

 **honey lee:** yeah you can, concentrated oxygen in cans can give you a tingly, lightheaded feeling

 **chrysanthemin:** i'll take 20

 **taegg:** you'd overdose on oxygen

 **june bug:** would i overdose on it or choke on it

 **honey lee:** it would suffocate you

 **bunnyoung:** that's wild ,, like, on some freaky shit

 **klouds:** DOYOUNG

 

 **narcissus** _has kicked_ **bunnyoung** _out of the chat_

 

 **mochji:** i'm illiterate anyways

 **xiao yang:** y'all really kicked doyoung out crazyyyy

 

 **jenoberry** _has added_ **Kim Dongyoung** _to the chat_

 

 **Kim Dongyoung**   _has changed_ **Kim Dongyoung** _to_ **bunnyoung**

 

 **bunnyoung:** this is some slander

 **wind:** you did this to yourself don't act surprised b

 **chocotae:** where are we getting lunch

 **chrysanthemin:** does the garden sound okay

 **xiao long bao:** love it when my allergies kill me

 **daffohei:** how abt the courtyard near the art building

 **angel:** i'm down

 **honey lee:** sure i'll go get hyuck first

 **june bug:** but where did hyuck go? i don't see him

 **narcissus:** fucking hell

 

* * *

 

donghyuck, by nature, has been a circumspect person. 

 

but if he pretends like his life isn't constantly on the line, he lets himself relax. it takes off most of the edge that's looming on his shoulders. it allows him to breathe for the brevity of time he has allotted to himself.

 

instead of heading to his normal spot by the lobby (yuta's going to murder him), donghyuck jogs up the stairs and walks down the path into one of the communal study rooms in the science building. there's no one there, thankfully, so he slides over to the table farthest from the door.

 

it's a safe haven. donghyuck doesn't get many opportunities like this. so, he makes the best of what he has.

 

everything in the silent hall is quiescent compared to the chaos and bustle that lies outside. not many bother using the study rooms, opting for the sunshine outdoors.

 

he jinxes himself again.

 

the door opens and he makes a hasty glance at the new guest. donghyuck feels his shoulders stiffening; the drop in his heart has him numb.

 

"i thought i saw you come in here," xavier sneers, closing the door shut behind him. a chair is being slid underneath the handle and donghyuck's heartbeat starts rocketing up.

 

"what the fuck do you want now," donghyuck grits. his knuckles are white, and he's loathing. assholes always have to ruin his life.

 

xavier only stares at him eerily, smirk on his face stretching wider as he inches closer.

 

"pay back," he simply scoffs, cracking his hands in an ostentatious manner. 

 

what a show off.

 

donghyuck wills himself not to move. he silences his phone before pressing record. donghyuck lets out a shaky breath before directing a steely gaze towards said instigator.

 

don't move. don't attack. whatever you do, do not throw the first punch.

 

donghyuck hates this feeling. even his mma and self-defense classes seem feeble in the moment. still, he steadies his head, clearing the cloud of distress fogging his mind.

 

"what happened, huh? you scared? you used to be so tough in high school. heard you got yourself a little boyfriend. mark lee, right? kitty's losing his claws now, hm?" xavier spits. 

 

don't let them get to your head.

 

donghyuck can't help himself. "what, still jealous of me from high school, xavier? is that what this is?" donghyuck snides, rolling his eyes.

 

"why would anyone be jealous of a little bitch like you?" the former is up in his face, cocky. "you're going to hell, anyways."

 

don't fall for it.

 

donghyuck snorts.

 

in this game, donghyuck makes the first wrong move.

 

 _slap_.

 

there's an echo bouncing off the walls. there's a sting rapidly blooming across his cheek. there's nothing but rage engulfing donghyuck.

 

the fist that was gripping the table flies out in a right hook, and donghyuck makes sure his knuckles are angled correctly. makes sure they hit the target.

 

 _bullseye_.

 

they brawl. donghyuck feels a punch being landed on his rib cage that has him breathless. it's a choreography of swings, dodges, and angry kicks. luck, for once, seems to favor him in the moment, letting him hook a leg behind the leg that's currently supporting all of xavier's weight. 

 

it's the trip that lands them on the floor. donghyuck senses that he's losing control. he's on top, pummeling his pent up anger at xavier's blocked face. he grabs the other's hair and wrestles the now bleeding face closer.

 

"you fucking asshole, you started this fucking shit, do you understand?" donghyuck growls, digging his nails into xavier's scalp. the boy yells, using all his momentum to shove donghyuck off.

 

"i'm about to break your damn face," xavier roars, tackling donghyuck into the table.  _fuck_ , that ought to leave a bruise. his back hurts but donghyuck refuses to allow assholes continue to spew bullshit. 

 

so he lets himself fully, wholly, utterly, go.

 

donghyuck throws a mean elbow, and xavier's jaw successfully catches it. with the momentary stun, donghyuck backs up only to kick the other square in the chest. he storms closer only to grab a handful of hair and slams xavier's head into the nearest table.

 

xavier lands a lucky jab on the side of donghyuck's neck and he chokes, coughing violently. his eyes are watering and there's a spittle of blood on the corner of his mouth, but he's in much better condition than xavier. 

 

they continue striking and knocking hits into each other, continue yelling at each other, too engrossed to notice the body slams that are thudding against the door.

 

however, he does notice the door being kicked open, in charging an enraged yuta and equally furious doyoung. he's being pulled away; he can only watch yuta wrestling xavier to the ground.

 

doyoung yanks him to the table that has his bag and phone. "hyuck, what the fuck," the older's voice wobbles dangerously, but pulls out his own phone and calls his emergency contact.

 

"ten? we need your ass and taeyong here in the study room in the science building, fourth floor, end of hall. as fast as you fucking can," and he sniffles before examining his face for serious injuries.

 

"you can't just disappear out of nowhere and end up like this, bub."

 

"it's not your fault," he mumbles quietly, the adrenaline wearing off. he's tired and hurting all over. "no one could've predicted this."

 

yuta seems to have somehow handcuffed xavier, talking gruffly into his phone.

 

"the sun is in code orange, i repeat, code orange. i have the attacker immobilized. location's sending."

 

"my phone," hyuck slurs, body shutting down. "check my phone."

 

yuta jogs over to collect donghyuck into his arms while doyoung looks for donghyuck's phone.

 

"my god, hyuck, don't do this shit, don't wander off," yuta chokes, eyes watering as he stares at the gash on his lip, the bruise on his face and neck.

 

donghyuck can't reply. he only sees ten and taeyong sprinting through the door before the world spins, sight and conscious fading.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY INJUNNIE!!
> 
> tickets go on sale @ 10 and i am terrified i will not be able to get tickets
> 
> \- there is actual plot in this chat fic!! please remember that i do make inferences in earlier chapters abt hyuck and how he's connected to nakamoto  
> \- this fic is based in california, in america, so name diversity is gonna be very apparent  
> \- remember that the subtlest things that are said in the chatfic are actually VERY important for later chapters. yes, there are actually hidden hints. good luck nitpicking through the tiniest of details in previous and future chapters!


	26. wakey wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> club fair! woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes there won't be plot after this chapter for a while. back to your daily, scheduled bullshit!

 

 

when jaehyun unlocks the door to his house, he notes that there are more shoes cluttered around the entrance than normal. it's awfully eerie, especially when taeyong's usually blasting music or cooking noisily. sometimes, he's even there to greet him at the door.

 

and when he tilts his head in confusion, rounding the corner to further venture and investigate, he definitely doesn't expect a gun to be aimed right at his head. 

 

yuta lowers the weapon. 

 

"jeez, yongz, i thought you said jae wasn't going to be here until later," the older says, sighing. jaehyun's still frozen, heart teetering off the edge, threatening to fall.

 

his mouth refuses to open.

 

a hiss from the living room cuts through the air, making his skin prickle uncomfortably. that's when he finally sees his boyfriend, his best friend, doyoung, and donghyuck.

 

first, he notices three other handguns lying on the coffee table.

 

second, the youngest boy appears unconscious, with dried blood and bruises littering his body.

 

third, next to donghyuck, are multiple open first aid kits, rolls of gauze, and creams.

 

jaehyun can't breathe.

 

taeyong looks at him with wide eyes. "baby—"

 

at the same time, ten's quick to choke out, "before you say a word, no, we didn't do this."

 

jaehyun's mind is running, spinning, and tripping.

 

"someone better explain every single thing to me  _now_."

 

* * *

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **xiao long bao:** YAY THE CLUB FAIR'S TODAY

 **chrysanthemin:** don't tell renjun or jeno but i'm working a shift at the kissing booth for both days

 **jenoberry:** then i'll just pay for your entire shift

 **chrysanthemin:** honestly i forgot you can do that

 **chrysanthemin:** but wait you don't know what times i'm working

 **honey lee:** is hyuck getting better?? 

 **mochji:** yeah  **@bunnyoung** you went quiet after you told us hyuck was sick

 **bunnyoung:** he's still pretty sick

 **honey lee:** oh ల(｀°Δ°) can i come visit him later

 **chocotae:** absolutely not

 **honey lee:** buT WHY !!

 **chocotae:** you have swim team tryouts in 2 days and i won't let you get sick

 **honey lee:** but hyuck

 **hyunnie:** let hyuck recover, mark. i know you're worrying your ass off but he'll be fine.

 **xiao yang:** damn they really just cockblocked mark frm taking care of his sick boyfie

 **klouds:** it truly do be like that

 **angel:** so i'm setting up the stage for the dance team and where the fuck yall at

 **honey lee:** i lost my yeezy's somewhere

 **hyunnie:** howd you lose ur fuckin YEEZYS 

 **xiao long bao:** i thought nct and the uni dance team were 2 separate things

 **daffohei:** oh, they are, it's just that we also happen to a part of the dance team

 **angel:** CAN SOMEONE FIND MINJU FOR ME THANKS

 **mochji:** mark having yeezys is such a hype beast mindset

 **taegg:** i heard hype beast and i have come to exterminate them

 **hen dairy:** is this a hype beast intervention

 **peony:** probably

 **wind:** johnny doesn't qualify as a hype beast

 **wind:** he either dresses like a white suburban father who barbeques every week or like a rich ceo in a drama

 **peony:** i can't believe sicheng just called me white

 **woodrops:** and if anything johnny's a sugar baby

 **peony:** first of all

 **lelies:** kun is the biggest hype beast ever

 **klouds:** i am NOT

 **hen dairy:** true his entire closet is just. BAPE. 

 **narcissus:** wait specifically hype beast or also designer

 **taegg:** just hype beast

 **woodrops:** if it was designer we'd all be called out

 **klouds:** yangyang also wears bape. and kappa.

 **lelies:** kappa doesn't count does it

 **wind:** brands off the top of my head: alexander wang, tommy, bape, yeezy, stussy, supreme, kappa, off-white, jordan, gucci, versace, lv, obey, anti social social club, balenciaga, calvin klein, prada, and on the low nike and adidas

 **june bug:** 4/5 of this gc just got called out

 **bunnyoung:** everyone is shaking in their street wear 

 **lelies:** my throat is sore i think i caught the cold

 **daffohei:** yooo rip chenle 

 **mochji:** okay okay question does anyone ever ask about us

 **bunnyoung:** they ask too much alright moving on

 **june bug:** also nana i'll buy both of your shifts!!!! what club is it for

 **jenoberry:** you wouldn't

 **hen dairy:** jeno bud...you would think...

 **june bug:** is that a challenge lee

 **jenoberry:** no i said nothing

 **chrysanthemin:** i see the stage but where is minju 

 **angel:** UHHHHH PANIC I SEE THE DEAN

 **chocotae:** FUCK WHICH ONE

 **angel:** MISS BOA IM GOING TO END IT ALL

 **chocotae:** miss boa...love that woman

 **narcissus:** legend ,, the most graceful person to bless the stage

 **angel:** I NEED MINJU OR LISA HERE

 **angel:** specifically minju seeing as she's the leader AND this is her last quarter with us before she graduates

 **peony:** holy shit graduation...

 **taegg:** johnny shut up

 **klouds:** so like...who wants to look for minju 

 **taegg:** i think splitting up to look would be better

 **xiao yang:** have you called her

 **angel:** multiple times, yeah

 **hen dairy:** i'll help

 **xiao long bao:** sometime she's at the brewing spot with jane

 **klouds:** that's 5 mins from me i'll go check

 **woodrops:** if not she might be at the dance studio

 **wind:** just checked there, she's not 

 **wind:** the front desk said she left around 2 hours ago

 **daffohei:** just push her act until she arrives

 **angel:** sicheng's performing now then

 **wind:** FUCK gimmie 6 mins to RUN

 **angel:** okay who's ACTUALLY ready and can dance rn

 **chocotae:** let's just dance baby don't stop first

 **peony:** don't start without ME

 **hyunnie:** LMFAO ^^

 **lelies:** can someone record

 **daffohei:** already ahead of you

 **xiao yang:** if you need a quick distraction yukhei, kunhang, and i can. yunno. dance

 **klouds:** dear god no

 **hen dairy:** he shut that down so fast

 **narcissus:** boa is sitting in the front row dude i'mma piss my fucking pants

 **honey lee:** she loves us it's OKAY

 **taegg:** oop

 **taegg:** i found minju

 **taegg:** guess what she was doing

 **june bug:** singing in the gardens

 **hen dairy:** she does that?

 **june bug:** r u questioning me guanheng

 **wind:** renjun is being petty

 **hen dairy:** idk huang i'll get back to you on that

 **bunnyoung:** why do cousins always have beef

 **wind:** was she with euna

 **taegg:** damn how'd you know

 **wind:** i've been sus abt them for a while

 **mochji:** ever since they released i'm your girl i made a bet with chenle that they're dating

 **xiao long bao:** WAIT SINCE WHEN DID MINJU AND EUNA RELEASE A SONG

 **angel:** ur missing out

 **lelies:** [here xiaojun watch the lesbian anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0gDCmVuwME)

 **xiao long bao:** BET

 **hyunnie:** read the lyrics too

 **xiao long bao:** oh shit it's in korean

 **klouds:** better put ur korean lessons to work lil boy

 **lelies:** just went through a whole roll of tp god i hate runny noses

 **lelies:** checked my throat and it's so RED

 **chocotae:** take some sore throat reliever lele :-((( ALSO WE'RE STARTING

 **honey lee:** wait taeil you never told us abt minju

 **taegg:** OH

 **taegg:** i found her being cute with euna in the library

 **angel:** is she on her way

 **taegg:** yeah she floored it she'll be there in like 2 mins

 **peony:** WTF I THUGHTH YALL WERE DANCING TO BABY DINT SOP

 **hyunnie:** THAST MY FUICKINGF BESTFRIEND !!!

 **narcissus:** TAKI TAKI TAKI TAKI

 **chocotae:** RUMBAAA

 **wind:** who just screamed dj snake

 **xiao yang:** it was either yukhei or johnny

 **daffohei:** CAREFUL WHEN YOU COME THROUGHHH MY WAY

 **chrysanthemin:** did i just see minju dolphin dive backstage

 **taegg:** probably

 **honey lee:** **@bunnyoung** hi can i ask how hyuck's doing

 **taegg:** nakamoto i need you @ the literature club real quick

 **narcissus:** omw

 **woodrops:** ten is an absolute MONSTER on stage

 **bunnyoung:** he's awake rn and he's eating

 **honey lee:** ok good

 **fullsun:** hola

 **honey lee:** hi duckie !!! you feeling better?

 **june bug:** HYUCK HI ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW LOVE YOU

 **lelies:** conspiracy theory: hyuck got me sick

 **mochji:**...lele i don't think that's a conspiracy theory

 **mochji:** maybe just a theory

 **lelies:** same difference

 **chrysanthemin:** HYUCKIE IM DOING THE KISSING BOOTH

 **fullsun:** YOURE DOING WHAT

 **fullsun:** damn ur doing it without me (︶︹︺) i wouldve paid ur shift

 **jenoberry:** ur too late hyuck go get mark sick

 **fullsun:** OH YEAH JDHFSJHFJS im okay minhyung !!! uwu i love ya !!

 **chocotae:** aw...my...heart...yo...

 **june bug:** renjundontcryrenjundontcryrenjunDONT CRYY

 **honey lee:** (｡♥‿♥｡) can i get a picture of you...for good luck...

 **hyunnie:** ahaha don't you have like hundreds of photos of him

 **honey lee:** who says i can't have more

 **xiao long bao:** dedication that's so cute

 **bunnyoung:** stop distracting hyuck he's eating

 **fullsun:** sorry baby i look like a mess

 **honey** **lee:** but you're MY mess

 **angel:** we get it you guys love each other MARK YOU'RE UP NEXT HURRY UP

 **honey lee:** shit

 **peony:** mark being soft never fails to amaze me

 **angel:** you better hyuckie?

 **fullsun:** yep ! just sore

 **lelies:** hyucko you got me siccck

 **fullsun:** awe sorry lele

 **lelies:** it's okay u probably have it worse :( i hope you get better b

 **wind:** whatcha eating hyuck

 **fullsun:** jaehyun bought a tomahawk steak from a butcher shop and taeyong grilled it this morning before he dipped

 **hyunnie:** anything for ya kid

 **xiao yang:** eat well knuddelbärchen

 **fullsun:** you know it!!

 **woodrops:** donghyuck: due to personal reasons, i'm baby

 **fullsun:** we're all babies at this point

 **hen dairy:** woah is this mark freestyle new

 **fullsun:** if it's to simon says no he practiced it for a while

 **chrysanthemin:** damnnnn

 **daffohei:** mark's really out here popping off

 **chocotae:** m'so proud

 **narcissus:** i can't believe THE boa HERSELF is clapping and smiling

 **xiao long bao:** i can't believe i'm a part of this and doing my dreams

 **taegg:** validation for all of us smooches

 **mochji:** we're going places owo

 **klouds:** i'm looking through my gallery and why do i have a photo of doyoung angrily biking

 **angel:** but when is he not angrily biking through campus

 **klouds:** no it's in korea

 **bunnyoung:** HUUUUUH

 **peony:** didn't kno doyoung's POPULAR popular

 **jenoberry:** it's his snatched waist it gives him power

 **woodrops:** jeno, you might be onto something

 **june bug:** but jeno also has a snatched waist

 **angel:** okay but who doesn't honestly

 **hen dairy:** everyone has a snatched waist it don't matter we're all here for body positivity 

 **narcissus:** zora neale hurtson said we're all colored bags with the same shit inside of us

 **narcissus:** there's no body shaming under this roof ! not in this household ! under my watch !

 **chocotae:** PERIOD

 **wind:** LMFAOJAJFBAJBF HE ACTUALLY YELLED THAT

 **chrysanthemin:** RT!!!!

 **peony:** PERIOD WITH A T

 **narcissus:** PERIODT

 **taegg:** if i see any hate toward anyone i'm about to stomp ON SITE

 **xiao long bao:** i'd pay to see taeil swing hands

 **hyunnie:** doyoung shimmied when he tried straight up viet coffee and taeil behind him pretended to slap that ass

 **taegg:** ELECTRIC CHAIR

 **taegg:** not at how jaehyun exposed me like that but what are you trying to say

 **angel:** twerk on ur enemies taeil

 **fullsun:** MISTER MOON I LOVE YOUUU

 **taegg:** SMOOCHES

 **chocotae:** taeil GOT BOOTY

 **klouds:** SHAKE THAT ASS

 **bunnyoung:** he got CAKE

 **taegg:** ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/ gotta hizzuk

 **wind:** TAKE MY BESOS 

 **peony:** take responsibility for being a vocal and cutie patootie legend

 **honey lee:** taeil much love

 **honey lee:** i didnt fuck up on my dance!!!!!

 **fullsun:** IM SO HAPPY 4 U

 **honey lee:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -////-

 **wind:** sorry i had a moment i just remembered when jae and johnny hosted the late night college radio

 **hyunnie:** those were fun times

 **woodrops:** THE SKITS WERE SO FUCKING FUNNY

 **june bug:** JOHN D

 **xiao yang:** "en nana is too hard"

 **chocotae:** WHy??????

 **angel:** you're too good looking i cant watch—i cant read the script

 **peony:** you guys have this shit memorized why am i not surprised

 **bunnyoung:** woah, GREASY

 **wind:** john d, ur voice is tOO GOOD, I DONT WANNA TALK!!

 **honey lee:** woah STOP, GREASY 

 **daffohei:** JOHN D TAKE RESPONSIBILITY

 **jenoberry:** I HATE THAT I CAN HEAR THIS 

 **hen dairy:** STOP THSTS GRAESY MANBSNBVJS

 **klouds:** GIMMIE MORE REACTION

 **fullsun:** P L E AS E

 **lelies:** SOTOP MY LUNGS AND THRASOT HRTS

 **mochji:** StOP jUst StOp Thats GrEaSy

 **angel:** johnny in those frames with the chain was so...yum

 **peony:** i

 **narcissus:** he's dropped his phone so many times during the radio hosting

 **chrysanthemin:** the reason why the entire university was so sleep deprived was because of en nana change my mind

 **bunnyoung:** it was for 3 groups only: the gays, the bisexuals, and the sleep deprived

 **xiao long bao:** word

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo
> 
> guess who's going to neo city in SJ on may 10th!! woohoo!! getting tickets was a nightmare. i was going to get p1 row a seats but the website crashed and it was a MESS but i managed to somehow get p2 row e seats ',:|
> 
> hyuck is back!!! the cutest baby ever uwu i love him :-((( the photos of jaehyun pinching his cheek and johnny bear hugging him and mark dancing wit him i swear i love them
> 
> also sohlhee x taeil!!! an iconic debut!!! go stream purple and appreciate those godly vocals!!! their voices compliment each other so well and esp when miss sohlhee started doing that lil rap and mister moon's lower vocal tone!! came through!! 
> 
> yuta speaking korean, english, and japanese all in one video y'all :-(((((( i love him so much
> 
> i'm working on something; guess what it is ;-)))
> 
> follow the twt i just made that's actually for story updates n jazz @laoxaichay


	27. you're my purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's april fools in this household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect nothing but random shenanigans this chapter

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **hen dairy:** i know i said surprise me since today's april fools but i didn't mean like that

 **june bug:** yo spill what happened

 **xiao yang:** hello to you too

 **angel:** YOUDINDT KVOVK

 **hen dairy:** my fucking eyes

 **fullsun:** oh poor you...

 **peony:** you walked in without knocking i mean ,, 

 **wind:** was their front door not locked or something

 **bunnyoung:** what were they doing tho

 **fullsun:** doyoung shut up no one wants to know

**bunnyoung:**

**hen dairy:** no i know where johnny hides the key so i just let myself in because ten texted me saying that i could swing by BUT

 **angel:** I THOUGHT YUO WERENT FUCKINDG 2 BLOXKS WAWAY

 **taegg:** it's april !!

 **jenoberry:** it's officially the month of jeno

 **chocotae:** and jonghyun

 **june bug:** the only people ever to exist

 **hen dairy:** i'm scared

 **june bug:** and very scarred it seems

 **narcissus:** what'd you do after

 **hen dairy:** seek refuge in the kitchen and raid their fridge as compensation 

 **mochji:** IT'S APRIL FOOOLS

 **hen dairy:** i wish that was a prank but that was very...very...real

 **fullsun:** cool i'm at the chiropractor

 **chrysanthemin:** wait why are you at the chiropractor

 **taegg:** not to put hyuck on blast but have you not seen his posture when he stands 

 **taegg:** it's terrible

 **xiao yang:** brb looking at pics of hyuck to confirm

 **bunnyoung:** i'm lookin at him rn and he really does holy shit hyuck 

 **mochji:** if ur next to him just...tell him he's like right next to you

 **lelies:** the hunchback of notre dame—

 **daffohei:** CHENLE STOPADKNFJBSN

 **klouds:** chenle is so mean now

 **xiao long bao:** chenle's actually a chaotic evil

 **lelies:** what are you even talking about when

 **lelies:** a whole ass renjun and donghyuck exist, who, may i add, ARE BESTFRIENDS

 **honey lee:** if you think about it, hyuck was 6 yrs old on 060606...

 **honey lee:** i ain't forget about that baby

 **woodrops:** i can't believe you're dating the devil mark 

 **honey lee:** but what can i say, i've always liked living life a little more dangerously

 **chocotae:** his motorcycle is collecting dust but okay

 **honey lee:** shhhh

 **hyunnie:** good morning

 **lelies:** hi jaehyun !!!

 **woodrops:** it's almost noon wtf are you talking about

 **hyunnie:** the only class today was my art class but the professor sent an email saying he wasn't coming

 **mochji:** we're testing this week and next week

 **mochji:** and we were watching madea boo 2 in the auditorium

 **mochji:** and i was with my friend kenny

 **lelies:** KENNY IS SO PURE...SOMEONE PROTECT HIM PLEASE 

 **mochji:** anyways one of the party girls was throwing it down in the background and he really whipped his head back and said 'WOAH I CAN'T WATCH THIS SHIT"

 **taegg:** LMFAO 

 **honey lee:** but yeah duckie y u at the chiropractor

 **chocotae:** he's getting his back cracked

 **lelies:** RECORD IT PLEASE

 **jenoberry:** shit's about to sound like celery

 **narcissus:** celery so gross

 **narcissus:** it's only acceptable in minestrone or with ranch

 **peony:** okay jeno we get it you do asmr

 **jenoberry:** bruh be quiet

 **daffohei:** dude why do we keep going off topic every time

 **daffohei:** hyuck what happened

 **angel:** xuxi

 **daffohei:**???

 **daffohei:** OH

 **taegg:** am i the only one lost

 **xiao yang:** i think we all are honestly

 **bunnyoung:** stay confused

 **chocotae:** ITS SOUNDS LIKEBUBBLEWRPADJFHA

 **bunnyoung:** holy shit what the fuck

 **wind:** god going to the chiropractor seems like such a good thing...i kind of want to make an appointment

 **narcissus:** bet

 **woodrops:** why did i choose all morning classes

 **woodrops:** who let me do this to myself

 **daffohei:** no one but yourself bab

 **woodrops:** thanks for the sympathy bab

 **woodrops:** well gtg to class

 **chocotae:** i asked joy to take notes for me

 **narcissus:** sooyoung...love that woman

 **xiao long bao:** she once threw an egg at me because i scared her

 **hyunnie:** that sounds about right

 **lelies:** STORYTIME: i died from seasonal allergies

 **xiao long bao:** that's actually gonna be me

 **xiao long bao:** i have a whole box of tissues in my bag

 **chrysanthemin:** i have so many essays to write...and not enough time for them all...ugh...

 **hen dairy:** i felt that shit

 **taegg:** i walked past the gardens earlier and it smells like shit

 **angel:** taeil that is so mean flowers are beautiful

 **taegg:** ten have you WALKED past there

 **wind:** can confirm, it smells like ass 

 **wind:** it's very pretty but the fragrance mixing together makes it overwhelmingly gross

 **hyunnie:** some of y'all boutta be real mad at me but it must be said

 

 **hyunnie** _sent an image_

 

 

 **hyunnie:** but tae is so cute...uwu

 **hyunnie:** big fuckin heart eyes 

 **angel:** are those the pants with the diamond on the crotch

 **honey lee:** what

 **chrysanthemin:** why is it so low quality

 **hyunnie:** it's a screenshot frm when he went live

 **chocotae:** i'm high quality

 **chrysanthemin:** i can give you that much

 **klouds:** what about it

 **angel:** oh nothing it's just. who the fuck puts a dark ass diamond on the crotch area. at least make it a cool design.

 **peony:** rt

 **angel:** yongie with black hair is superior i said what i said

 **bunnyoung:** those are the same exact pants he wore when he told me "no one in this group is hard to handle. i'm the one they can't handle. i'm trouble."

 **narcissus:** that's such a big power move ,, like it screams bad bitch energy

 **taegg:** it's funny because he told DOYOUNG that

 **bunnyoung:** SHUTTYPR

 **mochji:** i

 **wind:** wait jae what were you two doing

 **hyunnie:** i was just watching him do his live and he was just drawing on old shirts and :-((( maaan my heart really just 

 **hyunnie:** like i can't believe he's mine sometimes

 **wind:** it's like that huh

 **xiao yang:** i feel so fucking single

 **lelies:** hi jisung and i are dating

 **bunnyoung:** BIVSIGAJA TA O MY FUCKISNG GOF DID HE AAESALLY ?>@mjo!*y*

 **fullsun:** NIODI FUCKAIG WAYG WHO ASKE DHOWOWOWW

 **taegg:** IM SO PROSUFD OF YALL!!!

 **jenoberry:** WHAT

 **june bug:** REAL FUCNKING TEARS

 **daffohei:** FINALLY!!!!

 **honey lee:** IM SHAKING IM PROUD

 **hen dairy:** woah what happened

 **peony:** CUTIES

 **klouds:** TOOK YALL LONG ENOUGH

 **wind:** AHFKAHKFAHKF OH MY GODDDD

 **narcissus:** 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》 POWER MOVE

 **mochji:** HA APRIL FOOLS !!

 **chrysanthemin:** WHORE

 **mochji:** U JUST CALLED ME A WHORE

 **chrysanthemin:** IM SORRY GUT REACTION

 **lelies:** PRANK'D ꉂ ૮( ᵒ̌ૢꇴᵒ̌ૢ )ა｡*ﾟ✧

 **peony:** HOW COULD YOU

 **june bug:** WE RIDE AT DAWN THIS SUM BULLSHIT

 **woodrops:** hello i'm in the bathroom what happened

 **honey lee:** back read please

 **woodrops:** alright

 **fullsun:** i have never felt so betrayed in my damn life

 **taegg:** i forgot it's april fools....we big boo boo the fools today

 **wind:** CHENLE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?

 **lelies:** uh, yeah?

 **lelies:** i'm letting jisung take his time remember

 **daffohei:** you cnat just ull shit liekt aht and do that to muyheart

 **chocotae:** big clown hours

 **xiao long bao:** chenle...and jisung...managed to break us with a single prank

 **june bug:** i don't know whether to laugh or cry

 **woodrops:** they really just

 **woodrops:** damn

 **woodrops:** thank god i'm in the bathroom i would've said something in the middle of the lecture

 **mochji:** ap world's starting talk to you guys later !!

 **lelies:** ^^ what he said

 **fullsun:** bye babies take care

 **bunnyoung:** i'm related to an evil brat

 **bunnyoung:** but have fun loves hope you learn lots

 **hyunnie:** this wild

 **xiao yang:** what do we talk about now

 **fullsun:** jaehyun's abs look like hawaiian bread rolls

 **hyunnie:** thank you? i mean hawaiian bread rolls are fuckin amazing

 **fullsun:** i haven't had one in so long

 **angel:** what did i miss

 **jenoberry:** jisung asked chenle out

 **angel:** BUCTHW WHAT THE FUCL

 **jenoberry:** it was an april fools joke tho

 **angel:** i mean of course

 **narcissus:** felt that change

 **hen dairy:** i keep giggling at the image of jaehyun with hawaiian bread rolls on his stomach

 **chocotae:** now i wanna bake some bread rolls

 **daffohei:** do it coward you won't

 **chocotae:** you just want bread

 **june bug:** but he already has that bread

 **angel:** but so do you?

 **woodrops:** ten...

 **angel:** i get it we're all hypocrites in this chat

 **klouds:** WAIT

 **xiao yang:** waiting

 **klouds:** SIS WYD?

 **peony:** NO

 **xiao yang:** IM WATCHINGA N NCT VIDEO GO AWAY

 **hyunnie:** FUCLASKJFK STO I BHATE THIS

 **taegg:** WAIT UR NOT STUDYING?

 **bunnyoung:** OoooOoO im gonna tell mom 

 **angel:** don you dare tell mom ,, DONT LOOK DOWN ON ME

 **peony:** STOPPP MY STOMACHHH

 **daffohei:** i want some breeead

 **chocotae:** no, don't eat my bread

 **hyunnie:** hosting that radio dug our own graves 

 **june bug:** DONT LOOK DOWN ON ME

 **taegg:** [insert weird slurp noise]

 **honey lee:** wait wait wait why would he be slurping bread

 **fullsun:** mark's asking the real questions here

 **jenoberry:** what voice did he even make

 **narcissus:** UMPh SCKLiOop MmHmNMNMN

 **peony:** YUTA NO

 **xiao long bao:** what the fuck was the point of the skit

 **hyunnie:** i don't really remember 

 **peony:** GUYS

 **peony:** THE FUCKIN DUOLINGO MEME IS SENDING ME

 **narcissus:** FUCK I HAD TO DELETE IT BECAUSE THE OWL IS SO AGGRESSIVE DJFJDBADKJ

 **wind:** "yuta, your chinese lesson is waiting. if you're late then i'll KILL YOU ahaha hoot hoot! i'm kidding!"

 **taegg:** sicheng please that's terrifying

 **honey lee:** hyuckie how's your back now??

 **fullsun:** it was greaaat i think you should come with me to a session...he cracked my neck and i heard that shit

 **honey lee:** are you coming back home today?

 **hyunnie:** no

 **bunnyoung:** urm give him a few days

 **chocotae:** sure, tomorrow tho

 **daffohei:** wait are you sure about that

 **angel:** yeah he's recovered better than expected

 **xiao yang:** what was he even sick with

 **narcissus:** the flu

 **june bug:** but he got his flu shot?

 **angel:** a new strain most likely

 **daffohei:** so many diseases are mutating lately it's crazy

 **taegg:** that's true

 **klouds:** taeil and i were just talking about the side effects of new illnesses that can cause brain tissue decay

 **hen dairy:** nerds

 **june bug:** says mr. 'i build and model expensive and intelligent robots as a career' headass

 **hen dairy:** i saw you get first place at showcase for architecture and design don't try to fool me junnie

**june bug:**

**honey lee:** hey does anyone wanna go grab some hot pot?

 **fullsun:** MARK LEE

 **honey lee:** :p you snooze ya lose

 **honey lee:** i'm just playing

 **xiao yang:** aw so no food

 **wind:** love our priorities

 **chrysanthemin:** free food b

 **bunnyoung:** any time i see the word free i just hear. it's free real estate.

 **woodrops:** yukhei and mark's hand on everyone's leg: it's free real estate

 **daffohei:** why am i being called out—

 **honey lee:** how'd you get an em dash instead of a hyphen

 **fullsun:** o yeah i switched to a samsung

 **fullsun:** best friend things

 **klouds:** he just friend zoned mark

 **honey lee:** i mean it's only right since i did it too him for so long ??

 **peony:** that's...damn

 **fullsun:** best friend? boyfriend? same difference. 

 **jenoberry:** the only difference is that they're together

 **narcissus:** jeno you smartass i never noticed that

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yuvana when you read this !!!
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	28. i'm still the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quite the musical chappie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just your normal saturday

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **xiao yang:** who's working right now

 **lelies:** uhhh doyoung, sicheng, xiaojun, and renjun

 **klouds:** is doyoung an honorary chinese

 **hen dairy:** no

 **hen dairy:** moving on

 **hen dairy:** did y'all see the speech hyuck gave to people in the gardens

 **chrysanthemin:** DUDE HIS HAIR IS SILVER

 **jenoberry:** yes that is my best friend the love of my life my soulmate my ride or die my everything

 **angel:** wasn't his speech just the lyrics to boyfriend

 **chocotae:** WAIT HE DYED HIS HAIR?!??!?!

 **daffohei:** yeah that shit's SILVER

 **woodrops:** platinum 

 **jenoberry:** part of it was

 **chrysanthemin:** if i was ur boyfriend 

 **klouds:** i'd never let you go

 **hyunnie:** i can take you places

 **narcissus:** you aint ever been before

 **taegg:** baby take a chance

 **lelies:** or you'll never ever know

 **angel:** this was his speech.

 **mochji:** what's the context

 **xiao yang:** i don't remember but i remember jaehyun yelling "it makes sense"

 **narcissus:** jae explain

 **hyunnie:** i dunno man it just made sense

 **daffohei:** where is hyuck he's usually on during this time

 **chocotae:** he's with mark

 **lelies:** OH is he not sick anymore ??

 **angel:** yeah he's better

 **peony:** what are you guys doing today

 **woodrops:** yukhei's taking me to the temple for thai new year

 **angel:** i'm going too!!

 **hyunnie:** i think we should all go

 **hyunnie:** we haven't hung out in a while

 **mochji:** last time we went chenle smacked me with shaving cream

 **hen dairy:** i've never gone before

 **xiao yang:** ^

 **taegg:** shouldn't we wait for the others to get off work

 **narcissus:** you guys can go early, i'll wait for sicheng to get home

 **klouds:** i promised doyoung i would take him so i also have to wait for him to finish

 **klouds:** he finishes in like 30 mins no sweat

 **honey lee:** dude last year jeno and jaemin bought water blasters and chased me around

 **jenoberry:** petition i say we all buy shaving cream and chase markly

 **taegg:** can i use a water gun instead

 **chocotae:** sure

 **hen dairy:** wtf thai new year sounds hella fun

 **xiao yang:** do they sell food

 **angel:** there are booths on the temple grounds that sell shit

 **daffohei:** it's mainly food, clothes, and toys

 **hyunnie:** taeyong has been playing the same 2 songs over and over again

 **honey lee:** is it plastic love and chilly

 **chocotae:** he knows me so well

 **mochji:** that was lele with play it cool

 **lelies:** the english version didn't have to slap that hard but it did

 **narcissus:** as a japanese man, it's my duty to say that plastic love, is indeed, the best 80s citypop 

 **taegg:** wait stay with me is a pretty good song

 **narcissus:** fuck i love miki matsubara

 **chocotae:** so citypop in general

 **chrysanthemin:** renjun's been doing that also

 **jenoberry:** with hyuck

 **fullsun:** i did what with renjun now

 **jenoberry:** twenty88

 **fullsun:** why's jaemin complaining he likes twenty88 too

 **peony:** anytime i see the number 88 i think of 88rising

 **hen dairy:** same

 **hen dairy:** what even is twenty88

 **june bug:** big sean and jhene aiko

 **xiao yang:** it's because jhene, ain't it

 **june bug:** yeah...

 **jenoberry:** injunnie hurry home we're going to the temple for thai new year

 **june bug:** YAY i can't wait to slap kunhang with shaving cream

 **hen dairy:** is that a threat

 **klouds:** the weather is so freaking nice for once

 **fullsun:** i been fuckin' round with cha

 **june bug:** PLAYING WITH UR EMOTIONS LIKE IM CHRIS TUCKER ON FRIDAY DO IT MY WAY WITH YOU

 **chysanthemin:** CUZ I STUCK AROUND FOR YA

 **daffohei:** when ur ass wasnt doing shit

 **honey lee:** but runnin round the d

 **june bug:** WRAPPING NOTHING BUT THE MOTEHR FUCKING SWSHER SWEETS

 **fullsun:** tonight you gon' learn it's your turn

 **jenoberry:** all the shit u put me thru

 **xiao yang:** imma come through with that action

 **angel:** then leave you on the mattress

 **june bug:** DOES IT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND???

 **honey lee:** you told me that you loved me

 **angel:** then turned around and told your homies we was just fuckin'

 **daffohei:** does it ever cross your mind 

 **chrysanthemin:** you said girl i need ya

 **fullsun:** now you got amnesia, amnesia, amnesia

 **june bug:** when she sung this verse i got emotional idk why

 **june bug:** okay i'm driving home brb

 **taegg:** i have so many questions

 **woodrops:** how does yukhei even know they lyrics

 **daffohei:** when you're around renjun long enough it just naturally happens

 **taegg:** lemme think

 **peony:** friday is a movie and the character is chris tucker

 **peony:** the d is probably detroit

 **chrysanthemin:** yeah sean's frm detroit

 **hyunnie:** swisher sweets are cigarillos

 **klouds:** okay smoker

 **hyunnie:** first of all it was pot. i'd never touch tobacco.

 **peony:** amen to that

**chocotae:**

**hyunnie:** babe you know i refuse to smoke anymore

 **chocotae:** no i was wondering what the fuck a cigarillo is

 **mochji:** it's spanish

 **chocotae:** is it just spanish for cigarette

 **woodrops:** most likely

 **bunnyoung:** wait wouldn't "runnin' round the d, wrapping nothing but motherfucking swisher sweets" be a euphemism 

 **klouds:** hey b you can come over to mine to shower, we gotta get to the temple before the sun sets

 **mochji:** wait are you picking us up

 **klouds:** yeah

 **lelies:** when's the float parade thingy

 **angel:** yeah it means he didn't wrap his fucking dick

 **mochji:** bruh

 **honey lee:** TEN

 **jenoberry:** don't be silly, wrap your willy 

 **narcissus:** i

 **angel:** oh it starts in like 27 mins

 **peony:** we'll meet you guys there

 **xiao yang:** **@xiaolongbao** where u at

 **xiao long bao:** literally in the parking lot

 **xiao yang:** BET

 **hen dairy:** well if you would hurry up i have the shower on for you

 **xiao long bao:** jeez so demanding

 **hen dairy:** XIAO JUN IT'S OUR WATER BILL HURRY UP

 **xiao long bao:** OPEN THE DOOR THEN

 **xiao yang:** IT'S OPEN JUST PUSH IT

 **wind:** sounds chaotic over here what goes on

 **woodrops:** hi sicheng how was work

 **narcissus:** xiao jun's being picked on by yangyang and kunhang

 **wind:** work was actually fun today i got placed on baking duty

 **wind:** also damn, that's tough luck

 **wind:** hey are we going to that new years thing at the temple

 **narcissus:** yes

 **fullsun:** all of us are

 **woodrops:** hey hyuck

 **fullsun:** yes hello hi

 **woodrops:** what was your speech yesterday about

 **fullsun:** it was a dare

 **honey lee:** the silver hair was also a dare

 **daffohei:** do you feel better

 **fullsun:** yes!!!

 **hyunnie:** i'm glad to hear

 **jenoberry:** how come when i got sick no one doted on me like this

 **bunnyoung:** because you would get better in like a day

 **june bug:** hyuck's silver hair is so cute i love him so much

 **june bug:** jaemin's such a dork he's making silly faces at me from the couch

 **jenoberry:** o shit ur home

 **hen dairy:** man i had to wrestle xiaojun into the fucking shower again

 **june bug:** why

 **taegg:** what happened

 **peony:** i'm slightly concerned about the word again

 **xiao yang:** he saw the food on the table but we told him we're gonna go stuff our faces at the temple instead

 **peony:** ten agrees

 **narcissus:** wow ten's actually driving for once? johnny what did you do?

 **peony:** i let him have my camera for the day

 **hyunnie:** of course it's the camera...

 **bunnyoung:** kun's actual husband material

 **narcissus:** not even boyfriend material he went straight to husband material

 **mochji:** are you two dating

 **klouds:** no we're platonic soulmates with benefits

 **taegg:** they're being gross ,, like i'm sitting on the couch, waiting for doyoung to go shower, and they're hugging and asking each other about their day

 **wind:** they would've been cute together but ig this works too

 **klouds:** it be like that

 **honey lee:** will we ever stop saying it be like that

 **chocotae:** honestly it's been ingrained in my normal vocabulary i can't even hold a solid convo before i start saying 'it be like that'

 **angel:** we're HERE

 **angel:** i forgot to bring my umbrella

 **peony:** he has like 4 bamboo umbrellas at home i'm starting to think he does this on purpose

 **woodrops:** we're almost there

 **woodrops:** there are so many cars ahead of us

 **angel:** the cambodian temple is even more packed 

 **narcissus:** that's because the cambodian temple is actually nice and has so many statues and hella acres of land

 **peony:** oh yeah i brought my tripod so we're taking group pictures whether you like it or not

 **honey lee:** ten are there any sugar cane stands

 **jenoberry:** didn't kun buy like 20 cups of sugar cane juice last year

 **taegg:** he brought a whole ass cooler with him just for sugar cane juice

 **xiao yang:** so do i get sugar cane juice or thai tea

 **fullsun:** both

 **lelies:** well, you have to go to this one specific booth for good thai tea

 **chocotae:** you'd be surprised about the big amount of funky tasting thai teas

 **chocotae:** also we just left the house

 **angel:** yes there are, yes, that thai tea booth is here, so is the sugar cane one, i don't see the papaya salad lady yet so i'll get back to you on that yong, they're doing the paper lantern event in 2 hours, the parade starts in 15 mins, and i see nothing but silly string and water guns

 **mochji:** IM SO READYYY

 **hen dairy:** are these frequently asked questions or

 **narcissus:** yes

 **narcissus:** are they still doing the flower pins up front

 **peony:** yeah

 **peony:** the ladies are so cute :-((( she told me i was tall and i had to bend down for her to pin my shirt

 **angel:** idk where my parents or sister are

 **taegg:** tern's there? she always goes sunday that's shocking

 **angel:** i think it's because the lantern is today instead of tomorrow

 **wind:** is it like hot

 **peony:** sorta but there's a breeze

 **peony:** it's also starting to get really packed so you should hurry before there's no more parking

 **wind:** did you guys bring a tarp or mat

 **peony:** no we left everything at home

 **narcissus:** alright i'll bring my canopy then

 **chocotae:** i still have ten's bamboo mats i'll just bring them

 **hyunnie:** mark did you and hyuck want to carpool with us

 **fullsun:** YES PLEASE

 **honey lee:** if hyuck said yes then i guess we are

 **woodrops:** jfc there's a whole ass line of cars waiting to get in

 **angel:** drive all the way down and turn left, there's a new parking area that they opened up

 **woodrops:** bless up

 **bunnyoung:** jiji and lele we're otw

 **taegg:** i got some honey chips for you guys to snack on

 **lelies:** HONEY CHIPS

 **lelies:** taeil ur the bestest person ever

 **taegg:** <3

 **hyunnie:** stop stealing my favorite people @ taeil

 **taegg:** tf u gonna do about it? sue me?

 **chrysanthemin:** FUCHALKFCJLAKJ

 **bunnyoung:** kun said taeil ain't scared of you jae

 **june bug:** is everyone just now leaving 

 **xiao yang:** xiaojun is still changing

 **peony:** dress lightly

 **angel:** i just bought 3 cups of sugarcane juice yum

 **wind:** ten a cup of that lasts all of us 30 seconds go buy more nerd

 **angel:** u right

 **xiao long bao:** hi they forgot to ask you but can you send the address

 **taegg:** kun sent it to your private chat earlier

 **xiao long bao:** OFJKJSKFJ nvm ignore me!

 **bunnyoung:** he called you a dumbass

 **xiao long bao:** kun's testing me

 **xiao long bao:** it's on site and sight

 **wind:** fuuuuuck

 **hyunnie:** how many mats do we need

 **angel:** how many did i leave at ur place

 **hyunnie:** 4

 **angel:** bring 2 then

 **hyunnie:** alrighty see you there

 **chocotae:** ten how long is bathroom line

 **peony:** it's massive

 **peony:** even the porta potties kinda have lines

 **wind:** porta potties are disgusting 

 **june bug:** ew especially when it's been sitting in the heat...

 **jenoberry:** nana just gagged

 **fullsun:** markly boutta get shaving cream to the face

 **honey lee:** u wound me greatly

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy song kran/pi mai!!! love to all my cambodian, lao, and thai people!! happy new years, i hope you all enjoy yourselves and eat well <3 yesterday i went to the cambodian temple in stockton and drank so much sugar cane juice
> 
> what's your favorite song(s) on the awaken album? mine are lips and end to start
> 
>  
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	29. walk you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun decides to take taeyong out for a date, because they both have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely yuvana <3  
> (it's not as cute as i wanted it to be because all of a sudden PLOT said hello...but i swear i'll make it up with chensung being cute next chapter)

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **taegg:** are we shooterz 4 donghyuck now

 **taegg:** is this what it's come down to

 **hyunnie:** huh

 **narcissus:** what makes you say that

 **bunnyoung:** whatcha just say

 **chocotae:** what happened

 **fullsun:** you said what now

 **daffohei:** taeil what's the meaning of this

 **angel:** wht

 **taegg:** his hair is curly and it's now a light gray and i love it

 **fullsun:** JHFKSJHFJKS aw taeil thank you i love you (◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)ﾉ”

 **wind:** hello gentlemen

 **wind:** how are y'all this lovely friday afternoon

 **angel:** i have night classes

 **angel:** and i want to die

 **angel:** but i did very well on my last essay so i'm e l a t e d at the same time

 **peony:** babe...the man you are today...i'm so proud of you

 **june bug:** cardiology legend

 **chocotae:** that's my mf best friend

 **jenoberry:** i am home alone

 **jenoberry:** renjun fell victim to jaemin's puppy eyes

 **fullsun:** you can only resist jaemin's puppy eyes for so long

 **xiao yang:** what did he want from renjun

 **jenoberry:** like he literally pulled puppy eyes on renjun just so he would go do volunteer work with him

 **hyunnie:** last time jaemin did volunteer work he almost made me adopt a samoyed from the shelter that he was working in

 **jenoberry:** WHAT

 **jenoberry:** a...fucking...samoyed...

 **jenoberry:** JAEHYUN PLEASE SEND ME THE LOCATION

 **hyunnie:** aight

 **hen dairy:** injun is so weak wait 'till i tell his mom about this

 **honey lee:** i really need to go do community service work with jaemin

 **lelies:** he does it every other weekend go for it

 **fullsun:** you should join him...you guys need some community service hours for your college apps

 **lelies:** what, i can't buy my way into a uc?

 **xiao long bao:** FUCHDKFJAKFJCAK

 **klouds:** CHENLE SHUT UP CABKJVSKJV

 **woodrops:** aunt becky wannabe ',:|

 **bunnyoung:** it's okay chenle i'll be ur lawyer if u get caught

 **lelies:** i'm honored 

 **mochji:** bruh because renjun a lil weak boi for jaemz him and i can't have our factual fridays

 **bunnyoung:** you and renjun have a what

 **mochji:** factual fridays.

 **lelies:** they basically talk about space and aliens and theories and supernatural shit

 **hen dairy:** nerds

 **taegg:** wtf that sounds fun

 **fullsun:** that is such a renjun thing to do i ain't even surprised

 **peony:** oooo aliens

 **narcissus:** aliens and mermaids are real

 **wind:** but wasn't that whole mermaid thingy a few years ago fake as fuck

 **angel:** i think it was but it was still creepy

 **lelies:** i had nightmares of the mermaid video

 **xiao yang:** so who wants to pull a ms. frizzle and take us to area 51

 **klouds:** okay but we have only explored 5% of the ocean, imagine all the creatures or species we haven't discovered yet

 **bunnyoung:** isn't area 51 just a government test site for new weapons and aircrafts

 **mochji:** that's what they want you to think

 **june bug:** i can't believe ur talking abt conspiracy theories without me

 **fullsun:** go focus on ur volunteer work

 **hen dairy:** heard ur a weak fucker for jaemin's puppy eyes lover boy

 **june bug:** huang guanheng i will end ur damn existence 

 **hen dairy:** i'm still here but ok

 **chrysanthemin:** hi we just got finished with community work!!!

 **xiao long bao:** if mermaids were real they'd probably murder us let's be real

 **woodrops:** what if there's a parallel world of this one

 **taegg:** what if we are the parallel world?

 **honey lee:** oh my god

 **daffohei:** what if instead of a parallel world, we're actually sims in a virtual world and there's actually people controlling our every move

 **hyunnie:** the fuck are you smoking i want some

 **bunnyoung:** that good shit 

 **lelies:** blue dream

 **chocotae:** hold the fuck up how do you know weed strains chenle

 **lelies:** half of the school roll blunts at lunch behind the stadium 

 **wind:** chenle's apart of that half

 **lelies:** SHUTIPPU IM NOT

 **narcissus:** sicheng love i'm gonna need you to shut up

 **wind:** man shush you like this mouth

 **narcissus:** well if you put it like that

 **jenoberry:** what am i even reading

 **peony:** OKAYYYYYYY SO but what do yall think about ghosts

 **angel:** they're real

 **xiao yang:** there's a ghost haunting my door

 **june bug:** my auntie talks to the supernatural for a living i'm pretty sure they exist

 **taegg:** ur aunt's a fucking badass

 **hen dairy:** anyone have ghost stories to tell

 **angel:** my uncle once fished up a severed head on highway 112

 **fullsun:** when ur uncle fished up a what on a what

 **taegg:** yo that's wild

 **chocotae:** THATS SO SCARY

 **peony:** when his highway 112 fished up an uncle on a severed head hyuck use ur context clues jeez

 **hyunnie:** STOPPPPPPP

 **fullsun:** FADJFHKGSK

 **honey lee:** SHUT UP

 **bunnyoung:** IM GONING TO CHOKE YOU The NCRTT TIME I SEE YOU DDTOP

 **peony:** woah now that's a little freaky doyoung

 **mochji:** i am right HERE

 **lelies:** sir this is a MCDONALDS drivethru

 **wind:** speaking of freaky my grandpa was fishing at night and he heard a boat and then he looked at it it was driving itself

 **june bug:** tjat's actual nigjytmre fuel o fmy gof

 **chrysanthemin:** we are home what has jeno been up to

 **xiao yang:** adopting a samoyed

 **chrysanthemin:** WHAT

 **june bug:**  WHAT

 **chrysanthemin:** he's...adopting...instead of buying...i love him so much...

 **june bug:** he should've gotten a malamute

 **chrysanthemin:** FLOOFY BABIES

 **chrysanthemin:** we are so getting both injunnie

 **daffohei:** asian ogs really do be telling scary ass ghost stories

 **lelies:** so my auntie right

 **lelies:** she was at this hotel once and she couldn't sleep because she felt a negative energy so when she woke up and looked at the cabinet she saw a little girl with no head and she screamed

 **lelies:** it was some evil spirit i think because it kept moving around the room

 **klouds:** evil ghosts honestly can fuck off

 **xiao long bao:** that would haunt me for the rest of my life

 **xiao long bao:** no pun intended

 **taegg:** my great grandmother once showed herself to me

 **taegg:** i was at my grandma's house and when i was walking down the stairs (it waz like 8 pm) to go eat i saw an apparition of her on the sofa

 **taegg:** she smiled at me and then disappeared and when i told my grandparents they said she does that sometimes

 **angel:** my uncle was a monk when my grandpa died since it's buddhist tradition

 **angel:** he dreamed later that night that he visited him before going into the afterlife

 **woodrops:** damn...

 **daffohei:** wait ten did grandma tell you the one abt camping at clear lake

 **daffohei:** btw clear lake ain't so clear don't ever go there

 **angel:** OH YEAH there's so many stories from clear lake

 **angel:** but our grandma woke up because it was cold and it felt wet so she thought my grandpa went swimming and came back but when she looked he was dry and sleeping, but the tent was wide open and there were wet hand prints on the outside of the tent that wrapped around

 **chocotae:** jaehyun's taking me out to eat bye

 **klouds:** HAVE FUN

 **wind:** stay safe you guys!

 **bunnyoung:** eat lots uwu

 

* * *

 

"jae, what the fuck," taeyong hisses, tugging jaehyun's sleeve. "you didn't tell me we were eating here, we're both underdressed."

 

jaehyun grins at him, eyes filled with joy. "when do we ever dress fancy to fancy? we dress comfortably," he says, slipping his hand into taeyong's to interlock. they've always dressed semi-formal, and his anxiety hiking up. 

 

they're only wearing sweaters, jaehyun in black jeans and taeyong in...well...distressed ones. 

 

when they walk in, the receptionist lady bites down on her lip before asking, "do you have a reservation?"

 

jaehyun nods. "jae for two, at six sharp?" he answers, voice deeper. it's commanding and dominant, and it's the same tone he uses at business meetings. the receptionist gulps; she must be new, because taeyong can still see her eyeing their outfits in dismay. a cheery voice calls them from the side.

 

"taeyong, jaehyun! welcome back, i didn't see you guys come last month!" the owner, junmyeon, walks over, patting jaehyun's shoulder and hugging taeyong. he turns to the receptionist. 

 

"they come here almost every month. they're amazing," the eldest sighs, doing a 'come hither' finger, leading them to their normal table in the back. they get a few stares, which is understandable, seeing as everyone is wearing suits and jackets.

 

"drinks?" junmyeon questions with a lilt in his voice. "green tea," they say unanimously, and snort. the owner laughs.

 

"i'll be back shortly!" and off goes junmyeon, leaving them to their own devices.

 

taeyong smiles to himself, flicking the palm of jaehyun's hand as the other watches on fondly. the former speaks up before they brush off the topic. 

 

"we both have explaining to do, don't we?" he whispers, swinging an ankle, hooking it onto the younger's. jaehyun holds the hand that once was flicking his palm, nodding in agreement.

 

he sighs. "you or me first?"

 

jaehyun finally makes eye contact. "ask away," he says, head slight tilting.

 

where does taeyong _even_ start?

 

"what's up with ten," he ends up responding bluntly, wincing a little. that could've been worse.

 

jaehyun stills. "damn," he chuckles, gnawing on his bottom lip, "straight to the point, huh?" the nervousness in jaehyun's reply has him, confused, but he doesn't want to assume the worst. taeyong doesn't think they'd do anything...suspicious.

 

"well, we did actually make a dance," he starts, fiddling with the bracelet on taeyong's wrist. "but...that one time doyoung said he saw us come from the gym...we were actually swimming at his parents'. well, mainly talking about...no, he caught on about my thoughts and we just talked it out. got some things off my chest."

 

taeyong nods. ten's always been the rock, anchor, mediator. ten's been there for jaehyun since they were in diapers until jaehyun moved, and then he's been there for doyoung and him since 4th grade.

 

a waiter comes to set two steaming teacups in front of them, the teapot placed resting on a stand. "we'll take your order soon," they say, bowing curtly before speeding off to serve the next table over. 

 

"he," jaehyun huffs, and taeyong's bolting his head up again. "he...man, how do i say this without losing you?"

 

_losing him?_

 

now taeyong fears for the worst, heartbeat racing.

 

"jae, just say it."

 

the younger's eyes are wandering to anywhere in front of him, and taeyong can hear the gears churning, grinding. "uh...he...found out that...i'm a poly and found out i've been sorta thinking about johnny and him? and i'm a mess? and renjun also found out? god, you probably are disgusted—"

 

he shushes him, thumb rubbing calmly on jaehyun's shaking hands. honestly, once the word poly left his mouth, taeyong thought,  _wait, jaehyun's polynesian?_ but realized that was a dumb idea. secondly, this was nothing to be even mildly worried about.

 

"oh my god, i thought you were gonna say ten—yeah, no. baby, i don't mind that. that's nothing to leave you over. ten and johnny are attractive, hell, even i've thought about how dating one of them would've been like. there's nothing wrong with being a poly, i mean, look at renjun and jeno and jaemin. they're doing better than a lot of couples."

 

jaehyun's shoulders slump in relief. "god, i love you, you know that?"

 

"it won't hurt to mention it again."

 

"'pft. anyways, my turn."

 

taeyong takes a deep breath in, already preparing to answer the question. there's an inkling telling him he knows exactly what it'll be.

 

"so you actually have a gun?"

 

taeyong makes a face. not what he was expecting, but he guesses it's similar enough. 

 

"when we got tied up with nakamoto and hyuck, doyoung, ten, and i also had to learn how to arm ourselves. we're trained in mma, gymnastics, swimming, climbing, you name it. we had to learn how to use different weapons, too. we carry something with us at all times. like right now? i have a six inch blade strapped to my left calf. on campus, handguns are concealed. we never use them unless either the university is in danger, or if hyuck's life is on the line. the campus patrol, fbi, and local police station know of us, so we have links to the federal government," he murmurs, eyes shifting, on the lookout for nosy ears.

 

jaehyun groans. "that's kinda hot."

 

taeyong kicks his shin, and the other sucks in a surprised breath. "for the love of anyone, please don't ever say that again."

 

jaehyun hums. "so the whole hyuck thing...care to elaborate?"

 

"well, you came home early that one day when one of hyuck's old high school rival got him. you would think high school rivalries aren't violent but...i guess there was a lot of pent up anger between those two. uh...only us four plus you and yukhei know. in case something happens to hyuck's parents or siblings, we're on lock down at ten's place in el dorado hills, or yukhei's house in granite bay."

 

"doesn't this put ten and yukhei at risk? me at risk?"

 

"it does. but we've sworn to protect hyuck...i...i can't imagine anything devastating happening to hyuck, or mark, oh god, he doesn't deserve this, i—fuck," taeyong whispers, tears pooling in his eyes. jaehyun wipes them away with his thumbs quickly.

 

"baby, breathe. we can talk about this when we get home. it's dangerous here, even if we're whispering," jaehyun's hushed tone lulls, forcing him to even out his breathing. "you're fine, i'm fine, mark's fine, hyuck's fine, we're all going to okay."

 

he leans back when he spots the waiter from earlier heading their direction.

 

home was the time and place for everything.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nct are getting disrespected in america i will not tolerate any nct slander so it will be ON SITE. and SIGHT. i will swing no hesitation if it means nct's happiness. 
> 
> also !! my spring break is ending monday and i still haven't done my hw, love myself for that...sigh...my gpa really gon' suffer this semester. and ap testing starts in 2 weeks. 
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	30. blow my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenle:  
> jisung: (#ﾟﾛﾟ#)  
> chenle: (*^▽^*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: chenle and jisung being soft and cute and adorable and oh my god i might shed some tears—
> 
> usernames:
> 
> (taeil) taebiscus  
> (johnny) peony  
> (taeyong) taerie  
> (nakamoto) nautilus  
> (kun) kunnie  
> (doyoung) ube  
> (ten) tenny  
> (jaehyun) starjae  
> (sicheng) yun yun  
> (jungwoo) snoopy  
> (yukhei) yukalyptus  
> (mark) watermelon  
> (xiao jun) junulents  
> (kunhang) melancholy  
> (renjun) injune  
> (jeno) jenoberries  
> (hyuck) fullsun  
> (jaemin) chrysanthemin  
> (yangyang) yanlily  
> (chenle) lelies  
> (jisung) jwi

 

**flowers only dwell here**

 

 

 

 **peony:** guess what i found in my youtube recommended

 **klouds:** floofy bois

 **june bug:** speaking of floofy bois we might get a samoyed and malamute

 **wind:** in THIS californian heat? they'd melt

 **june bug:** jaemin's paying the ac bill, not me

 **woodrops:** who'll take care of them

 **chrysanthemin:** you know, i didn't think that far

 **chrysanthemin:** injunnie can hire dog sitters

 **xiao yang:** yes johnny what did you see

 **peony:** yangyang gets it

 **peony:** anyways it was hide and freak

 **chocotae:** HIDE AND FREAK

 **wind:** WE DONT SPEAK OF THAT VIDEO PLEASE

 **angel:** i can't even say anything because both of us performed the song

 **hyunnie:** man that was hella long ago

 **narcissus:** oh shit didn't we do that with hansol

 **taegg:** yes

 **bunnyoung:** when's the last time i talked to hansol

 **narcissus:** a few months ago

 **hyunnie:** he came to the new years party

 **peony:** TELL ME WHATS YOUR FAVORITE GAAAME

 **taegg:** i wanna pLAY HIDE AND FREAK

 **chocotae:** YOU AINT GOTTA COBEVR UPO UR EYES

 **bunnyoung:** baby come play with me

 **klouds:** HIHI HIDE AND FREAK

 **hyunnie:** hide n hide n freak

 **angel:** PLAY PLAY PLAY

 **wind:** come play with, play with me

 **angel:** WAIT

 **jenoberry:** cue the elevator music again

 **fullsun:** the chat's wildin

 **woodrops:** idk i missed that performance

 **daffohei:** jungwoo and i went on vacation rip

 **angel:** easter and jeno's bday passed

 **angel:** you know what this means

 **hen dairy:** aw shit, here we go again

 **peony:** **@fullsun** hyuck ur renaming the chat and deciding the theme

 **fullsun:** jungwoo when are you picking me up

 **woodrops:** later

 **fullsun:** aight

 **fullsun:** also worm? fuckin bet

 

**narcissus [ADMIN] has reset the chat**

 

 **donghyuck:** heads up nerds it's a summer theme

 

 **donghyuck** _has changed the groupchat name to_ **heat wave tingz**

 

 **mark:** HEAT WAVE TINGZ I HATE YOU FOR THATHSFVJAB

 **taeil:** dude it was 90 outside yesterday i almost fucking DIED

 **xiaojun:** i wonder what my user finna be this time

 

 **donghyuck** _has changed_ **donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **fullsun:** i only perish in the winter

 

 **mark** _has changed_ **mark** _to_ **watermelon**

 

 **watermelon:** idcidcidc what any one of y'all say

 **jaehyun:** y/n ur not leaving the house wearing that

 **jisung:** Y/N JFHSJFJSBVJK

 **yuta:** what about me

 **sicheng:** ur living that y/n life my love

 **yuta:** eye—

 **dongyoung:** i cant believe nakamoto's y/n lmfaoo

 **yuta:** should i switch to y/n

 **fullsun:** think summer first

 

 **taeil** _has changed_ **taeil** _to_ **taebiscus**

 

 **taebiscus:** tropical counts right

 **chenle:** looking lovely mister moon

 

 **chenle** _has changed_ **chenle** _to_ **lelies**

 

 **renjun** _has changed_ **renjun** _to_ **injune**

 

 **injune:** get it

 **injune:** in june

 **jaemin:** wow bao bei i am ,, just so proud

 **jeno:** you sound unenthusiastic 

 **jeno:** but junnie ur so cute !!!

 **lelies:** some lilies are still in season 

 **johnny:** i looked it up peonies are still a summer flower

 

 **johnny** _has changed_ **johnny** _to_ **peony**

 

 **jaemin** _has changed_ **jaemin** _to_ **chrysanthemin**

 

 **dongyoung** _has changed_ **dongyoung** _to_ **ube**

 

 **ube:** idk i thought of icecream and ube's my favorite flavor so

 **yukhei:** this is harder than my final at this point

 **jungwoo:** rt

 

 **jisung** _has changed_ **jisung** _to_ **jwi**

 

 **lelies:** that's so cute

 **ube:** awww jisung

 **chrysanthemin:** yes that is my mf child

 

 **chittaphon** _has changed_ **chittaphon** _to_ **tenny**

 

 **jaehyun** _has changed_ **jaehyun** _to_ **starjae**

 

 **starjae:** starfish? starjae? same thing

 **taebiscus:** are u sayin ur fishy?

 **tenny:** jaehyun swims like a mermaid are we surprised

 **watermelon:** u right u right

 **yangyang:** i really can't think of a single thing

 

 **jeno** _has changed_ **jeno** _to_ **jenoberries**

 

 **fullsun:** the only thing he changed was the ending

 **sicheng:** think smarter not harder

 **yuta:** i really might be y/n

 

 **sicheng** _has changed_ **sicheng** _to_ **yun yun**

 

 **watermelon:** tahts so ,, cutea

 **fullsun:** cute

 **yuta:** wow i love one man

 **taebiscus:** cutie

 **taeyong:** sicheng ur adorable omg

 

 **taeyong** _has changed_ **taeyong** _to_ **taerie**

 

 **taerie:** faeries exist

 **injune:** you should come to factual fridays next time

 **taerie:** sure 

 

 **kun** _has changed_ **kun** _to_ **kunnie**

 

 **jungwoo** _has changed_ **jungwoo** _to_ **snoopy**

 

 **kunhang:** where's my fuckin brain when i need it

 

 **kunhang** _has changed_ **kunhang** _to_ **melancholy**

 

 **melancholy:** summer gives me melancholic vibes, idk why it just does

 **xiaojun:** okay loser

 

 **xiaojun** _has changed_ **xiaojun** _to_ **junulents**

 

 **junulents:** i stared at my succulents for the longest

 

 **yuta** _has changed_ **yuta** _to_ **nautilus**

 

 **nautilus:** ig i'm joining jaehyun ,, sorry y/n

 **starjae:** yes...one of us...

 

 **yangyang** _has changed_ **yangyang** _to_ **yanlily**

 

 **yanlily:** the author ran outta IDEAS LMFAOOOO

 **yun yun:** loving the 4th wall <3

 **lelies:** i mean there are different types of lilies it's valid 

 **yukhei:** daffodils aren't a summer flower i'm pressed

 **peony:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **yukhei:** big brains

 

 **yukhei** _has changed_ **yukhei** _to_ **yukalyptus**

 

 **jwi:** we always wind up doing nature themes

 **ube:** everything is nature

 **jwi:** plastic isn't

 **chrysanthemin:** save the planet, don't fuckin litter and use hydroflasks

 **peony:** i'm pretty sure all of us own at least one hydroflask

 **yun yun:** them bitches be heavy but i love mine because nakamoto got it custom made for me uwu

 **taerie:** oh i was wondering if urs was a special edition or something

 **fullsun:** mark and i made a cover

 **yanlily:** you guys rarely make covers now what song?

 **watermelon:** that's a surprise for another time 

 **melancholy:** yukhei imma keep it 500 with you...wtf is ur nickname

 **yukalyptus:** a eucalyptus tree are you dumb

 **melancholy:** no asshat i meant why

 **yukalyptus:** because i can??? 

 **tenny:** i am so hungry i think my stomach is eating itself

 **chrysanthemin:** your stomach can actually eat itself

 **snoopy:** that reminds me...i need to get ready for a new deep look video

 **nautilus:** on the topic of animals do you guys watch zefrank1

 **starjae:** that is how a squid do

 **injune:** i watch him when i need something to cheer me up

 **lelies:** zefrank is funny i love his videos

 **snoopy:** agreed n same

 **snoopy:** well me and hyuck r gonna go eat some pancakes or summ now ttyl!

 **fullsun:** bye guys!! i'll take pictures

 **watermelon:** have fun you two!!! duckie bring some for me !!

 **peony:** stay safe

 **jenoberries:** eat some for me !!!

 **lelies:** i'm so bored

 **ube:** wanna go do summ?

 **tenny:** i'm going to another temple this week for songkran did you want to come?

 **starjae:** yeah, around 6 of us are going

 **lelies:** nah i'm chllin

 **taebiscus:** y'all someone gave me that nasty jellybean game thingy, wanna do that next week?

 **taerie:** YES

 **yun yun:** they changed baby wipes to spoiled milk i'm so sad

 **kunnie:** i hear fireworks down the street ,, that's so unnecessary WHAT HOLIDAY IS TODAY

 **taebiscus:** ^^ 

 **injune:** idk but i see something interesting...

 **chrysanthemin:** something VERY interesting

 **melancholy:** should we be worried

 **yanlily:** alright that's suspicious who's outside

 **yukalyptus:** not i

 **watermelon:** taeyong almost smacked me because i said "yaaaas queen" to the cashier's nails

 **injune:** as he should

 **peony:** LMFAO

 **junulents:** renjun and kunhang are polar opposites i don't understand how they're related

 **jwi:** aw shit

 **yanlily:** here we go again

 

 **jenoberries** _sent an image_

 

 

 **jenoberries:** gotcha

 **ube:** VJBGJGABGAVGFBGSBVHLJIHG OFM MT FUVKSING GOS ARE TEY REALY

 **peony:** WHAT ARE THEY DOIN

 **injune:** WE WERE AT THE PARK BECAUSE WHY NOT AND WE JUST SAW THEM MESSING AROUNF ANF BEING CUTE SO !!!

 **chrysanthemin:** BITCH THYE ON ADATE!$!^*(@u(u

 **watermelon:** INCH ARRESTING

 **junulents:** VERY

 **fullsun:** OHMYFOGOD

 **jwi:** STORYFTIEM A WALKI T THE ARK OGES WOWNG!!#@#$@%$ NTI CLICKBBAUT

 **injune:** THEYRE RUNNING AWAY

 **jenoberries:** they deadass were having a picnic in the park under a cherry blossom oh my god shut up i'm going to CRY

 **tenny:** BABIES

 **lelies:** bluh talk abt bad luck !!!!!

 

* * *

 

"imagine if they catch us," chenle giggles, plopping the picnic basket on the ground. jisung shifts his eyes up to chenle's face, red from the heat. he's quiet, too shy to bring up any conversation.

 

he's not awkward around chenle, god no, but...but this? a picnic at the park? this has an underlying meaning, and it's one that makes jisung nervous to the core.

 

call it a date, and he might go crazy.

 

everyone and their mother knows he likes chenle, and he's aware chenle likes him back, so he still doesn't know why his nerves are buzzing with restlessness. maybe it's because they're in a public space, or maybe it's because, well, it's a date with chenle. jisung knows it's probably both, but the second one is the bigger contributor. 

 

"don't go jinxing it, they'd go crazy," jisung says, helping chenle set the blanket down. "i'm pretty sure doyoung would flood the group chat if he ever found out."

 

chenle laughs. it's full and cute. jisung can feel his heart tumble pathetically.

 

the smaller smiles. "thankfully they're all busy! c'mon, let's eat."

 

"wait," jisung cuts in, pointing to a tree over yonder. "it's pretty. let's go take pictures first. please?"

 

"sure, of course we can."

 

the walk over is a mix of them brushing arms, fingers colliding, and the occasional push from jisung whenever chenle would poke fun at him. yet, even the dumb jokes chenle cracks has him weak, and it makes him laugh, even though they both know the joke is stupid.

 

finally there, chenle rests against the tree trunk, head tilting towards the sun. jisung can't help but internally scream because, well, fucking feelings and cute crushes and—

 

instinct makes him turn around for a split second. within that split second, he's able to see an extremely delighted jeno with his phone aimed at them. behind him, renjun and jaemin are mouthing at each other, hands moving in eccentric shakes.

 

"run!" he screams, and chenle's already ahead of him, shrieking with joy as they make a break back to their picnic basket.

 

the two of them collapse on the blanket, huffing for air. jisung looks at chenle, face still red, but now, there's the biggest smile on his face, eyes shining. 

 

it's then when jisung realizes, at the tender age of 18, that he might be very much in love with his best friend.

 

so he reaches out to grasp chenle's tiny hands and grins back.

 

he'll make it work somehow. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late bday to jeno !!! you can really tell i struggled with the usernames JHSJHS and ugh my stuff might not arrive in time and i'm !!
> 
> hi yu and teea!!!
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	31. under the hot sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disney, fluff, and summer romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i want to go to a nice sandy beach

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 

 **kunnie:** please tell me one of you thots brought sunscreen

 **junulents:** kun just called us thots and FOR WHAT

 **tenny:** yukhei a thot

 **yukalyptus:** why am i getting picked on

 **tenny:** HE DYED HIS HAIR DARK GRAY

 **injune:** damn really

 **starjae:** how good does it look is the real question

 **snoopy:** he's yummy

 **ube:** bluhhh stfu 

 **taerie:** i brought sunscreen!

 **kunnie:** bless up

 **fullsun:** jaehyun we bought more than 2 bags will 2 more fit in ur trunk

 **starjae:** i'll make room

 **yanlily:** yuta wya

 **jwi:** he's meditating

 **ube:** sicheng what did you do to him

 **peony:** yukhei and sicheng went together

 **taebiscus:** WHAT COLOR DID YOU GET

 **yun yun:** back to black

 **watermelon:**!!!

 **tenny:** sexc

 **nautilus:** i'm devastated

 **nautilus:** absolutely ruined

 **nautilus:** i don't know what to do with myself

 **yun yun:** love...we're the only power couple ever

 **starjae:** is this a couple battle

 **chrysanthemin:** oh please we'd win in the first second

 **fullsun:** you're real funny na

 **yanlily:** single gang gang <3 no crush zone

 **watermelon:** you had a fat crush on hyuck before 

 **yanlily:** the kick button is looking really attractive rn mark lee

 **melancholy:** OOP

 **taebiscus:** that's saucy

 **jenoberries:** are we exposing everyone

 **kunnie:** alright i just picked up chenle so we're leaving

 **injune:** on route to get mark n donghyuck

 **ube:** it's only been like 30 seconds and jisung's already holding chenle's hand

 **jwi:** be quiet i'm...i'm testing out the waters

 **yun yun:** howdy kunhang i see you

 **melancholy:** fuck ur already here

 **yanlily:** i'll toss your bag off the balcony

 **melancholy:** plz dont

 **yanlily:** catch b

 **melancholy:** NO

 **junulents:** jfc just give me his bag

 **lelies:** jisung's hand is so big

 **lelies:** my hand is so tiny how do i hold a big ass hand

 **taerie:** just latch onto his pinky

 **taerie:** or interlock pinkies

 **jwi:** (´๑•_•๑)(´๑•_•๑)(´๑•_•๑) taeyong please my heart is fragile

 **chrysanthemin:** jaehyun's deadass drifting onto the exit why is he racing?? who are we speeding away frm??

 **snoopy:** i wonder if you know

 **yukalyptus:** how they live in tokyo

 **jenoberries:** if you see me

 **ube:** then you mean it

 **watermelon:** then you know you got to go

 **junulents:** fast and furrrious

 **tenny:** drift drift drift

 **yun yun:** fast and furiousss

 **taebiscus:** drift, drift, drift

 **lelies:** i forgot to bring my crash course books

 **jwi:** fuck

 **taerie:** you guys we're going to the BEACH stop thinking about ap

 **jwi:** our first exam is this friday tho

 **snoopy:** you guys will do fine!!! stop thinking you aren't smart when in reality ur in the top 10% of your class

 **watermelon:** okay please no harry potter debate but chenle's actually a slytherin in disguise

 **lelies:** i took the official quiz, it said hufflepuff

 **watermelon:** you lied then

 **melancholy:** LMFAO HE REALLY CALLED CHENLE A LIAR

 **injune:** JDFHGKSHKVSN 

 **lelies:** eye-

 **watermelon:** he's a slytherin disguised as a hufflepuff

 **snoopy:** okay i can kinda see how

 **taebiscus:** because he acts all nice and loving but in reality he's cunning and brilliant

 **yukalyptus:** ^^ he just never shows it

 **ube:** kun agrees

 **taerie:** kun agrees with anything you say be quiet

 **taebiscus:** okay okay that's not true

 **ube:** taeil got my back <333

 **jwi:** indecisive

 **fullsun:** gross mark and i just got into the car and jeno and jaemin are just TOUCHING renjun 

 **jwi:** they can't keep their hands to themselves

 **jenoberries:** stop making us look dirty when we aren't

 **chrysanthemin:** unlike some people

 **tenny:** what kinda backhanded comment

 **ube:** 100% bet this is either against jae and yong or he's calling hyuck a hypocrite

 **chrysanthemin:** why not both?

 **fullsun:** mark and i don't even do pda what is this

 **yun yun:** if anything i always see hyuck shoving mark into the wall

 **injune:** that's how they flirt

 **injune:** 5 seconds later you'll see him kiss mark on the cheek and say sorry with a little pout BECAUSE MARK LEE'S WEAK FOR THAT!

 **jenoberries:** YOU'RE WEAK FOR HYUCK'S POUT TOO

 **injune:** JENO

 **yukalyptus:** aren't you guys sitting right in the same fuckin car

 **snoopy:** don't change the subject at hand bab it's getting interesting

 **yanlily:** i can't believe hyuck pouting has you guys weak

 **melancholy:** YOU'RE ONE TO TALK LMAO

 **chrysanthemin:** jeno's a filthy hypocrite he's so soft for hyuck

 **lelies:** you too

 **tenny:** okay we get it we're all whipped for lee donghyuck

 **yun yun:** the beach's like an hour and a half drive someone start a good conversation

 **jwi:** i've been waiting for this moment

 **taebiscus:** what's the best disney princess movie

 **tenny:** MULAN

 **junulents:** mulan isn't even a princess

 **tenny:** she's apart of the franchise and that's all that matters

 **tenny:** not only was mulan a baddie, the soundtrack had iconic songs AND li shang was the bisexual character we all needed

 **taerie:** word to that

 **taerie:** we all know jae's favorite is aladdin so

 **snoopy:** he's a disney prince with a disney prince voice i am not in the slightest surprised in any form 

 **snoopy:** i run into his aladdin cover with herin sometimes on youtube

 **jwi:** i like beauty and the beast

 **jwi:** i liked the "true colors" message

 **jwi:** and the rose in glass is beautiful

 **fullsun:** tangled

 **fullsun:** tangled deserved better

 **fullsun:** tangled is the best for the sole reason that a) magical flowers

 **fullsun:** b) the healing incantation alone makes me tear up

 **fullsun:** IT WAS SO GOOD FROZEN SUCKS SO MUCH IM SORRY

 **ube:** i never understood frozen honestly...like elsa just wanted to be alone...homegirl walked a whole ass mountain in a dress, made a mansion by her fucking self, MADE AN ICE GOLEM, and was content there but nOOOOOO anna was like !!! hey sis come back that guy i loved wants to help !!!

 **yun yun:** HFHKJHFKSH

 **ube:** but i like princess and the frog

 **ube:** i know, shocking

 **jwi:** that's the least shocking thing

 **taebiscus:** i've watched that so many times with doyoung that i'm pretty sure i know all the lines in the movie by heart

 **ube:** that's pushing it but to each of their own

 **melancholy:** yuta said pocahontas

 **melancholy:** "colors of the wind is the most emotional disney song and pocahontas was the realest...respect"

 **tenny:** did he really say respect

 **melancholy:** yes

 **taerie:** reflection and colors of the wind make me cry a lot

 **watermelon:** brave

 **watermelon:** i dunno merida is just this badass archer who doesnt take shit from anyone but still wants the best for the people she loves

 **watermelon:** i want to be merida

 **fullsun:** but you ARE merida

 **fullsun:** u can be mine

 **watermelon:** (´∀｀)♡

 **injune:** see they don't do pda but they flirt so much like jeez

 **melancholy:** junnie stop being bitter

 **injune:**...okay?

 **taebiscus:** cinderella! especially the original version where crows pecked the step-sisters eyes out!! and they cut their toes!

 **taebiscus:** jk but for real tho, cinderella is a classic movie and the fairy godmother? need me one of them in my life

 **yukalyptus:** get yourself a glucose guardian then

 **yukalyptus:** johnny started singing under the sea and it's fitting

 **tenny:** the little mermaid makes him cry

 **tenny:** don't tell him i said that

 **tenny:** YUKHEI YOU FUCKCING THTO I TLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM

 **lelies:** now i want to know what he looks like

 **taerie:** my favorite has to be

 **ube:** sleeping beauty

 **tenny:** it's sleeping beauty

 **watermelon:** sleeping beauty we would watch it all the time

 **taerie:** yea fskjhfsjkh

 **taerie:** even tho maleficent was a villain i liked her character

 **taerie:** and the guardian fairies

 **chrysanthemin:** i asked jaehyun what he thinks and he just pet taeyong's poofy hair oh my GOD i am so soft...maybe jaeyong really are that couple. they win.

 **lelies:** SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES

 **lelies:** okay well the story is weird i have to admit but snow white is the kindest girl EVER and has the purest heart I LOVE HER

 **lelies:** and she survived all the assassination attempts she's so cool

 **snoopy:** mine has to go to princess and the frog

 **snoopy:** the jazz music and atmosphere in general was stellar

 **junulents:** pocahontas

 **junulents:** pocahontas just wanted to keep her people safe and respected nature unlike SOME people and just overall the MUSIC 

 **junulents:** just talking about it makes me tear up

 **injune:** my best friend is always right

 **injune:** tangled was superior and i'll tell you why

 **injune:** rapunzel represents us teenagers who are curious with the world but we have parents who are overprotective and hide shit from us

 **injune:** and flynn, even tho he represents bad temptation, gave rapunzel the freedom to go out and explore the world

 **injune:** so it's like teenage rebellion at this point

 **injune:** and her weapon is a FRYING PAN

 **injune:** she had the ability to turn back time and heal wounds

 **injune:** and in the end, she cut her hair as a sacrifice to save flynn and she went back to her real family

 **injune:** and quite possibly, i see the light is the best romance song because that entire scene was the floating lights

 **injune:** aka the lights rapunzel saw so often so the SENTIMENT

 **injune:** ok i'm done

 **jenoberries:** they just high fived each other

 **jwi:** the fact that renjun and hyuck are so passionate abt tangled

 **taebiscus:** rapunzel with short brown hair is so cute

 **fullsun:** renjun's the only person ever

 **watermelon:** sounds fake but i guess

 **yun yun:** mulan all the way

 **yun yun:** i dunno if it's bias

 **yun yun:** well, part of it is bias seeing as i did traditional dance and i am, indeed, a chinese man

 **yun yun:** also let's get down to business

 **tenny:** to defeat THE HUNS

 **lelies:** did they send me daughters

 **melancholy:** when i asked, for sons?

 **yun yun:** so i'm done continue

 **ube:** kun said aladdin so aladdin it is

 **melancholy:** ariel

 **melancholy:** people tell me i look like prince eric so it just kinda stuck with me

 **chrysanthemin:** cinderella! the whole look was that bitch

 **chrysanthemin:** she had GLASS HEELS no princess was badder than her

 **yukalyptus:** i like aladdin

 **yukalyptus:** i saw the live action in hs and well. i fell in love. 

 **yukalyptus:**  the magic carpet is my favorite

 **jenoberries:** beauty and the beast <3

 **yanlily:** idk but out of them all i love brave the most

 **watermelon:** i knew i could trust yangyang

 **taebiscus:** it's so sunny today

 **lelies:** my thigh will catch fire soon if we don't turn left soon

 **jenoberries:** i can't wait to toss someone into the water

 **snoopy:** petition: we carry johnny into the sea

 **yun yun:** so we toss kunhang so he'll be like prince eric

 **injune:** as much as the other huang irritates me please don't drown my cousin that's my only favorite cousin

 **tenny:** no promises

 **fullsun:** jaehyun really just started playing a whole new world

 **snoopy:** wtf ft i wanna sing too

 **fullsun:** I HAVE A SAMSUNG

 **snoopy:** fuck i forgot you switched to a new phone

 **jenoberries:** doesn't this app have a group call feature

 **taerie:** idk texting this gc alone is already a hassle

 **yanlily:** didn't you tell doyoung that we weren't that much of a hassle

 **ube:** STOPOEBCFJBECB

 **ube:** i can show you the worrrld

 **watermelon:** shining shimmering splendid

 **junulents:** TELL ME PRINCESS NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST

 **yukalyptus:** let ur heart decide

 **taebiscus:** we just took the last exit so that means we're about 15 mins away

 **fullsun:** IM SO EXCITED

 **jwi:** better finish the song then

 **taerie:** jaehyun's just belting the song while driving we love a talented man

 **fullsun:** check my ig stories i'm recording

 **chrysanthemin:** y don't you just go live

 **lelies:** it's a little too late for that we're almost at our destination

 **jenoberries:** i can smell the salt already

 **taerie:** picnic blankets?

 **lelies:** check! they're with us

 **taerie:** food?

 **yanlily:** with us, i've been smelling it for the past hour and my stomach keeps growling

 **jwi:** my stomach growled in english the other day while we were doing a timed essay and i've never been so embarrassed in my life

 **jwi:** the entire class was silent

 **taerie:** i can bake you some lemon poppy seed circles for you 2 to bring to school tomorrow

 **lelies:** OMG REALLY

 **watermelon:** wtf can i get some

 **taerie:** y'all wan help me bake?

 **injune:** yes? tf? is that even a question?

 **taerie:** we have the floaties and drinks right

 **jenoberries:** yes, check

 **yun yun:** I SEE THE BEACH IT'S SO SUNNY

 **tenny:** but the water in norcal is cold as fuck 

 **snoopy:** that's true

 **peony:** that ain't stopping anyone

 **junulents:** hi johnny

 **peony:** hey, we stopped at the general store here ,, bathroom break 

 **tenny:** there's a sandwich and gelato shop here too

 **starjae:** can you grab me a roast beef deli 

 **tenny:** sure

 **fullsun:** the sand is white uwu

 **junulents:** o i see johnny and jungwoo

 **kunnie:** you guys go set up, the beach is down the street

 **watermelon:** YO THERE'S A COVE AND ANOTHER PART OF THE BEACH

 **chrysanthemin:** there's also a shipwreck !! we need to take pictures

 **lelies:** maybe i'm glad i didn't bring my ap books 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big smooches to yu and teea!
> 
> i don't know if i'll update next week because of ap exams and the concert so we'll see...
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	32. i'll wipe my tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> step by step  
> your own pace  
> is it like you face to face?  
> long slow distance  
> let's walk and believe in a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops my finger slipped
> 
> users:  
> ty: taeyong  
> yt: nakamoto  
> dy: doyoung  
> tn: ten  
> jh: jaehyun  
> yk: yukhei  
> hc: donghyuck

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 

 **ube:** everyone split up 

 **ube:** jisung where did you go

 **jwi:** there's another beach

 **jwi:** it's smaller

 **lelies:** walk left of the boat and there's like this split at the cliff...wait for the water to go down and then run your ass over as fast as you can

 **yanlily:** you will find 75% of us here since like, it's only us

 **ube:** it's only you guys?

 **taebiscus:** yeah, taeyong ran off to go put everything in the beach house instead of enjoying the view

 **ube:** fuck i was supposed to go help them

 **fullsun:** wait for me im coming to help too

 **tenny:** why don't you guys come get changed so we can swim? 

 **melancholy:**...smart idea

 **watermelon:** what's the point of renting 9 separate beach houses if we're leaving the next morning 

 **starjae:** because summer is almost here gosh mark just enjoy the day

 **yukalyptus:** yuqi just texted me

 **yukalyptus:** she says "i hope you and the boys have a great lil vacay big bro!! love you hope you all have fun stay safe!!"

 **yukalyptus:** love my best friend....

 **kunnie:** yuqi is so cute

 **snoopy:** she's the sweetest person ever i love her :(((

 **taerie:** i'm starting to grill so you guys better hurry up and go play

 **peony:** oh yea don't be late for the bonfire tonight 

 **jenoberries:** wait taeil did you bring the bean boozled game

 **taebiscus:** yes

 **jenoberries:** last one at the picnic blanket has to spin first

 **junulents:** already here loser

 **taerie:** can jae and i get excused we're cooking

 **injune:** sure i'll tell you who got barf flavored

 **tenny:** i'm looking at the flavors and they changed some of them this is bullshit

 **tenny:** the white bean used to be coconuts or baby wipes but now the bad one is a dirty dishwasher

 **yun yun:** what does a dirty dishwasher even taste like

 **lelies:** like a dirty dishwasher

 **yun yun:** wow chenle, i didn't know that

 **lelies:** ur welcome

 **chrysanthemin:** wait can we go change first tho

 **yanlily:** the last one to get changed has to spin first

 **nautilus:** WHY 

 **yanlily:** nakamoto ur about to spin first if you don't hurry up

 **nautilus:** i have my swim trunks under my clothes b...

 **peony:** god all you had to do was strip

 **melancholy:** johnny please i don't want to be reminded

 **tenny:** KUNHANG SHUT UP FGJHGCKJA

 **peony:** S T R I P

 **snoopy:** OH YOU WALKED IN ON TEN DOING A STRIP TEASE

 **tenny:** JUNEWDOJO SHUT THE FUCMK YYUP

 **taebiscus:** LMFAOOOOO NO WONDER 

 **ube:** i expected nothing less from someone like ten

 **tenny:** i hate all of you

 **yun yun:** damn y'all out here wilding like that

 **jwi:** yo the beach hut is actually really nice

 **jwi:** it's good for 2-3 people

 **starjae:** that's why i rented all of them out for the night

 **yukalyptus:** doyoung takes forever to change he's gonna be the last one out watch

 **nautilus:** i don't remember dead fish and stink bug being flavors

 **taerie:** food will be done in an hour kiddos

 **chrysanthemin:** who's not outside yet

 **lelies:** okay maybe i should've brought one of my crash course books

 **jenoberries:** where's jungwoo

 **snoopy:** bringing some water and a trashcan so you don't spit on someone

 **fullsun:** how many blue jellybeans are in there

 **injune:** idk but i took a whiff and it smells like ass

 **peony:** does it really

 **yanlily:** FUCK it smells like shit

 **starjae:** what flavors are there

 **watermelon:** doyoung still isn't here so he's spinning first

 **yun yun:** okay i'll count how many of each flavor there is someone tell jae the different ones

 **melancholy:** taeil said he'll do it

 **taebiscus:** okay so there's strawberry banana smoothie/dead fish, peach/barf, tutti-frutti/stinky socks, coconut/spoiled milk, toasted marshmallow/ stink bug, chocolate pudding/canned dog food, buttered popcorn/rotten egg, juicy pear/booger, berry blue/toothpaste, and birthday cake/dirty dishwasher

 **ube:** off topic but kun makes some bomb butter scrambled eggs

 **taebiscus:** agreed

 **jwi:** that's the only dish he ever makes me 

 **tenny:** doyoung you're spinning first

 **ube:** i guess

 **yun yun:** after many calculations

 **kunnie:** he hasn't even started counting them

 **kunnie:** whatever it's a group effort y'all better start counting

 **snoopy:** who has control of the bluetooth speaker

 **taerie:** is that...is that planet girl i'm hearing

 **chrysanthemin:** i've never listened to this song before

 **nautilus:** [here jaemin stan jooyoung ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7D93l5Sk5rk)

**chrysanthemin:** OH IT'S A JOOYOUNG SONG?

 **injune:** the only soloist ever

 **yukalyptus:** there's 9 birthday cake

 **peony:** 10 barf...

 **starjae:** aw gross

 **yun yun:** only 2 toasted marshmallows

 **fullsun:** there's only 8 berry blues...we fighting 

 **watermelon:** 11 dog food/chocolate pudding

 **junulents:** dead fish only has 6

 **taerie:** dead fish? do they expect us to eat the fish alive or summ

 **starjae:** wait don't play yet

 **starjae:** you'll ruin your appetite 

 **tenny:** i say we dump johnny's body into the ocean

 **yanlily:** you sound like you're trying to murder him 

 **melancholy:** QUICK HE'S DISTRACTED GET HIM

 **taebiscus:** and there goes mark

 **yukalyptus:** i should help him

 **snoopy:** hyuck, yukhei, nakamoto, sicheng, mark, and ten are all dragging johnny into the water

 **taerie:** i see that

 **ube:** i wanna help cook

 **jenoberries:** i'll set the tables then

 **kunnie:** mark just got bodied into the water by hyuck and johnny

 **jwi:** they're the bear family

 **jwi:** wait that's cute

 **lelies:** the bbq smells so good is that a dry rub

 **taerie:** yeah i have ribs on the grill but they won't be done for another hour

 **lelies:** yummy...we love eating good under this house

 **kunnie:** oh shit did i bring the platter out

 **ube:** that's right kun made a charcuterie board for us

 **starjae:** kun you fuckin legend

 **tenny:** well that was fun

 **chrysanthemin:** johnny has seaweed in his hair

 **injune:** yukhei and mark look like wet dogs

 **nautilus:** well tell them to go get changed, i'll start the bonfire soon

 

* * *

 

"duckie, did you want to use the shower first?" mark calls, pulling his sopping (gross, mark should've taken it off before tackling johnny into the water) shirt off. he looks up to see donghyuck happily swaying on his feet.

 

his boyfriend shakes his head. "no, i think i'll shower tonight. my hair didn't get wet, so i'll probably just change into dry clothes," donghyuck sings aloud, wriggling his fingers. "go shower babe, taeyong said the steak you like is almost done."

 

mark grins. "alright, i'll be out in ten minutes, don't miss me too much."

 

he hears donghyuck snort and the pitter-patter of footsteps heading into the bedroom, but smiles to himself while blasting the hot water on. he's about to step into the shower when he realizes he never brought his towel in. mark opens the door, wandering back to the bedroom for his towel when—

 

bruises. all mark spots are fading bruises,  _big bruises_ , on donghyuck's body. they're so horrific that mark can notice the way his stomach churns queasy. 

 

"baby, why are there so many bruises on your back—"

 

donghyuck whips around from the sound of his voice, face paling at the words.

 

mark can hear hear way his heart fractures.

 

"what are you talking about," his boyfriend laughs, and it sounds so  _fake_ and  _forced_ , something that catches mark off guard because  _donghyuck never lies_.

 

it's unnatural.

 

mark starts growing confused, anxiety rising. "don't lie, i just saw them..."

 

"what am i lying about?" the younger bites, gaze hardening. "i told you there's nothing."

 

 _if there's nothing, you wouldn't be getting defensive_ , mark thinks, brow furrowing. 

 

emotions. that's all mark can acknowledge. 

 

his voice cracks.

 

"nothing? is that really what it is?  _nothing?_ you're gonna lie like that to my damn face, hyuck? i'm worried and you're just going to  _disregard_ tha—"

 

"mark, stop—"

 

"don't do that shit hyuck! why are you lying to me? why are you keeping shit from me?"

 

donghyuck glares at him.

 

"because it shouldn't be none of your fucking business!" 

 

"none of my business? you have so many bruises on you and it's none of _my_   _fucking business?_ i can't believe you right now," mark says, breathing hard to stop the tears welling at his eyes.

 

"i'm supposed to be here for you. i'm not going to let you be hurt like this but you won't even tell me what happened. i thought we were better than this, hyuck..."

 

a bitter, ugly taste fills his mouth, and mark drowns in it.

 

he feels broken.

 

"i didn't cheat on you, if that's what you were thinking," donghyuck mutters, tugging the hem of his dry shirt down.

 

his heart is crumbling by the second.

 

"i didn't even  _think_ about that. you said we would always talk shit like this out, you know i hate us fighting or arguing. what's up?" he asks, taking a step forward. 

 

the younger takes a timid step back.

 

"i'm not some porcelain doll, mark, i don't need your help, it's not even that serious," donghyuck scoffs.

 

it breaks.

 

"you always say that! you always push me away! i understand that you like to do things by yourself but you have to understand that i want to help sometimes, hyuck. it hurts just standing here and i can't do anything! it fucking hurts me to see you stressed out of your damn mind and on the verge of crying but i'm right here when you need me! it goes both ways hyuck! i'm in pain when you push me away! it's always like this! i'm tired of it! you and your fucking independent mindset!" mark shouts, tears rapidly sliding down his face.

 

"i told you to stop mark, i keep telling you it's  _nothing!_ " donghyuck screams back, chest heaving.

 

"so you're gonna make me believe a white lie and pretend that it's  _okay?_ i just wanted to know why your entire torso is covered in bruises. duckie,  _they're huge_. why are you lying to me?" he cries, lips trembling.

 

salt floods his taste buds as he bites down on his lips, sniffling as he tries not to sob.

 

"because mark! i don't want to put you in any damn danger! you know i hate bothering you especially since you're busy with finals and i don't want to stress you out! of course i fucking love you, but this is isn't important! i'm not lying," his boyfriend replies, teary, eyes glassy before an arm rises to wipe them away.

 

"why don't you trust me?"

 

mark's face burns.

 

"don't pull that card! you know i trust you with my whole life! i'd let you steal my heart and run away with it. i'm your best friend, boyfriend, for fucks sake! those bruises have me scared shitless about what could've possible happened to you and you won't even tell me because of  _what?_ i'm—i don't know what to do."

 

"then don't think too hard about it, minhyung..."

 

"taeyong and the others know, don't they? you were never sick," mark realizes, betrayal displayed on his face. "my own brother knows but i don't."

 

fire burns in donghyuck's eyes, and it's a rage that's unorthodox for someone like him.

 

 _"don't bring your damn brother into this_ _,"_ he growls, palm slamming on the table.

 

_where did they go wrong?_

 

"i need to go," mark whimpers quickly, feet heading to the front door.

 

"mark, wai—"

 

but by now, he's out the front door of the beach hut, a jumbled mess of tears and heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

** charlie's angels **

 

 **hc:** someoeng rab mark

 **hc:** someone gte himplease

 **yk:** what's wrong hyuck

 **hc:** he wsaww the fucking brusiws

 **tn:** shit

 **yt:** i see him

 **jh:** grab him before the others see him

 **ty:**...you're going to have to tell him, hyuck. yukhei, jaehyun, grab him. we meet in my room. now.

 **dy:** fucking hell

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the concert has left me devastated, nct and a few other exceptions are the only men with rights!
> 
> the apush exam? yeah, idk about that chief
> 
> so anyways, mark is now dragged into the mess that is donghyuck's life...stay tuned for next chapter HDFJSDHJSHK (please remember that markhyuck are young dumb adults who make emotions more complicated than it should be)
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	33. but i'm a fool (what should i do?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming clean, bonfires, and god damn it, they're getting drunk again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually updated! i'm so proud of myself

 

 

donghyuck's eyes are brimmed with tears as ten and doyoung tend to him, hands softly massaging his scalp and even softer words coming out of ten's mouth. 

 

"shhh, hyuckie, you'll be okay, you two will be okay, this would've happened eventually," ten murmurs, thumbs swiping at the stray tears running down his cheek. doyoung nods, shuffling closer to him.

 

doyoung and ten's phones simultaneously ding and the latter sighs, checking the message.

 

"it's probably yong," doyoung clicks, craning his neck over to glance at ten's screen. "what now?"

 

ten hums. "he wants us to bring hyuck to his room so he can tell mark the truth..."

 

donghyuck sniffles.

 

"do i have to? wouldn't he be angry that i've kept that a secret from him for so long?" he whispers, voice barely heard over the sound of waves crashing.

 

"he'll understand, bub. you only need to explain," doyoung says, standing up. "c'mon, we gotta get you over there without looking suspicious."

 

ten makes a weird noise. "like we weren't suspicious rushing over here," he remarks, but stands up anyways. 

 

donghyuck miraculously manages to put on his vans (thank god he brought the slip-on ones, the sand is unkind) and he's being tugged out the door, ten dragging him by the arm hurriedly and doyoung latched onto his other arm, just not dragging him. instead, he's side-eyeing the rest of their friends who seem awfully distracted. yukhei flashes them a discreet thumbs up, to which ten just rolls his eyes at.

 

he really doesn't know why he even calls these people family. 

 

(he does; donghyuck simply doesn't like the tedious, complex explanation that comes with it.)

 

the trio (read: ten) almost break down taeyong's front door trying to get in, and in the living room sits yuta and jaehyun. they're in the middle of playing jenga. well, were, until ten startled them.

 

"they're in the bedroom," jaehyun points, to the corridor on the left.

 

doyoung lightly pushes him in the general direction, warm smile encouraging. he takes a deep breath. yuta's flashing him a grin, jaehyun's giving him some serious jazz hands, and ten's shooing him away.

 

donghyuck rubs his eyes before quietly ambling over. he stops in front of a door with a starfish design. attempting to stop his hand from shaking, he knocks twice. there's a muffled  _"coming!"_ on the other side, and a few seconds later taeyong's staring at him with bright eyes.

 

he's pulled in gently. mark's sitting on the sofa near the window, and when he looks up his face freezes. donghyuck can feel his eyes burning and lips already starting to tremble again, but he refuses to look away.

 

taeyong hugs him unexpectedly. "hyuck, aw bub, don't cry...let me know if you guys need anything, understood? we'll be in the living room, don't hesitate to call for me." 

 

and he's slipping out of the bedroom, door clicking shut behind him.

 

both of them are still looking at each other, but none of them speak up. the tension gnaws at donghyuck and it stresses him out to no end. 

 

mark clears his throat. donghyuck's on high alert, hypersensitive to his senses.

 

"i..." mark starts, words lost on the tip of his tongue. he looks conflicted. "d—duckie..."

 

it's like a dam collapses. 

 

"minhyung, i'm sorry, _i'm sorry_ , i'm so fucking sorry," he sobs, hiccuping. mark's up on his feet in an instant, engulfing him, clutching onto him like he's afraid donghyuck's going to disappear the next day.

 

"baby, no, don't cry, you don't have to apologize," mark breathes out, holding him tight. "c'mere."

 

he allows himself to be hauled onto the bed, mark cuddling him. 

 

"i do, though. you deserve to know, i've been putting you in danger, i have to apologize," he splutters, vision blurry.

 

mark doesn't answer for a moment.

 

"take your time, angel. don't rush yourself, we have all the time we need right now. i'm not leaving," mark whispers back, lips brushing against donghyuck's forehead. "did you want to nap?"

 

donghyuck shakes his head. "no...just...it's a long story."

 

"i'm all ears."

 

* * *

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 

 **tenny:** yo where's the damn speaker at 

 **peony:** where are you @

 **tenny:** looking for a spot to build the bonfire

 **yanlily:** jeno and i went to go look for dry wood

 **yun yun:** i have the speaker why

 **tenny:** play something good dj

 **chrysanthemin:** play twenty88

 **jenoberries:** i haven't heard on the way in a while play that one

 **taebiscus:** i couldve sworn on the way was literally a song about sex

 **junulents:** okay but what twenty88 song isn't about sex

 **taebiscus:** point made

 **taerie:** kun how are the ribs

 **kunnie:** almost tender but not there, the steak is almost done, and ten needs to come make jeow som 

 **tenny:** can someone else look for a good spot then

 **snoopy:** yukhei and kunhang can come with me to go look !!

 **ube:** mkay have fun with that

 **taerie:** jaehyun and i will be out in like 5 mins try not to kill each other

 **melancholy:** no promises but love you anyways

 **jwi:** sicheng is playing dean...an intellectual

 **lelies:** play sza next please!!!

 **injune:** where is my best friend

 **yukalyptus:** still showering

 **injune:** ah

 **nautilus:** jungwoo there's a nice spot in front of my hut that we can make the bonfire 

 **nautilus:** someone already dug the grooves for the wood and everything

 **starjae:** yes that would be my work before i was rudely dragged to go play jenga

 **nautilus:** jae i hate u sometimes

 **ube:** i can't believe jaehyun already did god's work

 **chrysanthemin:** wym jaehyun is god

 **taebiscus:** SICHENG YOU GOD

 **peony:** i

 **junulents:** love that

 **snoopy:** OH YOU'RE PLAYING VELVET

 **yanlily:** le did that and solely THAT we love a queen

 **yukalyptus:** ur touch is like velvet

 **taerie:** your lips, like velvet

 **kunnie:** it's like velvet

 **starjae:** i like that, i like that

 **tenny:** my body's like velvet

 **jwi:** can we get sza

 **lelies:** i second that

 **starjae:** how about kehlani

 **nautilus:** playing kehlani would summon the devil

 **yun yun:** did u just call hyuck the fuckin devil

 **injune:** hey nakamoto you wanna fight

 **nautilus:** what are you gonna do

 **fullsun:** hello

 **nautilus:** hi hyuck come outside and make the bonfire

 **injune:** fake

 **taebiscus:** then we can finally play bean boozled

 **lelies:** c'mon hyuck we can sing while we do so!!!

 **junulents:** can't pass up a good time to harmonize

 **chrysanthemin:** when's the last time we all tried to harmonize

 **ube:** at the uni fountain

 **peony:** did you guys find firewood

 **jenoberries:** would appreciate some help

 **kunnie:** sorry kid i'm manning the grill

 **taerie:** i'm omw

 **starjae:** yeah sure where are you

 **watermelon:** is that leven kali ft syd i'm hearing

 **yun yun:** yes now come outside and help nerd

 **watermelon:** yeah yeah we'll be out in a few

 **jwi:** sunset starts in 2 more hours

 **tenny:** the steak's done

 **yanlily:** there's a path on the cliff on the right of the cars 

 **yanlily:** it leads to this like, forest area

 **injune:** we should tell ghost stories tonight

 **starjae:** but what if you don't believe in ghosts

 **injune:** oh, they'll come get you one of these days

 **starjae:** jaemin, ur boyfriend is always trying to curse me

 **chrysanthemin:** i can't help you there sorry but INJUNNIE come help set up the chairs uwu

 **taerie:** can someone drag the tree stump near the shipwreck over here and die a garbage bag to it

 **taerie:** *tie

 **peony:** die

 **jwi:** die

 **lelies:** taeyong wants us dead: a theory

 **jwi:** speaking of theories chenle and i have to make one for our ap lang class

 **fullsun:** NIKI

 **melancholy:** NIKI!??!?!?

 **watermelon:** who put on niki

 **ube:** twas i ;)

 **watermelon:**...don't you have a whole playlist

 **ube:** ;-)))))

 **tenny:** sos situation

 **taebiscus:** can't say no to temptation

 **snoopy:** i see wood

 **yukalyptus:** i guess we should go help them before they fall off the cliff or summ

 **watermelon:** okay wait...say my name was actually a song that was on repeat forever

 **fullsun:** peter parker get ur butt up and bring the cooler to the chairs over here please 

 **fullsun:** also i agree 

 **injune:** SPEAK OF THE DEVIL MY OH MY

 **fullsun:** bring all the speakers over here

 **lelies:** we really synced all the speakers...iconic

 **melancholy:** my sisters would play vintage all the time

 **chrysanthemin:** the taste

 **injune:** that's what happens when all ur siblings are sisters

 **jenoberries:** how big do we want this mf fire

 **starjae:** big

 **jenoberries:** HOW BIG JAE

 **starjae:** johnny big

 **nautilus:** ten how big is johnny

 **yun yun:** babe if only i could sock you right now

 **tenny:** johnny's like 6'2

 **peony:** something like that

 **nautilus:** smooches sicheng <333

 **nautilus:** well no shit

**taerie:**

**kunnie:** the sigh i let out...

 **jwi:** if we're making it as tall as johnny we need more wood

 **ube:** uhhh jungwoo wya

 **snoopy:** i'm setting up these portable benches

 **snoopy:** btw who brought these bc i want one

 **yun yun:** we got them at rei

 **junulents:** portable benches??? genius

 **yukalyptus:** ofc nakamoto's the one with this shit

 **yanlily:** excuse me he loves nature

 **yukalyptus:** obviously we all got some typa garden at all of our houses

 **lelies:** true

 **jenoberries:** i looked in the cooler for a soda and all i see are coronas and sojus

 **taerie:** the soda and juice cooler is over here bub

 **watermelon:** yall gettin drunk tonight?

 **chrysanthemin:** you act like we wont

 **injune:** nana you hate the taste of any of those shush

 **fullsun:** i brought ramune for lele and jisung

 **lelies:** lee donghyuck the god you are

 **yanlily:** the way i might have to rob hyuck for those

 **fullsun:** let's do it baby i know the law

 **kunnie:** ribs are done

 **jwi:** like hell i'll let you take my drink 

 **taebiscus:** i know this is random but i'm craving hotpot

 **melancholy:** injun makes good hotpot

 **nautilus:** but then he got lazy and made sicheng cook it

 **yun yun:** yummy

 **yun yun:** should i make hot pot when we get back

 **starjae:** yes

 **watermelon:** you should yes

 **peony:** rip doyoung's niki playlist

 **ube:** ten has his airpods in he can't hear us

 **peony:** he's listening to daniel caesar

 **peony:** or maybe mac ayres

 **junulents:** if you play exid's new album he'll probably listen

 **ube:** their new album is so good...love them so much :-(((

 **starjae:** a crying tonight

 **chrysanthemin:** stop ur gonna make me sad

 **snoopy:** i'm gonna miss them so much...who else does it like them

 **watermelon:** we found enough wood be there shortly

 **fullsun:** be safe

 **injune:** tell jeno to watch his step

 **yun yun:** play how you doin' that's his favorite track

 **yanlily:** are we surprised

 **kunnie:** no because all the songs on the album slapped

 **tenny:** you whores would play how you doin'

 **yun yun:** <3333333 luv ya

 **lelies:** it's kinda cold

 **lelies:** not even kind of cold actually it's windy and i don't like the wind it's freezing are you sure we'll be able to light the bonfire

 **jwi:** i'll go get you a blanket since i'm in the room anyways

 **lelies:** thank you jiji (＾▽＾)

 **taerie:** i'm sure if you douse it in lighter fluid

 **ube:** someone help carry the s'more sticks and materials

 **jenoberries:** carrying wood is a pain in my ass

 **jenoberries:** SMORES

 **lelies:** taeil where'd u put the been boozled stuff

 **nautilus:** we might as well bring the food over here too

 **tenny:** that's what i was planning to do nakamoto

 **taebiscus:** it's on my chair near the bonfire

 **peony:** this fire is gonna be huge scoot the chairs back before someone burns their face off

 **yukalyptus:** not at how we really doused the entire pile with lighter fluid

 **yanlily:** shit finna explode at this point

 **snoopy:** how are we gonna light it

 **starjae:** i'mma light a twig on fire and then stick it in there and run

 **chrysanthemin:** don't fuckin??? die???

 **taerie:** ^

 **nautilus:** or you can be smart and just light a piece of cardboard and leave it at the base

 **kunnie:** like that's any better

 **watermelon:** god just light a napkin on a stick and chuck the damn thing in there

 **watermelon:** it'll take like a whole second to fully ignite but the pile won't go up in flames instantly

 **peony:** there's our science major

 **watermelon:** i should've been a chemist instead smh

 **ube:** ugh that reminds me classes start up on tuesday

 **tenny:** and it's our last 2 weeks of the spring semester

 **fullsun:** wait you guys are graduating this fucking week

 **lelies:** O_____O

 **snoopy:** 5 of you are graduating in 4 days hold up i forgot

 **taebiscus:** anna oop—

 **peony:** i didn't see anything nope not at all i have no clue what you're talking about we don't mention that right now

**taerie:**

**nautilus:** whoops...?

 **kunnie:** i'm lighting the bonfire asshats

 **jwi:** well shit

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi enjoy this long chapter!!!
> 
> how have you guys been this past week? i've been streaming superhuman and me&you, doing projects, and man, the school year's almost over.
> 
> and also does anyone know how to properly link in the notes? everytime i try there's an error so :///
> 
> twt @ laoxaichay


	34. in the end, two worlds exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pride, graduation plans, and summer love (and did i mention nasty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gonna be dumbassery for the longest

 

** heat wave tingz **

 

 

 

 **nautilus:** IT'S PRIDEEEEE HAPPY PRIDDDE IT'S JUNE YOU FUCKERS WE'RE GAYY!! LESBIAN!! VAGINA!! IT'S FOR THE BIS AND THE TRANS AND THE ACES AND THE AROS AND THE DEMIS AND THE GENDER FLUIDS!!! AND WHATEVER YOU LOVE OR IDENTIFY AS!!!! HAPPY FUCKING PRIDE!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!

 **ube:** GAY RIGHTS!!!! IT'S JUNNNEEEEE

 **melancholy:** HAPPY PRIDE MONTH U WHORES I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE URSELVES

 **chrysanthemin:** JUNE IS THE ONLY MONTH EVER

 **fullsun:** taeil and i's bday screamed for gay rights

 **taebiscus:** u kno we had to do it for the gays

 **watermelon:** happy pride!!

 **yun yun:** the pride parade in the city starts on the eighth

 **peony:** wait...jisung and chenle graduate high school....in like 4 days

 **tenny:** and you graduate in 2 i don't want to hear it

 **jenoberries:** can we not talk abt taeil and johnny and taeyong and yuta and kun graduating pls i'm gonna cry

 **injune:** ^^^^ agreed

 **snoopy:** IT'S A WIN FOR LGBTQ+ HAPPY JUNE

 **lelies:** iT is SO HOT OUTSIDE

 **ube:** FUCK THAT REMINDS ME I STILL NEED TO BUY GRADUATION DECOR FUKSJKVJKZJA

 **tenny:** wtf take me with you

 **injune:** yeah let me come too

 **starjae:** ,, you can't do this without me come pick me up doyoung

 **ube:** bet see you in a few

 **junulents:** smooches love you all

 **jwi:** time flew by really fast...it was like we were taking the sat...and then sending college apps...and then the ap exams...and now we're going to university...

 **fullsun:** stop it right there!

 **kunnie:** good morning it's pride xoxo

 **taerie:** that's the first time i've seen kun use xoxo

 **taerie:** anyways it's june don't let homophobic companies steal ur money by taking advantage of pride <333

 **yukalyptus:** also us: buys anything wit a rainbow

 **chrysanthemin:** gotta love capitalism!

 **yanlily:** hate that ur right

 **taebiscus:** just saw jeno post something on ig and i find it very fitting for the month but not very fitting for the weather

 **watermelon:** brb checking

 **nautilus:** did minju ever ask euna out

 **peony:** nope! stay tuned for next time

 **lelies:** i can't believe y'all convinced renjun to wear matching outfits

 **melancholy:** it's their puppy eyes it's his weakness huang renjun is weak as fuck for them

 **injune:** kunhang ur so lucky i'm the best cousin ever or else i woulda exposed ur ass already

 **melancholy:** ANNA OU-

 **tenny:** exposed him on what tho

 **snoopy:** his big ass crush

 **melancholy:** WHAT ARE YOU SO LOUD FOR

 **yun yun:** rip huang guanheng, 2019

 **taebiscus:** they really wore jean jackets

 **jenoberries:** nana made us dress up...only for us to find out that we weren't going anywhere and we were just taking pictures for the gram in honor of pride month

 **injune:** well i'm going somewhere today

 **kunnie:** but are you really gonna wear a jean jacket in this weather? didn't think so

 **injune:** true it's like 85 outside

 **starjae:** yo they opened up a bigger 85° bakery but idk where the fuck it is

 **yanlily:** say no more we're getting some baked goods today

 **junulents:** are you driving? i want milk bread

 **ube:** don't yall live in the same damn house

 **junulents:**....and ur point is

 **ube:** also jae i'm at ur house hurry up it's hot

 **starjae:** coming

 **peony:** i'm hungry now

 **taerie:** honestly who isn't i'm starving

 **yukalyptus:** wtf ten auntie has a fucking baby shower this saturday

 **tenny:** fuck

 **jwi:** hey doyoung when are you going grocery shopping

 **jwi:** actually  **@fullsun** when are you working

 **fulsun:** at whole foods? i always work thursdays and fridays

 **lelies:** he wants to know if you've ever tried paqui haunted ghost pepper chips

 **watermelon:** yes those are his favorite chips 

 **watermelon:** actually those are the only chips he'll eat he hates eating hot fries now

 **fullsun:** what he said

 **nautilus:** i'm about to kiss sicheng in this damn store idc idc idc

 **snoopy:** damn why

 **nautilus:** feeling bold xoxo

 **nautilus:** fuck it i'm gonna do it

 **taebiscus:** we love confident people

 **peony:** yes we do

 **yun yun:** nakamoto just kissed me outta no where and like 10 people looked like damn ma is it that serious go along with ur day

 **yun yun:** anyways i love him <333

 **starjae:** doyoung says he's never been happier with ur homosexual tendencies and says ur doing great sweetie

 **yun yun:** smooches 2 him

 **fullsun:** uhhh jisung if you want i can get you a bag of those chips if you wanted to try them

 **jwi:** hyuck the god u are

 **fullsun:** i was only ever a saint

 **melancholy:** wait was it super hot for you guys last night

 **lelies:** YES i had to blast my ac and kick my blankets off

 **peony:** dude i couldn't even cuddle ten because i was fuckin melting last night

 **yukalyptus:** EXACTLY i had to kick off my sheets AND throw all my clothes off and i was still sticky n shit...gross california heat is so aggy because the weather is so fuckin random

 **kunnie:** i opened all the windows in my house last night wishing for a breeze that never came

 **jenoberries:** i just know our ac is gonna make my wallet suffer

 **yanlily:** ur boyfies are rich and i know you don't pay the ac bill

 **jenoberries:** okay but i pay their stomach bill and that ain't cheap

 **taerie:** "their stomach bill" i hate you for that but i laughed so

 **chrysanthemin:** what can i say ,, taeyong's cooking has turned us all into foodies

 **taerie:** idk ten's mom is the greatest cook i know

 **starjae:** PERIODDD ten's mom is a beast in the kitchen

 **starjae:** but even then yong's cooking is amazing :-(((( love u babe

 **ube:** junjun i'm outside

 **injune:** ya i see tha car i'm ready

 **ube:** wait when are y'all graduating sorry my brain cells can't really think

 **taebiscus:** the ceremony is on the 6th

 **fullsun:** aka my birthdaY

 **yun yun:** i was thinking we could have a hotpot night at our place

 **snoopy:** sicheng ur mind is all mighty that is a genius idea

 **junulents:** i haven't had hotpot in so long please

 **peony:** stop i'm getting hungrier

 **lelies:** our graduation is on the 8th

 **watermelon:** we're gonna be the embarrassing alumni at their graduation

 **tenny:** i'm so sad everyone's growing up i won't see y'all on campus anymore and instead i'll be seeing chenle and jisung around but only for three semesters ,, my eyes are burning

 **yukalyptus:** i bought two bape hoodies for jisung and a pair of off white nike prestos for chenle as graduation gifts because why not 

 **taebiscus:** the way ur gonna make them look like the foreign exchange students eye—

 **melancholy:** my rob list is looking extra nice tonight

 **yukalyptus:** KUNHANG SHUT UP DFJGGFKJSH

 **injune:** doyoung says we aren't foreign exchange students but we might as well be

 **tenny:** as if i don't buy all my clothes frm target

 **fullsun:** target sells cute clothes

 **taerie:** honestly as long as you can style your clothes you can look rich wearing $60

 **nautilus:** okay so we decided to go grocery shopping for the hotpot ingredients what do you guys want to dip

 **taebiscus:** thin glass noodles

 **chrysanthemin:** baby bok choy

 **lelies:** shrimp!!

 **watermelon:** chinese long cabbage

 **jenoberries:** silken tofu

 **jwi:** thin slices of beef with good marbling please

 **kunnie:** scallops

 **yukalyptus:** enoki mushrooms

 **ube:** the usual

 **yun yun:** i'm making a mild and a szechuan spicy broth

 **jwi:** doyoung can we get a candy bar for our party

 **ube:** yeah we can that was what i was originally gonna do

 **ube:** also ten i'm outside

 **tenny:** YAY

 **kunnie:** the last time i ate szechuan i couldn't feel my lips

 **tenny:** me after johnny decides to be too rough

 

 **snoopy** _has kicked_ **tenny** _out of the chat_

 

 **junulents:**  LMFAO

 **yanlily:** wait we can kick people out ??

 **melancholy:** WHAT

 **chrysanthemin:** we haven't kicked someone out in so long i'm so proud we haven't lost it

 **snoopy:** i feel like we've all been scandalized by ten in some way in our lifetime

 **taebiscus:** it's like a rite of passage when becoming friends with ten

 **lelies:** i'd rather choke and die than ever see ten doing something scandalous

 **nautilus:** i don't think ten would ever let you experience that anyways he loves ur innocence too much

 **peony:** well can someone tell ten that we have no food at the house

 **starjae:** he says what does he gain from this information 

 **peony:** uhhhh

 **peony:** i'd let him hit it if he gave me food

 **taerie:** JOHNFSJYUTFAIUFCHAKJVNKA

 **yun yun:** FUKCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DID YOU REALLY JUST

 **jenoberries:** THE GASP I JUST LET OUT

 

 **watermelon** _has kicked_ **peony** _out of the chat_

 

 **kunnie:** they never cease to surprise me with their ways...

 **starjae:** i had no clue they switched tbh

 **yanlily:** please i don't want to kick you out too

 **injune:** ten laughed when i told him johnny got kicked out too

 **fullsun:** they literally do this shit just to fuck with us and i love them for that ,, even if it's not appropriate it always makes me laugh at how stupid they are

 **junulents:** i kinda want to kick more people out...

 **snoopy:** YOU GUYS SUNMI SAID GAY RIGHTS 

 **chrysanthemin:** as she should

 **melancholy:** miss sunmi...the way she has my heart

 **starjae:** ig you can kick me out

 **junulents:** but you haven't done anything for me to do that

 **starjae:** yong's real pretty when he's wearing lingerie and

 **taerie:** BITCH

 

 **junulents** _has kicked_ **starjae** _out of the chat_

 

 **nautilus:**  damn tae what goes on

 **taerie:** STOPPPPP 

 **yun yun:**...so like tae check ur dms

 **snoopy:** OH??

 **yukalyptus:** OKAYYYYY

 **nautilus:** FUCKKKKKKKKK SOMEONE PLEASE

 **injune:** well i'm adding them back

 

 **injune** _has added_ **Jung Yoonoh** _to the chat_

 **injune** _has changed_ **Jung Yoonoh** _to_ **starjae**

 

 **fullsun** _has added_ **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** _to the chat_

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** _has changed_ **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul** _to_ **tenny**

 

 **tenny** _has added_ **Johnny Suh** _to the chat_

 **tenny** _has changed_ **Johnny Suh** _to_ **peony**

 

 **starjae:** doyoung said to recommend songs for pride he wants to make a playlist

 **tenny:** 159cm by tenny

 **watermelon:** thinkin' bout you and forrest gump by frank ocean

 **injune:** fools troye sivan

 **fullsun:** honey and nights like this by kehlani

 **melancholy:** sticky situation by quin

 **taebiscus:** any syd song honestly

 **kunnie:** please don't by k.will

 **snoopy:** lady gaga born this way

 **lelies:** hayley kiyoko girls like girls

 **junulents:** sistar one more day

 **yun yun:** sam smith

 **peony:** wait one of y'all sang forrest gump whomst

 **watermelon:** oop

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i took the sat yesterday (190601) and my brain is FRIED
> 
> uhhh i have a dentist appointment on the 5th, last day of school the 6th, act on the 8th, and eye doc on the 11th so june is already super busy and since i'm taking ap lit i have summer homework rip
> 
> NCT'S HAIRRRRR FUCKSNSBSHHSHS
> 
> twt @laoxaichay


	35. we look back, that time that moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg they're graduating university stfu i'm gonna cry typing this damn chapter
> 
> also hyuck's bday chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back
> 
> users:
> 
> (nakamoto) yuta san

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 

 **starjae:** it's 7am and i'm up and my fuckin boyfriend is graduating from university pl e as e i am so devastated rn

 **tenny:** go back to sleep jae

 **fullsun:** what time does rehearsal start

 **kunnie:** at 8, ceremony at 2

 **kunnie:** also HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUCK

 **chrysanthemin:** jae :-((( 

 **chrysanthemin:** HYUCK IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY WOOHOO I LOVE YOUUUU 

 **starjae:** jaemin i'm fine it's just !!! wow time is movin fast also hbd hyucko!!! ilysm!!

 **yun yun:** good morning!! hi kun congrats on graduating and being the neuro legend you are

 **yun yun:** HYUCKIE UUWUWUWUUW UR GROWING <33333

 **ube:** KUN I'M SO PROUD OF YOUUU 

 **ube:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U BRAT 

 **melancholy:** omg congrats i'm gonna scream ur name when u walk today !!!! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **kunnie:** stop im gonna cry

 **taebiscus:** hyuck bby happy bday owo

 **taebiscus:** me too

 **fullsun:** our neuro scientist legends...big brains...mega minds...

 **nautilus:** i wake up to sicheng sniffling who hurt him

 **snoopy:** you graduating

 **nautilus:** well shit

 **tenny:** DONGHYUCK...BRAT... I'M GONNA GIVE U BIG SMOOCH

 **fullsun:** JRGHSKJHSGJH

 **tenny:** i can't believe y'all leaving to med school without me

 **taerie:** hey guys and HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUCK

 **watermelon:** BIG BRO I'M SO HAPPY 4 U

 **watermelon:** it's my baby's birthday :'

 **taerie:** MARKKKK :""""

 **peony:** shit rehearsals start in an hour

 **injune:** well

 **yanlily:** 5

 **jwi:** 4

 **lelies:** 3

 **jenoberries:** 2

 **yun yun:** 1

 

 **starjae** _has kicked_ **taerie** _out of the chat_

 

 **fullsun** _has kicked_ **taebiscus** _out of the chat_

 

 **ube** _has kicked_ **kunnie** _out of the chat_

 

 **yun yun** _has kicked_ **nautilus** _out of the chat_

 

 **tenny** _has kicked_ **peony** _out of the chat_

 

 **yukalyptus:** the way planning this graduation party is so thrilling 

 **jwi:** is this what's gonna happen to me and chenle in 2 days

 **ube:** yes

 **snoopy:** yes

 **junulents:** yes

 **watermelon:** okay so i went to go help jungwoo and yukhei set up the food tables and sort out the decorations jaehyun brought over but we haven't set up any food or put up said decorations

 **ube:** i'll drive over rn with the kiddos we'll come help

 **yukalyptus:** anyone cookin?

 **fullsun:** i can marinate some racks of lamb from the butcher

 **watermelon:** uhhh i'll go with hyuck to the butchers, we'll marinate it and then drop it off and hopefully we have time to go pick up some more food

 **tenny:** i can make tom yum?

 **injune:** TOM YUM? oh we're eating GOOD today

 **tenny:** it's tae's favorite

 **starjae:** i ordered a custom ice sculpture soooo

 **junulents:** that's extra but i like the way you think jaehyun

 **yun yun:** so they're heading off to rehearsal even tho yu's kinda ??? that he got kicked out of his own chat

 **jenoberries:** can't he add himself back anyways

 **ube:** yeah but where's the fun in that

 **jwi:** WAIT HYUCK can you bring those ghost pepper chips to the party 

 **fullsun:**...and i can pretend that they look like doritos

 **injune:** evil...smooches

 **lelies:** how spicy are they

 **yanlily:** it went down the wrong pipe for mark and he kept coughing for a few minutes 

 **watermelon:** yangyang we don't talk about that

 **chrysanthemin:** UHMMMMM i don't know what to bring

 **snoopy:** bring board or card games please

 **lelies:** what is this party just us or are we inviting more people

 **melancholy:** that's a good question i didn't really think about that

 **ube:** just us they wanted it to be tight knit

 **yukalyptus:** we have like 8 hrs frm now to set up 

 **junulents:** we'll come over in like an hour...we need to go buy helium balloons

 **jenoberries:** jaemin wants to know if uno and cards against humanity sound good

 **jenoberries:** bao bei where's the jenga game and town of salem cards at

 **injune:** UHHHHHHHHHHHHH it might be either in the closet next to the entrance or in the ottoman

 **yun yun:** who's in charge of the party music and booze

 **yun yun:** ten can you grab...urm...soju and maybe one bottle of sake

 **snoopy:** funny you say that because i have like 2 sake sets in a box somewhere

 **fullsun:** you're like ten...collecting teapots and cups just for decoration

 **starjae:** hey they're very pretty

 **tenny:** jaehyun ur sexc smooches wink wonk

 **starjae:** you're sexier ;-))))

 **watermelon:** RIGHT so hyuck keeps giggling at this puppy at the store and i've never wanted to cry so badly before wtf he's so CUTE and for what i can't believe i'm dating the cutest fucking person on the planet what did i do to deserve such a blessing

 **yanlily:** stoppppppppppp his giggles are so cute

 **injune:** cutest boy :-(((

 **lelies:** so who's doing the honors

 

 **watermelon** _has kicked_ **fullsun** _out of the chat_

 

 **chrysanthemin:**  i mean hey it works

 **watermelon:** he's super distracted

 **tenny:** hey xiaojun can you buy big sun balloons too

 **junulents:** ofc

 **jenoberries:** he doesn't really like cake anymore sooooo

 **watermelon:** banana cupcakes with peanut butter caramel whipped cream frosting

 **melancholy:** do we add the others back...taeyong's our only baker

 **ube:** we're all clear right? we set up while they're at rehearsal...i think kun said it ends at 11 and then they'll come back to shower and change and get ready

 **snoopy:** see you guys soon

 **snoopy:** wait what excuse do we have

 **yukalyptus:** don't worry i got this

 

 **injune** _has added_ **Moon Taeil, Johnny Suh, Lee Taeyong, +2** _others_

 

 **yanlily:**  wtf

 **starjae:** since when could you add them all at once

 **injune:** yuta made an update a while back

 **jwi:** and u didn't tell us this because???

 **injune:** it's more dramatic to add them back one by one

 **Lee Taeyong:** hi so why did we get kicked out

 **yukalyptus:** it's apart of hyuck's birthday surprise

 **yukalyptus:** he thinks we're pranking you guys but in reality we're planning his birthday

 **Johnny Suh:** sneaky 

 **tenny:** hey tae you won't mind making...uhhh mark help

 **watermelon:** banana cupcakes w/ peanut butter caramel whipped cream frosting

 **Lee Taeyong:**...u coulda told me this earlier but k

 **Lee Taeyong:** yeah i'll start on it when i get back

 **Nakamoto Yuta:** what time does his party start

 **melancholy:** we agreed on 5:30

 **yun yun:** can you please change your users this is so ugly to look at

 

 **Nakamoto Yuta** _has changed_ **Nakamoto Yuta** _to_ **yuta san**

 

 **Lee Taeyong** _has changed_ **Lee Taeyong** _to_ **taerie**

 

 **Moon Taeil** _has changed_ **Moon Taeil** _to_ **taebiscus**

 

 **Johnny Suh** _has changed_ **Johnny Suh** _to_ **peony**

 

 **yanlily** _has changed_ **Qian Kun** _to_ **kunnie**

 

 **taebiscus:** so where's the party @

 **snoopy:** our place

 **yuta san:** yukhei? hosting a party at his house? unheard of

 **yukalyptus:** okay look 

 **yuta san:** aw shit my sister texted me

 **lelies:** tell ur sister i miss her!!

 **yuta san:** "happy day today yuta! hope to see you soon, i'm so proud of you."

 **yun yun:** ur sister is amazing we love supportive siblings

 **jwi:** it's gonna be hot today please stay hydrated during rehearsal :-(((

 **taebiscus:** we're gonna be indoors jisung! but thank you for worrying we'll stay hydrated

 **ube:** i forgot y'all have ur graduation outside in the heat

 **lelies:** it's gross

 **melancholy:** oop...it says it's gonna be 93℉ on the 8th

 **starjae:** mega oof

 **jenoberries:** so yukhei and i are filming the graduation and hyuck's birthday

 **jenoberries:** anyone else wanna contribute

 **starjae:** i'm in charge of decoration, i'm leaving the house in like 10

 **taerie:** i have a few hours to bake

 **yuta san:** i'll edit the video for you

 **yuta san:** actually i lied i have to go to ubisoft to work on r6s updates

 **yanlily:** yooo the new operators are crazy

 **yukalyptus:** nøkk is so terrifying

 **jenoberries:** it's like vigil and caveira had a child...scary

 **kunnie:** hi rehearsals are abt to suck and i don't want to be here

 **taerie:** bye you guys

 **injune:** good luck!

 **taebiscus:** BYEEEEE ttyl

 **yuta san:** bye bye

 **peony:** duces 

 **watermelon:** icb he just said duces...when's the last time i've heard someone say that

 **chrysanthemin:** what's hyuck doing

 **watermelon:** we're at the mall

 **watermelon:** something about gifts

 **jwi:** fuck i gotta get him something

 **tenny:** SHIT

 **starjae:** y'all late smh

 **yanlily:** oop

 **melancholy:** o wells i'm adding him back

 

 **melancholy** _has added_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to the chat_

 **injune** _has changed_ **Lee Donghyuck** _to_ **fullsun**

 

 **fullsun:** hi i'm back

 **fullsun:** mark keeps being clingy and he keeps tickling me like stop or i'll really shove you into the nearest clothing rack deadass

 **junulents:** that's code for stop or i'll kiss you

 **chrysanthemin:** seems about right

 **ube:** hey wild thought but

 **ube:** we should go get new hair colors

 **snoopy:** all of us?

 **tenny:** jungwoo go rainbow for pride

 **snoopy:** sure i've always wanted to try it anyways

 **jwi:** that was easier than expected

 **jenoberries:** junnie keeps texting harvey LIKE bao bei...we have food we need to be buying

 **injune:** okay you act like you don't text him either

 **starjae:** but can we talk about jisung's vocal tone

 **watermelon:** his vocals are the best i've heard this entire month

 **melancholy:** wait i realized...i could probably program a thingy for u know what

 **yukalyptus:** computer science majors smh

 **injune:** he be like [mechanical noises]

 **melancholy:** RENJUN STFUUU

 **jwi:** mark when he talk about cars

 **fullsun:** i believe he'll cheat on me with a car before he cheats on me with any other human being

 **watermelon:** what now.

 **lelies:** hey can we play freeze tag

 **lelies:** like the acting game not actually tag

 **junulents:** I LOVE FREEZE TAG

 **yun yun:** ^ said the theater major

 **fullsun:** then we have to play psychiatrist too

 **snoopy:** YAY we should make johnny go first for psychiatrist 

 **tenny:** please he would cause chaos the first round and it would take him like 2 whole hours

 **tenny:** well wait...make him suffer

 **starjae:** eye

 **fullsun:** the paqui chips have been: secured btw

 **chrysanthemin:** mark's heart and love: also secured

 **watermelon:** well shit i would hope so

 **yun yun:** will markhyuck ever stop being in the honeymoon phase? find out more next episode

 **fullsun:** we ain't even married yet

 **ube:** YET

 **starjae:** YET

 **yanlily:** I'M THE BEST MAN

 **jenoberries:** NO ME

 **watermelon:** you're all dumbasses yukhei open ur door we have hella fuckin food

 **yukalyptus:** jungwoo's opening the door i'm cleaning the pool

 **lelies:** o__o??

 **jwi:** the sun doesn't really go down until 8:30 lele so we'll at least have an hour to swim

 **yuta san:** it's only 9 and we don't leave this joint until noon? sicheng i miss you...if i die eat hot pot on my grave

 **yun yun:** i called work off for today and tomorrow just for you...and now ur gonna fuckin die on me? disappointing

 **peony:** LMFAO

 **peony:** hey we have a 10 minute break

 **peony:** shit's cool...ig

 **tenny:** i hope you're all drinking water

 **junulents:** yeah stay hydrated hoes

 **taebiscus:** i get back on and i'm already called a hoe what did i do

 **ube:** taeil b quick cookie dough or cookies n creme

 **taebiscus:** cookies n creme

 **taerie:** who's working tomorrow because i have to...so i can't drink

 **ube:** tae i love you but you can't hold your liquor for jack crap

 **peony:** me but i'm only working 4 hours tomorrow

 **yuta san:** well i was but it looks like i'm calling in sick

 **starjae:** do i really need to work

 **melancholy:** a normal job? no. but you like the word normal so...i mean...

 **starjae:** damn

 **watermelon:** i am: jobless

 **injune:** hyuck, jaemin, kunhang, xiaojun, yangyang, and i

 **tenny:** mark i thot you had a job

 **watermelon:** i quit hella long ago

 **watermelon:** idk i've been relying on my scholarship and since hyuck's place is paid off and his parents pay everything else...well

 **peony:** mark there's a new footlocker that's opening up in like a week did you see

 **watermelon:** no

 **peony:** apply...i can pull some strings

 **watermelon:** i guess i won't be jobless this year 

 **taerie:** also there's this boba place i found near chipotle and i wanna go try it let's go sunday

 **kunnie:** all of us in that tiny ass shop?

 **yuta san:** i don't like tapioca like that

 **taerie:** order it w/o boba...they have other toppings

 **kunnie:** they have peach tea n grass jelly

 **yuta san:** you have me sold

 **starjae:** fuck i'm so hungry but i have to wait for yong to finish who's gonna win: my stomach or my love for taeyong

 **tenny:** taeyong > food

 **ube:** taeyong < food

 **chrysanthemin:** u act like you can't snack or something

 **starjae:**.........

 **taebiscus:** a moment of silence for jaehyun's dumbass

 **kunnie:** fuck break's over

 **injune:** death again

 **snoopy:** yukhei fell into the pool trying to reach for the boat...i'm...

 **yanlily:** how big is ur pool

 **jenoberries:** rich people like their pools

 **jenoberries:** yukhei's is so big that there's a slide and a zip line thing and even this underwater entrance thing that leads into a cave that has a tunnel that connects to a door under the stairs in the house

 **yanlily:** rich people are crazy

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back from la! i bought some albums and now i gotta wait 'til i get more money to buy more...
> 
> first, happy late bday to hyuck! and nct's superhuman wins i'm so proud...even tho i couldn't vote on starpass tuesday because the hotel wifi was sooooo shity and i missed the live voting period. and DNYL! i'm so devastated...and i took my ACT on the 8th so i'm still mega fried
> 
> expect multiple chapters this week and next week ;-) i also have plans for what i want to do with this chatfic...more on that next chapter
> 
> twt @laoxaichay


	36. change is electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party time woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go listen to [who do u love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGfCvQm-pI0) and [amusement park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFj9lgcR7RM)

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 

 **starjae:** where is everyone the auditorium is packed

 **yanlily:** taeil and kun are fucking going to med school for how many more years? 11? for a m.d?

 **tenny:** that's about to be me after this last year

 **starjae:**...just gonna get my bachelor's and call it a day honestly

 **injune:** FUKDAJFCKSKJ ME WITH MY BACHELOR OF ARCHITECTURE DEGREE 

 **injune:** medical majors are wild

 **ube:** hi jae we're on the left side of the main entrance urm section e i think?

 **starjae:** ya i see y'all gimmie a moment

 **jwi:** who's going for a doctorate

 **jenoberries:** i see kun and taeil on the floor aw

 **yun yun:** i can't spot my own boyfriend god he needs to change his hair color

 **snoopy:** aren't we getting our hair dyed next week anyways

 **fullsun:** yes

 **lelies:** well jisung taeil, kun, ten, and jaemin have no choice but to get medical doctorates 

 **lelies:** for what they want to do in the future, they have to

 **jwi:** wait someone explain college degrees to me i am lost

 **fullsun:** ima keep it real with you even im still a little lost but uhh

 **fullsun:** an associate's degree is a 2 year degree for mainly art and science 

 **chrysanthemin:** i don't think anyone's really doing an A.S. or A.A.

 **junulents:** nah it's all about that bachelor's and higher b

 **yukalyptus:** then there's the bachelor's degree

 **melancholy:** i think most of us are getting bachelor's

 **watermelon:** johnny, taeyong, jaehyun, yukhei, xiaojun, hyuck, jeno, renjun and i guess technically doyoung and sicheng

 **yun yun:** but we need a juris doctorate so that's like another 3 years of law school

 **yanlily:** columbia?

 **ube:** nah something closer, like stanford or berkeley 

 **tenny:** woah they decorated the auditorium nicely this year

 **snoopy:** i spotted minju

 **starjae:** sicheng ur man is in the middle row 4th group

 **yun yun:** thx jae

 **lelies:** wait where are you sicheng

 **yun yun:** with yuta's parents

 **jenoberries:** DOYOUNGGG WHERE ARE YOU

 **ube:** jfc left section look for one of us just don't sit with jae or ten or sicheng

 **injune:** ignore jeno he's excited

 **jwi:** what else?

 **ube:** master's degree

 **junulents:** holy shit is that yuta's sister?

 **yun yun:** yeah so stop oogling at her weirdo go sit with everyone else

 **yukalyptus:** LMFAOOOOOOOO

 **melancholy:** yeah xiaojun stop staring at people come sit with us

 **injune:** hyuck where are you

 **watermelon:** the rest of us are getting a MS besides yuta

 **watermelon:** apparently he's going to some fancy computer coding school after this and getting his master's

 **ube:** he needs to

 **watermelon:** oh right i forgot

 **chrysanthemin:**?????

 **fullsun:** um higher position for ubisoft

 **yanlily:** imagine working on one of coolest games ever...he can relate

 **starjae:** yea that's the reason why he's going into advanced coding

 **tenny:** like that's convincing

 **yukalyptus:** TEN

 **ube:** BITCUIDEHJHS

 **fullsun:** injun we're heading out rn but we'll probably be sitting with jae

 **tenny:** i see jungwoo 

 **melancholy:** i haven't spotted taeyong still

 **yun yun:** this is what happens when he goes back to black hair

 **jenoberries:** remember that one time my hair was white

 **yanlily:** a look that needs to happen again

 **injune:** agreed

 **injune:** also mkay!!!

 **yun yun:** I SEE TAEYONG

 **yun yun:** he's sitting in the corner on the third row first group

 **fullsun:** when does it start

 **chrysanthemin:** 5 mins

 **lelies:** tell mark to drive faster

 **lelies:** nvm don't want y'all to fuckin die drive safe!

**jwi:**

**injune:**

**junulents:** i mean hey public safety

 **tenny:** johnny looks so goofy what is he doing

 **ube:** idk but he looks happy

 **tenny:** his parents keep cheering him on :-((( i love the suh family please

 **starjae:** they all look so happy i'm proud of them

 **melancholy:** it's starting

 **watermelon:** fuck UHHHH we'll be there in a min or 2

 **snoopy:** mark how are you late to your own brother's ceremony

 **yukalyptus:** damn

 **watermelon:** i couldn't find parking close to the entrance let me LIVE

 **yukalyptus:** well jeno n i r filming so hurry up

 **fullsun:** i'll come sit with you guys!!

 **jenoberries:** y not with the lee family

 **fullsun:** i saw them yesterday they're sick of seeing my face

 **jwi:** that's not true :-(( no one can get sick of seeing your face

 **fullsun:** JISSUNNGGG i love you but i was joking mrs. lee loves me and my face

 **jwi:** OH JSKFSKHFJ

 **ube:** god this ceremony is gonna take like what 2 hours??? smh

 **yun yun:** bout to start shedding some big tears

 

_after ceremony time jump #1_

 

 **yuta san:** SICHENG'S CRYING WHYYYYYYYY

 **taerie:** HE'S HAPPY FOR U GO HUG HIM ASSHAT

 **tenny:** I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS

 **jenoberries:** CONGRATS!!! NOW YOU HAVE MORE YEARS OF SCHOOL

 **taebiscus:** JENO STOPPPPPP

 **fullsun:** LOOK AT OUR SUPERSTARS!!! YALL DID IT!!!

 **yukalpytus:** PLEASE GATHER I WANT A PHOTO

 **lelies:** sure if we can escape family members and fans first

 **peony:** HOWDY

 **peony:** where are we meeting up

 **kunnie:**...the japanese maple near the dining hall?

 **ube:** i like the way your brain thinks 

 **starjae:** race y'all there

 **jwi:** i've only been on this campus like 6 times please idk where to go

 **snoopy:** i can give you guys a tour next year when you come

 **lelies:** jungwoo, an angel not in disguise

 **yuta san:** HA sicheng and i are here first

 **kunnie:** correction: he piggybacked sicheng and hauled ass getting over here IN his robe what a guy

 **junulents:** competitive ass people i swear

 **yun yun:** i see jaehyun and kun 

 **ube:** i have chenle and jisung with me

 **yanlily:** it's so weird to have people stare at you

 **yanlily:** i just wanted to dance and rap but i wasn't prepared for PEOPLE

 **melancholy:** now i understand renjun's concerns

 **injune:** HURRY UP WE HAVE TO DO STUFF AFTER THIS

 **taerie:** yeah dude i wanna go home and bake

 **watermelon:** OKAYYYYYYYYY

 **yukalyptus:** well i see y'all but yuta's sister and tern are like with us

 **tenny:** wait wtf tern's here?

 **snoopy:** quote "i'm here to support johnny, yukhei, lord knows what hell ten puts him through" unquote

 **kunnie:** tern knows

 **peony:** ten puts me through a lot of feelings

 **starjae:** i'm sure he does

 **yuta san:** i literally see all of you walking in a giant blob hurry the fuck up please i'm starving

 **taerie:** ^^^ !!!

 

_the other time jump #2_

 

 **taerie:** i'm outta this bitch 

 **kunnie:** don't get ahead of yourself now are you done baking

 **taerie:** ya...it only took me 2 hours

 **fullsun:** ooo what did you bake

 **taerie:** um that is none of ur concern.

 **taerie:** I'M JKJK it's a surprise

 **watermelon:** yukhei is the grill fired up

 **peony:** wait we're doing bbq?

 **lelies:** sorta???????? honestly it's more of a pool party

 **yuta san:** IT'S A POOL PARTY

 **jwi:** ya...so bring a towel and swim trunks

 **melancholy:** kowabunga my dudes

 **yanlily:** yukhei i heard your pool is super fancy

 **jenoberries:** wait i thought we were playing psychiatrist first

 **chrysanthemin:** come up with a compromise then 

 **taebiscus:** one round of psychiatrist (make it kun) and then you can all push us into the pool

 **yanlily:** i looked up the address and realized it's a house in granite bay

 **junulents:** you have a house in granite bay? wtf

 **yukalyptus:** it's been passed down from generation to generation

 **snoopy:** ten got the one in el dorado hills

 **taerie:** crazy rich asians but make it college

 **taerie:** well we're on the way...a 55 minute ride

 **injune:** so an hour

 **fullsun:** okay smartass

 **yun yun:** have you guys listened to honey yet

 **ube:** uh yeah it's pride month??

 **yun yun:** i meant lay's new ep but okay

 **ube:** he WHAT

 **tenny:** we just left the house

 **tenny:** AMUSEMENT PARK IS THE BEST SONG ON THE ALBUM

 **watermelon:** I AGREE

 **watermelon:** hyuck's driving for once so i can actually talk

 **lelies:** AMUSEMENT PARK IS THAT BITCH

 **jwi:** CHENLEJFSGSJZHFVKJXK

 **chrysanthemin:** in honey he really said "harry potter girl i got that magic wand" 

 **yun yun:** "honey please don't catch no feelings"

 **junulents:** i haven't listened to it yet shut up

 **snoopy:** just know amusement park really is the best on the ep

 **yanlily:** bad is a groovy song

 **yun yun:** n e ways yukhei we're like 10 mins away

 **yukalyptus:** i opened the gate so don't worry just yunno, the back is where we'll be

 

_i'm sorry here's the last time jump #3_

 

* * *

  

renjun's always in awe when yukhei's summer home gradually fades into frame. maybe it's the inner architect freak in him, or maybe the sheer absurdity of place. the driveway's adorned with a cast iron gate, which then the driveway loops around a hedge with statues, and behind looms the house.

 

it's every greco-roman fanatic's wet dream, with soaring columns supporting the iconic arch with a triangular roof. it dominates the entrance of the house that has tall, dark, wooden french double doors. it's not dark outside, god no (it's only like four pm, and the sun is very much beating against his skin) but the lanterns next to the door stick out, also.

 

he could go on forever about the place. the wide arched windows on either side of the front entrance, the mélange of tan and sandy rock bricks all cut to shape and cemented together, flushed perfectly, the black terracotta roof tiles, the patio/balcony on top of the east wing, or even the random ass plum tree to the left of the door. 

 

"injunnie," jaemin calls out to him, stroking his nape. he turns to him with a hum, and he's met with a wide grin.

 

"maybe when we're older, i'll go buy a plot of land out here or in the hills, and you can design our home," he says, eyes filled with so much fucking warmth and adoration that renjun mentally has to tell himself to  _calm down_ _._

 

talking about the future with his boyfriends always makes him so excited, happy, and a little worried about the future. they're well off, he knows, but he still gets irked over the littlest things.

 

jeno parks behind yuta's lexus is350 f sport car and swivels around to look at them. 

 

"c'mon, we have to go help set up. i can't believe yuta got here already, i swear he's so competitive over everything." the last part of the sentence gets mumbled, but they understand and open their respective doors.

 

the three of them walk to the backyard, where renjun (is that monsta x's new english single?) hears music blasting from a speaker and the smell of charcoal filling the air. once they turn the curve, there's yukhei in his swim trunks manning the grill, jungwoo and sicheng tying balloons on tiki torches (which seems really redundant, by the way,) and yuta, whose hair is now in a tiny ponytail.

 

"oh my god his hair," is the first thing he blurts out, and renjun face palms at his sudden outburst. jeno and jaemin snort behind him, jaemin poking his side.

 

"i'll put our swimming stuff on the lounge chair, lemme know when you're ready to swim," jeno smiles, slinging an arm around his shoulders before he's gone, walking to the chairs.

 

okay, so yukhei's pool isn't gargantuan, no, but it does have those crazy features. renjun thinks guanheng would love it here, since as children they did nothing but swim together in the summer. 

 

"renjun!" a cheery voice yells. sicheng is motioning at him.

 

"taeyong's coming in like two minutes and he needs help with the cupcakes. your cousin said yangyang got the balloons for hyuckie...and everyone else should be arriving in twenty minutes. wanna go change and then help them? i don't think we'll have time to play psychiatrist, yukhei already finished a beer," sicheng laughs, pointing to the empty corona (renjun spots the remnants of salt and lime) glass next to the grill.

 

"of course," he replies, hugging him. "when are you swimming?"

 

"when nakamoto decides he wants to drag me into the pool."

 

he makes an amused noise before walking to the lounge chair with the bag. "getting changed already, bao bei? without us?" jeno teases, grabbing a soda from one of the coolers.

 

renjun rolls his eyes. jeno's shouting at jaemin and the trio walk through the back door to the nearest bathroom. 

 

"at least it isn't a hundred degrees outside," jaemin comments, glancing at his reflection in the mirror once he's done changing. renjun slides up behind him and stands on his tip toes, hooking his chin on the former's shoulder. jeno hugs him from behind and peeks out the other side.

 

"i love you two," jaemin whispers. him and jeno kiss his cheeks at the same time before stepping away. 

 

"you guys are too warm, i really need to go swim," renjun groans, grabbing the sunscreen. "c'mon, taeyong's probably here now and i wanna push yukhei or yuta into the pool after we help him."

 

he walks out, not noticing the way he has his boyfriends wrapped around his finger. 

 

the backyard is even more lively, jaehyun popping open a beer and johnny's miraculously in the pool somehow.

 

johnny spots them. "guys, use the zipline! yukhei made it go faster!"

 

"after i help taeyong," renjun beams, flashing the elder a quick peace sign. 

 

and once he sees the banana cupcakes being carried by taeyong and ten, renjun realizes that he doesn't have to worry when he's around the people who make him feel at home.

 

oh, and banana cupcakes? donghyuck's going to absolutely devour them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late birthday to taeil!!! don't worry his birthday chapter is after chenji's hs grad + the sunday they go to that boba place and have chenji's lil party (so these chapters are a bunch of party chapters)
> 
> if you can guess what university i put them in or the city most of them reside in you get bonus points 
> 
> here's [yukhei's](https://rew-feed-images.global.ssl.fastly.net/metrolistca/resi/residential/19036490-1-m.jpg) house in granite bay 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)


	37. gotta end it tonight (end to start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenji's graduating high school and moving up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENO'S FUCKING UNDERCUT Y'ALL 
> 
> also for that person who wanted one of my [spotify playlists](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37siHxFPyabNWx8ZKO2kw4) there you go

 

** heat wave tingz **

 

 

 

 **melancholy:** it's june 8th

 **ube:** i'm trying not to cry rn it's too early for this

 **kunnie:** doyoung it's barely noon i'm 

 **starjae:** they're grown up now

 **ube:** BOTH OF YOU NEED TO BE Q U I E T

 **kunnie:** always so dramatic bun

 

 **ube** _has kicked_ **jwi** _out of the chat_

 

 **ube**   _has kicked_ **lelies** _out of the chat_

 

 **taebiscus:** i feel fucking old

 **peony:** ur bday isn't even here yet taeil you can't be feeling like this

 **yukalyptus:** what time does their graduation start

 **injune:** 4 pm

 **injune:** in the school's stadium like they usually do 

 **watermelon:** thingy says it'll be 99℉ today

 **chrysanthemin:** jeno how's the weather rn

 **jenoberries:** it's not hot

 **jenoberries:** yet

 **fullsun:** wya jen??

 **jenoberries:** i went fishing with my family

 **yuta san:** no invite? damn

 **jenoberries:** JHFSKJHFKJ STOP we left at like 7am today

 **yanlily:** okay well chenle's spamming me to add him back so how are we planning this party

 **tenny:** good morning i have a baby shower to go to

 **snoopy:** hey ten wanna carpool

 **peony:** you driving?

 **yukalyptus:** i'm driving ,, i don't mind picking you guys up

 **junulents:** tell ur aunt i said congrats

 **taebiscus:** are you guys gonna make it back on time

 **tenny:** of course her house is just in roseville

 **fullsun:** "just in roseville" yeah okay

 **snoopy:** wouldn't miss the little ones graduating for the world

 **ube:** they know we're planning a party

 **starjae:** host it tomorrow

 **ube:** well u see

 **ube:** chenle's mom called our mom

 **ube:** and they've decided to host it at their family estate in tiburon

 **starjae:** shit that's far

 **kunnie:** tibu what???

 **yun yun:** tiburon

 **yun yun:** it's in marin county

 **kunnie:** fuck that's like an hour n a half away

 **melancholy:** rich people and their houses

 **starjae:** i only have one

 **chrysanthemin:** ^

 **taebiscus:** ten and yukhei inherited those back up houses but still ,, 

 **taerie:** is it potluck style

 **ube:** no like literally his mom and my mom are planning this shit

 **ube:** btw it's tomorrow around 3 so it works

 **fullsun:** okay real thing what are they gonna major in when they get here

 **ube:** they're going in undecided rn

 **yuta san:** that's good

 **yun yun:** i've taken work off so many times this week

 **junulents:** haven't we all

 **watermelon:** speaking of work i did the app for that foot locker johnny

 **peony:** yukhei's like racing on the freeway we gonna get pulled over in this summ a bitch

 **taerie:** tokyo drift but don't crash and die tell him to slow down

 **chrysanthemin:** his bmw ain't reliable smh

 **jenoberries:** hey i won't be home for another 3 hours is that okay

 **injune:** 3 HOURS? um as long as you make it back in time so that we can all go back together

 **yanlily:** chenle is threatening to hack my phone if i don't add him back can he even do that

 **yuta san:** i mean he can hire someone to do so? but unlikely of him

 **taebiscus:** just add them back

 

 **fullsun** _has added_ **Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung** _to the chat_

 

 **fullsun:** lele stop threatening people you knew you would get kicked out eventually 

 **Zhong Chenle:** I KNOW but i was bored and i wanted to talk to you guys!!!!!

 **Park Jisung:** hey guys

 **ube:** fuck i really am gonna cry brb

 **taerie:** me rn

 

 **Zhong Chenle** _has changed_ **Zhong Chenle** _to_ **lelies**

 

 **Park Jisung** _has changed_ **Park Jisung** _to_ **jwi**

 

 **jwi:** （‐＾▽＾‐）

 **starjae:** i'm so proud of you guys...it's like i've seen you promote from middle school and now you're graduating at heading off the uni....wow

 **tenny:** jae stop or else i'm really gonna start sobbing in this damn car

 **snoopy:** his eyes are watery this is funny

 **tenny:** stop you just like seeing me suffer you sadistic fuck

 **snoopy:** EXCUSE ME!??!

 **kunnie:** LMFAO ten stop ur gonna start a riot

 **melancholy:** i'm super proud of you guys!!! <3

 **watermelon:** i'm devastated

 **watermelon:** hyuck is tearing up in my arms and i feel so ???

 **fullsun:** y are u exposing me 

 **injune:** so what if my eyes are sweating

 **junulents:** congrats on making it through hell part 1

 **jwi:** EEEEEEEEEEEE

 **yun yun:** love you guys so much!!! can't wait to see you walk the stage

 **taebiscus:** a crying today

 **peony:** y'all grown up now...my lil babies...

 **lelies:** johnny i love you but you aren't even old

 **jenoberries:** this place is playing honesty

 **tenny:** xiaojun and i did a little cover on that song

 **jenoberries:** i know that's why i mentioned it

 **yukalyptus:** hi i am starving rn i need to eat

 **snoopy:** thai food AND mexican food? a win for us

 **jwi:** lucky i want some food too

 **ube:** after your ceremony we can go get carne asada fries? and your favorite place with the good horchata? 

 **yanlily:** wait jeno where are you

 **chrysanthemin:** yangyang you read my mind

 **yanlily:** lit rally luv x

 **chrysanthemin:** i hate you sometimes

 **yanlily:** love you too

 **jenoberries:** that's confidential information i can't tell you right now

 **yuta san:** it's starting to get hot ouside what color are your robes??

 **jwi:** white

 **lelies:** top 10% jajaja

 **starjae:** my baby geniuses

 **melancholy:** outside is like ,, dry and burning

 **ube:** in other words it feels like an oven outside and we're gonna get cooked alive global warming is real save the planet send tweet

 **yun yun:** nakamoto really just took off his shirt and threw it at my face

 **taerie:** sicheng you would think after dating him for like 3 years you would realize he's tryna show off his body and flirt with you

 **peony:** ten tease

 **tenny:** SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL CHOKE YOU OUT IN FRONT OF MY FAMILY IM TYAFDJHALJAGKHSKJFKU

 **melancholy:** JOHNNY STOP I'M SCARRED

 **yun yun:** i don't think he's trying to woo me

 **lelies:** graduation at 4 and it's not even a school day smh

 **injune:** it's only 2 and it's so hot outside i feel like i'll melt

 **jenoberries:** you guys might have to go without me

 **jenoberries:** i might run a little late

 **jwi:** as long as you make it

 **jenoberries:** i told you i wouldn't miss you graduate even if i was across the globe

 **peony:** we'll leave at 2:30 and start heading back

 **snoopy:** it was like a 30 min drive but there might traffic now so it might be 50

 **ube:** how early do they let people in

 **lelies:** i think they said around 3:35??? i'll have to check again

 **yukalyptus:** basically we'll see you there!

 **yuta san:** sicheng said he'll bring his polaroid and take a fuck ton of pictures

 **kunnie:** speaking of sicheng why'd you throw your shirt at his face

 **yuta san:** because he threw a dirty sock at me earlier

 **jwi:** ya it's @ 3:35

 **taerie:** where is hyuck he is not picking up his phone

 **taerie:** **@fullsun** plz answer

 **chrysanthemin:** he's fighting mark rn

 **taerie:** WHTA

 **junulents:** AND YU JSYT SAI DTHIS??

 **taebiscus:** they're always fighting istg

 **chrysanthemin:** i lied i don't actually know what he's doing

 **chrysanthemin:** ask mark

 **jwi:** i just had war flashbacks to the fight they had in 2017

 **tenny:** please don't remind me i seriously wanted to throttle both of them that summer

 **taerie:** no you didn't you wanted to throw a fucking coconut at mark's head to get him to apologize

 **yun yun:** he's wooing me

 **melancholy:** what's he doing

 **yun yun:** idk maybe he isn't and i'm hallucinating shit because damn does he look good

 **injune:** LMFAOOO

 **starjae:** KJFKHSKHAK UR SO DUMB

 **yanlily: @watermelon** bro u good?? are you alive???

 **watermelon:** huh

 **injune:** where's hyuck

 **watermelon:** he's busy

 **injune:** doing what

 **watermelon:** are we playing 21 questions or something why are you on my ass

 **yukalyptus:** to be fair you guys have barely talked at all

 **yukalyptus:** like taeil has texted more than the both of you combined at this point

 **taebiscus:** that's not true

 **taebiscus:** i just. i prefer reading what you guys have to say more than me having to type out what i want to say

 **taebiscus:** there's hella people in this chat so i always get distracted

 **tenny:** see? taeil's talking more than y'all

 **watermelon:** we were busy making a cover let us live!!!

 **watermelon:** and no you can't listen to it yet we're not finished with it

 **fullsun:** hello i am here what do you want

 **tenny:** we just left the baby shower annnnd en route to the graduation

 **lelies:** see you guys there

 **jwi:** try not to cry

 **peony:** jisung this isn't a challenge like i will genuinely lose it

 **ube:** funny that you say that because my eyes are literal waterworks right now

 **chrysanthemin:** we're all gonna cry we already failed

 **injune:** damn it's hot...everyone bring a water bottle or something 

 **yuta san:** sicheng is so pretty how'd i get so lucky

 **starjae:** stop flirting in the chat you two live with each other

 **kunnie:** some of us are single yuta

 **yun yun:** kun you and doyoung are teetering on the edge of being non platonic don't even start

 **ube:** i didn't even say anything why am i being attacked

 **snoopy:** what are you guys doing after this

 **jwi:** taking my driver's permit test

 **starjae:** what?? you can drive???

 **jwi:** i said test not vroom vroom

 **junulents:** VROOM VROOM

 **snoopy:** ooo i just saw a nice cat

 **taerie:** WHERE

 **snoopy:** *car

 **ube:** this just adds more evidence to my furry taeyong blackmail agenda

 **starjae:** DOYOUNG NO

 **taerie:** HOW MANY TIMES SO I HAVE TO SAY TEN'S THE FUCKING FURRY

 **tenny:** I WEAR CAT EARS ONCE AND SUDDENLY I'M A FURRY??????

 **fullsun:** ten has a black cat as a pet he's a witch he will hex you bluh don't do it

 **tenny:** that's tern's cat so it ain't mine

 **tenny:** me: has three dogs

 **tenny:** donghyuck: i saw ten with a cat once he's a witch!   ! ! 

 **yanlily:** just stared at my reflection and i can't tell if it's my moisturizer or me just being greasy

 **ube:** what a mood

 **taerie:** same yangyang

 **starjae:** we should start heading out now if we want good parking

 **kunnie:** anyone wanna carpool

 **yun yun:** us

 **kunnie:** alright be there in 15

 **watermelon:** parking was a bitch last time

 **fullsun:** nana want us to come get you and injunnie?

 **injune: @jenoberries** ??

 **jenoberries:** i'll meet you guys there

 **chrysanthemin:** yes come get us

 **fullsun:** mkay!

 **melancholy:** i hope we get a breeze

 **ube:** fuck man like i don't think you guys realize that i will full on burst into tears and it's going to be so embarrassing!!!! i feel so iffy rn

 **yukalyptus:** i mean not really you practically helped chenle and jisung through high school, you should give yourself some credit b

 **snoopy:** yeah it's not embarrassing

 **taebiscus:** we'll cry together

 **melancholy:** this sounds like a weird family bonding moment

 **peony:** family...

 **taerie:** as a family. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i have lots of things 
> 
> -this is the last of updates for this week! i really have to start my summer homework, and on top of that, i need to go register an appointment for my driver's test so yikes !!
> 
> -season two of this chatfic! (i know ur like wtf u mean a season 2???) i need your help with this one so please read [this](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay/status/1140736943145119744)
> 
> -i will however still do weekly updates even if they're a little slow !! n e ways ty for reading as always!! love you all vvv much


	38. filled with dreams and thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang decides who would go bald first and chenji's party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i wouldn't post this week but here i am

 

** heat wave tingz **

 

 

 

 **snoopy:** happy sunday! even tho i saw y'all yesterday i'm excited for this party

 **kunnie:** i looked up the place and there's even a picture of it on google images

 **ube:** we left right after the graduation...this place is so nice

 **ube:** there's a lot of pretty flowers and it's up on this hill

 **jenoberries:** good morning

 **jenoberries:** i woke up to jaemin playing with my hair

 **yanlily:** dude i would too if i showed up with a new hair color and an undercut

 **fullsun:** oh yeah that reminds me when are we getting new hair colors

 **melancholy:** let's play a little game

 **jwi:** ooo what kind

 **taerie:** hey sungie how you feeling?

 **jwi:** happy? kinda scared but happy

 **melancholy:** after today we avoid each other like the plague until next sunday BUT during that time we have to get a new hair color

 **tenny:** you live with yangyang and xiaojun and constantly run into us at the most random places 

 **melancholy:** and if you don't want to do hair color, hairstyle

 **melancholy:** look.

 **watermelon:** not seeing taeyong for a week? i get to stay home? in bed? with hyuck? all because of hair? well...

 **taerie:** BITCUDSHFJSH I HATE THIS FAMILY

 **taerie:** i stock ur fridge when hyuck's out i FEED u and u do this smh

 **watermelon:** IM JUSTST KIDDING PLS

 **yukalyptus:** what time does it start

 **ube:** 3

 **snoopy:** shoot it's already 11

 **peony:** HELLO i am willing to carpool

 **yuta san:**!!! we can too

 **fullsun:** JOHNNNYYYY LET MARK AND I CARPOOL WITH YOU PLEASE

 **tenny:** ofc u can brat come ride with us we haven't spent time with each other in a while

 **fullsun:** uwuwu

 **starjae:** yo nakamoto come get us

 **taerie:** we have lots of catching up to do

 **yun yun:** i'm sure we do

 **lelies:** renjun i think you'd really like this place

 **jwi:** in architect terms i believe this place is called a french chateau

 **injune:** a french chateau. yes i will be there immediately

 **kunnie:** we just got in the car i'll see y'all in 2 hours?

 **melancholy:** we'll be there ,, traffic isn't so bad

 **yanlily:** california freeways are wild keep us busy please

 **taebiscus:** is it me or am i just so exhausted

 **watermelon:** nah me too

 **jenoberries:** i gave nana control of the speakers and he's playing busta rhymes please get me outta here

 **junulents:** if it's i know what you want stop complaining that's his best song

 **junulents:** also aren't you driving 

 **jenoberries:** 10 min slow down...traffic b

 **ube:** someone take his phone away before he gets into an accident istg

 **injune:** ig ill take 1 4 the team

 **chrysanthemin:** he just snatched jeno's phone and tossed it back at me and i almost got HIT

 **chrysanthemin:** more like i almost just took one for the team

 **starjae:** see you guys there!!

 **fullsun:** yuh!!! okay hag see you there

 **yuta san:** damn jae he just called us hags

 **snoopy:** it really be like that 

 

* * *

 

the mirror draws him in. his reflection sings back at him, serenading a story of his memories, freezing him in time. 

 

chenle is an outsider in this moment. bubbly, bright-eyed, freshman year him appears in the mirror, ghastly apparition smiling at something, someone he doesn't remember, and as fast as it appears, it vanishes. sophomore and junior year creep up on him, grinning from behind him, and chenle can feel the way his heart races, the way chills snake their way all over his body. 

 

they are harmless; they are simply waving at him, each goodbye more bittersweet than the last.

 

what stares back at him is no different. bittersweet, perhaps more bitter than it should be, like that one time he accidentally grabbed a bag of ninety percent cacao dark chocolate instead of seventy-five percent and casually popped said chocolate in his mouth.

 

a bitter surprise.

 

it's bitter in the way he wasn't able to do all of the things he had dreamed of doing while still super young, how he really never cherished his youth until it was too late, always so eager to grow up, explore, without realizing the expense it had. 

 

not everything is bitter. the sweetness waned in and out occasionally, weaving through the slightest of cracks. 

 

he can recall the happiness, the random yet never unwelcomed splurges of joy, happiness, content bubbling out, threatening to spill and slosh over his figure. how such euphoria could be contained in such a person, a person living in a world where time doesn't slow down.

 

perhaps chenle should be a tad bit angry. time is impatient: selfish, sly, self-absorbed. 

 

the figure that stands still in front of him was robbed. it'll continue to be robbed, and will never be allowed to enjoy any activity leisurely. time is quick with what it takes, what it wants, and the demands it has.

 

"chenle?" a voice calls out, cautious.

 

doyoung's voice snaps him out of his dilemma, and he hastily spins around, acting like he wasn't just staring at some random mirror in his house for a good minute or two, drowning in thoughts. 

 

"you good? you look stressed," the elder fusses, walking toward him.

 

there are words on the tip on his tongue, ready to spring out, but his throat closes on him and he goes haywire.

 

he's not. he's not good. he's absolutely _terrified_  of the future. no amount of money overflowing from his pockets can steer him clear from clouded happiness. his future isn't set in damn stone. tell him that he's overreacting, tell him that he's too rich for this shit, but _fuck,_ anything can happen in a matter of seconds. his whole world could become cataclysmic in the span of a few seconds, and he can only watch it crumble with his own eyes.

 

chenle knows the fates work in different ways, choices take the wrong turns, and life is a giant game of one wrong move, and you'll suffer. people are out to get you, nature is out to get you, people want and want and want and will do nothing to stop to take and consume. they won't even stop to breathe.

 

who isn't worried about a nebulous path? he awards anyone who isn't, but if that were the case, no one in the world would have an award. 

 

it's  _too much._

 

this isn't supposed to be happening,  _god,_ why are these worries hounding onto him now, when he's supposed to be happy today? 

 

tears flood his eyes and it  _burns._  the wail that exits his mouth comes out strangled.

 

doyoung is on him instantly, warm arms wrapping around him, and he feels his face being buried against a soft shirt. this only makes him sob harder, because he's so damn confused, and being comforted by someone who cares about him seems to amplify those emotions. 

 

luck is the only thing keeping him afloat. that, and decades of hard work, correct decisions, and maybe a few clandestine ordeals that he's not aware of (he doesn't really want to know about those details, spare him.) but his safe space revolves around these concepts. even if it could all fall at the snap of a finger, he'll stay above the waves with at least two of the said concepts intact.

 

luck sounds vague in many ways, understandably, like an unidentified blob of some mysterious something, but chenle correlates the word luck to the people in his life. nothing more, nothing less. he is lucky to have people in his life willing to go out of their way to help him, and damned to all of those who think that he wouldn't do the same back for them.

 

"shhh, lele, i'm right here, nothing's here," doyoung whispers, running his hands gently through his hair.

 

the gesture calms him down significantly, and doyoung keeps doing it until chenle is reduced to small sniffles. his frame shakes, breaths choked, but he manages to collect himself, holding onto the other like a lifeline. 

 

minutes go by, time still refusing to wait for anyone. they stay bundled like this until doyoung speaks up.

 

"did you want to talk about it? i'm alright," he says, and chenle contemplates.

 

doyoung offered to carry a burden temporarily. he hates unloading emotional baggage on people, especially if they can't handle it at the moment, and usually bottles it up until something causes him to blow up. but doyoung, sweet, sweet doyoung, said he's available with open arms, and chenle needs someone to reassure him that being worried is normal, needs that validation.

 

"...tomorrow?"

 

hands rub at his back in a silent agreement doyoung lets go of him, taking that cloud of warmth and protection with his departure.

 

"let's go get you cleaned up a bit, i don't think you need anyone asking you questions. we'll talk tomorrow morning, okay?"

 

he nods. "alright, happy thoughts. happy thoughts, happy thoughts..."

 

the words are mumbled in a hushed mantra. chenle grabs doyoung's hand and leads him up one of the many stairs, so no one catches them.

 

right now, there's a party to attend to.

 

* * *

 

**heat wave tingz**

 

 

 **injune:** what the fuck this place is beautiful 

 **injune:** the entrance is similar to yukhei's summer house

 **chrysanthemin:** a lot of people r here alrdy

 **injune:** jaehyun this place has a reading nook on the second floor o_____o

 **starjae:** 0______0 we are almost there

 **jwi:** chenle and doyoung disappeared bluh rip

 **jwi:** also the front door is unlocked but there's these stairs that lead down into the backyard and our dad is doing bbq

 **taerie:** AHHHHH I SEE THE PLACE

 **tenny:** this is so pretty :-(((

 **injune:** ten's summer home is still my favorite

 **tenny:** well

 **yanlily:** okay hags we are on the hill and 5 mins away

 **ube:** hi we'll be down shortly i was helping chenle look for summ

 **peony:** this place is magical

 **peony:** i feel under dressed

 **lelies:** oh please you look like a super model you'll be fine ,, also if you walk to the back you'll run into the food there first so grab a plate and walk around the sights here are super nice

 **jwi:** i'll come outside !!!

 **jenoberries:** woah...how often do you guys use this place

 **lelies:** when we don't feel like using our house djjdjdjjd...i'm sorry but people don't need to know where i live

 **kunnie:** safety first

 **snoopy:** is there any cake

 **melancholy:** it's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake

 **watermelon:**...if the way is hazy

 **junulents:** you gotta do the cooking by the book!

 **taerie:** u know u cant be lazy

 **ube:** never use a messy recipe

 **lelies:** the cake will end up crazy

 **yukalyptus:** if you do the cookin by the book

 **jenoberries:** then you'll have a cake

 **fullsun:** BREAK IT DOWN BITCH

 **taebiscus:** LET ME SEE U BACK IT UP

 **tenny:** DROPTHAT ASSS DOWN LOW THEN PICKT HJAT MOTEHRFUCKERE UP

 **peony:** why are we still on our phones

 **yuta san:** because we should go in together you guys haven't even moved from the entrance

 **yun yun:** tag urself i'm ten dropping it down low

 **starjae:** okay millennials let's stop texting and walk in without making a fool of ourselves

 **jwi:** easy 4 u to say........... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear that this wasn't supposed to be sad. chenle's just a little insecure and worried about what the future holds for him!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)
> 
> hey guys! i've finished that [season two thread](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay/status/1140736943145119744) so check it out uwu <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [chenle's family estate in tiburon](https://si.wsj.net/public/resources/images/BN-XC535_hiller_M_20180122103314.jpg)


	39. i think you real (so am i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeil's birthday chapter has FINALLY arrived...hella late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby you lit so am i  
> i think you real so am i  
> i like your walk and your vibe and your vibe and your vibe  
> baby you lit so am i  
> i think you real so am i  
> i know that you you meant i  
> just tell me one time 
> 
> also yukhei changed from yk --> xi sooo

 

** heat wave tingz **

 

 

 

 **watermelon:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER MOON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 **yun yun:** TAEIL HAPPY BDAY!!!! SMOOCH

 **taerie:** KISSIES X100

 **fullsun:** happy birthday president i hope you have an amazing day

 **peony:** TAEIL it's ur fuckin bday!!!!!

 **yuta san:** okay i know this was supposed to be a surprise birthday party but having 20 friends is a lot of people and we invited your family so i have to unfortunately spoil the surprise

 **yuta san:** BUT we're having your party at rancho seco for a change!!! because people are tired of hosting at houses and we need to be out in nature it's fucking summer

 **taebiscus:** awww thank you guys even though it's already 11 am ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

 **taebiscus:** also rancho seco??? isn't that a nuclear power plant

 **melancholy:** a decommissioned nuclear power plant ,, the area's super safe all that remains are the 2 nuclear cooling towers

 **melancholy:** the recreational park is a campground but its also well, a park, with a lake where there's a swimming area and we rented 3 areas for us all next to each other right in front of the designated swimming area

 **tenny:** it also has a store for water toys and icecream AND they have pedal boats like the ones you love in the golden gate park

 **taebiscus:** YOU GUYS o((*^▽^*))oo((*^▽^*))oo((*^▽^*))o

 **taebiscus:** all of this when we could've just had a small get together

 **yanlily:** go big or go home baby

 **lelies:** you deserve it!!!!

 **fullsun:** anyways we're at tea18 rn to try the boba what flavor do you guys want

 **chrysanthemin:** what do they have

 **fullsun:** LOOK AT THE MENU ONLINE 

 **chrysanthemin:** so bossy and for what

 **chrysanthemin:** jkjk bitch luv u too

 **kunnie:** uhhh what sizes do they have

 **tenny:** small and regular

 **kunnie:** i'll take a small milk tea with red bean and boba

 **injune:** regular thai tea with no boba and less ice

 **jenoberries:** ^^

 **yukalyptus:** taro milk tea w/ boba

 **yukalyptus:** regular

 **taerie:** mango green tea with grass jelly no boba regular

 **jwi:** small brown sugar milk ice blended

 **yanlily:** shit there's so many options

 **yanlily:** i'll just take the thai tea with boba small

 **taerie:** jaehyun wants a small lemon green tea with basil seeds

 **taebiscus:** wait what's jaehyun doing

 **taerie:** we left the house with nakamoto and sicheng around 10 am and we're here setting up

 **peony:** and we're here w/ mark n hyuck ordering tea for 21 of us

 **kunnie:** taeil are you done packing swim clothes

 **taebiscus:** yea i'm coming outside rn

 **melancholy:** gimmie a regular thai tea ice blended

 **melancholy:** xiaojun wants a regular milk tea with grass jelly and lychee

 **chrysanthemin:** mango green tea regular no toppings

 **lelies:** doyoung and taeil want taro milk tea with boba

 **yuta san:** matcha with boba small

 **lelies:** ya they want small too

 **lelies:** and i'll have the thai tea with less ice and no boba small

 **snoopy:** we just left the house

 **snoopy:** i'll have a regular milk tea with grass jelly and mini boba

 **yun yun:** white peach oolong tea with lychee and basil seeds regular sized please

 **fullsun:** there's only 5 workers ,, they finna hate us omg

 **watermelon:** $100 in tip money JHSFJHVSMBV

 **peony:** ten's about to end this cashier's whole fucking career god damn

 **watermelon:** feeling kinda bad for the people behind us but not really

 **fullsun:** THE CASHIERS FACEHWEGKHBIKAHKVDFAV

 **peony:** FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK HE HATES US

 **watermelon:** well they're getting paid today

 **taebiscus:** it's for a good cause

 **taerie:** it's nice and SUNNY and there's barely people here yet

 **starjae:** i came here last summer with my family for my little cousin's promotion and it was really nice so i think you'll like it taeil

 **jwi:** PEDAL BOATS WOOOHOOOO

 **yun yun:** they also have canoes, those like boards with the sails, and a regular boat for fishing

 **yuta san:** the store sells strawberry shortcake icecream i love it

 **taerie:** ya it's like. grassy and then it's SANDY

 **starjae:** most of the food is coming with taeil's family

 **starjae:** i just brought hot links and three steaks

 **yuta san:** we bought chips, bread, and dip yesterday and just. brought them when jae came to pick us up lmfao

 **jenoberries:** petition to body someone into the water

 **peony:** anyone bring their speaker

 **injune:** i did because i wanted to sync with someone's speaker

 **watermelon:** i got an interview with foot locker in 2 days O_______O

 **chrysanthemin:** omg get that bread mark

 **fullsun:** the lady behind us just gave me a death glare eye

 **watermelon:** hyuck just stared back at her and like. wow. why is that giving me butterflies and he ain't even lookin at me

 **fullsun:** that's all i aspire to do 

 **yanlily:** "i don't flirt with mark wym" headass

 **injune:** gross stop being corny

 **jenoberries:** jaemin's playing with renjun's hair and kissing his neck and cheek he's such a hypocrite

 **injune:** BABE

 **melancholy:** thank you jeno i grow stronger each time you expose his ass

 **ube:** we're still an hour away

 **yun yun:** OH i forgot to mention the gps might not take you directly to the site for some reason and we got lost the first time so if you see a right turn with a sign that says rancho seco please turn right

 **yun yun:** and i think the fee to get in is $20

 **jwi:** why is there a fee to get into a PARK

 **starjae:** it's a state park bud they gotta get money somehow ,, and they offer so many things here

 **taerie:** speaking of which taeil can you tell your mom that your relatives should be looking for a guy with light pink hair sitting at the front of the swimming area and that the food goes in the middle table of the reserved 3

 **taebiscus:** ya i'm on it

 **yuta san:** wait don't i see ur mom dude

 **taebiscus:** oh worm

 **tenny:** i ought to give a $200 tip

 **tenny:** they have like 6 more drinks to make i'm impressed it's only been 30 mins

 **peony:** just beat everyone in jenga <3 gotta love tea shops for their board games

 **taerie:** damn taeil your parents brought galbi and stuff for lettuce wraps

 **jwi:** kun made a

 **jwi:** urm

 **jwi:** help ??

 **ube:** a charcuterie board like the one taeyong made

 **lelies:** is that french

 **snoopy:** it's a french word that uses mainly italian meats

 **chrysanthemin:** i swear you know the most random things jungwoo

 **snoopy:** idk xuxi and i get bored easily at night so we watch random channels or go on youtube and watch bon appétit and shit

 **jenoberries:** you watch bon appétit AND shit? priorities

 **yanlily:** JENO SHUT UP NDGJHBCJSBVQKJANCKJA

 **melancholy:** FVUIVKSJKCJS

 **fullsun:** please don't ever say that again

 **snoopy:** N E WAYS

 **yukalyptus:** woo failed to mention that we're here already and we have the cooler

 **peony:** hey do they have bathrooms

 **yuta san:** bathrooms and showers

 **yuta san:** i set up the volleyball net so once you come over you're going down bro

 **peony:** bro...

 **yuta san:**...bro...what if we kissed under the volleyball net (*´-｀*)

 **peony:** BRO ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **tenny:** if i could only unsee something, it would be this

 **junulents:** WE'RE HERE

 **junulents:** i say we toss johnny into the water

 **watermelon:** they finished our drinks and ten really tipped $200 that's wild

 **fullsun:** well see y'all in like an hour n 30

 **lelies:** we already tackled johnny into the water

 **yukalyptus:** get yuta

 **yuta san:** oh you fucking thot try me

 **jwi:** i watched an oversimplified video last night abt the french revolution and the dude said marie antoinette was a court thot

 **injune:** JISUNG NO

 **taebiscus:** FUCKANFCANCKM

 **melancholy:** MARIE ANTOINETTE A COURT THOT FUIVHJSMCNKACJDHFJAGH

 **fullsun:** STOPPPPP

 

* * *

 

yuta's at peace.

 

it's around twelve-thirty, and mostly everyone has arrived, besides some of taeil's family members who missed the right turn. but it's fine, they'll figure it out eventually.

 

hopefully.

 

he's been tackled into the water by none other than yukhei and johnny. he's dragged himself out of the lake (they pushed him in while he was still wearing his shirt, damn it) and calls out to sicheng, who's having what seems to be a very heated discussion about the types of cured meat with doyoung and kunhang. 

 

"looove," he drawls out, already tucking his arms through his sleeve. sicheng turns to him with a raised brow.

 

"what's up?" he replies back.

 

yuta grins.

 

"i need you to watch my shirt babe, johnny fucking slammed into me before i could say hi to him."

 

doyoung starts laughing but tries to disguise it by coughing, to which he just shoves playfully at his shoulder.

 

"i'll race to you to the water," kunhang says suddenly, standing up to take his shirt off. yuta finds the hem of his own shirt and yanks it off, shoving it into sicheng's hands before sprinting back to the lake, cackling like a madman when kunhang appears beside him.

 

when he reaches the water's edge, he jumps up and dolphin dives in, earning surrounding squeals of terror from ten, chenle, and jungwoo. and when he rises from underneath the ripples, he spots taeil and kun on a pedal boat racing against xiaojun and yangyang.

 

johnny shouts at him from a few feet away. 

 

"nakamoto, i'll play your ass in volleyball, c'mon!" the taller trudges out of the water, mark, jaehyun, jeno, jaemin, yukhei, and even ten start walking back to the benches, probably joining the match.

 

he swims to shore and jogs back to his boyfriend who welcomes him in the form of opening a big fluffy towel. he squats down and allows sicheng to dry his hair and wipe the water running down his body.

 

a soft click of the tongue signals that he's done, and yuta smiles widely at the younger, who smiles back with the same amount of love and adoration in his eyes. he swoops in for a quick kiss, a silent thank you of sorts, and blows him a second kiss before going to where he set up the volleyball net earlier. 

 

"we're splitting into teams of four," jaemin informs when he's close enough to hear him, and grins. "you're a team captain, so you get to pick."

 

quickly, he chooses ten (he swears he can see a damn pout on johnny's face), jeno, and yukhei. mark, jaehyun, and jaemin all high five each other before ducking under the net and getting into positions.  

 

they play for what seems like fifteen minutes, if he's being honest. everyone has lost track of the scores and seems to be more focused on how many spikes they can hit within thirty seconds. they exhaust themselves out before they know it.

 

"well, at least we got some exercise in," jeno pants, flopping into starfish position on the grass, "i haven't gone to the gym in so long, shit."

 

yuta snorts and walks over to the water fountain to wash his hands because his stomach is very, very talkative, so he figures he's hungry. in the midst of washing his hands, he wonders if he should make a hot link or wait for the steak, or even maybe create some fusion hotdog—

 

he feels odd. the back of his skull is burning, and frankly, it feels like someone's boring lasers into the back of his head. his instincts get the best of him and when he turns around, he makes eye contact with a stranger.

 

the strange man offers him a small nod, and his eyes flicker to the side. yuta follows the other's glance, and his blood runs cold. 

 

donghyuck.

 

he turns back to the stranger, who smirks and waves, walking into the park's store.

 

his feet react before his mind does, dragging him back to the benches. their location's been breached, and if he's right, they've finally decided to drop the act. shit like this in public is daring, risky, and dangerous, but it makes sense; you can't just pull out a gun and go  _bang bang_ _(bang)_ when you see enemies like this. you act accordingly and don't draw attention to yourself.

 

but he's far from donghyuck, his pistol is in his backpack, his phone is with sicheng, and no one knows yet. he has to let the others know before they're surrounded, though, even if it causes public distress and curiosity. 

 

yuta screams _bloody murder._

 

_"haechan!"_

 

people glare at him for being so loud, and even some of his friends turn their attention to his shout, but he ignores it for the creeping panic clawing up his throat.

 

ten, taeyong, and doyoung snap their heads in his direction immediately and stand up instantly, already rushing to donghyuck who's still in the water, all while pretending to go mess with him.

 

yukhei and jaehyun lock eyes with him and they walk as casually as they can to their bags (jaehyun, yukhei, and mark started training with them, thank the higher deities) and flash him a thumbs up.

 

mark, who's in the water near donghyuck, makes a break for his boyfriend, freestyle stroking quickly through the water. 

 

and donghyuck, poor baby, slightly freezes. granted, yuta hasn't used his _'_ _hey hyuck not to alarm you but you're in serious fucking danger'_ name ever since that one time last year, so it's a shock to hear it in public.

 

yuta sends sicheng a small smile when the other looks at him in confusion as he searches for his phone. 

 

* * *

 

**charlie's angels**

 

 **yt:** they followed us we'll be surrounded

 **yt:** they're gonna risk it

 **xi:** something happened then if they're playing it like this

 **xi:** wouldn't it be better to leave right now

 **jh:** make an excuse that we have to go somewhere

 **yt:**  i love you guys but this is risky i can't have 3 millionaires and 1 mark lee and the even more important hyuck in danger...not to mention if doyoung and taeyong get hurt again...

 **yt:** but i suspect that they're onto all of us...and it makes me wonder if someone put a bounty over his head. wouldn't be their first attempt.

 **jh:** i brought the Q7 today it's fine, i'm fine, we'll be okay

 **xi:** you spent so much money on that Q7

 **jh:** bulletproof, captain seats, internal wiring AND it's already an awd...i'm always prepared

 **xi:** there's 8 of us

 **xi:** we need to bring our bags

 **jh:** i got extra mags and shit in the car but bring it still

 **yt:** ten can sit on doyoung's lap we have to move now

 

* * *

 

yuta gives sicheng another kiss on his forehead, and one final kiss on his lips.

 

"i'll be back, love, just gonna go somewhere with the boys real quick. be back soon."

 

it sounds like a goodbye, and yuta tries not to think about it too much as he shrugs his bag on. they'll make it back. he'll make it back. it's a promise for himself, for donghyuck, for every single one of his friends, his family, and sicheng.

 

luck floods and courses through his veins, and it's not thinning out anytime soon.

 

_....but....that luck will cost him anger in the future...._

_a shadow sits heavy, casting blood over the group of eight._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say cliffhanger? 
> 
> so like tomorrow is the day i start the 2nd phase of my summer homework and i rEALLy need to study that fucking driver's book to take my test so updates are gonna be suuuuper slow i am so sorry
> 
> n e ways!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/laoxaichay)


End file.
